


Una semana de aprendizaje para dos

by LadyOphiuco



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Trauma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 134,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOphiuco/pseuds/LadyOphiuco
Summary: Spin off de Saga y Laura de Sucesores que valen Oro comenzando en el capitulo 138 al 151. Nos muestra la narracion de la historia de Laura y como Saga y ella aprenden a disfrutarse mutuamente. LEMON, LEMON.





	1. Chapter 1

12 de junio 5pm

Tras una mañana de demasiadas emociones, Saga y Laura decidieron tranquilizarse un poco. Ambos eran demasiado intensos pero al mismo tiempo sentían que se complementaban. Necesitaban trabajar un poco en su comunicación, pero era parte del aprendizaje. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido.

Ahora, los dos estaban tranquilos jugando cartas sentados en el suelo.

\- Amor... hace rato, dentro de mis estupideces dije algo sin querer pero que si me trae pensando... – dijo Saga tirando sus cartas.

Laura levantó la mirada hacia él.

\- Qué fue?

\- Como pasaste tu adolescencia? – dijo viéndola - Se supone que ya no tenías a nadie... verdad? Alguien te adopto?

La mirada de Laura se apagó un poco.

\- Nop, mi adolescencia fue una locura, de todo lo que dijiste que no tenía control y etc., pues no estabas tan mal

\- Quieres contarme? o es muy pronto para eso?

Laura suspiro antes de tomarle la mano y sonreírle.

\- No, si está bien, hay te darás cuenta porque no me gusta estar encerrada cuando llueve, pero antes vamos a la cocina por chocolate

\- sipi

Saga se levantó y ayudó a Laura a hacer lo mismo, tomándola de la cintura para ir juntos a la cocina.

\- como lo quieres? – dijo Saga lavándose las manos mientras Laura se sentaba en uno de los taburetes.

\- bien espumoso! – dijo ella palmeando emocionada

Saga se rio. Laura cuando se trataba de chocolates parecía una niña de ocho años.

\- jijiji lo quieres al estilo tradicional o a lo soltero? – le pregunto

\- cuál es la diferencia?

\- que no lo sé hacer al estilo tradicional Jajaja – bromeo Saga

\- jajaja

Saga puso la taza de leche en el microondas hasta que se calentó, la sacó, la vació en la licuadora, le puso la cocoa y el azúcar y lo licuó con la ventana abierta de la tapa hasta que queda híper espumoso y lo vació de nuevo en la taza. Le colocó cinco malvaviscos miniatura y se lo entregó a Laura

\- gracias – dijo Laura sonriendo

Se hizo uno igual para sí mismo pero con más malvaviscos que chocolate, lavó la licuadora y se puso a saborearlo. Laura se dio cuenta que le han quedado a Saga bigotes de chocolate, se acercó a Saga y se los quitó con la lengua.

\- Sip. Tal como supuse… es la mejor combinación - dijo

\- Jajaja cuando quieras

\- no! no digas eso que pones mi cabeza a trabajar tiempo extra

\- Jajaja y ya sabemos que tienes una cabecita cochambrosa. – dijo abrazándola por detrás - Ya que dejó de llover... quieres que vayamos a los camastros? Podemos llevarnos dos toallas porque seguro estoy que están mojados.

\- Si vamos – Laura se toma su chocolate de un sorbo - Pero no se vale! yo me quede con ganas de mi beso de película bajo la lluvia, eso es muy injusto

\- Ahhh otra de tus fantasías cochambrosas? – dijo Saga levantando una ceja

\- Sip, yo quería que tú me dieras un beso bajo la lluvia y mis fantasías son muy inocentes no como las tuyas - le saca la lengua

Saga comenzó a reír mientras iba por dos toallas al closet de blancos y regresaba.

\- Jajajaja aceptaste que es una de tus fantasías, Nananana, Pero no te apures... te voy a cumplir todas y cada una de ellas – dijo tomándola de la mano conduciéndola a la playa

\- jajajajajaj pero primero tienes que descubrir cuales son

\- Tu solita me las iras confesando Jajaja

\- yo ya te dije una así que suelta tu otra de tus fantasías, pero antes respóndeme dos cosas que me tienen muy curiosa – dijo Laura – Porque en el privado te dejaste esposar si estoy más que segura que tú te podías soltar cuando querías y porque Mmm - se puso roja y no pudo continuar.

\- si?

\- no se vale era más fácil hacerla en mi cabeza - reclamó

\- bueno... responderé esa, porque me deje esposar? pues porque eso te daba la seguridad de hacer lo que quisieras conmigo, aunque efectivamente hubiera podido romperlas y no, no es una de mis fantasías – confesó Saga

\- Yo no estaba pensado en si era o no pero… - empieza a jugar con sus dedos - porque cuando yo empecé a hacer movimientos para quitarme el short tú me detuviste?

Saga volteo a verlo con risa en la mirada. Laura estaba ruborizada.

\- A pesar de que soy un HDP, quería contenerme y si te lo hubieras quitado posiblemente estaría en la cárcel por corrupción y abuso deshonesto Jajaja y Spiros me hubiera vetado de todo sus antros.

\- y eso sería un gran mal no?

\- desde luego! – dijo, pero viendo la mirada de desaprobación de la chica, corrigió - Lo digo por Kanon desde luego

\- Si claro… Kanon. – dijo Laura entrecerrando los ojos - Me hubiera encantado ver tu reacción si hubieras descubierto en ese momento que yo era virgen. Estoy segura que hubiera sido una gran sorpresa

Saga se rascó la cabeza.

\- Si bueno... eso sigue siendo una sorpresa

\- la verdad no entiendo porque?

\- Supongo que necesito saber tu historia completa para poder comprender esa decisión tuya, - dijo Saga – pero que conste que no me estoy quejando, eh?

\- Eso te la puedo decir ahorita

Ambos llegaron a la playa adonde estaban los camastros, que tal como Saga dijo estaban bastante húmedos. Hizo lo más que pudo para eliminar el agua y después. Saga colocó las toallas pero antes de sentarse pregunto:

\- Uhhh, me puedo acostar en el mismo que tú?

\- Porque preguntas eso? – preguntó extrañada

\- Para no regarla de nuevo? Me das miedo cuando te enojas.

Laura se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano

\- amor, tu puedes cogerme de almohada si quieres, acostarte encima mío, lo que tú quieras!

\- bueno! pero prefiero que tú te acuestes encima…

\- oh si esa idea me encanta!

Saga se acostó y le hizo una señal para que ella se acostara arriba, Laura lo hizo y puso su cabeza en el corazón de su amado.

\- cómoda?

\- yo siempre estoy cómoda encima tuyo y tú?

\- Sip, mucho…. – Saga le dio un beso en la cabeza - ya me cuentas? Muero de curiosidad.

\- Sip, pero antes dime porque no me dejaste entrar al restaurante del hotel

Saga sonrió al recordar el episodio.

\- Por pura paz mental – al ver que Laura no entendía - Ese hotel está lleno de personas con el pecado de la lujuria incontrolable. Están ahí para curarse. No puedo dejarte andar por ahí, con esa ropa, en ese lugar. Pueden atacarte.

\- pero si estabas tú para evitar que algo pasara!

\- si y no, En ese hotel, yo soy Kanon, y Kanon no creo que se comportara muy celoso y protector con ninguna mujer (al menos al día de hoy). Y por cierto… porque marcaste territorio cuando llegaste?

Laura alzó la cabeza para verlo poniendo ojitos inocentes:

\- Yo? Yo solo quería un beso tuyo y punto.

\- Ahhh si como no. Por eso llamaste zorras a esas inocentes camareras.

Laura comenzó a reír.

\- Mejor te sigo contando mi historia…

\- Antes de que te diga y debido a que el día ya ha estado demasiado emocional... me prometes que si sientes que vas a llorar me das un beso? o dos o los que necesites? – dijo Saga suavemente

\- ups entonces no voy a terminar de contarte, pero sí. Lo prometo.

Saga le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

\- bueno, te quedaste en que escapaste y te quedaste a dormir en el bosque…

Laura respiro hondo y lentamente. Se incorporó un poco para poder verlo.

\- Ohhhh si hay estuve varios días, sin comer y sin poderme mover por miedo a que me encontraran. Para colmo empezó a llover justo como hace rato, con truenos y rayos. Eso evitaba que me buscaran. Sabes? desde que aprendí a caminar me ha encanto mojarme en la lluvia, mi mama siempre me regañaba por eso, pero aun así me dejaba, pero luego de estar varios días en la lluvia, pues si efectivamente me enferme

\- lo sabia

\- me dio bronquitis, neumonía… Salí del bosque lastimada y enferma y el sentido común me dijo que fuera a un hospital a atenderme, y eso hice. Desgraciadamente nadie me quiso atender

\- qué? por qué?

\- Porque no tenía papeles, no tenía plata, y parecía indigente. Vamos! los doctores y hospitales ni siquiera me creían cuando a Hernando se le iba la mano con los golpes y me tenía que llevar a un hospital y yo rogaba que no me dejaran ir con él.

\- supongo que ... las leyes en tu país son... eran diferentes a las europeas

\- para los médicos eran accidentes caseros y pues con un poco de plata quien no arregla una historia clínica? yo estaba enferma, lastimada, con hambre, miedo así que me fui al único lugar que alguna vez me sentí segura: la casa donde había vivido con mis papas. Estaba oscura me metí por la ventana, todo estaba roto y sucio. Hacía más de un año que nadie entraba Ahí. Parecía que alguien había entrado a buscar algo, porque todo el estudio de papa estaba revuelto.

\- Pobre amor mío – dijo Saga abrazándola

\- Así que subí al cuarto de mis papas. Ahí estaba bubu, yo abrace a bubu, me acosté en la cama de mis papas, y empecé a llamarlos y me quede dormida llorando, empezó a caer rayos y truenos y pues como yo estaba sola y encerrada en un cuarto

\- quien es bubu?

\- mi osito de peluche, era blanco con café, mi papa me lo regalo cuando tenía tres años

Laura empezó a suspirar para no llorar

\- beso?

\- si

Laura bajo despacio para darle un beso a Saga. Los mismo sentimientos de Laura hacia que temblara al hacerlo pero después del beso, todo parece estar en orden de nuevo

\- yo tenía miedo y estaba sola, así que cada vez que llueve con rayos y truenos y estoy sola me entran muchas ganas de salir, me siento encerrada, angustiada y eso no me gusta por eso prefiero salir y mojarme, siento un vacío irracional que no puedo controlar

\- de acuerdo... y... que paso contigo?

\- luego de lo que paso con Henry, yo me sentía culpable, lo cogí miedo a la gente, no quería que nadie se me acercara, quería estar todo el tiempo tapada, no quería hablar con nadie, todo me asustaba, no entendía porque mi tío me hizo eso, o porque mi papa y mama no estaban, yo no sabía si Hernando me había hecho eso porque era una niña mala, que si mis papas se murieron porque no querían estar conmigo, porque nadie me había ayudado

\- y no había nadie cerca que pudiera ayudarte?

\- no, y ayudarme como si le tenía miedo a la gente. Ni si quiera podía respirar sola, estaba ardida en fiebre, pase varios días sin comer…

\- diablos!

\- aunque hubo un día que en especial estaba muy mal, Estaba convulsionando de la fiebre y cuando abrí los ojos había una señora, vestía de blanco, tenía una voz muy dulce y cabello largo, tenía como una luz, o algo así. Creí que era un sueño o que ya estaba alucinando.

Saga se mostró especialmente interesado en esto último.

\- Como que una luz? algo así como un ángel?

\- No

\- Alguna vecina?

\- No… Como te lo explico? ah ya se, el día que hice enojar a la Barbie en el interrogatorio, cuando hizo volar la mesa y el vidrio

\- Aja… que?

\- Ese día yo sentía algo un no sé qué, pero me dio muchos nervios….

Saga se incorporó un poco.

\- Ese hijo de puta te amenazo con su cosmos?, Yo lo mato al cabrón!

\- oh, oh, a ti no te contaron que paso en el interrogatorio con la Barbie?

\- por obvias razones parece que no!

\- Oh!

Saga intentó tranquilizarse.

\- Ok, ok - respirando hondo y profundo - esta conversación la dejaremos para después, ok;. la señora tenia cosmos y luego?

\- pues cosmos no sé si se llama así, con el cosmos de ella sentía protección y paz… tu amor puedes prenderlo a voluntad?

\- Quieres que encienda mi cosmos? para qué?

\- sí, eso, hazlo y te explico

Saga encendió su cosmos. Era de color dorado, cálido y que llenaba de paz el lugar. Laura cerro los ojos para poder disfrutarlo.

\- ok amor muchas gracias ya lo puedes apagar si quieres.

Saga obedeció y muy tarde recordó donde se encontraban por lo que solo espero que ninguno de sus no amigos lo reconocieran o metería en problemas a Kanon.

\- Llevo once años pensando que estaba loca o alucinando y que en el interrogatorio de la Barbie estaba tan cansada que veía cosas y ahora resulta de que no

\- explícate

\- tú y la Barbie tienen un brillo luz o lo que sea dorado, la señora lo tenía entre blanco y azul. Cuando tu acabaste de encender tu cosmo yo sentí paz, amor, seguridad, ternura… era cálido, cuando estuve con la Barbie en el interrogatorio lo que sentí fue nervios y con la señora siento protección…

Saga iba a decir algo pero Laura lo interrumpió.

\- y antes de que me digas Camus trato de explicarme los del cosmo y no le entendí nada

\- No es una explicación fácil, ok. viste a esta "señora" y luego?

\- pues ella evito que me siguiera la fiebre y me ayudo a respirar…

\- Como hizo eso?

\- Me puso la mano en la frente y lleno el lugar con luz o cosmo azul y blanco. Ella me decía que no me rindiera, que todavía no era el tiempo… es más luego de eso dos veces más se me apareció en persona y el resto del tiempo solo en sueños, aunque por alguna razón nunca recuerdo que me dice.

Saga comenzó a preocuparse. No se había metido con la hija perdida de alguna deidad verdad?

\- Mmm... No me la has descrito, Era vieja o joven?

Laura cerro los ojos para intentar recordar.

\- Vestía de blanco, tenía una voz muy dulce y cabello rubio muy largo y ondulado, ojos entre verdes y ámbar…

\- ( no puedo decirle que puede tratarse de una diosa ) Y... Ya que te ayudo... Que hiciste?

\- Hay algo que siempre me queda en la mente cuando hablo de esa señora... Habla de un templo y algo de un satélite y que su nombre comienza con la letra A.

\- (Carajo) Y te da por ver la luna? – preguntó Saga cautelosamente

\- Sí! yo desde chiquita he tenido obsesión por la luna. Como lo sabes?

\- (no,no,noooo!) – pensó Saga dándose de topes mentalmente

\- Me encanta y me fascina la luna, - siguió diciendo Laura - yo puedo quedarme horas viéndola

\- Ojala algún día recuerdes algo mas no? ( o mejor no)

\- No se… mi mami decía que desde que nací mi cuna tenía que estar donde daba la luna para que yo pudiera dormir y cuando había luna nueva lloraba mucho. Mi papa mando hacer un vitral iluminado en mi habitación para que cuando fuera esa temporada, simulara los rayos de luna.

Saga se puso muy serio.

\- Uhhh, Alguna vez te dijo tu mama... Por qué no tuvo más hijos?

\- No… de hecho… nunca me había hecho esa pregunta – dijo Laura intrigada - que no me estas queriendo decir?

\- No te puedo decir algo que ni yo mismo se – dijo Saga

\- Entonces eso quiere decir que tienes un indicio de lo que te estoy hablando

\- Mmm... Solo sospecho… pero no tiene sentido – dijo Saga. - Ellos son muy orgullosos y... Rara vez se meten con personas de culturas tan opuestas, como la tuya...

\- De que estas hablando.

\- Los dioses griegos. – dijo Saga

Laura se incorporó hasta quedar completamente sentada.

\- Y ellos que tiene que ver aquí? yo sé que tú y Camus sirven a Athena pero…

\- Eso que estas describiendo... Esa señora...

\- si?

\- Es la descripción exacta de Artemisa

Laura comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza con ambas manos. Una punzada muy fuerte la está atravesando. Saga se incorpora rápidamente para tomarla de los hombros.

\- Que pasa? – dijo sacudiéndola un poco de los hombros – Que tienes?

Laura quitó las manos de su cabeza y lo observa pero sin verlo. Sus ojos tienen un brillo extraño. Parece caer en una especie de trance.

\- Artemisa diosa de la luna, Es la hermana melliza del dios Apolo y es la diosa de la caza, los animales salvajes, el terreno virgen, los nacimientos, la virginidad y las doncellas, que traía y aliviaba las enfermedades de las mujeres –dice como si fuera un mantra

\- Si... Así es...

\- Ella…

Laura volvió a cerrar los ojos y se cogió la cabeza con dolor

\- Haz que pare! No lo soporto!

Saga encendió sus cosmos solo en sus manos y la aplicó sobre su cabeza. Le dio un alivio inmediato a su dolor. Ya más aliviada se abrazó a Saga.

\- Gracias. Que dolor tan extraño. En que me quede? Ah sí! Luego de curarme estuve varios días sin comer hasta que recordé que mi papa tenía un cajón secreto en su closet y que la llave la tenía bubu en el cuello, fui al closet abrí el cajón y hay estaban todos los papeles del ingenio y como quinientos mil pesos moneda colombiana, saque la plata y guarde los papeles en una maleta, fui a la tienda y compre mucha comida chatarra y dulces, eso fue una mala idea, me dio mucho vómito y dolor de estómago.

\- Ahora veo que ya naciste así de impulsiva

\- oye era eso o no comer! - reclamó

\- Lo sé. Y luego?

\- Pase unos días más en casa de mis papas, hasta que una noche llegaron los hombres de Henry y le prendieron fuego a la casa

\- No paran los corajes con ese HDP

\- Ni pararan. bueno la casa se estaba incendiado a mí me despertó la que tú dices que es Artemisa – hace una mueca de dolor

\- Otra vez el dolor?

\- Si… es muy extraño. Solo es al escuchar o decir ese nombre… - bueno ella me despertó, lleno el cuarto con su cosmo y evito que los hombres de Henry entraran a la habitación, yo salí por la ventana con mi mochila llena de recuerdos y bubu. La casa se hizo cenizas y como la casa se incendió ya no tenía a donde ir, así que me quede en la calle. Como veinte días anduve vagando por las calles como indigente y en una de esas pase por un convento y estaban todas la mamas recogiendo y abrazando a sus hijas. Eso me partió el corazón porque lo que yo más quería y necesitaba era el abrazo de mi mama.

Sin quererlo a Laura se le salieron unas lágrimas que provocó que Saga le levantara la cara hacia él.

\- En qué quedamos?

\- Lo… siento, dame beso

Saga se lo dio y Laura respiro más tranquila.

\- Ash no se vale, esos días no fueron lindos. De todos modos me hacen llorar.

\- Nadie dijo que lo fueran pero si no quieres beso pues no me los des

\- Vamos a dejar una cosa clara cuando yo no quiera algo de ti, te lo digo de frente y sin adorno, tus besos, me encantan, me fascinan y me vuelven loca, si te enteras?

\- Demuéstralo – dijo Saga cruzándose de brazos.

\- Y cómo quieres que te lo demuestre? – dijo Laura, aunque vio el reto en la mirada de Saga.

Laura se levantó y puso ambas piernas a cada lado de la cintura del caballero y se inclinó hacia él.

\- te amo cabeza de chorlito – le da un beso

\- mmm... que rico beso. Yo también te amo. Que paso después de que llegaste al convento?

Laura se queda sentada en la piernas de el

\- Yo me quede ahí mirando, y pues como no estaba muy presentable y solo tenía a bubu abrazado, pues nadie se me acercaba y la verdad era mucho mejor porque le tenía pánico a la gente. No se cuánto tiempo estuve ahí como idiota viendo todo, porque empezó a llover y sentí que alguien puso un paraguas encima de mí. Eso me asusto mucho, me entro pánico y como no hablaba pues mucho peor…

\- Un momento. Como que no hablabas?

Laura cogió una bocanada de aire

\- Luego de lo que paso con Henry, yo creía que era mi culpa, que las personas me iban a hacer lo mismo y como no tuve quien me explicara nada en ese momento ni que me consolara y me ayudara, pues sencillamente deje de hablar, de evitar estar cerca de las personas.

\- Es que... es curioso que cuando despertaras no quisieras hablar con nosotros, me preguntaba si era algo nuevo pero ya vi que no es así

\- Cuando desperté ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, no sabía si tú y Camus eran un sueño o si eran una alucinación. Lo único que quería era morirme pensando que tú estabas muerto.

Saga metió una de sus manos por debajo de su falda para tocar su trasero.

\- Pero qué bueno que no verdad?

A Laura le pasó un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo

\- si, muy, muy bueno, yo ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que me hizo Henry – Laura voltea a mirar hacia otro lado - Todo me llego de golpe fue cuando Marín me dio el espejo.

Saga comienza a jugar con el borde de la ropa interior.

\- Y quien fue quien te puso la sombrilla?

Laura estaba distraída por las sensaciones que Saga estaba despertando en ella.

\- Mmm, que?

Saga sonrió travieso. Sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Me estabas diciendo que alguien te había puesto una sombrilla y te asustaste.

\- Ahhh, si, fue la madre superiora del convento. Ella llego y me puso la sombrilla. yo la miraba aterrada y ella me preguntó que si la quería acompañar a comer, que las demás hermanas no estaban y no quería comer sola. Yo seguía asustada, pero estaba muerta de pues hacía varios días que no probaba bocado, entonces siendo práctica, pues fui detrás de ella. Cuando entramos ella me llevo al comedor y trato de solo cogerme del brazo, y yo empecé a llorar y solo movía la cabeza de un lado para otro. Ella me soltó, se agacho y me dijo que no me volvería a tocar pero que comiera. Yo me quede a comer todo lo que mi estómago me permitió, que no era mucho y recuerdo que miraba para todos lados con miedo esperando que algo pasara. Después de terminar de comer, la madre superiora me pregunto si tenía donde dormir pero yo solo la miraba. No sé si ella entendió o no, pero me dijo que las estudiantes acababan de salir de vacaciones y me podía quedar si quería. Me dijo que la siguiera y eso hice, me llevo a un claustro desocupado y me dio una de esas camisolas que usan las monjitas para dormir y se fue. Yo me quede con mi ropa, me acosté en la cama abrace más fuerte a bubu y seguí llorando hasta quedarme dormida

Saga recargó su cabeza en el hombro sano y metió su otra mano por debajo de la falda. Ahora tenía las dos manos en su trasero. Laura escondió su cabeza en el cuello de él y aspiro su aroma

\- Y... Luego que paso?

\- En esos momentos todo me daba miedo y mi única compañía era bubu, parecía gatito asustado, lloraba por todo.

\- Ahhh

\- y ahora quiero llorar así que bésame

Saga la atrajo fuertemente por su trasero y la beso. No con un beso tierno sino uno lleno de pasión y calentura mientras sus manos seguían jugando con su ropa interior. Laura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para separarse un poco y tratar de poner sus ideas en orden y para que se le bajara la calentura?

\- Qué? no fue un buen beso? - reclamo Saga con ojos traviesos

\- oh, claro que fue un buen beso! Pero por tu culpa ahora lo único en lo que estoy pensando es en lo que quiero que tú me hagas

\- Hahaha, Ya veremos. Solo si te portas bien. Ahora sígueme contando

\- Porque carajos no estabas tú cuando mi única compañía era bubu?

\- Jajaja pues agradece, ahorita tendrías como 9 hijos y serias una bonita ama de casa Jajaja

\- jajajaj yo pensé que ibas a pedir todo un equipo de futbol!

\- Ahhh yo no dije que serían míos jijiji

\- Pues sino son contigo no pienso tener hijos imbécil – dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

\- Bueno ya nos salimos del tema. Pero solo para confirmar... con 3 me conformo. A menos que te salgan gemelos en cuyo caso quiero dos pares. Claro que si los 4 salen varones tendremos que buscar la niña.

Laura lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

\- tienes todo fríamente calculado

\- Sip

Ella movió la cabeza condescendientemente

\- Y entonces... Que paso? Te metiste de novicia?

No pudo evitarlo y a ella le ganó la risa.

\- Jajaja Uy sí, no ves lo santa que soy? no me ves con el habito?

\- Pudiste haberte arrepentido. Por eso pregunto

\- Al otro día, la madre superiora entro y yo me acurruque en la cama. Ella se dio cuenta que no me había cambiado, me dejo el desayuno y salió. Regreso con una sudadera limpia y la puso encima de la cama y se sentó en la orilla esperando a que yo comiera. Me pregunto que si se podía acercar y cepillarme el cabello y yo asentí, y cuando ella se acercó empecé a temblar y a llorar. Ella me cepillo el cabello y luego salió. Así duro como una semana hasta que le perdí el miedo a que la madre superiora se me acercara. Ella siempre me preguntaba antes de acercarse, y yo le respondía con asentimientos de cabeza. Hasta el día de hoy, no sé porque la madre superiora me ayudo o porque la seguí.

\- Porque internamente intuiste que era una buena persona

\- Lo ojos de ella se parecían mucho a los tuyos – dijo mirándolo fijamente.- Nunca le dije nada de lo que me paso fue ella la que me ayudo a superarlo. Me explico que había gente mala, y aunque yo seguía pensando que lo que me paso era mi culpa eso fue un proceso largo. Luego de que le cogiera un poco de confianza a la madre superiora, entro una noche al cuarto y me dijo que si quería conocer el convento, que como estaba de noche nadie me iba a ver. Yo acepte y luego del recorrido fuimos a la cocina y ella se puso hacer galletas de chocolate. Me dijo que no las teníamos que comer todas ya que si las demás hermanas se daban cuenta, se enojarían y me dijo que la ayudara a derretir el chocolate. Lo hice con mucho cuidado, pues desde la muerte de mi mama no había hecho nada en la cocina, pero aun así la salpique sin querer y yo pensé que me iba a pegar pero en vez de eso ella me baño de chocolate y de harina y se empezó a reír. Yo la bañe en harina también y empezó una guerra de harina y chocolate. Fue la primera vez que reí desde la muerte de mi padrino. Desde ese día comenzamos una relación como de tutora y pupila que en lo particular disfrute muchísimo. En el convento estaba total y completamente prohibido hablar de otra religión que no fuera la católica cristiana por obvias razones, pero la madre superiora cuando estaba conmigo me hablaba precisamente de dioses griegos y sus historias y leyendas. Para mí era genial y crecí conociendo todo eso, pero para mí solo eran cuentos…. Sabes? Yo juraba que la madre superiora tenia doble personalidad. jijiji, conmigo era una y con el resto era otra.

\- mmm... no lo dudo

\- Poco a poco yo empecé a asistir con la madres superiora a las comidas o a estar con ella en su oficina o salir con ella a sus reuniones. Por la noche me dejaba salir y montarme al techo a ver la luna. Yo no me le despegaba. Parecía su perrito faldero. Recuerdo que en una de esas salidas con ella y otras hermanas, me regalo un dije de esos baratitos que venden en los tianguis en forma de corazón y me dijo que cuando encontrara el amor, le grabara ahí el nombre y me regalo también tres libros: uno sobre vampiros, uno de mitología griega, y uno de misterio. Supe que varias de las hermanas tuvieron una reunión con ella para reclamarle ese acto. Para las monjas eso era pecado o algo así y ella no debía incentivar esas creencias, pero a la madre superiora le valió madres por así decirlo.

Saga sonrió. No se imaginaba a la Madre Superiora de un convento haciendo eso.

\- Que monja tan... "moderna" – Exclamó Saga

\- Sabes? a mí me hubiera encantado darte ese dije a ti, pero lo destruyeron, así como todos los recuerdos que tenía de mis padres en mi mochila… como mataron a bubu… - sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas - amor déjame llorar un ratito si

Saga iba a protestar pero solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Y luego me das un beso como el de hace rato?

\- si

Laura puso sus brazos en su cuello, escondió su cara y empezó a llorar. Saga sacó sus manos se su trasero para abrazarla con dulzura. Se quedó callado respetando el sentimiento de dolor y tristeza de Laura. Ella lloró hasta que sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de encima y volteo a verlo.

\- Estoy igual que cuando pequeña… llorando por todo

\- Tal vez necesitas sacarlo todo para no volver a llorar.- aclaró Saga sin soltarla.

\- si, y más que nunca había contado nada de esto pero sabes que es lo bueno de todo esto?

\- Qué?

Laura le da una sonrisa juguetona

\- que tu cumples la función de bubu perfectamente y hasta más…

\- Ah sí?

\- si, y tienes mejores cosas que bubu.

\- en serio? Porque esas cosas aun no las has visto – dijo Saga en doble sentido - Además no estoy tan peludo como él y no soy bicolor... aunque si un poquito bipolar y no tengo las orejas tan grandes Jajaja

\- Jajaja poquito bipolar nada más? Ja! Pero yo no lo decía en ese aspecto - le cogió las mejillas - tu eres más adorable que bubu

\- Ahhh eso es bueno

\- Y te puedo abrazar todo lo que quiera

\- Eso si

\- y dormir abrazada contigo

\- Eso también

\- Puedo cogerte a besos todo lo que quiera

Laura le dio besos por toda la cara y entreteniéndose un buen rato en sus labios. Cuando se separan Saga no sabe si continuar con lo que están haciendo, o hacer que ella continúe su historia.

\- Te sigo diciendo las funciones de bubu? o te cuento el resto aunque aún falta mucho

\- mejor el resto porque si no jamás me lo terminaras de contar – dijo Saga tratando de tranquilizar a su "bubu"

\- pero dame el beso que me debes necesito incentivo

Saga le dio un beso rápido nada mas

\- no, así no, no ves que necesito fuerzas para lo que viene

\- mmm... bueeeeeeno

Le tomo su carita y comenzó a darle muchos besos hasta que la escuchó suspirar.

\- Suficientes fuerzas ahora?

\- No

\- No?

\- No!, necesito mas

Saga sonrió y le dio un beso que la dejó sin aliento. Sus manos estuvieron muy activas acariciando sus piernas mientras tanto.

\- Y ahora?

\- Por ahora me sirve para lo que viene: Días después volví a salir con la madre superiora, quien se fue a hablar con no sé quién y las demás hermanas trataron de obligarme a entrar a misa. De por sí que era pecado que una niña sola estuviera en un convento católico cristiano, e insistían en que tenía que coger los votos o sino pues que regresara de donde había salido. Yo me puse a llorar, llego la madre superiora y me abrace a ella y les dije a las hermanas que se jodieran y se fueran a la mierda. – Laura rio – Primera vez que hablaba con ellas y se me salió decirles eso. Las hermanas desde luego empezaron a decir que era una blasfema y bla bla bla. La madre superiora me devolvió el abrazo y les dijo a las hermanas que entraran a misa y que las disculpara con el párroco pero que ella no podía entrar. Finalmente le dije mi nombre y me llevo a comer helado. La madre superiora me preguntó que si me quería quedar en el convento y terminar el bachillerato y yo le dije que sí pero que no quería usar el uniforme porque era de falda y yo no me sentía lista y ella volviendo a romper las reglas me dejo usar mis jeans.

\- Interesante que entonces no podías ponerte un uniforme de colegiala y ahora tiendes a usarlo en las más extrañas circunstancias Jajaja – dijo Saga tratando de romper tensión.

Laura le dio un golpe en el hombro.

\- Idiota! la última vez me obligaron a usarlo!

\- Queridita… yo hablaba del Table…

Laura se ruborizo al recordar el episodio.

\- Fue culpa de Nat. Ella dijo que era la fantasía de todos los hombres y escogió los outfits. Yo casi me desmayo cuando me di cuenta que ustedes estaban ahí.

\- Jajaja créeme que a mí también. Pero entonces... terminaste el bachillerato ahí?

\- Pues sí, pero no fue como yo esperaba. La mitad de las clases me las saltaba y me la pasaba en la oficina de la madre superiora. Ella me ayudaba a soltarme, a volver a hablar y a no sentirme culpable por lo de Henry. Me gustaba mucho sentarme y que ella me cepillara el cabello. Gracias a ella me quité el miedo a taparme. La madre superiora me habló mucho de eso, hasta que por fin un día ya me podía poner blusas y faldas y por la noche me subía al techo y veía las estrellas y la luna. Hasta que todo se fue a la mierda

\- Que paso?

Laura puso su cabeza en su pecho y suspiró tratando de calmarse. Saga comenzó a jugar con su cabello pero Laura ya se había puesto triste.

\- La madre superiora, junto con otras monjas del consejo estudiantil, se fueron a un retiro de no sé qué cosa quedando la hermana Simona y otras dos monjas a cargo del colegio. Las chicas de ultimo grado se pusieron de acuerdo y sacaron todas mis cosas y las destruyeron, todo lo que tenía de mi papa, mama, fotos recuerdos, cartas, el relicario de ellos, el anillo de bodas de mi mama, lo que me había dado la madre superiora, el dije… Cogieron a bubu y lo destrozaron por completo. No hubo forma de repararlo. No les gustaba la preferencia con la que la madre superiora me trataba.- Laura empieza a derramar lágrimas – Me agarraron entre varias y trasquilaron mi cabello. Decían que eso era lo merecía una huérfana y que yo no debería estar ahí. Que no era de su nivel.

\- Ay no...

\- Yo fui a decirle a la hermana Simona lo que habían hecho pero como la hermana Simona tampoco estaba de acuerdo en cómo me trataba la madre superiora pues me castigo a mi poniéndome a punta de pan y agua

\- Por Athena pero a quien se le ocurre!

\- Luego de eso me prometí que nadie me vería llorar, y no le iba a demostrar a nadie lo que sentía. Cuando la madre superiora regresó, sintió mi cambio y me pregunto qué había pasado pero yo nunca le dije nada porque no quería que ella se sintiera mal. Poco antes de terminar mi segundo año ahí, la madre superiora enfermó y falleció, pero antes de eso me hizo prometerle que terminaría el colegio y lo dejó por escrito. Por eso pude seguir ahí hasta los 16.

\- Lo siento mi amor

\- Y la última cosa que quise de verdad en ese entonces tampoco pude tenerla.

\- Que fue?

\- Estar en la graduación. Me ilusionaba usar mi vestido negro con rojo pero no pude. Me estaba portando bien para poder asistir, pero todo se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes. Los padres de familia se enteraron que yo asistiría e hicieron todo un escándalo pues no querían que una pobre huérfana estuviera en la graduación de sus hijas, así que les exigieron a las hermanas que yo no fuera o sacarían los fondos que otorgaban al patronato del convento. Las pusieron entre la espada y la pared así que para evitarles esa decisión a las hermanas, en cuanto lo supe, fui por mis papeles escolares, destruí mi vestido, agarre las pocas pertenencias que me quedaban y Salí de ahí sin avisarle a nadie.

Saga suspiró para tranquilizarse porque en ese momento tenía ganas de matar a muchas Personas

\- En ese momento fue que me di cuenta que mi destino era estar sola, y que todo lo bueno que tenía me lo iban a quitar de una forma u otra y darse cuenta de eso a los 16 años es una realidad muy dura.

\- Si, Lo se

Laura guardó un momento de silencio. Hasta ese momento todo había sido así.

\- No me vayas a regañar ni a gritar, ni te vayas a enojar pero muchas, muchas veces pensé en suicidarme. Incluso hasta una vez quise intentarlo. Después de todo nadie lamentaría mi muerte. El estúpido de Hernando incluso hizo salió en la tele llorando mi desaparición y después mi muerte. En cuanto a Henry, mi cabeza tenia precio obviamente.

\- O sea que ellos sabían que no habías muerto en el incendio?

\- Si, ellos lo sabían y luego de la que les hice triplicaron el precio de mi cabeza.

\- Pues que les hiciste?

\- Luego de pensar esas estupideces y de tratar de intentarlo, me dije a mi misma que estaba jodida sí, pero eso no iba decir que me iba a dar por vencida

\- Esa es mi niña

\- Si me iban a matar o me iban a joder que les quedara claro que no les iba a quedar fácil y que iba a luchar hasta donde diera mi último aliento.

Saga sonrió y le dio un beso

\- Fui a un hostal y convencí al dueño que me dejara quedar hasta conseguir plata para pagarle y mientras tanto pues limpiaba las habitaciones. El me daba aparte un sueldo de miseria, pero con lo que pude ahorrar me conseguí a un falsificador, con quien me conseguí la cedula y vendí el ingenio. Afortunadamente los papeles no los destruyeron las chamacas estúpidas porque se había dado a guardar a la madre superiora, conseguí un notario que firmo el poder y adiós ingenio! Jajaja Eso fue una noticia bomba para Henry y a Hernando porque les jodi el negocio.

\- Así que al final... Todo era únicamente por el dinero.

\- Si hubiera sido por el dinero, Henry me hubiera matado hace un muy buen rato. Hernando era el que necesitaba el dinero. Henry solo quería venganza. Con el dinero de la venta del ingenio le pague al dueño del hostal lo que le debía y también le pague al falsificador para que me consiguiera papeles falsos a otro nombre.

\- Todo un estuche de monerías mi nena – dijo Saga sonriendo.

\- Eso me recuerda… tienes tu celular a la mano? – preguntó Laura

\- No. Lo deje adentro. Quieres que vaya por él?

\- Si pero no me quiero mover así que como hacemos?

\- Mmm... Te vuelves mi osita koala?

\- Siiiiiii, eso me gusta

Saga se levantó y cargo a Laura quien enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y se agarró del cuello. El la sujetó con un solo brazo y ambos entraron a la casa. De la barra de la cocina agarra su celular y se lo da a Laura sin soltarla.

\- No, busca tú y me dices que encuentras acerca del Colegio Sagrado Corazón de Jesús en Cali, Colombia

\- Ok. Pero me voy a sentar porque necesito mis dos manos – aclaro Saga

\- bueno, mientras yo no me tenga que mover no importa y busca también por favor Notario Juan Ruiz … Cali, Colombia

Saga se sentó en el sillón aun con Laura en brazos y comenzó a buscar:

\- Mmm... El colegio dice que ... La última generación que salió fue hace 4 años. Parece que hubo un gran incendio y varias personas perecieron en él. Parece que fue un accidente, con una de las veladoras de la capilla

Laura empezó a temblar y se le entrecortó la voz al preguntar

\- y el notario

\- Como dijiste que se llama? – Preguntó.

\- Juan Ruiz

\- Mmm... espera – dijo moviendo los dedos tan rápido como podía - falleció hace dos años.

Laura trago saliva antes de preguntar.

\- Cómo fue?

\- Al parecer….Un accidente de carretera

\- y su...hija...que paso con ella? Dicen algo de ella?

\- Mmm... espera… espera… aquí dice que se suicidó días después. Problemas en el colegio o algo así.

\- oh dios mío no puede ser!

\- Qué?

\- es cierto!

\- Que es cierto?

\- es mi culpa – Laura empiezo a llorar y temblar

\- De que hablas?

\- el los mato por mi culpa! es mi culpa!

\- Que dices?

\- es mi culpa, el los mato por mí!

\- Matar?

\- Henry, Henry los mato!

\- No puedes estar segura. Fueron accidentes

\- No! apenas llegue con Henry el me lo dijo! me dijo exactamente lo que tú me dijiste, el me dio los detalles, Hernando también y es mi culpa

\- No. No es tu culpa. Y tampoco puedes estar segura. Pudo haberlo leído por las noticias como hice ahorita yo.

Laura no lo estaba oyendo. Tenía las manos tapando su cara completamente desolada.

\- Si yo no me hubiera acercado a ellos estarían bien y la hija de Juan se suicidó porque Henry abuso de ella! Como podre vivir sabiendo que murieron por mi culpa?

\- Si lo que el HDP te dijo es verdad, de todos modos se llama supervivencia. Tu hiciste lo posible por vivir. Las personas mueren todo el tiempo de un modo u otro Y siempre tienen ya definido su tiempo, Esa niña igual se hubiera suicidado por drogas o reprobar materias, el notario hubiera muerto aun si no te conocía y sin salir de su hogar. No se puede alterar eso o se crearía un desbalance en el universo, Tu estas aquí viva y ellos, si fueron buenas personas, están descansando en paz Y si no lo fueron estarán en algún lugar del inframundo sufriendo eternamente

Laura quito sus manos de su cara y lo miró a los ojos con lágrimas en ellos

\- pero...

\- Tal vez no tuviste a nadie que te guiara de pequeña pero yo puedo guiarte ahora de grande. Tienes que levantarte y eliminar ese sentimiento de culpa, Tienes que ser alegre y feliz. Haz que valga la pena su muerte.

\- Pero… en este momento no sé qué hacer

\- No tienes que hacer nada. Si eres una persona creyente en lo que sea, eleva una plegaria por sus almas para que encuentren el descanso eterno y listo.

Laura escondió su cabeza en su pecho aferrándose a su ropa con ambas manos en señal de impotencia.

\- Porque tenía que hacerlo si ellos no le hicieron nada?

\- Algunas personas simplemente son malvadas sin razón alguna – aclaro Saga

\- cámbiame el tema y consiénteme – suplico Laura

Saga la acaricio y le pregunto.

\- Ayer dijiste que me ibas a raptar Y que te gustaría ir a Francia, A donde haya playa... Aun quieres ir?

\- Si, donde tú no te tengas que hacer pasar por tu hermano – dijo Laura suavemente

\- Jajaja ah sí? Eso está difícil... Y por qué no? Él se la pasa bien...

\- A mí me importa muy poco como se la pasa tu hermano – alegó Laura

Saga la miro a los ojos que ella bajo un poco avergonzada de lo que acababa de decir.

\- Jajaja ya entendí. Eres celosa!

\- Claro que sí! Y tu igual así que estamos a mano!

\- No te he celado mucho o sí? Además en la boda de Milo yo prometí que... Uhhh

Laura alzó la mirada interesada

\- Que prometiste?

\- Saint Troupez suena bien no? – dijo intentando cambiar el tema.

\- Saga? que prometiste?

Este bajo la mirada mientras se ruborizaba. La cara que puso terminó por desarmar a Laura.

\- Ay! te ves adorable! Dime anda!

\- Es que... Te prometí ya no celarte – dijo apenas en un susurro

Laura lo miro extrañada

\- Cuando que yo no me acuerdo?

\- Cuando te encontramos en el baño, No reaccionabas y te prometí que si lo hacías... Que si reaccionabas ya no te celaría ni con Camus ni con Kanon y que si querías salir con mi hermano yo no diría nada.

\- Y eso que conlleva?

\- Mmm... No echarte en cara tu cercanía con la paletita y/o con mi brother

\- Me parece muy bien… - dijo Laura - tu dijiste que en el hospital accediste a atenderme porque querías saber si era real, pero que hubiera pasado si me atiende otro doctor?

Saga la miro y sonrió.

\- Eso no iba a pasar

\- porque?

\- Tenía todo fríamente calculado – Al ver que Laura no comprendía - Hice trampa

\- trampa? Como se hace trampa en la consulta?

\- Después de que me desocupé de con Sammy... No seguías tú ni Nat. Y Yo ni siquiera estaba de turno aun.

\- Qué? Y entonces?

\- Ustedes seguían dos turnos después pero no quise arriesgarme a que algún pervertido te tocara más que yo, Así que las pase primero

\- Ahhh, eso quiere decir que el único que me puede tocar eres tú?

\- Sip, Así lo quisieron los dioses Y así será.

\- Pues no hay nada que refutarle a eso y... como que le habías dicho a tus amigos que era tu mujer? explícame eso

\- Que hay que explicar? Estaba marcando mi territorio, Aunque después del episodio del table a ninguno le quedo dudas Jajaja

\- cual episodio?

\- Cuando saliste completamente sin fuerzas y semidesnuda del privado Jaja. Kanon lo supo de inmediato y los demás también

Laura le dio un buen golpe en el hombro.

\- serás idiota!

\- Tu preguntaste

\- A ver… porque tenías que marcar territorio? Que no son tus amigos?

\- Por si las dudas.

Laura se incorporó un poco.

\- Espérame, espérame si tú le dejaste claro a tu amigos que yo era tu mujer, eso quiere decir que cuando me vi con Camus en el callejón él lo sabía?

\- Oh sí. Él lo sabía... Por eso se puso a temblar como gelatina mal cuajada Jajaja

\- Ahora entiendo su estúpido comentario y encima no me dice nada – dijo cruzándose de brazos

\- Entre caballeros tenemos un código, Nadie dice nada – aseguro Saga

\- y porque se puso a temblar?

\- Porque me conoce y sabe de lo que soy capaz

\- y de que eres capaz

\- Creí que el periódico te había dejado bien claro de lo que soy capaz

\- Si me hago una idea. Al parecer no te gusta que se metan con lo que es tuyo

\- Así es

\- Ahora bésame y mímame. Me lo debes – ordenó Laura.

\- A sus órdenes teniente - dijo Saga haciendo una venia antes de comérsela a besos.


	2. Chapter 2

13 de junio, 8 am

Saga abrió un ojo al escuchar la vibración de su celular en su mesita de noche. Con su brazo desocupado miro quien era y se incorporó de inmediato. Con la mayor suavidad se deshizo del abrazo de Laura y se paró de la cama.

Laura salió de su sueño profundo al sentir que él se levantaba pero no abrió los ojos imaginando que solo iba al baño.

Saga contesto el teléfono con un tono suave:

S Parakalos?... Hola preciosa! Como estas?

Saga volteó a ver si Laura seguía dormida, salió de la recamara y se metió al baño que estaba afuera de la habitación. En cuanto Laura escuchó que se metió al baño abrió los ojos y se levantó con cuidado para seguirlo. No le había gustado nada la forma en la que el había contestado el teléfono. Se quedó afuera del baño tratando de escuchar la conversación:

S si cariño ya lo sé. Yo también te extraño

X ...

S Pobrecita! En serio? A ver cuéntame...

X …

S En este momento no estoy en la ciudad chiquita...

X ...

S Pero te prometo que iré a verte tan pronto como regrese.

Laura sintió una puñalada en el corazón, regresó a la recamara, se cambió la pijama por lo primero que encontró y salió apresuradamente. Ya no quería seguir escuchando. Había sido suficiente.

X ...

S por favor pásame a tu mami

S Ivette... Como que la niña no quiere que la revise Orsen?

X ...

S Él está más calificado que yo

Laura llegó a la playa, se sentó sobre la arena y abrazó sus piernas. Se sentía defraudada y con ganas de llorar. Había confiado en él.

X ...

S Está bien. Mira... Dale dosis y media del medicamento y el doble de vitaminas. Yo estaré por allá a fines de mes pero no estaré en el hospital. Llámame por favor si hay algún cambio? Si? Dile a Lily que le tendré listos sus dulces favoritos si sigue mis instrucciones. Saludos. Bye

Saga, quien había aprovechado la llamada para rasurarse, salió un poco preocupado hacia la recamara donde vio que la cama estaba vacía y comenzó a buscar a Laura. Recorrió toda la casa y no la encontró así que intuyó que estaría en la playa.

\- Buenos días amor, Creí que dormías – dijo mientras se agachaba para darle un beso y vio que estaba llorando - que pasa? Que tienes? Te sientes mal? - Se sentó frente a ella para verla de frente pero Laura volteó para otro lado - Que pasa? Háblame!

Laura lo miró un momento dándole a entender con la mirada que se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón y el alma y como no lo podía explicar, desvió la mirada otra vez.

\- por todos los cielos! - La obligó a acercarse a él y la abrazó - dime que tienes por favor!

\- te juro, que estoy tratando por todos los cielos de no hacerme ideas en mi cabeza pero no puedo

\- Al parecer ya te la hiciste puesto que estas llorando pero no me dices porque. Tú fuiste la que dijiste que teníamos que hablar antes de enojarnos O no?

\- si, y por eso salí porque no quiero pelear ni nada

Saga no estaba entendiendo nada. Ahora que había hecho?

\- A ver desde el principio

\- Es que me da miedo preguntar

\- Hice algo malo?

\- Yo…es que no sé cómo reaccionar. Estoy tan enamorada de ti, que por más que no quiera hacerme ideas que no son…

\- Por favor… dime que hice mal para no volverlo a hacer – suplico Saga.

Laura lo miró y después bajo la mirada

\- porque te tenías que ir para hablar?

\- Ahhh escuchaste que estaba hablando?

\- Escuche que hablabas con alguien y… y le decías preciosa.

Saga por un momento no comprendió, pero se dio cuenta que era un simple malentendido.

\- Si te vas a poner así cada que mis ex pacientes me hablen no vamos a llegar muy lejos.

Laura levantó la mirada.

\- ex pacientes?

\- Los niños a los que atendía en el ala pediátrica del hospital. – aclaró Saga.

\- Y como voy a saber que a la que le dices preciosa no es una zorra de esas que seguramente andan tras de ti.?

Saga la soltó.

\- Si te tomaste la molestia de escuchar la conversación lo sabrías. Lily, de 4 años con anemia severa, no quiere tomar su medicamento con su nuevo doctor

Se tiró en la arena con los brazos en la nuca y cerró los ojos. Laura dejó de llorar interesada por esta nueva información.

\- Como te sentirías tú, si yo salgo de la habitación y me oyes hablar con alguien y le digo hola cariño yo también te extraño?

\- Supongo que es comprensible el malentendido pero tienes que confiar más en mí.

Laura asintió.

\- Por qué la niña tiene un nuevo doctor?

Saga se quedó callado un momento.

\- y ahora eres tú el que no habla – se quejó.

\- Todos mis pacientes fueron derivados a distintos médicos. Todos mis pacientes pediátricos tienen mi número y a todos les digo cariño, preciosa o campeón

Laura escondió su cabeza en sus rodillas, Saga siguió acostado.

\- Lo siento, siento estar tan sensible, siento haberte hecho una estúpida escenita de celos sin sentido, de verdad lo siento.

\- Está bien.

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición por un momento. Laura fue la que rompió el silencio.

\- Porque los pasaron a otros médicos?

\- Tenían que continuar sus tratamientos. Nadie es indispensable en esta vida

\- Y porque no lo continúan contigo?

Saga se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- Porque yo ya no trabajo en ese hospital Y ellos tienen su tratamiento ahí.

\- Y porque no trabajas en el hospital?

\- No podía estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo – contestó Saga un poco incómodo.

\- Explícate.

\- O estaba aquí o allá

Laura comprendió de inmediato.

\- Pero… podías haber pedido vacaciones o un permiso o…?

\- Lo hice, Me las negaron por protocolo, Así que renuncie – dijo Saga sin mas

\- Y porque renunciaste si tu amas tu trabajo?

\- Era necesario para poder rescatarte. Hay más hospitales en el mundo Pero una sola Laura

Laura sintió un nudo en la garganta.

\- que te hace escenas de celos y berrinches…

\- Pero aun así la amo. No te preocupes. Yo puedo conseguir cualquier trabajo cuando regrese.

Laura se quedó pensando. Él había hecho mucho por ella. Tal vez ella podría hacer algo por el también.

\- Te gustaría recuperar tu trabajo en el hospital para que puedas seguir tratando a los niños?

\- No sé. Ahora no tengo cabeza para eso – dijo indiferente. – Además los niños estarán mejor con quien están que Tiene más experiencia.

\- Eso lo dudo, cuando los niños se encariñan con alguien es muy difícil que vuelvan a confiar. Por algo la niña te llamo

\- Podemos dejar de hablar de eso? – dijo Saga en tono de fastidio volteando hacia el lado contrario para no contestar.

Laura le aventó un punado de arena para que reaccionara pero no lo hizo.

\- Qué horas son en Atenas?

\- Pasadas de las 4 de la tarde – dijo haciendo un cálculo rápido.

\- Si pero de qué día?

\- 13 de Junio

\- Ya. Tienes tu celular ahí?

\- Sí.

\- Pásamelo

Sin hacer muchas preguntas, Saga se lo dio y regresó a su posición inicial.

\- Te voy a dar un empujoncito para recuperar tu empleo. – dijo Laura - tú decides el resto

Laura cogió el celular, buscó el número del hospital, marcó y espero a que contestaran.

\- Hospital de AHEPA buenas tardes?

\- buenas tardes señorita. Quisiera solicitar una cita con el doctor G por favor – dijo Laura tomándole la mano a Saga

\- Lo lamento. El Dr. G ya no labora con nosotros. Puede hacer cita con el Dr. Orsen. Su reemplazo.

\- No lo siento, pero me lo recomendaron mucho y quiero cita con el únicamente.

Saga volteo a verla con cara de esa ni quien te la crea.

\- Lo siento. No puedo ayudarla

\- Podría comunicarme entonces con el director Stavros? Dígale que habla Nina Díaz que es urgente

\- Permítame

\- Oficina del Dr. Stavros?

\- Dígale que habla Nina Díaz necesito hablar con el urgentemente

\- El Dr. Stavros no está disponible señorita Díaz

\- Pues dígale que si no está disponible ya sabe a lo que se atiene

\- El director está entrevistando a un residente señorita. No puedo molestarlo en este momento.

\- No me interesa. Dígale que soy yo y ya veremos si no me contesta.

\- Deme un minuto

Saga no pudo más con la curiosidad y se acostó de lado para verla.

\- Amor que carambas estás haciendo? Quien es Nina Díaz?

\- Shhhhhht Nina Díaz era como se llamaba mi mama. Ahorita te explico.

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó la voz de la asistente del Dr. Stavros

\- Señorita Díaz? La comunico con el Dr. Stavros

\- Gracias

\- Dígame señorita Díaz en que puedo ayudarla?

Laura se levantó de la arena para poder hablar a gusto.

\- Vamos al grano. Quiero que vuelva a contratar al doctor G. Me lo recomendaron mucho y quiero una cita con él.

\- No puedo recontratarlo así por que sí. Aquí tenemos reglas

\- No me importa, yo sé de muchas reglas que usted y los demás han pasado por alto o lo vuelve a contratar o dejo de dar mi contribución y de paso puedo hacer que el resto de benefactores hagan lo mismo

\- Me está amenazando?

\- No solo le estoy recordando, como también le recuerdo que usted se acuesta con su secretaria y con la mitad de las residentes y la evidencia puede llegar a manos de su esposa y amante oficial!

\- Pero qué carajo! Además no tengo ni idea de a donde se fue. Ni tengo forma de localizarlo

\- Eso de verdad lo dudo. Debe estar en su expediente. Stavros le doy 15 minutos para que lo localice y me dé una respuesta.

\- Es muy poco tiempo y estoy ocupado.

\- En 15 minutos lo llamo Stavros

\- No… espere!

Laura colgó la llamada y le dio el celular a Saga, quien sin verlo, termino por apagarlo para consternación de Laura.

\- Pero que estás haciendo? En quince minutos lo tengo que llamar!

Saga se lo metió en la entrepierna por debajo de los calzoncillos.

\- En quince minutos metes mano – dijo Travieso

\- y si meto mano ahorita y lo prendo?

\- Si metes mano ahorita la que se va a prender es otra Jajaja

\- Pero él te tiene que llamar y…

\- Nop, Déjalo sufrir un rato. No se la pongas tan fácil, Jeja.

Laura fue y se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre él, se inclinó y le dio un beso.

\- Ese es mi beso de buenos días? – pregunto Saga

\- Si quieres que lo sea…

\- Si es así, me debes como 100 besos

Laura lo miro como retándolo.

\- Donde quieras y cuando quieras te los pago.

\- Justo en este momento. Sírvete! – dijo Saga.

Laura le lanzó una mirada divertida.

\- Por mi está bien al fin y al cabo lo único que traes es los calzoncillos

Saga volteó hacia abajo y sonrió

\- Creo que por las prisas olvidé vestirme

\- por mi está bien porque así puedo admirar la buena vista – dijo con un brillo en la mirada

Laura empezó con un dedo a pasárselo por los abdominales suavemente.

\- Y entonces? Mis cien besos?

\- oh si… es cierto

Laura se inclinó y empezó a darle besos en las mejillas, ojos, nariz, y frente

\- 28...29... Sigue. Aún hay mucho espacio que cubrir – dijo Saga mientras Laura empezó a pasar su mano por su pecho y abdominales, le dio besos en los labios que lo dejaron suspirando y pasó a su cuello- 33... 36... - Laura sonrió cuando empezó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja - 28...14...

Laura con la otra mano comenzó a jugar con el elástico del bóxer haciendo que brincara por la sorpresa.

\- Amor… ya se te olvidó como contar? - dijo Laura - Después del 36 va el 37

\- mmm... Qué?

Laura quedó sentada en las piernas de él y se movió unos centímetros hacia atrás. Puso un dedo debajo del elástico del bóxer y empezó a moverlo de un lado para otro mientras el otro dedo lo pasaba por su cadera. Saga se mordió el labio. Lo estaba torturando y excitando y esa excitación era bastante notoria por debajo de sus boxers a estas alturas. Laura se inclinó y comenzó a besarle el pecho con una que otra lamidita.

\- Q...que estasss... Haciendo? – tartamudeo Saga incrédulo

Laura puso una mirada inocente.

\- Dándote tus 100 besos – con el dedo empezó a hacer un movimiento de subir y bajar por su muslo. Saga pasó saliva nervioso - Los estas contando? Si te doy un beso aquí es doble - le da un beso en los abdominales.

\- Mmm... Tú sigue bajando y no te preocupes si te pasas de los 100.

Laura le dio besos en toda su cuadricula y a mover su dedo más dentro del muslo

\- Amor... Prometiste… No... Torturarme - suplicó Saga

\- Yo no te estoy torturando te estoy dando los buenos días – aclaró Laura

\- Si me estas torturando y te voy a acusar con mi hermano! – dijo mientras se incorporaba con mucho esfuerzo. El jueguito se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Al levantarse se le cayó el celular que recogió Laura inmediatamente.

\- No debes! Prender el boiler si no te vas a bañar – dijo Saga bastante agitado.

\- y porque?

\- Porque no es correcto

\- pero recuerda que el que se controla eres tú no yo, y yo no estaba haciendo nada malo

\- Si como no

\- solo le estaba dando unos besos a mi novio nada mas

\- Bueno, pues ahora vengo.

\- No te enojaste cierto?

\- Nop. Solo necesito probar que tan fría está el agua del mar - dijo sacando la lengua

\- pero… no se vale, porque tu si te puedes meter al mar y yo no?

\- Porque tu traes heridas y yo no

Laura se cruzó de brazos e hizo puchero de niña chiquita

\- lo cual no es justo

Saga fue y se metió con la idea de estar ahí hasta que se le bajara la calentura. Laura prendió el celular y vio 30 llamadas perdidas todas del hospital y decide seguir presionando. Volvió a marcar el número del hospital.

\- hospital de Ahepa buenos días

\- buenos días, señorita comuníqueme con Stavros por favor él está esperando mi llamada

\- a quien anuncio?

\- a Nina Díaz

\- Stavros al habla

\- Stavros con Nina, me tiene mi respuesta?

\- Lo siento. No pudimos localizar al Dr. G. necesito más tiempo

\- Ese no es mi problema Stavros, se supone que a usted la junta directiva lo contrato por eficiencia pero esto demuestra todo lo contrario, yo necesito una respuesta antes de media hora!

\- Seguiremos intentándolo. No se preocupe

\- Dígame si va conseguir mi respuesta o no!

\- Si la voy a conseguir.

\- Bien lo vuelvo a llamar en 15 minutos, y esta vez espero una respuesta, de verdad yo no quiero verme en la penosa necesidad de hablar de su eficiencia con el patronato, muchas gracias , hablamos en 15 minutos – colgó el celular satisfecha. Stavros debía estar temblando de miedo.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos que le permitieron tranquilizar a bubu, Saga salió del agua con su cabello mojado escurriendo por su torso, sus boxers pegándosele a la piel y caminando como un dios sexy hacia Laura, quien parecía hipnotizada ante la escena.

\- Estaba demasiado fría. Me hizo mucho bien – dijo Saga tratando de quitarse toda el agua posible del cabello.

\- (a ti te hizo bien a mí no, mierda) – pensó Laura mientras cerraba los ojos - (piensa en otra jodida cosa y no en Saga así)

\- Que pasa? – preguntó Saga curioso

Laura abrió un ojo, lo miró y lo volvió a cerrar inmediatamente

\- Jajaja qué?

\- tu...así

Saga voltea hacia abajo y no ve nada raro

\- Así cómo?

\- agua... tu

\- Aja... acabo de salir del agua... y?, En unos días más también podrás mojarte. Ahorita con un granito de arena que se meta entre tus puntos se te puede infectar

\- Agua… si… necesito agua

Laura se levanta con los ojos cerrados

\- Ahhh... si vas por una botella de agua, me puedes traer una toalla seca?

\- toalla seca si, por dónde?

\- Jajaja - Saga la volteó hacia la casa y le dio una nalgada - hacia allá

Laura al sentir que le dio la vuelta, abrió los ojos y respiró aliviada de que no lo tuviera de frente, camina hacia la casa, cuando entró a la casa fue directamente a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua que se toma de un jalón, se moja la cara con agua fría y se tomó otros dos vasos más de agua. Su corazón está corriendo furioso y no es lo único que le está palpitando.

\- Que era lo que venía a buscar? Ah sí! toalla - fue a la recamara y sacó una toalla seca y unos boxers para que se cambiara esos mojados que no le ayudaban a su paz mental.

Se enfiló hacia la playa y cuando estaba a un metro y medio, bajo la mirada hacia el piso. Saga tenía el celular en la mano que estaba sonando pero no lo quiso contestar. Laura llegó hasta donde estaba y le extendió la toalla y los calzoncillos.

\- avísame cuando ya te hayas secado

Saga sonrío. Sabia el porqué de la incomodidad de Laura pero le encantaba verla así.

\- No quieres ayudar a secarme?

Laura empezó a caminar hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados

\- Jaja tomare eso como un no. – dijo Saga burlonamente.

Saga le dio la espalda y se secó con la toalla mientras el celular tirado en la arena seguía sonando sin cesar.

\- no, porque la forma en como quiero quitarte esas gotas de agua, solo haría que tú te volvieras a meter al mar y que yo necesitara litros y litros de agua.

\- Ahhh... eso está bien. Ahora sé cómo podre yo torturarte así como tú me haces a mí.

Se quitó despreocupadamente el bóxer mojado para poder secarse

\- Listo. ya estoy seco. – dijo Saga

Laura volteó apresuradamente y vio que apenas se estaba poniendo sus bóxer secos, así que tenía toda la vista de un blanquito, redondito y firme trasero por lo cual a Laura se le subieron todos los colores al rostro

\- te juro por Dios que esta me la cobro – murmuró entre dientes.

El celular siguió sonando hasta desesperar a Laura

\- contesta y manda a Stavros al carajo o no! – Gritó Laura desesperada.

\- Cuál es tu prisa?- Contesto Saga - Yo primero quiero saber por qué lo estas chantajeando, porque te haces pasar por tu madre y como carajos sabes que se acuesta con las residentes.

\- Porque ese viejo imbécil me choca y me fastidia, porque no podía hacer donaciones a nombre mío porque Henry me hubiera encontrado fácilmente y tú sabes porque fue que despidieron al último director antes de Stavros?

\- No. Ni idea

\- Pues porque usaba los fondos del hospital para bien propio, dejaba sin suministros médicos el hospital, acosaba a todo el personal femenino del hospital, se pasaba con las pacientes…

\- Ahhh... yo no conocía a su antecesor – aclaró Saga.

\- bueno era un completo patán y pervertido – dijo Laura cruzándose de brazos

\- y Stavros que tiene que ver?

\- Que para evitar problemas se investigó a Stavros – dijo Laura

\- Ahhh, no me digas que te toco a ti hacer esa investigación

\- Desde luego.

\- Jajaja pobrecito… Me investigaste a mí?

Laura abrió los ojos y se ruborizo un poco al verlo.

\- Pues todo el personal del hospital ha sido investigado antes de ser contratado

\- Ahhh y que encontraste sobre mi

\- De ti como médico no hay queja, es mas todos tus pacientes te adoran, tienes muy buen trabajo para tu residencia…

\- Aja... Que más?

\- y que el 80% del personal femenino del hospital quiere estar en tu cama

\- Jajaja para eso no necesitabas investigar. Solo abrir los ojos – dijo riendo

\- Si, lo sé. La verdad la investigación está en mi apartamento por si la quieres leer, como la hice antes de conocerte y no había nada raro no le puse mucho cuidado.

\- mmm... pues...Uhhh... a menos que lo tengas escondido... no lo vi la última vez que estuve ahí. – dijo Saga extrañado.

\- cual ultima vez? – preguntó Laura - tu cuando estuviste en mi apto?

\- Jejeje, de donde crees que sacamos la tarjeta donde decía que culpabas a Henry? Aunque… tuvimos que buscar algún indicio por todos lados, en tu closet, tus cajones...

\- mis cajones?, que yo recuerde esa tarjeta no la deje en mi closet ni en mis cajones…

\- si pero aun no la habíamos encontrado…

\- metiste tus pervertidas manos en mis cajones? – gritó escandalizada

\- no encontramos nada útil jijiji – dijo Saga recordando el recuerdito que se llevó.

Laura identificó muy bien esa sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos.

\- Que encontraste para que tengas esa sonrisa?

\- mmm... tuve un encuentro muy cercano con unas tanguitas rojas, como las que traías en el table

\- como así que tuviste un encuentro con mis tanguitas rojas, y para que tenías que mirar ese cajón?

\- No es mi culpa. Camus me mandó. Cúlpalo a el!

\- y tu muy obediente fuiste a ver lo que no debías, verdad?

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

\- Si contesto y regreso... tu serias como mi jefa? – preguntó Saga – Porque si es así, si puedes mangonear a Stavros... también lo harías conmigo?... Pero que pregunta tan estúpida, si ya lo haces, Jajaja!, Parakalos?

\- Doctor G?

\- Si el habla…

\- Gracias a los dioses que finalmente me contesta. Nikolai Stavros del hospital de AHEPA

\- Dr., Stavros. Que se le ofrece?

\- Me gustaría saber si estaría interesado en recuperar su empleo, ya que estuvimos evaluándolo con el comité y su salida del hospital fue completamente injusta

\- Mmm… si no mal recuerdo, ustedes ya consiguieron a mi reemplazo

\- No doctor él es solo temporal mientras usted regresa. El hospital no quiere perder a un profesional como usted

\- Sí, pero como sabe, ese trabajo también contaba como mi residencia. Ahora tengo que volver a empezar y por tanto mi título legalmente saldrá hasta después de un año y medio.

\- No doctor no se preocupe. Eso se arreglara sin ningún problema. Usted puede seguir con su residencia como estaba planeada, no habrá ningún impedimento para que usted salga en el tiempo que tenía planeado

\- Puedo pensarlo un poco? No llega en un momento adecuado.

\- Claro que si doctor, usted tendrá todas las garantías que necesite, es más si quiere se le puedo conseguir patrocinio para la investigación que usted quiera hacer

Saga volteó a ver a Laura pensando que Stavros se estaba volviendo loco.

\- Mire, en este momento estoy de viaje de Luna de miel. Que le parece si me llama a fin de mes cuando regrese a Grecia.

\- Oh! claro que si doctor, mis felicitaciones por su casamiento! espero que la esté pasando de maravilla, pero por favor piénselo doctor. Sus pacientes preguntan mucho por usted.

\- Si gracias. Estamos en contacto.

\- si doctor. Muchas gracias por su tiempo

Saga colgó y Laura no puede evitarlo y se puso a reír.

\- si le hubieras dicho que no, él te ofrece hasta su puesto - dijo

\- ja! no gracias! – dijo Saga – Así estoy bien.

\- jajajajajaj, pobre Stavros debe estar muy asustado

\- preciosa... hasta yo me asusto cuando tú te enojas. Eres de temer

\- y tu cuando me has visto enojada?

\- los últimos días que te hago enojar

\- Todavía no me enojado de verdad, estoy muy sensible como para enojarme de verdad

\- No pues entonces ese día me esconderé para no ponerme a temblar, bueno no porque ya para entonces, te habré enseñado nuevas técnicas de relajación, Jajaja

\- jajajaj eso espero

\- si ya sé que lo esperas ansiosa – dijo Saga sonriendo.

\- hay será que tu no, por eso no quieres que haga ninguna tontería, para verme bien y hacer todo lo que está pasando por tu cabeza…

\- Ahhh pero si yo he esperado desde que te conocí, tú también puedes esperar unos días más…

\- y quien dijo que no si soy muy juiciosa… eso me recuerda que debo llamarle a Stavros para joderlo por última vez el día de hoy.

Saga marcó y le pasó el teléfono

\- Hospital Ahepa buenos días

\- señorita buenos días Stavros está esperando mi llamada por favor me lo comunica

\- Stavros al habla

\- Habla Nina. pudo hablar con el doctor G?

\- Apenas. Se encuentra fuera del país

\- Que le dijo?

\- Regresara de su luna de miel a final de mes y mientras va a considerar mi oferta

\- oh anda de luna de miel… entonces toca mandarle una felicitación a él y su esposa, espero Stavros que le haga una muy buena oferta, yo lo quiero de regreso en el hospital para agendar cita con él.

\- Le aseguro que será la primera en recibir la notificación de la reincorporación del Dr. G cuando esto suceda.

\- Qué bueno eso me alegra, yo nunca dude de su eficiencia Stavros. lo dejo que siga entrevistando residentes

\- que tenga un buen día señorita

\- lo mismo

Colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa.

\- Ahora sí, te vas a bañar para que pueda revisar tus heridas y curarte. Mientras hare el desayuno y después vamos al hotel, quieres?

\- si señor

Laura estiró los brazos hacia él, Saga la cargo y la llevó hasta dentro de la casa, la depositó suavemente sobre el tapete de la entrada de la habitación, le dio un beso y ella camino hacia el baño. Saga se dedicó a hacer unos hot cakes con chispas de chocolate y un licuado de chocolate también. Laura terminó de ducharse y se puso un pantalón envolvente de manta y un top azul rey, terminó de vestirse y va a la cocina.

En la barra de la cocina ya estaba servido un plato con tres hot cakes para ella y otro con 5 para él. Un licuado de chocolate para ella y Un vaso de leche para él. Laura va y se acerca a la barra mira el desayuno todo se ve tan delicioso.

Se sentó a la mesa y Saga lo imitó. Laura comenzó a comer con mucha hambre mientras que miraba embobada como Saga comía muy tranquilo cortando pacientemente trozos pequeños con cuchillo y tenedor.

\- Tengo que agregar a cosas que me gustan de ti - dijo

Saga levantó la mirada hacia ella

\- Que cosa?

\- Como comes. yo te prepararía todas las comidas solo por el placer de verte comer.

\- Jaja Te tomare la palabra a partir de que regresemos.

\- bueno, a mí no me molesta cocinar, pero eso si no esperes que tenga café, si tú quieres café te lo preparas tú, el resto lo que quieras.

\- Eres alérgica?

\- no pero lo detesto no me gusta. Nunca me creerás a que soy alérgica

\- mmm... a qué?

\- al alcohol

\- en serio? no sé si reír o llorar con esa noticia

Laura le aventó una servilleta.

\- Es en serio!, yo no puedo tomar más de tres vasos de licor porque literalmente me manda al hospital.

\- bueno... me da gusto saberlo. Así todas las cervezas de la casa serán mías. Pero es una alergia extraña y muy buena. Ninguna de mis otras niñas toman alcohol tampoco, supongo que por eso son tan listas.

\- Pues es bueno que no lo tomen, los hombres saben muy bien cómo manejar a una mujer cuando está tomada y muchas veces se aprovechan de eso. Créeme. Lo sé.

\- Sí. Aunque dudo mucho que de todos modos pudieran con ellas

\- Eso no lo dudo, tus niñas te adoran, aunque tienen bien claro el montón de amiguitas que se cargan tú y el resto

\- Ah sí? y tu como lo sabes

\- Pues como cosa rara me confundieron con una de sus amiguitas, es mas en este momento me sigo preguntando que les hice yo a todos ustedes para que piensen así pero ya no importa.

\- Quien dices que te confundió con una de mis amiguitas?

Laura hizo una mueca pero se mantuvo en silencio.

\- Apuesto 100 a que fue Shaina

\- Bueno fuera que solamente ella pensara eso. Olvídalo. Ando sensible.

\- tsss si así de sensible eres ahora no sé cómo nos vaya a ir cuando tengas tus hormonas al tope, pero tú me ayudas muy bien cuando me abrazas y apapachas y ni te hablo de tus besos

\- Jajaja pretextos porque no puedes alejarte de mí. Admítelo!

\- presumido - le sacó la lengua

\- Jajaja. Quieres salir a conocer la isla? Ayer en el hotel vi que rentaban golf carts y podemos dar una vuelta completa a la isla.

\- si vamos! pero no tienes que revisar mis heridas?

\- Sí. Solo te preguntaba si querías o querías quedarte aquí.

\- pues a mí me encantaría conocer la isla… - dijo terminando sus hot cakes - oye ahora que lo pienso, Shaina es tu niña consentida verdad?

\- No. Tú eres mi niña consentida – dijo besándole la mano

\- oh eso me gusta y mucho, esperemos que no se ponga celosa!

\- Ten por seguro que en este momento, soy su persona menos favorita

\- Que le hiciste?

\- yo... mmm... te dijo Camus que tenía un compromiso al cual asistir?

\- Si algo oficial de no sé qué? al ser oficial es del santuario?

\- Si, pues... literalmente era un compromiso. La fiesta de compromiso formal de Shaina con Minos

Saga le mostró la invitación en su celular, Laura la miró:

\- oh que bonita! y no vas a ir?

Saga bajo la mirada y le quitó el teléfono

\- No.

\- y porque?

\- Porque es mañana y no alcanzo a llegar.

\- y entonces porque no te fuiste antes?

Saga solo la miró. Estaba comenzando a tocar un punto sensible.

\- Yo ya no soy miembro activo del santuario. Por tanto no era mi obligación ir.

\- Pero si te mando la invitación fue por algo …

\- Ya le dije cuando me hablo que no voy a ir.

\- y tú de verdad no quieres ir?

\- Estoy donde quiero estar y punto

\- ok, pero no te enojes, yo solo lo digo es porque yo sé que ella es importante para ti

Saga comenzó a recoger los platos en silencio, lo que hizo enojar a Laura.

\- sabes yo ya no sé cómo hablarte para que no te enojes conmigo, si quiero saber malo, sino también, si te hablo malo, sino lo hago malo, sino quieres que te hable y te pregunte algo solo dímelo, si quieres hablar estaré para escucharte, y si no quieres hablar pues también estaré contigo.

\- Ve a la recamara. tengo que revisarte y ya después harás lo que quieras. Solo déjame aclarar algo. te di una explicación pero seguramente no es lo que tu querías oír y me presionas para decir otra cosa. No soy uno de tus casos y no me gusta ser interrogado. cuando me siento presionado así reacciono.

Saga terminó con los platos, se secó las manos, vio que Laura no se había movido así que la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó a la recamara. Se puso los guantes y le descubrió el hombro que no estaba tapado porque del baño Laura se salió así por lo que comenzó a trabajar en él.

Laura seguía sin entender el porqué de la actitud de Saga, pero esperó paciente a que terminara de curarla.

\- Tu no le contaste tu historia a nadie en 11 años, lo que quiere decir que tiendes a guardarte las cosas. – dijo Saga - Porque para la demás gente tiene que ser diferente? porque no aceptas las respuestas que te dan y tienes que ahondar en el tema? No quise ir porque quiero estar aquí contigo, porque sé que te vas a poner a chillar y echar la culpa. Intento evitarlo y de todos modos te lastimo, lloras y te echas la culpa. Yo soy el que ya no sé con qué tamaño de pinzas debo tratarte, Sé que estas sensible, pero necesito que te pongas bien porque soy un hijo de puta literal y así de sensible no podrás conmigo.

El ánimo de Laura se encendió como fosforo.

\- Pues jodete y aguántate porque si yo me voy a aguantar que seas un hijo de puta, pues tú me tienes que aguantar mi jodida sensibilidad

\- Ah pues entonces aguántate también Y deja de estarte moviendo

\- y ahondo en el tema porque quiero saber todo de ti, lo bueno, lo malo, lo feo, lo bonito, aunque en este momento lo que quiero es darte una patada en las pelotas por imbécil – gritó.

Saga comenzó a sonreír

\- te ves más bonita enojada.

\- Con eso no se me van quitar las ganas de patearte.

\- A mí tampoco, Quítate el pantalón

\- No, quítamelo tú si tantas ganas tienes! – dijo volteando enojada hacia otro lado.

\- Segura?

Saga sonrió mientras la veía a los ojos. Le acarició la mejilla con ternura y después bruscamente le robó un beso. Mientras Laura se reponía de la sorpresa e intentaba zafarse de sus brazos, uno de los dedos de Saga le recorría la espalda hasta llegar al botón trasero del pantalón. Con la uña recorrió cada centímetro de la piel de la cintura de Laura hasta llegar al lazo que ataba esa pierna (recordando que el pantalón es envolvente) por lo que con un dedo juega con su ombligo mientras con los otros dos lo desamarra tomándose su tiempo. Cuando por fin lo logra Y descubre la pierna herida, Finalmente la suelto para dedicarse a revisarla.

\- En unos tres días más ya podrás meterte al mar si todo sigue así de bien – declaro

Laura se acuesta en la cama mientras el, la revisa y solo suspiró. Terminó de vendarle la pierna y le dio un tierno beso.

\- Me meto a bañar y nos vamos?, No me tardo – dijo Saga quitándose los guantes.

\- Espérate – dijo Laura deteniéndolo

\- Si?

\- tú lo soltaste, tú lo arreglas - dijo señalando el pantalón

Saga levantó una ceja.

\- Como lo quieres? lento o despacio?

\- Tu decide – dijo Laura cerrando los ojos y subiendo los brazos por arriba de su cabeza.

\- Jajaja ok

Saga repitió la misma operación que cuando se lo desabrocho pero esta vez para abrocharlo. Al terminar le dio un beso en el ombligo.

\- Si no me voy a bañar ahora – dijo con voz ronca - No vamos a ir a ningún lado

Saga se metió a bañar y Laura se quedó dormitando en la cama esperando que el saliera. Ciertamente ellos dos nunca se aburrirían.


	3. Chapter 3

13 de junio, 5 pm

Saga dejó el Golf Cart frente al lobby y le entrego las llaves al encargado. Habían ido a recorrer toda la isla. Al ser relativamente pequeña, les había tomado cerca de cinco horas en hacerlo, pasando por la playa cementerio de conchales, la playa rosa, el faro, la laguna colorada y pararon en las únicas dos localidades donde habían comprado un galón de agua para cada uno, la antigua base militar y regresaron al hotel.

\- Creo que ya se nos pasó la hora del almuerzo – dijo Saga tomándole la mano- son casi las 5

\- y que propones? – pregunto Laura.

\- Que tal una comida/cena en el restaurante del hotel?

\- Por mí no hay problema

\- ok. espérame pregunto algo en recepción.

Saga fue a preguntar si alguno de los generales marinos de Poseidón estaban en el hotel, pero les respondieron que todos estaban de viaje así que regresó un poco más tranquilo a donde había dejado a Laura.

\- Listo! Vamos!.

Le ofreció su brazo caballerosamente el cual Laura como suavemente dándole un beso en la mejilla. Saga le sonrió y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Por primera vez, Laura pudo admirar las esculturas tibetanas de madera que había a cada lado de la escalera, los jarrones de la dinastía Ming, y otras obras de arte invaluables.

\- mi vida de quien es este hotel? – pregunto curiosa.

\- No estoy muy seguro, pero el administrador es Julián Solo, Has oído hablar de el?

\- Pues no estoy muy segura.

\- Debes de. Es un millonario naviero, su casa principal la tiene en Atenas, aunque ahora se la pasa aquí. Íntimo amigo de Kanon. Afortunadamente no está aquí. Eso fue lo que fui a preguntar

\- Porque afortunadamente?

\- Porque se daría cuenta que no soy Kanon y lo metería en problemas.

\- ah con razón!

\- Igual sus amigos y discípulos de Kanon. Aparentemente el ultimo se fue hoy en la mañana así que estamos seguros

\- Ah qué bien! Kanon tuvo discípulos!

\- no tan bien pero sí. No le salieron muy cuerdos igual que el Jajaja. No fue tanto su maestro como su tutor, incluyendo de Julián, por eso le regalo la cabaña en la que vivimos. Ash... que viejo me siento al decirlo jajajaja

\- jajajajajaj, amor eso de Kanon fue tutor tiene que ver con los dioses y eso?

\- Uhhh si

\- no pues entonces quiero que cuando yo te termine de contar la sarta de estupideces que hice, tú me hagas el favor de explicarme todo eso, porque por más que quise no entendí ni Pio de lo que me dijo Camus

\- Dalo por hecho.

Llegaron al restaurante y Saga le abrió la puerta. Laura pasó y el hostess les asignó una mesa. Laura lo siguió pero en ese ratito Saga fue detenido por tres de las meseras que se le colgaron del cuello. Intentó zafárselas lo más pronto posible, aunque tardó varios segundos en hacerlo. Laura miraba divertida la escena. Saga y Kanon eran tan diferentes. Pronto llegó corriendo a la mesa donde estaba y el mesero le preguntó que si quería lo mismo de siempre. Laura miró a Saga con una interrogación en la cara.

\- No. Esta noche no. Tráenos la carta. – contestó Saga tomándole la mano a Laura por sobre la mesa.

\- El vino de siempre señor? – preguntó el mesero extrañado

\- No. Que quieres tomar dulzura?

\- No sé… que tiene sin licor o con muy poco licor? – preguntó al mesero

\- Naranjadas minerales o naturales, limonadas minerales o naturales, jugo de arándano, pina o mango... puede pedir pinas coladas sin alcohol, congas... – El mesero había sido entrenado lo bastante bien como para no hacer preguntas pero volteaba a ver a Saga para ver si todo estaba bien.

\- una limonada natural por favor – pidió Laura con una sonrisa.

El mesero lo anoto en su tableta.

\- enseguida y para usted?

\- una naranjada mineral – pidió Saga

El mesero lo vio unos segundos antes de anotarlo en la tableta.

\- Enseguida. Aquí les dejo el menú de esta noche.

El mesero se fue y Saga comenzó a sonreír... se escuchó a lo lejos que el mesero decía en la cocina.

\- No van a creer lo que Kanon acaba de pedir de beber!

\- Creo que voy a terminar con su reputación Jajaja – dijo Saga divertido

\- Jajaja yo creo que sí, - contesto Laura - vamos a ver que más sustos les causas

Saga se concentró en el menú.

\- que vas a pedir tú?

\- No tengo ni idea, pero ya sé que quiero de postre

\- yo pediré una ensalada cesar con ravioli en boloñesa – dijo Saga

\- yo no me decido por cual. Amo todo lo que sea pasta.

\- Jajaja creo que podrías pedir unos tallarines con camarones no estará tan pesado.

\- no yo quiero algo con boloñesa, ya se! quiero una lasaña!

\- ok

Ambos pidieron al mesero su comida quien volvió a burlarse de la ensalada que había pedido Saga y minutos más tarde les trajo sus respectivas bebidas.

\- Me contaste de tu infancia, pero no como terminaste en Atenas

\- Después de estar en Alemania

\- ok. ok. re frasearé mi pregunta, que hiciste después de vender el ingenio?

\- Ahhh eso es otra cosa, - contesto Laura - pues como mi cabeza tenía el doble de precio pues me puse a trabajar de niñera interna en una casa. Me sirvieron mucho los papeles falsos que me hicieron.

\- Eso fue a los 16 verdad?

\- Sip, Erika tenía un año y medio cuando la empecé a cuidar, estuve año y medio con los Lizárraga. – dijo rememorando esos años felices. - Incluso tres o cuatro meses antes de cumplir los 18 les pregunte si podría adecuar mis horarios para hacer alguna carrera en la universidad. Ellos eran muy buenos patrones y me dijeron que si, que fuera a ver la que me quedaba más cerca. – Su semblante se ensombreció – Desgraciadamente cuando fui, en la dirección me encontré con que Henry y Hernando estaban intentando hacerse socios de esa universidad y Salí corriendo con tan mala suerte que mis primos me vieron al llegar al estacionamiento y trataron de detenerme.

\- y tú que hiciste?

\- Mientras uno de esos monigotes iba a llamar a Henry y a Hernando, yo tenía a Erika en brazos, pues le senté a mi primo un rodillazo, ya te puedes imaginar donde

\- Ouch

\- Metí a Erika al carro, le abroche el cinturón de seguridad, me monte al carro y salí como alma que lleva el diablo

\- mmm supongo que no podías pedir ayuda a las autoridades

\- Falsifique mis papeles, mi cabeza tenía un precio muy elevado y todavía era menor de edad, creo que por cada que me les volé, le subían más a mi cabeza.

\- A qué edad eres mayor de edad en Colombia? 21?

\- 18, Eres un pubertos que puede tomar muy malas decisiones

\- Ahhh, y tu tomaste de esas malas decisiones?

\- Sí. muchas y unas casi me cuestan la vida.

\- bueno... y pudiste escapar en el auto...

\- luego de dar vueltas por casi dos horas y darme cuenta de que nadie me seguía, baje a Erika del carro y lo estrelle, abrí el tubo de gasolina del carro y volé el auto, así no podían seguir el auto, monte a Erika en un taxi, la lleve a casa recogí mis cosas y salí de esa casa con todo el dolor de mi corazón. Ya me había encariñado con esa familia.

\- supongo que eso fue bastante... listo.

\- que salir de ahí o volar el carro?

\- las dos cosas

\- pues la verdad no se en este momento, solo sé que tú le salvaste la vida a Erika y te lo agradezco con el corazón, salvaste a una niña que pasara por lo mismo mío, y eso no tengo como pagártelo

\- Espera... yo solo te salve a ti y matee a la escoria humana

\- Henry y Hernando habían dado con Erika y pensaban usarla en contra mío. Henry tenía pensado abusar de Erika.

\- Es increíble, hasta qué punto llegaba su odio, necesidad de venganza o lo que sea - exclamo Saga asqueado

\- Pues si yo no quedaba suficientemente vuelta mierda en el burdel, Erika era el último recurso – dijo suavemente.

El mesero interrumpió la conversación cuando les puso sus platos enfrente y se marchó.

\- oh que delicia, comemos y te sigo contando?

\- Sip, bon appetit

\- gracias mi vida. lo mismo

Disfrutaron mucho de la cena. Laura no había comido una Lasaña tan bien preparada en años. Terminaron de comer y Laura dijo:

\- Yo quiero postre!

\- Seguro. Que quieres de postre?

\- Fresas con chocolate y helado de vainilla! – dijo emocionada

\- Pues pídelo – dijo Saga llamando al mesero que acudió rápidamente.

\- fresas con chocolate y helado de vainilla, por favor

\- su champaña la quiere brut o demi?

Saga comenzó a toser

\- cof cof... no. no champaña esta vez.

\- ok señor pero si no es indiscreción... podría preguntarle por qué no está consumiendo el alcohol como acostumbra? – dijo el mesero en voz baja

Saga se puso de mil colores mientras Laura se ponía las manos en la boca para poder reírse a gusto.

\- Porque le señorita es alérgica al alcohol y entonces con aliento alcohólico no podré hacerle todo lo que quiero hacerle, comprende? – dijo Saga con una sonrisa de advertencia a Laura

El mesero pareció mas aliviado con esta respuesta, le guiño un ojo y asintió.

\- Entiendo señor. Enseguida le traigo el postre.

El mesero se retiró y solo se escuchó en la cocina.

\- Te dije que había una buena explicación idiota! págame!

\- Válgame! – dijo Saga hundiéndose en la silla – No quiero ni saber que más cosas ha hecho el cabron de mi hermano aquí.

\- Jajajaj, te apuesto lo que quieras que apenas traigan las fresas con chocolate todos en este restaurante se van a voltear para ver que vamos a hacer con ellas – dijo Laura divertida viendo a su alrededor y fijando la mirada en una mesa específicamente.

Había cuatro individuos masculinos que se cuchicheaban entre ellos mientras la veían fijamente.

A Saga aún no se le ha bajado el rubor de la pena que tenía por las cosas que Kanon hacía.

\- No dudo que mi... hermanito... haya dado más de una demostración en público acerca de eso – dijo

Laura le sonrió y se agachó mas sobre la mesa para que solo Saga lo escuchara.

\- Amor… los que están sentados detrás de ti están apostando a ver cuánto demoras en poner tu silla a mi lado.

\- Estas bromeando verdad?

\- No – dijo ella muy seria.

\- mmm... hagamos algo mejor – dijo soltando su sonrisa más traviesa.

\- Será?

\- En cuanto traigan las fresas te digo. Mientras sígueme contando

\- ok, antes de que se me olvide, a tus 4 hay un grupo de idiotas que están esperando a que tú te levantes.

\- En serio?... y como para qué? – preguntó curioso

\- no sé, pero están ansiosos, Alcanzó a leerles los labios y tamborilean los dedos en la mesa. Te fulminan con la mirada y miran mucho tu vaso de naranjada.

\- Jajaja, seguro lo envenenarían Jaja Jaja, pero solo para darles gusto...

Para pesar de Laura y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, Saga se tomó su naranjada de un solo jalón sacando sonrisas de satisfacción de los tipos.

\- Hacia donde están los baños? – Preguntó Laura

Saga dio un vistazo a su alrededor y le contestó

\- A tus 7, por qué?

\- Porque dos de ellos están mirando hacia allá, y los otros dos están mirándome muy feo.

\- Jaja Se les va a cebar. – dijo Saga divertido – Mi cuerpo puede soportar casi todos los venenos conocidos por el mundo

Laura iba a preguntar cómo era eso posible, cuando llegó el mesero con las fresas, el helado y un vaso de jugo de naranja. El mesero puso las fresas y el helado frente a Laura y el jugo frente a Saga dándole una mirada significativa a Saga quien comprendió inmediatamente. Se tomó la mitad y le dijo a Laura

\- Ahora si… ven a sentarte en mis piernas.

Laura obedientemente se levantó de la mesa, y fue a sentarse transversalmente sobre la piernas de Saga, escondiendo su cara en su cuello para no atacarse de la risa por los nervios de hacer eso en público. Saga le puso una mano en su trasero.

\- Ahora… comete una fresa con chocolate lo más sensual y lascivamente que puedas echando la cabeza hacia atrás – susurro al oído - Yo te sostengo.

Laura solo lo miró como preguntando si hablaba en serio pero al ver que lo era, cogió una fresa con chocolate untándolo con el helado, cerró los ojos, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y empieza a lamer la fresa muy despacio con la lengua de forma circular, quitándole todo el helado. Saga sonreía mientras le metía mano por debajo de la blusa dejándole ver a las personas de atrás todos estos movimientos. Laura brincó un poco con esta movida de Saga, pero a la vez era divertido así que se concentró en quitarle el chocolate a la fresa chupándola y lambiéndola. Divertido de que Laura se prestara para esa escena, Saga llegó hasta el sostén haciéndolo a un lado lo que provocó que Laura enderezara la cabeza abriendo grandes los ojos.

\- quieres? – pregunto Laura mostrando la fresa

\- si

\- Pues cógela – dijo Laura poniéndose la fresa en los dientes y esperando a que Saga fuera por ella, ni tardo ni perezoso y sin soltar lo que ya tenía en la mano, se inclinó para quitarte la fresa con un mega beso.

Se escuchaban ciertas vibraciones por lo que Saga antes de separarse le preguntó a Laura.

\- Como están los zoquetes de atrás, les está saliendo humito?

Laura volteo y vio que en efecto, a dos de ellos les está saliendo humo del cabello.

\- oh si y mucho! Te están matando con la mirada y no dejan de mirar donde tú tienes metidas la manos – dijo con una sonrisa

\- qué bien! porque no las pienso sacar hasta que se acaben las fresas – amenazó Saga

Las mejillas de Laura se tiñeron de rojo y comenzó a jadear. La Mano de Saga estaba bastante activa jugando con sus pezones.

\- En serio?

\- Sip, a menos que tú me lo pidas – dijo Saga viéndola a los ojos.

Laura no pudo decirlo.

\- Mientras no hagas que pierda la cabeza del todo… por mi está bien.

\- Jajaja no quieres perder la cabeza? Pero si eso es lo rico Jajaja comete otra fresa.!

Ambos siguieron jugando del mismo modo hasta que dos fresas antes de que se terminaran, entraron rápidamente dos paramédicos con una camilla para llevarse a uno de los cuatro, los tres que quedaron les lanzaron una mirada de odio y se retiraron junto con su amigo.

Entre risas, Saga enderezó a Laura quien se acomodó la ropa con muchos trabajos porque no tenía muchas ganas de parar.

\- Creo que mejor nos vamos antes de que a alguien le dé un infarto – dijo sonriendo

\- Pues a mí las meseras otro poquito me arrancan los ojos – dijo Laura volteando a ver dónde se veían a las chicas tronándose los nudillos listas para atacar.

\- Jajaja

Saga pidió la cuenta y el mesero se acercó.

\- Ya lo puse en su cuenta señor. – dijo nervioso

\- Lo sé, pero aquí está tu propina - dijo poniéndole un billete de 100 dólares

El mesero le sonrió y le ayudo a Laura con su silla.

\- Un placer señor. vuelva pronto.

Saga le ofreció el brazo a Laura y sonriendo le susurro

.

\- Ok. no creo que Kanon haya llegado a tanto al menos en el restaurante Jajaja.

\- Jajaja pues si no llego a tanto ya tienen tema de que hablar, y que no diga que no se cuidó su reputación – bromeó Laura.

\- Eso sí. Y como nos iremos caminando y espero que no haya más lujuriosos en el camino... ya me terminas de contar?

\- sí, pero promete, que no te vas a enojar conmigo, ni me vas a regañar, vas a preguntar todo lo que quieras y no me vas a dejar sola – dijo Laura

\- Estoy tan de buen humor que te prometo lo que tú quieras- dijo Saga

\- No! promételo tal y como te lo dije!

\- Está bien, Está bien, te prometo no enojarme contigo, que no te voy a reganar, que voy a preguntar todo lo que quiera y que no te voy a dejar sola

Salieron del hotel y tomaron la carretera hacia la casa de Kanon donde caminaron abrazados.

\- Bien… me queden en que salí de casa de los Lizárraga no?

\- Si

\- Ah pues como todavía me faltaba unos meses para cumplir los 18 pues saque un poco del dinero del ingenio y me escondí hasta cumplir 18.

\- en Colombia?

\- sí, no podía salir sin arriesgarme a que me encontraran más fácil por ser menor de edad

\- ok

\- Cuando ya cumplí 18, saque los papeles en regla, compre más 30 boletos para diferentes partes del mundo para así despistar a los hombres de Henry, con esta cuantas van que me le he volado a Henry? 3? 4?

\- quien las cuenta

\- pues es que siempre que me le volaba a Henry o a sus hombre, triplicaban y cuadruplicaban el precio de mi cabeza

\- mmm...

\- te juro que no entiendo cuál fue su jodida obsesión conmigo – susurro Laura

\- así es la naturaleza humana, totalmente un misterio. yo estoy obsesionado contigo. por qué no pudo él estar igual?

\- Mmm, pues ahí si no tengo nada que refutarte y el otro imbécil que no me quiere dejar en paz…

Saga se paró en seco.

\- momento, cual otro imbécil?

Laura bajo la mirada.

\- Un supuesto ex novio que no deja de llamar, buscarme y joderme. Te juro que ya no sé qué hacer para quitármelo de encima tiene hasta orden de alejamiento pero no funciona.

\- y donde está el cadáver? – pregunto muy serio.

\- Jajajaja, pues en Argentina supongo, a menos que este en Atenas buscándome, porque cuando va a Atenas no deja de joder…

\- bueno... pues esperemos que no, porque si se mete con mi mujer, le depara una vida de eunuco

\- jajajaj me gusta cómo suena eso en tus labios. – dijo Laura sonriendo

Saga le devolvió la sonrisa y retomó la caminata

\- Bueno... compraste los boletos y luego?

\- Cuando ya tenía mis papeles en regla entre el montón de boletos había uno para argentina así que termine viajando para allá, alquile un depa y me puse disque a estudiar derecho, la verdad es que también quería estudiar enfermería pero odio vestirme de blanco entonces no, en la universidad conocí a Eduardo que era profesor de literatura, me llevaba como 15 años si no estoy mal y empezó a endulzarme el oído y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer pues me hice novia de él. todo estaba bien por así decirlo a Eduardo le emputaba que solo me dejara dar besos en la mejilla y que me cogiera la mano.

\- mmm...

\- mmm qué?

\- mmm... no es bueno que se enojara por los besos en la mejilla, él quería algo más, seguro

\- Ya voy para allá. un día me invito a una fiesta con los amigos y profesores de él, yo fui y toda la noche intento que tomara alcohol, diciendo que ya estaba grande y que eso está bien, insistía e insistía a que tomara y no era por ejemplo una champaña, un vino que de esos puedo tomar una o dos copas, no. Era ron, vodka, tequila, whiskey.

\- que cabron!

\- Casi nadie sabe de mi intolerancia y alergia al alcohol, pues se aprovecharían de ello.

\- y que paso?

\- bueno yo estaba aburrida, así que le pedí que nos fuéramos. él dijo que lo acompañara a la habitación donde había dejado su saco. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, la cerro con seguro. Yo me senté en la cama, y le pregunte que donde estaba su saco y él dijo que no había saco, que aprovecháramos que ya estábamos ahí y que me tenía que acostar con él.

\- lo sabia

\- pues obviamente, me enoje, le di una cachetada y me salí del cuarto. Alcance a llegar a la sala cuando él me alcanzo y me cogió del brazo, hay en la sala empezó a decir que era algo que tenía que hacer, que era mi obligación como su novia, le volví a pegar otra cachetada lo mande a sus tres mierdas y le di un rodillazo.

\- Jajaja esa es mi chica!

\- Al otro día en la Universidad, me dijo que me daría otra oportunidad y que si no lo hacía de él dependía que yo reprobara todas las materias. Desgraciadamente cuando me lo dijo fue la hora de salida y cuando lo abofetee, estaban a un lado los directivos y el decano, por lo que fue casi lógico y providencial que me expulsaran. Me puse a trabajar de mesera en un restaurante, cuando una noche saliendo del restaurante me encontré con tres hombres de Henry, me amenazaron con armas me pusieron un trapo en la cara y me durmieron.

\- Diablos!

\- Al parecer no pusieron suficiente cloroformo en el trapo, porque me desperté en una camioneta y logre botarme de ella. Sabes? es muy mala idea botarte de un carro en movimiento y más si no tienes ropa que resista el golpe.

\- No te rompiste nada verdad?

\- Pues yo digo que no aunque no lo supe con certeza. Cuando caí me hice unos buenos raspones, me disloque el hombro y me esquince el pie. Luego de que ellos me perdieran las pista, el dolor era tanto que decido ir a un hospital.

\- Dime que esta vez si te recibieron

\- Después de estar sentada en una silla esperando por varias horas, me dijeron que mi seguro no cubría ese hospital, así que por favor fuera a otro. A partir de ese momento me jure que no volvería a un hospital a menos que me llevaran muriéndome o la fuerza y que a la primera que me dieran oportunidad me volaba. Al parecer en los jodidos hospitales que salvan vidas y cuidan a la gente, mi vida no es importante entonces que se jodan!

\- Ahora entiendo

\- Que entiendes amor?

\- Porque tu odio hacia ellos, Aunque.. Si no hubieras ido a uno... No te hubiera conocido

\- Y si no me hubieras conocido yo en este momento estuviera muerta

\- Y yo no lo sabría, Y cuando llegaras a Alemania en tu relato?

\- por?

\- Por curioso

\- Lo que hice en Alemania no te va gustar ni tantito.

\- Si bueno... No creo que lo que me hayas contado hasta ahora pueda considerarse de mi gusto

\- Pues sí, la verdad es que no hay nada bonito

\- Y entonces...que paso?

\- como no me atendieron en el hospital pues fui a mi apto, me vende, hice lo que pude yo sola, me dope a punta de analgésicos y me quede ahí hasta que ya me pudiera mover sin dolor.

\- Pobre amor mío

\- Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso yo creo que es por eso que me cuesta a veces comportarme cuando estoy herida o algo. Me acostumbré a que nadie me cuidara ni se preocupara por mí, ni estuviera pendiente.

\- Al respecto... Perdón por lo que dije ayer

\- Qué?

\- Todas las cosas que dije cuando te hice el berrinche...

\- Perdón, porque si puede que en muchas de esas tengas razón y la verdad ya ni me acuerdo

\- Qué bueno entonces me perdonas

\- Pues claro. no sé qué te perdono, pero sí. Más bien perdóname tu a mí, te juro, que no es que no te quiera hacer caso sino que cuando me lastimo o estoy herida pues sencillamente me toca seguir y guardarme el dolor. Así ha sido desde hace 13 anos.

\- Pero ya no tienes que hacer eso. Para eso estoy yo. Para aliviarte.

\- Lo mismo que esta mañana lo siento por ponerme tan sensible

\- Siempre eres así de sensible?

\- No, me se controlar mejor, pero últimamente no sé qué pasa conmigo

\- Ahhh, Bueno. Tenemos mucho que aprender

\- Eso si te lo advierto desde ahorita, cuando estoy en mis días me enojo con mucha facilidad.

\- Jajajaja bueno... Agradezco a Athena entonces que la última vez estuvieras inconsciente o posiblemente Camus y yo hubiéramos puesto pies en polvorosa Jajaja – dijo Saga bromeando

Ahora fue Laura quien se paró en seco.

\- Pausa y rebobina. – dijo - qué acabas de decir?

Saga cerro los ojos. Creo que no era un tema que quería sacar. Simplemente se le salió.

\- Uhhh bueno Marín dijo que...

\- qué? – dijo Laura abriendo los ojos muy grandes.

Saga comenzó a ruborizarse.

\- Pues... Mejor has tus cuentas jijiji

\- y Como carajos hago mis cuentas sino no se en que día estamos?

\- En la mañana te dije que era el 13 de junio

Laura se puso pálida y comenzó a marearse.

\- Qué pasa? estas bien?

\- NO. necesito sentarme o agárrame de algo

Saga no dudo en cargarla.

\- Cuando me secuestraron?

\- Mmm... El 20 de mayo – dijo Saga haciendo memoria

\- Y… Ustedes cuando me rescataron?

\- Con mucha vergüenza te diré que hasta el 24.

\- qué vergüenza ni que ocho cuartos! yo cuanto estuve dormida?

\- Una semana más o menos

\- De cuando a cuándo?

\- Del 24 al 31 más o menos

\- ósea que estuve dormida el día de tu cumpleaños. te debo tu regalo, me desperté el 1?

\- Pues... Despertabas intermitentemente pero es como si estuvieras dormida. El día 30 despertaste y comiste chocolate. Después volviste a caer inconsciente. Para mí fue el mejor regalo

\- pero aun así pídeme lo que quieras y te lo doy

\- Lo pensare y luego te digo si?

\- Si, ponme en el piso por favor

\- Ya estás bien?

\- No, pero necesito hacer algo y en tus brazos no puedo – dijo Laura con un semblante extraño.

Saga la bajo pero sin soltarla. Laura se volteó hacia el mar y empezó a gritar y a soltar todo el repertorio de groserías que se sabía.

Cuando terminó ya más tranquila, se volteó y abrazó a Saga quien no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

\- Uhhh que fue eso? - pregunto

\- el 22 de mayo era el cumpleaños de Henry ese día hace once años Hernando me entrego a Henry, esta vez llegue con Henry el día de sus cumpleaños. Lástima que no tenga un campo de tiro cerca o en su defecto algo que golpear

\- Mmm eso lo puedo arreglar – dijo Saga

\- que puedes arreglar?

\- Que tengas algo que golpear

\- a que te refieres?

\- Quieres golpear algo sí o no

\- si es a ti no

\- Jajaja no. Quieres o no?

\- Si

\- Ok. Ven

Saga y Laura recorrieron los últimos metros para llegar a la cabaña que estaba a obscuras.

\- Espérame en la terraza

\- ok

Laura fue hacia la terraza y lo espero. Saga fue y le quito los colchones a las dos camas individuales de la segunda habitación. Debajo de la cocina había un rollo de piola y la tomó también. Puso los dos colchones juntos frente a la palmera más cercana a la terraza y los amarro con la piola para que no se movieran. Laura solo lo miraba con curiosidad.

\- Ahora si señorita. Su propia bolsa de golpeo. Todo suyo

Laura fue hasta donde estaba su recién hecha bolsa de golpeo y descargó toda su rabia, golpeándola tan fuerte como le era posible hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a ponerse rojos. Comenzó a gritar de nuevo su repertorio de groserías y a descargar toda su rabia.

Saga se sentó a vigilarla desde la terraza admirando la fuerza con la que movía a la palmera.

Cuando ya no pudo mover las manos del dolor y sintió una pequeña punzada en las costillas decidió parar y sentarse en la arena. Saga corrió a revisarla.

\- Estas bien?

\- Me duelen las manos

\- Ven. Yo las arreglare

Laura se pone de pie, Saga la llevo a la terraza, le dio un beso en cada mano y utilizo su healing. Casi inmediatamente el dolor, ardor y color rojo desapareció

\- aquí también - señala la costilla

Saga levantó su blusa e hizo el mismo procedimiento.

\- gracias, como se llama eso que usas para aliviar el dolor?

\- Healing, La utilización de la energía con fines curativos

\- Ohhhh, perdón por el florido vocabulario que solté ahorita – dijo apenada

\- Jaja yo lo hice primero hace unos días, recuerdas?

\- vaya boquita la que nos gastamos

\- Jajaja si

\- gracias por dejarme sacar lo que tenía atorado – dijo Laura

\- Lo necesitabas.

\- si

Saga lanzó un bostezo.

\- Perdón, Creo que ... Estoy algo cansado, Hoy no hicimos siesta.

\- tienes todo el derecho de estar cansado – dijo Laura con dulzura – Cargar conmigo no es fácil.

\- Si me voy a dormir temprano... Vienes conmigo? – pidió Saga

\- Pues claro a donde más iría?

\- Puedes quedarte en la playa o aquí leyendo alguna revista, pero yo quiero que me abraces

\- Pues entonces vamos, nos cambiamos y te abrazo como mi osito de peluche – dijo Laura.

Ambos se recostaron un rato en la cama y se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Estaban más cansados de lo que suponían.


	4. Chapter 4

Junio 14, 11 am

Cabaña de Kanon

San salvador, Bahamas

Saga se había levantado más tarde que de costumbre pero cuidando bien de no despertar a Laura para hacerle el desayuno. Se las ideo para hacer unos huevos estrellados con tocino en forma de corazón con tocino frito en forma de boca sonriente y algunos adornos con jamón para formar un emoticón. Lo emplató y cubrió para que no se le enfriara.

Se sentó en la mesa y recargó su cabeza como si fuera a dormirse pero solo estaba pensando. Estaba dando la espalda a la puerta de la recamara así que no la escuchó venir.

Laura aun somnolienta, entro a la cocina y lo vio en esa extraña posición:

\- un beso por tus pensamientos – dijo abrazándolo por detrás

\- mmm... te quedarías pegada a mi todo el día – dijo Saga enderezándose para sentarla en sus piernas

Laura puso sus brazos en su cuello

\- y eso sería malo?

\- claro que no! Pero tu desayuno está listo. Siéntate. Yo no tengo mucha hambre. – dijo con una sonrisa forzada

Laura se preocupó.

\- Te sientes enfermo?

\- No, no es eso. Solo que... tengo un mal presentimiento y Kanon no me contesta ni la llamada ni los mensajes. – dijo – De verdad que espero que solo sean figuraciones mías.

\- mmm te entiendo. Ojala no sea nada malo y que Kanon no te conteste solo por hacer berrinche – dijo yendo a sentarse - pero así no tengas hambre tienes que comer aunque sea poquito. No hace ni tres días que tuvimos esa conversación.

Saga hizo el intento de sonreír genuinamente

\- Estas diciendo que Kanon es un berrinchudo? Lo conoces o le hablas al tanteo?

Laura se cruzó de brazos.

\- Estoy diciendo aquí de frente a uno, todos los géminis son berrinchudos y bipolares.

\- y los acuario no? – preguntó Saga.

\- Jajaja si también no lo puedo negar

\- Menos mal.

\- tú ya lo deberías saber teniendo a Camus de amigo

Saga se puso muy serio.

\- mmm... no, Camus y yo no podemos considerarnos muy cercanos.

A Laura se le hizo extraño. Hubiera jurado que sí.

\- Entonces con quien te consideras cercano? Kanon no cuenta.

\- Creo que el más cercano era Aioros

Laura intentó hacer memoria.

\- Aioros?

\- Estuvo en la boda de Milo. Debes recordarlo ya que se parece mucho al novio de Marín pero con cabello más obscuro.

Laura abrió grandes los ojos. Claro que lo recordaba. Un chico muy apuesto y serio.

\- él estuvo en tu fiesta de cumpleaños cierto?

Saga hizo memoria y comenzó a reír.

\- Jajaja sí. Creo que grabo todo todito tu show con su celular Jajaja

\- Ahhh que alegría – dijo Laura entrecerrando los ojos - Deberías pedirle el video o ya lo tienes?

A Saga se le hizo más grande la sonrisa.

\- Tu qué crees? Si quieres luego te lo mando a tu correo Jaja

\- Y yo para que lo quiero? Malditos pervertidos y depravados todos tus amigos! – de pronto recordó algo – Si es el que creo, Aioros es muy respetuoso, nada que ver con su hermano

\- Aioria? Por qué lo dices?

\- porque es un imbécil

\- Que te hizo?

\- Pues hacerme nada, solo que al parecer a él no le gusto la forma en como les saque a ustedes la información sobre lo que paso con Minos.

\- Te dijo algo?

\- pues si no mal recuerdo dijo de algo de no estar de acuerdo con mis métodos pero yo creo que no dijo nada más porque estaban la mitad de ustedes junto con Shion y Athena, aunque Camus ya me lo había advertido.

\- Pues te recuerdo que yo no estuve ahí así que no sé qué paso. Kanon no me quizo decir nada, creo que porque recibió una regañiza de parte de Shion y Athena en mi nombre y eso no le gusta nadita.

\- ah eso si yo no se

\- pero de que Aioria es un imbécil si lo es.

\- si en tamaño monumental, igual que Shaka – dijo Laura descubriendo su desayuno y sonriendo con ternura.

Saga se quedó con la duda.

\- Shaka? pero si es uno de los más tranquilos y de mis favoritos. No tengo ningún problema con él.

Laura hizo una mueca.

\- Me alegro que sea uno de tus favoritos en especial cuando manda sillas a volar y rompe vidrios a pocos centímetros de mi…. Uy sí que tranquilo que bárbaro!

\- De que estas hablando?

\- Ya te lo había comentado antes pero yo creo que no te entro muy bien. te acuerdas cuando dije sobre la diferencia y lo que sentí con tu cosmo al de Shaka y al de la señora?

\- Si

\- bueno en el interrogatorio con la Barbie ahora Ken, se enojó y prendió su cosmo… Ay amor pero me da pesar comer mi desayuno porque se ve muy bonito – dijo dándole un beso a Saga - Gracias ¡!

Saga se paró encabronado tirando la silla en el proceso.

\- Que Queeeeee? el hijo de puta se atrevió a amenazarte con su cosmo a ti?, yo lo mato!

Laura se asustó. Nunca había visto a Saga reaccionar de esa manera. Incluso podía jurar que su cabello se había vuelto de un tono más claro del puro coraje, pero debían ser figuraciones suyas. Eso no podía pasar.

Colocó una mano sobre la suya.

\- Amor cálmate! te juro que no paso a mayores, solo salió volando la mesa y se quebró el vidrio. Nada de cuidado! – dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

\- Y por qué demonios no me lo dijiste ese mismo día?

\- Pues porque tu insinuaste lo mismo que él y eso me dolió, además de que no venía al tema en ese momento, pero esta es al menos la tercera vez que te lo digo y hasta ahorita reaccionas.

Saga se tapó los ojos con una sola mano tratando de tranquilizarse, alzo la silla que había tirado y volvió a sentarse.

\- Mejor desayuna tranquila, Ya después arreglo cuentas con Shaka

\- No le digas nada! Tendrá más razones para odiarme – suplico Laura.

\- No creo que te odie. Buda no se lo permite

\- bueno eso me lo explicas después porque yo creo que por eso reacciono como reacciono anteayer cuando me vio. – dijo comiendo su desayuno

\- Te digo que no puede ser el

\- Sip era él. Esos ojos no los tiene cualquiera. Es más yo creo que reacciono así porque se acordó de la cachetada que le di. Y no me importa lo que Buda, Krisna o el niño Jesús le prohíban hacer, ese hombre me odia.

Saga comenzó a contar del uno al cien en voz baja.

\- amor y si comes un poco de mi desayuno conmigo? – insistió Laura – Es que no quiero que te enfermes por no comer.

\- Tomare solo un vaso de leche. Tu desayuna. Lo necesitas más que yo.

Se levantó hacia el refrigerador y tomó el cartón de leche sirviéndose en un vaso limpio.

Laura comenzó a respirar más aliviada.

\- Mejor no le digo que me llamo señorita prosaica y que según el me acuesto con todos ellos – susurro más para sí misma

\- Dijiste algo?

Laura movió la cabeza negativamente.

Se escuchó el celular sonar y Saga lo sacó de su bolsillo. Laura siguió desayunando pero se quedó mirando a Saga, quien pasaba varias fotografías que le estaban enviando. Laura termino su desayuno y notó que el color se le fue por completo al rostro de Saga: Kanon le estaba mandando las fotos de la boda, con los siguientes mensajes: "de lo que te perdiste", "Shion tuvo que entregar a la novia ya que tu no quisiste hacerlo", "Se ve que están felices", "Aquí con DM y los novios", "Solo faltaste tu", "Lo siento. Olvide que a ti todo esto ya te vale madres", "Mira qué bonita se veía Shaina", "Aquí las tres mosqueteras"…

Saga no pudo seguir viéndolas y azotó el celular sobre la mesa, aunque se escucha que siguen llegando más y más fotos pero ya no quiso verlas. Se puso en la misma posición que cuando Laura lo encontró minutos antes, pero esta vez escondiendo la cara.

Laura sin decir nada, se levantó para coger el celular y comprender mejor lo que le suceda. Miró las fotos y mensajes y lo entendió todo.

\- Mierda!

Laura se acercó a Saga, se acuclilló y le buscó la cara

\- Lo siento

\- No importa

\- Si importa. Es mi culpa que no hayas querido o podido ir aunque lo niegues. No tienes que decirme nada solo sácalo de alguna forma, grita, golpea algo… lo que sea. Por favor. – dijo abrazándolo.

\- Como puedo sacar algo que no sé qué es? – pregunto Saga - No sé si es rabia, decepción, coraje, ira…

\- No importa como sea que te desahogues solo hazlo

\- Prefiero no hacerlo, estoy enojado conmigo y a menos que quieras que me haga daño, no me lo pidas

Laura no sabía qué hacer. Aun traía el celular en la mano. A quien conocía en el santuario aparte de Kanon y Camus? Ah sí! Geist!. Checó si Saga tenía el numero ahí de la chica.

Afortunadamente Kanon le había pasado todos los números de todos los que tenían celular en el santuario así que lo encontró fácilmente.

Marcó el numero rogando porque le contestara. Tardó un poco pero finalmente lo hizo.

G Geist al habla.

L Hola Geist buenas tardes.

G Quien habla?

L Laura. Me recuerdas? Nos conocimos en el santuario? Estuvimos tomando el te con Liz y…

G Ah si! Laura que milagro? Como has estado?

L No muy bien

G Qué pena escucharlo. En que puedo servirte?

L Sería posible que me comunicaras con Shaina? Supe que se casó y quería felicitarla.

G Si… la cabrona se casó sin decirle a nadie. Justo está terminando su primer baile. Permíteme.

L Si gracias.

Laura esperó y se escuchaba música, risas y alegría. Puso el teléfono en altavoz mientras miraba que Saga no había cambiado de posición.

\- Shaina – se escuchó decir a Geist – Hay alguien que quiere felicitarte al teléfono

\- Quién?

\- Laura…

\- Laura qué? No conozco a ninguna…. Ahhh! "Esa" Laura?

\- No sé a cuál te refieras. Contesta. – dijo Geist

\- No gracias. Puedes decirle que gracias por la llamada pero no creo que de verdad quiera felicitarme. Y si ya esta tan bien como para tratar de resolver la vida de los demás es todavía mucho peor.

\- Shaina! No seas descortés! – dijo Geist

\- Solo dile que le pase un recado a su… lo que sea. Si pisa el santuario de nuevo, lo mandare a arrestar yo misma por la agresión que tuvo hacia mi esposo. Y que se abstenga de llamar. Ya no me interesa tener nada que ver con el!. Ah no… eso también le va a importar un bledo! Mejor no le digas nada.

\- Shaina!

Laura quitó el altavoz. Saga solo suspiró. Él ya sabía que eso iba a pasar.

G Laura… lo siento pero…

L Lo escuche. No te preocupes. Creo que necesitara un tiempo.

G Creo que sí. Ya se le pasara aunque en realidad no sé de qué diablos estaban hablando o discutiendo. Pero Shaina es así.

L Gracias de todas formas Geist.

G Suerte!

Laura cortó la llamada y lo abrazó. Ella había intentado arreglar las cosas y había resultado peor.

\- Gracias por el intento preciosa pero, yo sabía que sucedería. Kanon dijo en su mensaje que yo no acepte pero...

\- Sí. Leí esa parte. Y si le llamamos a Kanon y le explicamos?

\- No entiendes... ni siquiera la deje hablar. Le corté la comunicación sin siquiera dejarla decir nada. No me lo va a perdonar.

\- Va tardar eso no te lo puedo negar pero algún día lo hará

\- No la conoces… era esto lo que estaba presintiendo?

Kanon seguía enviándole fotos y el teléfono continuaba sonando. Laura termino por apagarlo. No sabía qué hacer para levantarle el ánimo a Saga.

Este se levantó en silencio y recogió los trastes sucios que había dejado Laura. Intentó lavarlos pero no pudo porque su cabeza era un caos, solo se quedó viendo el agua correr. Al ver esto, Laura fue a cerrar el agua, lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó a la habitación, se sentó en la cama poniendo la espalda en la cabecera e hizo que Saga pusiera su cabeza sobre sus piernas. El cerro los ojos en silencio.

\- Amor... ojala pudiera hacer algo para hacer que dejaras de pensar en eso pero no puedo…

\- Platícame algo para que se me olvide – dijo Saga automáticamente

\- Te conté que nunca había sentido tanto miedo y terror en mi vida mayor al que sentí cuando hizo una llamada para ordenar tu muerte? Ni siquiera cuando intentó abusar de mi o cuando casi Salí a volar por aquella bomba, ni…

Saga se levantó de sus piernas de inmediato.

\- Espera ... cual bomba?

\- (lo siento amor, pero así sé que no pensaras en eso) Acaso No te he dicho que estuve a 1 metro y 10 segundos de la explosión de una bomba? o que me encerraron con un narcotraficante?, o que un terrorista me apunto la cabeza con un arma?

\- Pero tú quieres que me muera de un ataque cardiaco o qué? – reclamó Saga - regresando a Atenas te voy a amarrar a la cama hasta que yo llegue todos los días a desatarte.

\- No es para tanto. – dijo Laura viendo que efectivamente le había cambiado el semblante - también estuve en el incendio de una biblioteca y me escape de la policía varias veces y…

\- A ver a ver... si querías mi atención la tienes al 100%. Explícame todo eso

\- Todo, todo?, pero no te enojas conmigo, ni me gritas?

\- Todo, todo. Si comienzo a enojarme me lo bajas a besos

\- y como sé que te empiezas a enojar?

\- creo que a estas alturas ya sabes cómo me enojo

\- jajajajajaj siiii

\- Entonces?, me vas a decir o no?

\- Sí. cálmate, relájate, y no te encrespes todavía que ni te he empezado a contar.

Saga se cruzó de brazos.

\- tal vez intento que me des un beso pero no captas la indirecta

\- y si quieres un beso porque sencillamente no vienes por el

\- porque tu tarea es que se me baje el enojo no?

\- Jajaja no mi tarea es amarte hasta el día que me muera y después

\- Hablas mucho y haces poco - dijo yendo hasta donde estaba para besarla

Laura puso sus brazos en su cuello y lo acercó a ella mientras disfrutaba el beso.

\- Ok. ya se me olvido... en que estábamos?

\- mmmmmmm?

\- Jajaja, también se te olvido?

\- Si

\- ah bueno

\- eres muy buen distractor de ideas

\- tú no te quedas atrás

\- todavía falta observar hasta qué punto llega tu concentración y autocontrol jijiji

\- Jajaja pues... tu dirás si ya me he controlado para no hacer otras cosas contigo todos estos días, tengo la concentración de Shaka al cuadrado Jajaja

\- en serio pues vamos a ver cuánto te dura, y más cuando esté totalmente recuperada

\- Está bien... acepto el reto

\- Jajaja y que se lleva el ganador?

\- Mmm... No sep., ya me acorde!, me ibas a decir lo imprudente que eres!

\- jajajajajaj creí que ya te hacías una idea, ya termine de contarte lo de argentina?

\- Nop, aunque me interesa más saber cómo diantres llegaste a Atenas

\- pues luego de salir de argentina fui a Alemania y de ahí termine en Atenas

\- como fue que pasaste de argentina a Alemania? – preguntó Saga - no fue un cambio muy drástico? dudo que hables el idioma

\- no, no hablo el idioma pero eso no impidió hacer burradas tras burrada, pues quería escapar de los hombres de Henry así que pensé que Alemania era un buen lugar, la verdad es que luego de doparme con tanto analgésico para evitar el dolor, pues compre un boleto al primer lugar que salió en el mapa y ese fue Alemania, espere a estar un poco mejor y salí de argentina a Alemania

\- Uhhh... temo preguntar a lo que te dedicabas en Alemania

Laura le cogió la cara y la acerca lo suficiente a ella.

\- Me la pasaba metida en un mundo de sexo, alcohol y drogas y escapando de la policía

Laura le dio un beso, Saga intentó separarse para reclamarle pero Laura lo tenía bien agarrado, así que optó por tranquilizarse. Cuando Laura sintió que se tranquilizó lo soltó mientras Saga sonreía.

\- Creo que si funciona

\- -ves que si? es fantástico!

\- Ok. a ver... como que andabas metida en... en... eso!

\- Creo que va haber momentos en que vas tener que usar tus manos aparte del beso o te va dar una embolia y si yo andaba metida en ese mundo, pero antes de empezar te dejo tres cosas claras

\- A ver dime

\- Que yo me la pasaba en ese mundo no quiere decir que hiciera esas cosas, porque uno nunca me he emborrachado y tomado como tú ya sabes…

\- si ya me dijiste por que

\- bueno, segundo nunca por mi voluntad me he drogado, la primera droga que entro a mi sistema fue cuando estuve con Henry – suspira - y eso porque no lo pude evitar ni defenderme

\- y la tercera?

\- en serio te tengo que decir la del sexo?

\- Sip

\- Jajaja lo que pasa es que te gusta oírlo

\- siiiiiiiiiiiii

\- Jajaja que yo nunca me he acostado con nadie y que TU eres el único que me ha tocado – dijo ruborizándose

\- y lo que me falta chiquita – dijo en tono cachondo.

Pero de pronto Saga volvió a recordar a Shaina. Seguramente esa seria también su noche de bodas…. Volvió a quedarse callado y muy serio.

Laura se dio cuenta del cambio de humor de Saga y le preguntó para volver a llamar su atención:

\- Oye explícame una cosa que no entiendo…

Saga volteó a verla

\- Cuál es el trauma de los géminis de cogerme de regalo de cumpleaños

\- qué?

\- porque al único que me interesa darle regalo de cumpleaños es a ti

\- pero mi cumpleaños ya paso

\- Sip y todavía no me has dicho que quieres de cumpleaños

\- ya paso hace mucho y aun no pienso en nada – contestó Saga sinceramente

\- En serio no quieres nada? – dijo Laura jugando con los botones de su camisa

\- No puedo pensar en nada

Laura lo miro pícaramente.

\- Bueno… entonces descarto la idea de hacerte un bailecito como en el privado, solo que esta vez puedo usar uno de esos babydoll que están en el cajón.

\- Nooooo si quierooooooooo, Quiero, quiero, Dame, dame, Yo quierooooooo

Laura puso cara de niña inocente.

\- Pero si acabas de decir que no habías pensado en nada! entonces eso quiere decir que no quieres!

\- Yo no pensé pero tu siiiiiiiii, Yo quieroooooooo, Si no me pongo a llorar

Saga hizo la pantomima de ponerse a llorar. Laura le echo los brazos al cuello.

\- jajajajajaj no llores bebe hermoso, luego dirás cuando quieres cobrarte tu regalo de cumpleaños

\- Siiiiiiiii yo quiero todos los días de todo el año hasta mi próximo cumpleaños

\- jajajajajaj, bueno entonces vamos a tener que comprar más conjuntos para tener surtido

\- siiiiiiiiiiiiiii todos los que quieras!

\- bueno, luego miramos cuantos tenemos y cuantos faltan para tener una para cada día, pero antes toca pedirle autorización al doc.

\- Tsssssssss, el doc. dice que para eso tienes autorización doble

\- jajajajjajaja me lo imagino, si el doc. da autorización entonces no hay problema

\- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, yo quiero! y tienes 26

\- jajajajajaj y los tienes contados?

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

\- Y de donde salieron todos esos?

\- mmm...los que compraste tú, más los que compre yo, he tenido que hacer muchos viajes al hotel y pasaba por la boutique….entraba... veía uno que me gustaba y lo compraba, o dos... o tres...

\- y los comprabas para?

Saga se puso completamente rojo de vergüenza.

\- Pues... - comienza a jugar con sus dedos - cuando estuvieras bien... te pediría que los usaras para mi

\- Eres tan tierno - le da un beso - me encanta que tú y yo podamos hablar de todo por mínimo o vergonzoso que sea

\- Jajaja pues... aun no llegamos a algo verdaderamente vergonzoso o si?

\- qué edad tenías cuando llegaste a Alemania? – pregunto Saga

\- 18 años

\- Ahhh bueno... pero... que no en Alemania la mayoría de edad es a los 21?

\- A mí no me preguntes porque lo primero que yo hice apenas llegue a Alemania fue rentarme un departamento, buscar una disco e irme a bailar

\- Tu sola?

\- Pues sí. Eso fue la misma noche que llegue Alemania. Me iba todas la noche a bailar hasta que amanecía, nunca me pidieron papeles cuando entraba a bailar, así dure como una semana, en una de esas noche se acercaron unos chicos que hablaban mi idioma, así que empecé a pasármela con ellos

\- Uhhh... no exactamente la mejor compañía verdad?

\- no, empezábamos solo a bailar unas cuantas noches, después todos los días y en esas estábamos cuando empezaron a consumir drogas para aguantar más, en las noches no íbamos de farra en le día, era consumir y dormir para seguir en lo mismo

\- Que linda forma de desperdiciar la juventud!

\- sí, pero yo pensaba que eso era diversión.

\- y que paso?

\- estábamos bailando cuando unos de mis amigos llego con un hombre como con 5 escoltas que nos invitó a su casa, éramos 4 hombres y 2 mujeres, así que nosotros 6 nos fuimos con ese hombre

\- mmm... creo que la historia va a ser algo tenebrosa verdad?

\- Sip, la historia no es nada feliz ni nada linda, resulta que ese hombre era un narcotraficante y fuimos a dar a su finca

Saga hizo cara de No te pases… otro?

\- El plan en esa finca era consumir, turnarse a las mujeres para tener sexo, tomar alcohol, consumir, y lo mismo otra vez, en esa finca duramos como una semana

\- Puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Sip

\- Que hiciste tu durante esa semana si no tenías sexo, ni consumías droga o alcohol? No te aburrías?

\- Yo me la pasaba bailando y cuando todos se iban a dormir me subía al techo o me metía en la piscina

\- Ohhhh

\- Aunque quitarse esos manilargos no era fácil y más cuando se creían dueños del lugar y pues de adolecente solo me ponía minifaldas y top

\- Pues si estabas igual de buena que ahorita, si te lo creo

\- Jajaja gracias. La salida de esa casa no fue nada linda, porque llego la policía a arrestar al narco entonces nos tocó tirarnos al piso, y salir como pudiéramos evitando recibir un impacto de bala y que la policía nos agarrara.

\- Pues... gracias a los dioses que pudiste hacerlo

\- luego de salir de esa casa supuesta-mente ilesos, tocaba "celebrar" así que nos fuimos a beber, terminamos en unas carreras ilegales, estrellamos el carro mientras huimos de la policía

Saga se tapó los ojos con la mano. Que esa chica no tenía límites? Laura lo miró con preocupación.

\- ya te enojaste? O quieres que continúe?

\- no si no me he enojado, solo no puedo creer que hayas sido un imán para los problemas. continua por favor.

Ahora fue Laura la que bajo la mirada

\- Creo que vas a necesitar beso si te digo donde pasamos la noche para que la policía no nos cogiera

\- No. si aguanto. – dijo Saga – tu dime.

\- Pues para escapar de la policía nos metimos en una casa de consumo donde solo hay, asesinos, drogadictos, ladrones…. No fue una experiencia agradable. Estuvimos hasta el otro día, y de ahí duramos como un mes donde nos la pasábamos de fiesta en fiesta y casa en casa de quien sabe quién, o cuando nos cogía la rumba en la calle pues dormíamos en la calle.

\- O sea no aprendieron su lección, verdad?

\- no, es más luego de eso nos metimos en problemas mayores y yo por estúpida y por no querer estar sola los seguía, siempre me enteraba de lo que hacíamos cuando ya lo estábamos haciendo. una vez como no teníamos para pagar la cuenta de un bar y ellos se habían consumido todo en drogas, me toco besar a un hombre que iba con una novia para que esa vieja me buscara pelea y en medio de la pelea volarnos.

\- Que, queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? – grito Saga - ok. ok. Ahora si necesito muchos besos o voy a empezar a encabronarme

Laura hizo un ademan.

\- Bueno ven y te doy muchos besos para que no te encabrones – dijo Laura extendiendo los brazos

Saga se cruzó de brazos sin moverse.

\- Ven tú, que eres la que me estás haciendo enojar!

Laura se arrodilló, puso sus brazos en su cuello y lo empezó a besar

\- mmm... si... necesito mas

Laura con los brazos en su cuello, se hizo hacia atrás y se acostó en la cama llevándolo con ella, empezando a besarlo muy despacio. Saga aprovechó para acariciarle la cara, el cabello, el torso... Cuando ya comenzaba a calentarse la situación, Saga giró bruscamente poniendo a Laura a horcajadas sobre él.

\- Si seguimos así, ni me vas a terminar de contar, ni yo me voy a poder controlar pero... ahí quédate

\- bueno, no es como si no disfrutara de estar en esta posición – dijo Laura tratando de aclarar sus ideas - en que me quede?

\- En que te la pasabas besando a cualquier hijo de vecino – dijo Saga en tono seco.

\- Jajaja que exagerado eres! Luego de salir de una rumba, terminamos en la casa de un dealer, mis amigos consumieron drogas hasta que no podían mas, pero como no tenían con que pagar pues el dealer negocio que yo le pagara lo que ellos consumieron.

\- adivino?

\- A ver…

\- te mandaron al frente para que pagaras con cuerpomatico y la niña lista de algún modo se escapó teniendo más problemas de los que ya tenia

\- Sip, oye pero no es mi culpa que todos quieran lo mismo

\- bah! lo que me sorprende es que siendo tan lista como eres, te hubieras dejado manipular por esos imbéciles

\- Pues es que no quería estar sola y ellos eran la única compañía que tenía, no tenía a nadie entonces que más daba si estaba con ellos o no

\- supongo... a veces hacemos muchas estupideces para no estar solos

\- si muchas, y si no tienes quien te aconseje o te guie en su momento puedes cometer errores garrafales

\- lo se

\- Las decisiones que tome en ese momento es algo con lo que voy a vivir siempre hayan sido buenas o malas, fueron mis decisiones y eso me ayudo a ser lo que soy hoy y a no cometer los mismos errores en un futuro

\- que fue lo que te hizo pasar de ser toda una... mmm... rebelde? a unirte a la fuerza policial? no es un cambio muy drástico?

\- no una rebelde una estúpida, pues que salí a volar por una bomba

\- cuando dices una bomba...

\- cuando digo bomba me refiero a una maleta llena de c4

Saga hizo un ademan de levantarse, blanco como el papel pero Laura lo empujó de nuevo en la cama y le cogió la cara.

\- Saga mírame!, respira, aquí estoy

Saga solo la miraba, Laura cogió sus manos y las puso en su cintura

\- estoy aquí… comprendes?

Saga asintió pero seguía en extremo asustado.

\- Haber amor tu y yo sabemos muy bien que heridas deja una bomba cierto?

Saga siguió asintiendo con la cabeza

Laura suspiró

\- Bien entonces te doy permiso que me revises y busque alguna herida que dejo la bomba para que te des cuenta que estoy bien y que estoy aquí contigo!. la única herida que dejo la bomba fue un pequeño rasguño en la parte baja de la espalda… nada más. Te lo juro!

Saga la miró a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla antes de jalarla para abrazarla. Laura le devolvió el abrazo.

\- te amo

\- yo también. Pero...

\- pero?

\- pero estuve a punto de no conocerte.

\- lo siento, pero si no nos hubiéramos conocido yo estaría muerta

\- pero yo no lo hubiera sabido

\- y ahorita seguirías coqueteando con ese chorro de viejas que anda detrás de ti

\- las cuales nunca han significado nada para mi

\- y si te hubieras enterado solo que no te importaría

\- pero lo bueno es que si te conocí

\- exacto y así evitaste que terminara muerta, violada y descuartizada o en su defecto que me suicidara si ese animal hubiera logrado su cometido

\- podemos hablar de cosas menos... tétricas?, déjame contar hasta el 20 y me dices lo de la bomba. prometo... tomarlo más... tranquilo

\- si, cambiemos de tema o me voy a poner a llorar como niña chiquita y si en vez de contar hasta 20 no damos besitos inocentes así se nos olvida esos temas tan feos y tú te distraes y piensas en cosas más lindas

Saga sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

\- tú no sabes dar besitos inocentes osita traviesa

\- ah que si

\- ah que no

Laura le empezó a dar solo besos en las mejillas, luego le da un beso rápido en la boca

\- ves? todos inocentes

\- Ahhh,,,, yo también puedo hacerlo, quieres ver?

\- Si quiero.

Saga la depositó en la cama y se puso arriba de ella. Bajó un poco... y comenzó a subir lentamente la blusa de Laura, plasmando pequeños besos inocentes por todo el vientre de Laura y subiendo poco a poco. Laura empezó a suspirar, y Saga fue subiendo más y más hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde descubrió sus pezones y les dio rápidamente un beso a cada uno antes de salir de encima de ella.

\- Ves? Yo También puedo jijiji – dijo Saga travieso.

Laura cerró los ojos:

\- si luego me las cobro no digas nada

\- Jajaja, tu dijiste besitos inocentes, nada más inocente que eso – dijo Saga besando sus manos

\- oh si claro, si eso para ti es inocente no me quiero imaginar lo que no es inocente

\- Jajaja creo... que te lo demostré hace unos días jijiji – recordando la primera vez que había hecho gritar de placer a Laura días atrás.

Laura se puso tan roja que Saga no pudo evitar reír. Se recostó a un lado, sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano izquierda, Laura se volteó hacia su lado derecho.

\- en que me quede? en el dealer?

\- Sip

\- ah pues mis queridos amigos me dejaron con él, como tu dijiste quería que me acostara con él, yo lo mande a que se trajera seis botellas de vodka, y que preparara algo de comer para entrar en ambiente, mientras el preparaba algo de comer, yo vacié tres botellas de vodka y las llene con agua, cuando el regreso yo lo rete a tomar de las botellas, él tomaba vodka y yo el agua, se emborracho y se durmió

\- chica lista

\- yo salí de ahí y mis "amigos" me esperaban afuera

\- jaaa!

\- Yo estaba cansada así que me fui a mi apartamento y me quede allá. A la semana llegaron mis amigos, quienes durante ese tiempo se metieron con gente muy mala, terroristas y asesinos. Ellos les suministraban el alcohol, la droga y el sexo. Mi amiga estaba irreconocible drogándose y se turnaba para tener sexo con ellos. Me pidieron que los acompañara disque a comprar comida y yo de boba y buena gente fui. Terminamos en la casa de un narco y le robaron toda la mercancía y le destrozaron todos sus autos… tenía unos autos hermoso, yo recuerdo que me cogí el convertible para mí, lástima que lo metí a un rio.

\- ya de ti no me sorprende nada – dijo Saga tirándose en la cama

\- Esa misma noche se robaron un carro, asaltaron una tienda de ropa y de comestibles, en una de esas uno de ellos salió herido en un brazo, lo íbamos a llevar a un hospital pero vimos un ambulancia y la cogimos, le hicimos un torniquete en el brazo y como estaban drogados, pues terminamos estrellándola en un centro comercial, al cual le rompimos todos los vidrios y volamos todas las alarmas de emergencia, llego la policía y nos detuvo.

\- vaya! me preguntaba qué tanta suerte tendrías

\- como uno de ellos estaba herido y los demás drogados, pues para evitar problemas nos llevaron a un hospital, como yo estaba en mis cabales apenas llegamos al hospital pues eche a correr

\- Pero yo quiero saber de la bomba!

\- Espérate… yo escape de la policía, me solté las esposas y a las dos semanas yo estaba en un disco bailando cuando llegaron mis amigos. La gente con la que últimamente se llevaban, pagaron su fianza y secuestraron el bar. Cuando llego la policía pues a mí me toco volarme con ellos para que no me culparan así que terminamos en un biblioteca. No se a cuál de esos imbéciles les dio por dejar prendido un cigarrillo y como nos quedamos dormidos, pues la biblioteca se incendió. Afortunadamente dimos con la salida de emergencia y pudimos salir de ahí antes de que todo se derrumbara. Confieso que yo ya estaba harta y no quería más así que me fui a mi apto y me quede ahí, pero como ellos habían dejado hace tiempo un paquete ahí, llame y me respondió una voz desconocida y me dijo que entregara el paquete en cierta dirección.

\- oh oh

\- Obviamente cuando llegue a esa dirección, me pusieron un arma en la cabeza, me encerraron en cuarto y a las horas entraron mis amigos. Nos tuvieron encerrados tres días, mis amigos empezaron a sufrir síndrome de abstinencia, cuando nos sacaron los drogaron y nos amenazaron a todos.

\- y luego?

\- nos tocó llevar un paquete al Restaurante Auster. El paquete era una bomba de c4 con radio de expansión de un kilómetro. Obviamente cuando abrimos el paquete se creó el caos más grande, nos aislaron dentro del restaurante sellaron todas las puertas y ventanas, y o desactivamos la bomba o volábamos con ella. Evacuaron a todos en tres kilómetros a la redonda. Los malditos terroristas nos querían usar de mártires para crear pánico cerca de la cancillería federal. Desde Luego ninguno de nosotros sabíamos el código por lo que no había posibilidad de salir de ahí vivos…

Laura empezó a llorar sin querer. No era fácil reconocer que por su estupidez pudieron haber muerto muchas más personas. Saga la atrajo hacia el para darle fuerza.

\- Ya cuando faltaban dos o tres minutos para que explotara la bomba… Yo ya estaba resignada. Vería a mis papas… a la Madre Superiora… De repente se volvió a aparecer esta señora, con su cosmo azul y blanco. Yo miraba para todos lados y preguntándole a mis amigos si podían verla pero me decían que estaba loca… Así comprendí que solo yo podía verla y sentir su energía

\- La que creemos que es …?

\- No menciones su nombre. Ponle un apodo. No quiero lidiar con un dolor de cabeza en este momento.

\- Está bien Misa, Misa? Lo siento. Soy fan de Death Note Jajaja, - de pronto se le ocurrió algo – Donde quedo mi celular?

\- Está en la mesa

Saga se levantó y fue por el celular, regresó y lo prendió. No lo vio, pero se lo pasó a Laura.

\- Que hago con él?

\- Las fotos que mando Kanon. revísalas y checa si la ves.

Laura empezó a pasar foto por foto, hasta que encontró una foto de artemisa tomada del brazo de un chico joven y pelirrojo y se quedó embobada viéndola. Saga estaba atento a sus reacciones y supo que había encontrado lo que buscaba.

\- Amor?, Estas bien?

\- qué?

\- Te quedaste callada

\- Es que ella es la que se me aparece en mis sueños – dijo pasándole el celular

Saga vio la foto y suspiró. Ya no había duda de que Artemisa estaba protegiendo de algún modo a Laura. Pero por qué?

Laura volvió a coger el celular y a mirar la foto.

\- Siempre que ella se aparece tiene un collar muy bonito con forma de luna. Lo curioso es que en las fotos que yo tenía antes de cumplir tres años yo aparecía con un collar similar pero… no sé qué pasó con él.

Laura dejó el celular de lado. Se llevó las manos a las sienes.

\- Espero que algún día recuerdes lo que ella te dice. No había conocido a nadie que tuviera que ver con ella, en lo particular es un poco... mmm... especial, pero esta conversación la tendremos después, Misa se te apareció y luego?

\- primero por lo que más quieras has que se me quite este dolor de cabeza y esas dos palabras que me taladran el cráneo

\- Que palabras te están taladrando la cabeza - dijo activando su cosmos

\- Templo y satélite y no sé qué demonios es eso y me duele

\- Cierra los ojos – dijo Saga

Laura obedeció, Saga pasó sus manos sobre su cabeza para aplicar su cosmos y hacer que desapareciera el dolor de cabeza. La mejoría fue casi instantánea.

\- Mmm se siente tan bien, gracias

\- Entonces?

\- entonces qué?, estas preguntando sobre lo que paso después cierto?, lo siento es que se me acaba de revolver la cabeza y no me gusta

\- Si quieres dejarlo ahí...

\- no está bien, solo me toca respirar para volver a organizar todo, dame un beso porfis

Saga le tomó su carita y le da un beso dulce y tierno

\- ves? ya me organizaste la ideas

Laura escondió su cabeza en su pecho

\- Cuando la vi y sentí su energía, ella me dijo que fuera con ella y me cogió de la mano. Me llevo a una puerta pero estaba bloqueada, me dijo que lo intentara de nuevo, lo intente, abrí la puerta, salí y a los diez segundos exploto la bomba. Yo sentí el impacto de la bomba en todo mi cuerpo, la fuerza de la explosión me mando a volar caí en el rio Spree, yo debí haber muerto por la onda de expansión, yo sentí la fuerza de la explosión en mi cuerpo, solo me quedo un rasguño en la parte baja de la espalda, donde la ropa interior empieza, pero nunca he podido ver como es, es una cicatriz muy pequeña que ni siquiera se nota, Luego de salir del río, me fui a encerrar a mi apartamento, En las noticias lo único que salía era la bomba, estaban buscando el sexto cuerpo ya que eran seis personas las encerradas en el restaurante y sólo encontraron 5 cuerpos totalmente calcinados, Luego de una semana salí de apartamento y justo en la puerta de él me encontré, a Armando y a uno de los hombres de Henry, en serio esos no tenían nada mejor que hacer que buscarme por todo el mundo…

\- Que que? Como diantres dieron contigo

\- pues la verdad nunca les pregunte, al hombre de Henry le partí un jarrón en la cabeza, Armando me agarró de cabello y me dio un puño tratando de doblegarme, le di un cabezazo, y le di un rodillazo en la ingle

\- Y entonces? Te fuiste a Atenas?

\- Sip, fui al aeropuerto y cogí un vuelo para Grecia, dejando todo botado en el apartamento en Alemania, Cuando llegué a Grecia decidí que si iba a arriesgar mi vida que fuera por algo bueno, así que estudie criminalística. Ahí conocí a la loca de Nat.

\- Vaya, Tardaste un poco! – dijo Saga

\- un poco en qué?

\- En tocar fondo para intentar cambiar tu vida

\- Ohhhh si es que era tan fácil encontrar la ayuda de alguien o mejor aún no sentir pánico de que todos los que se acercaran a ti un loco maniaco los pudiera matar

\- Pero al menos mi dulzura finalmente cayo en buenas manos

\- me encanta cuando me dices así – dijo Laura viéndolo con ternura. Sabes? Siempre he tenido la duda de por qué Atenas ha sido el único lugar donde a pesar de encontrar a los hombres de Henry una y otra vez, nunca quise irme.

\- No entiendo, Explícame mejor, porque puede ser que haya sido porque ya tenías una carrera y un trabajo? O Tal vez porque los dioses querían que me encontraras?

\- Me gusta más la segunda opción, eso sería una buena razón para entender por qué luego de los tres, cuatro si contamos en último encuentro con los hombres de Henry no salí de Atenas.

Laura se puso muy seria de repente. Era como si muchas cosas le hubieran llegado de golpe.

\- amor sé que esto no te va a gustar… pero necesito que me digas exactamente que heridas encontraste en mi cuerpo cuando me sacaste del burdel.

Saga se levantó de la cama

\- No!

\- Es muy importante para mí! necesito saber! – insistió Laura hincándose sobre la cama.

\- No quiero recordarlas! No me obligues!

\- Por favor! – suplicó Laura

Saga se puso a caminar por toda la habitación como energúmeno. Es algo que quería olvidar con todas sus fuerzas. La forma en la que la encontró por no llegar antes pesa sobre su conciencia. Finalmente, decide que tiene que decirle tarde o temprano, así que saca todas las fuerzas posibles para contestarle.

\- extremidades inferiores y superiores con quemaduras de primer y segundo grado... dos costillas fracturadas, herida con arma blanca en hombro y muslo derecho, Hematomas en cara y cuerpo, quemaduras en tórax y piernas por contacto eléctrico... Deshidratación severa, Corte dérmico con arma punzocortante en el pecho, Debilidad muscular y leve anemia por inanición - Saga se sienta en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos - abrasión en tobillos y muñecas por ataduras... hematomas y heridas particulares en brazos y piernas que no pude identificar... Ya no por favor...

A Laura empezaron a brotarle lágrimas.

\- Gracias, abrázame por favor. – dijo pero se dio cuenta que Saga también estaba llorando.

El solo logró estirar la mano para jalarla hacia él. Laura se abrazó a él y empezó a llorar. Saga la abraza y llora con ella. Ella se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para preguntar.

\- Dime por favor que tú fuiste el único que entro a ese cuarto luego de que me disfrazaran

Saga siguió mirando hacia abajo.

\- No, Camus estaba conmigo

\- Pero… solo fueron ustedes dos

\- Si

\- Puedes jurármelo?

\- No tengo por qué mentirte. Te juro que solo estábamos los dos. Camus te sacó en brazos mientras yo limpiaba el lugar.

\- Es que no es que me mientas, es que todo estaba tan confuso luego de que me drogaran, no sabía si me faltaba algo pero al parecer todo llego

\- Faltaba? Como qué?

\- Información…. Desde que me drogaron hasta que ustedes llegaron

\- Ahhh. Pues si perdiste esa información, Qué bueno – dijo Saga suavemente

\- No. ya lo recordé todo, por eso te pregunte porque necesitaba saber y confirmar con mi cabeza que eso fue real, lo lamento no quería que te sintieras mal

Saga se quedó en silencio por un momento.

\- Encontrarte en ese estado es una cosa que quiero olvidar con todas mis fuerzas. Me volví loco. No sabía si podía salvarte o no y tú no querías ir a un hospital,… y no nos reconocías… No quiero recordarlo, Al menos no hoy, No... Hoy...!

El celular, al estar prendido siguió recibiendo fotografías y sonando con cada una. Saga vio el teléfono sobre la cama y lo aventó al suelo sin importar donde caía y se puso boca abajo sobre la cama.

\- tengo que dormir... Olvidar todo… odio mi lado bueno, Lo odio!...

\- Me vas a explicar después porque dices eso – dijo Laura

\- quiero olvidar... Quiero que no me importe...

\- eso no es tan fácil

\- Entonces ayúdame a dormir... Y tira a la basura ese maldito celular! No quiero oírlo!

\- Seguro que quieres que lo tire? – dijo Laura con voz suave.

Saga suspiró y cerró los ojos. Intentó concentrarse en olvidar.

Extendió la mano para que ella fuera con él, Laura le cogió la mano y se acostó en la cama esperando que él se acomodara como quisiera.

Contrario a lo que ella esperaba, Saga le beso la mano con fervor y la utilizó de almohada. Se estaba quedando dormido pero comenzó a temblar y algunas lágrimas mojaron la mano de Laura, que no sabía qué hacer.

Saga cerró los puños y solo alcanzo a murmurar:

\- Le he fallado a todas las mujeres importantes de mi vida: Athena, Laura y ahora Shaina.. No merezco el perdón.


	5. Chapter 5

14 de junio tarde

Laura estaba dormida volteada de lado teniendo bien abrazado a Saga. Involuntariamente y debido a algo que sucedía en su sueño, su cuerpo brincó tan fuerte, que despertó a su compañero.

\- Qué? que paso? – dijo adormilado

Laura le acaricio la cabeza.

\- Nada, lo siento me asuste. Vuelve a dormir

\- Qué hora es? - dijo Saga frotándose los ojos e incorporándose.

\- No tengo ni idea

\- Tuviste alguna pesadilla?

\- Si, lo siento. No te quería despertar – dijo Laura apenada.

Saga se sentó en el borde de la cama.

\- Descuida. creo que ni siquiera es hora de dormir... – dijo estirándose - el sol está en lo alto.

\- para dormir siempre es buena hora – dijo Laura intentando incorporarse también

\- Si, pero creo que al menos yo ya tengo que levantarme o todo mi metabolismo se va a confundir, con trabajos manejo lo del cambio de horario – aseguró Saga

\- y luego vas a parecer un búho durmiendo de día y de noche con los ojos abierto, aunque a mí personalmente me gusta más la noche

\- si bueno... y luego me saldrán ojeras y arrugas y después perderé mi grandioso físico y comenzare a tener pancita chelera, no gracias – bromeo Saga.

Laura se hizo la imagen mental y empezó a reír

\- te parecerías más a bubu porque estarías pachoncito jajajajajaj

Saga la miro con cara de sorpresa.

\- Eso quieres? Que este pachoncito?

Laura lo abrazó por detrás.

\- yo te voy a querer estés flaco, feo, gordo, arrugado, o con ese físico de infarto que te cargas.

\- Que conste. Si se me hace guatita por estar aquí acostado sin hacer nada, luego no me reclames – Dijo de nuevo aventándose a la cama

Ahora fue Laura quien lo miró sorprendida.

\- En serio volverás a dormirte?

\- Tú me diste permiso. Si me pongo gordo ya ni modo.

\- De que te quejas si para los hombres es más fácil recuperar el físico, en cambio a nosotras las mujeres dejamos de hacer un día, ejercicio y se nos sube todo encima y luego están esas dietas insoportables de nada de azúcar y ese resto de locuras que personalmente no tengo la intención de hacer. Así que levántate!

Saga se volteo para quedar recargado sobre su codo.

\- Yo te he visto comer bastante azúcar y no veo que te preocupe mucho tu peso. Aunque en este momento si subes 20 kilos no me importaría.

\- Que estoy muy flaca para ti o qué? – reclamó Laura

\- Jajaja. No. Hasta eso ya has recuperado bastante color y te ves mucho mejor – dijo Saga sonriendo - Y lo de los 20 kilos es un decir. No lo tomes tan literal

\- Pues explícate mejor – dijo Laura sacándole la lengua

\- Aunque no pierdo la esperanza que algún día si los subas – dijo Saga enigmáticamente

Laura no comprendió de inmediato.

\- Explícate antes de que te de una patada en ese redondito trasero que tienes.

Saga recorrió con su dedo un camino desde sus labios hasta su vientre.

\- Imagino una barriga enorme… Y que aumentes como tres tamaños de copa…

Laura se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello.

\- Tú lo que quieres es un mini tu aquí – dijo poniéndole su mano en el estomago

\- O 3 o 10 – dijo Saga Sonriendo

\- aja y tú los vas tener?

\- Tú los tienes y Yo los mantengo… ese será el trato Jajaja

Laura sonrió ante la idea.

\- Pues si seguimos en la cama haciendo nada, se nos van a atrofiar los músculos y no vamos a poder hacer ninguno.

\- Ah no. Esos sí que no – Saga se paró rápidamente jalándola a ella en el proceso – Entonces párate tú también

Laura se levantó y lo siguió

\- A dónde vamos? - preguntó

\- No sé... Pero dijiste que debíamos levantarnos – respondió Saga

Laura se zafó de su mano y corrió a tirarse en la cama abrazando cuantas almohadas pudo.

\- Por qué te volviste a acostar?

Laura lo miró con ojos de cachorrito.

\- Pues porque a mí el doctor no me ha dado permiso de hacer nada y luego si me pongo a brincar hace berrinches y se enoja conmigo.

Saga se puso a pensar. Eso era cierto.

\- bueno... Pero ... Mmm...

\- mmm qué?

\- Carajo! Kanon tenía razón y yo odio que la tenga!. Estoy perdiendo mi perspectiva como médico. – dijo -Disculpa. Tienes razón. Hoy antepuse mis problemas a tu salud. Ni siquiera te he revisado.

A Laura se le encendió el genio y comenzó a darle de almohadazos.

\- ay, no! ni se te ocurra saga de géminis o te juro por Dios que si me vas a ver emputada!

Saga solo se defendía de los golpes.

\- Qué? ahora que hice? solo estaba pensando... y haciendo cuentas, para ver si ya puedo retirarte los puntos! que loca te pones a veces caray!

Laura dejo de golpearlo.

\- solo yo maestro?

\- claro que si mi querida saltamontes – dijo Saga

\- si como no… - murmuró Laura entre dientes.

Saga se dirigió al baño mientras decía:

\- mmm... bueno... qué tal si te reviso y sobre eso tu medico decide si te deja o no andar chacoteando como chango?

\- Vale, y me alegro mucho que sepas hacer cuentas – dijo Laura sonriendo

\- y tú? Sabes hacerlas Jaja

\- yo que? – dijo Laura perdida

\- sabes hacer cuentas?

\- pues depende del tipo de cuentas que quieres que haga – dijo inocentemente

\- Pues igual yo

\- me pregunto es si estamos hablando de lo mismo Jajaja

\- yo digo que me se las tablas de 1 al 9 y ya – bromeo Saga- Jajaja, deja voy por todo el equipo. Mientras siéntate en la cama

\- sí señor.

Laura se sentó en la cama y se puso a balancear las piernas como niña chiquita. Unos minutos más tarde, Saga regresa ya con sus guantes puestos. Jaló la silla con los pies y se sentó de frente revisando primero el muslo.

\- Creo que estos ya puedo quitarlos. Cicatrizo muy bien. –dijo -Te duele?

\- No

\- Y si presiono aquí?

\- No

\- y aquí?

\- No

\- Ok. entonces los voy a quitar. Si sientes molestia me dices.

\- si

Saga con cuidado retiró los puntos y puso unos vendoletes solo por precaución. Le dio un beso en los puntos.

\- Ahora el hombro. Quítate la blusa.

Laura comenzó a hacerlo pero se detuvo.

\- mmm cuando termines con los puntos te puedo pedir un favor?

\- claro que si

\- me… revisas la marca en el pecho a ver cómo va? yo me he aplicado el ungüento muy juiciosa, pero... no soy capaz de volver a ver eso en el espejo… todavía. – dijo bajando la mirada.

\- Claro que sí. – dijo Saga con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Gracias

Saga revisó la herida del hombro y procedió a hacer lo mismo que con el muslo.

\- Y ahora que me quitaste los puntos… me aplico crema cicatrizante?

\- No. Déjalos respirar unos días, después aplicas la misma que para la cicatriz del pecho.

\- De acuerdo.

Saga comenzó quitar la gasa del pecho de Laura que cubría la herida en forma de H que Henry le había hecho. Retiró con un algodón con alcohol el rastro del ungüento del día anterior para poder ver bien el progreso y se le quedó viendo fijamente.

Laura no pudo evitarlo y al ver la reacción de Saga imaginó lo peor y su humor cambio. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse tristes y a querer llorar, pensando que la marca estaba igual.

Finalmente después de unos minutos, Saga volteó a verla.

\- Alguna vez te ha rasguñado un gato?

\- no, pero me han mordido perros

\- mmm... no esa comparación no me sirve. Solo te diré que la cicatriz es casi imperceptible ya. Esas chamacas harían una fortuna si vendieran la fórmula de ese ungüento, pero aparentemente son muy celosas de su secreto.

Laura no puede evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas por el miedo de que solo sea el amor de Saga el que hable y no realmente lo que ella podría ver.

\- Quiero verme en el espejo pero me da pánico…

Saga se levantó y trajo un espejo de mano para entregárselo.

Laura cerro los ojos nerviosa y Saga le dio un beso en cada uno de sus ojos y otro en sus labios para infundirle valor.

\- Te aseguro que tu famosa cicatriz que dejo la bomba es 100 veces más visible que esta. No tengas miedo.

Laura abrió los ojos y lo miró asustada, pero al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de su amado, cogió el espejo y lo puso en sus piernas mientras trataba de agarrar fuerzas, pero comenzó a temblar al recordar cómo le hicieron esa marca y se le cayó al suelo.

\- Lo siento – dijo intentando alcanzar el espejo, pero Saga fue más rápido que ella

\- No importa, si no estás lista no estas lista, puedo ponerle más ungüento y taparla

\- No! Es algo que tengo que hacer. Solo… abrázame por detrás para tomar valor, por favor – suplicó Laura

Saga sonrió se subió a la cama y la abrazo por detrás poniendo sus brazos cruzados por debajo del busto y recargando su barbilla en el hombro derecho. Laura cerró los ojos disfrutando de su cercanía.

\- Eres un listillo que no desaprovecha, Verdad? – dijo Laura

\- Ya aprenderás que así soy yo.

Laura comenzó a subir el espejo aunque le temblaban las manos pero finalmente lo puso y vio que efectivamente la cicatriz ya es casi imperceptible, empezó a llorar de felicidad y a pasarse la mano por el pecho para comprobar que era cierto. Saga comenzó a besar su cuello y mejilla.

\- te lo dije - le susurró al oído

A Laura le pasa un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo por esta acción.

\- sí, pero cuando la vi por primera vez, saber cómo lo hizo y ahora que no se ve… - dijo con voz quebrada.

Saga se separó de ella para comenzar a darle de suaves almohadazos

\- ay, no ni se te ocurra Laura Gómez o te juro por dios que si me vas a ver emputado bla bla bla - dijo imitando la voz femenina de Laura

Laura dejo de llorar para devolverle uno o dos.

\- no me arremedes o no te doy tu regalo de cumpleaños!

\- tssssssss ya comenzamos con chantajes tan temprano? – dijo Saga sonriendo

\- déjame! que estoy feliz

\- Jajaja y yo estoy feliz que tu estés feliz, y por eso... el medico te dará de alta.

\- De alta para qué?

\- para comenzar a hacer tu vida normal, aunque... tus costillas siguen sanando así que no te aloques.

\- Me puedo meter al mar? – preguntó Laura con ojos brillantes

\- mmm... ya casi. dale dos días mas

\- entonces qué hacemos? – pregunto Laura algo decepcionada.

\- Quieres caminar o Quieres intentar hacer un poco de ejercicio a ver cómo te sienta?

Laura lo pensó un poco.

\- hacer ejercicio.

\- Bueno... cambiémonos entonces y hagamos ejercicio – dijo Saga.

\- Si – Laura le da una sonrisa de niña buena - pero una pregunta eso quiere decir que ya me puedo poner los vestidos que compre con los ligueros?

\- NO!, Que no acabo de decir que tus costillas siguen sanando?, Ten por seguro que a mí me urge más que a ti!, Pero no quiero ser irresponsable!

\- y que tiene que ver mis costillas con el liguero? pero si hay unos bien bonitos quieres ver?

Saga entrecerró los ojos.

\- Tú lo que quieres es martirizarme

\- martirizarte porque?

\- Porque sabes que voy a querer hacer muchas cosas con ellos puestos y aun no puedo

\- yo que culpa tengo que tu no puedas? – dijo Laura provocándolo

\- de poder si puedo, pero tú no, bueno, bueno... te cambias por algo deportivo o te dejo aquí?

\- me quieres sacar de aquí para que no te siga diciendo que combinaría mas para un vestido negro un liguero negro o rojo, verdad?

Saga se tapa los oídos

\- no oigo, no oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado, nananananananaa

Riéndose de lo infantil de la situación Laura fue hasta el armario y sacó ropa para cambiarse. Saga hurgó entre los cajones de su hermano y sacó lo primero que encontró entrando al baño para cambiarse.

Laura se colocó un top y unos leggins y se amarró el cabello con una cola de caballo. Saga Salió únicamente con su camiseta sin mangas y unos pants grises. Laura contuvo la respiración al ver esa playera pegadita a los hermosos músculos de Saga.

\- Esa camiseta te queda muy bien – logra articular

\- Gracias. Tu también te ves muy… - dijo Saga abriendo los ojos mientras Laura le posaba.

\- muy?

Saga suspiró...

\- Rica

\- y ese suspiro porque?

\- Porque estas demasiado buena y eso es muy malo para mi paz mental

Laura sonrió y lo cogió de la mano

\- vamos a ver si tu paz mental se tranquiliza afuera haciendo ejercicio.

\- Lo dudo.

Ambos salieron a la playa, donde el sol afortunadamente no estaba tan fuerte como para evitarles hacer lo que esperaban.

\- ok amor con que empezamos? – pregunto Laura - yo no he hecho ejercicio desde que me secuestraron.

\- creo que ya que no has hecho ejercicio en tanto tiempo tienes que calentar bien o te vas a lastimar – dijo Saga

Laura asimilo la información y asintió.

\- si es cierto y como empiezo? La verdad es que cuando voy a hacer algo solo empiezo a correr como loquita tras de Nat y…

Saga se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Por qué no le sorprendía?

\- Comencemos con un poco de estiramiento del tren superior. Ya sé que no eres de cristal pero repito por tercera vez en el día. Tu costillas aun no están al 100. –dijo - Ponte en posición frente a mí. Abre las piernas. Yo mantendré tu torso lo más derecho mientras tu estiras tus brazos hacia el lado contrario por arriba de tu cabeza, 4 repeticiones de 8 de cada lado

Laura se paró frente a Saga y abrió las piernas. Saga puso ambas manos sobre las costillas de Laura y Laura hizo lo que le indicó.

\- Creo... Que necesitas esforzarte más en estirar los brazos – indicó Saga mientras quitaba la mano de las costillas de lado derecho para ayudarla a hacer un esfuerzo más, Solo que en lugar de simplemente ayudarla desde el codo, Desliza su mano suavemente desde abajo hacia arriba, Hasta llegar al punto donde debe ayudarla a empujar rozando su pecho con el pulgar en el proceso.

\- así está bien o estiro más? – Preguntó Laura inocentemente

\- Hasta donde puedas

Después de las repeticiones indicadas Saga se puso detrás de ella. Ahora la tomó de la cadera

\- ahora estira ambos brazos hacia adelante

Laura puso los brazos hacia adelante. Obviamente su trasero pegó con la pelvis de Saga quien decidió voltear a otro lado y solo para su disfrute personal, frotarse ligeramente. Laura lo sintió, pero creyó que definitivamente no era algo malo sino parte del roce provocado por ella misma.

\- Ahora hacia atrás - dijo Saga moviéndose al frente de nuevo. - Sientes que estas estirándote? (porque yo sí)

\- Si

Laura hace el movimiento que Saga le indica sin percatarse que dejaba ver parte de sus senos al subirse el top. Saga tragó saliva y dijo.

\- Ahora las piernas. Pero no forces la izquierda, No queremos empeorarla con un desgarre

\- No! un desgarre duele como el carajo – exclamó Laura espantada

\- Si y por eso debemos evitarlos. Siéntate en la arena

Laura obedeció sentándose en la arena con las piernas cruzadas

\- Ponte recta.

Laura decidió jugar un poco.

\- Se dice "amor mío acuéstate en la arena"

Saga la miró con deseo en los ojos.

\- el día que te lo diga de esa forma, ten por seguro que me voy a saltar todo el calentamiento. Ahora Recuéstate Y sube la pierna completamente estirada y con el pie recto a 90 grados de tu cuerpo.

\- agua fiestas

Laura hizo lo que él le indicaba.

\- Ahora supera los 90 grados – ordenó Saga

\- Ayúdame por favor. Empújala y yo te digo cuando parar

Saga tomó un poco de aire y se puso en una posición suficientemente cómoda para ayudarla. Desgraciadamente quedó demasiado pegado a ella, así que mientras la ayuda a llevar la pierna lo más que puede, cientos de imágenes eróticas aparecen en su mente provocando que Saga comenzara a sudar. Afortunadamente no era el único.

Laura se mordía el labio y cerraba los ojos fuertemente para evitar esas imágenes.

\- mmm un poco más – dijo Laura.

Saga se estiró un poco más para llevar la pierna aún más arriba pero de nuevo sus pelvis quedan rozando y él retiene la respiración.

\- Ahora la otra – dijo tragando saliva.

Laura hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna. Se repitió la misma reacción de parte de ambos.

\- Ahora ponte boca abajo – ordenó Saga. - Vas a intenta tocar tu lindo trasero con tu talón

Laura se coloca boca abajo

\- claro como si eso fuera tan fácil

\- Jaja solo dobla tu pierna

Laura dobla la pierna pero deliberadamente evita que el talón llegue hasta su trasero

\- mala suerte no llego

\- Nada de mala suerte. – dijo Saga mientras le toma la pierna y con una mano se recarga en su trasero donde no resiste la tentación de apachurrarlo como si estuviera viendo si una fruta estaba madura mientras con la otra hace que el talón toque su trasero. -ves que fácil?

Laura tiene los ojos cerrados. Ese movimiento de Saga no lo esperaba.

\- Si… facilísimo

Saga hace lo mismo con la otra pierna, Laura deja caer la cabeza en la arena. Ya estaba exhausta y aún estaban en el calentamiento.

\- Ahora voltéate. Vamos con los últimos

Laura se voltea y queda boca arriba, pasa su legua por los labios.

\- y luego del calentamiento que viene?

\- Correremos un rato a trote ligero. Te parece?

\- Bueno

\- Dobla tu pierna. La llevaremos hacia afuera

Laura dobla la pierna como él dice, Saga la empuja hasta quedar a la misma altura de la cadera

\- ahora la otra

Laura estira muy despacio la pierna y luego dobla la otra, Saga hace lo mismo

\- Ahora las dos al mismo tiempo

\- No! – Gritó Laura incorporándose rápidamente sacudiéndose la arena.

\- No qué? Dijiste que harías juiciosa lo que yo te dijera, A menos que te esté doliendo algo, En cuyo caso paramos

\- no, me está doliendo nada, te lo juro si me duele te digo. Pero ya estoy muy caliente… digo… ya estuvo bien de calentamiento

La equivocación en la expresión hizo sonreír a Saga.

\- Entonces a correr, Trote ligero por la playa hasta donde llegues y de regreso.

\- Primero puedo ir por agua? – Preguntó totalmente sofocada.

\- Ve.

Laura fue hasta la cocina, se tomó un vaso de agua y el otro se lo echo encima del cabello y el pecho y vuelve a salir a la playa. Saga la mira con cara de interrogación en el rostro.

\- Tengo calor – se justificó.

Saga entró rápidamente a la casa y salió con dos botellas de agua.

\- Creí que entrarías por agua para el ejercicio. Vamos pues.

\- Vamos

\- Te doy ventaja.

\- Ni que estuviéramos haciendo una carrera

\- Estoy en mejor forma que tú, Y corro más rápido y mis pasos son más grandes

\- Está bien.

Laura empezó el trote ligero. Saga la sigue de cerca. Ha dejado que se adelante para poder verla correr. Con esos leggins pegados a su firme trasero se le antoja alcanzarla, pues se le marca muy bien su trasero y ropa interior. Laura disfrutó el trote observando todo lo que pudo mientras el calor comienza a hacer estragos en ella. Saga la alcanzó rápidamente y comenzó a correr hacia atrás.

\- Todo bien? - preguntó

\- me prestas la botella de agua por favor?

Saga se la entregó

\- gracias

\- Crees poder seguir o nos regresamos? - preguntó

Laura destapó la botella de agua, estiró el top un poco hacia adelante y dejó caer un poco de agua en el pecho, haciendo que se escurra por entre el top y la mitad de los pechos

\- oh que delicia!

Saga parpadea un poco asombrado y traga saliva mientras no dejaba de ver el cambio de color en la ropa deportiva de Laura

\- que decías amor? – preguntó esta.

\- Uhhh, Ah sí que si crees poder seguir o regresamos – Se escuchó un trueno, pero Saga volteó al cielo y estaba tan azul y sin nubes como siempre - Que raro...

Laura brincó del susto y se abrazó a Saga

\- Tranquila. No veo ninguna nube alrededor, Pero Kanon dijo que aquí las tormentas llegaban de un momento a otro así que...

\- Siiiiiiii! vamos a salir a mojarnos!

\- Más bien nos va a agarrar en el regreso, así que vamos caminando para irnos enfriando. Está bien?

\- Y cuando lleguemos qué?

\- Podemos seguir entrenando allá

\- bueno, pero oye amor necesitas enfriarte?

\- Nop. No necesito...

En ese momento el cielo se puso negro como el cabello de Hades y un tremendo chaparrón cayó de repente empapándolos a ambos. Saga puso una cara de pocos amigos mientras Laura comenzó a brincar de felicidad.

\- que rico! Si! Jaja Jaja

Laura comenzó a dar vueltas bajo la lluvia sin importarle que Saga comenzó a mentar madres murmurando mientras todo su cabello mojado le caía sobre la cara.

Laura se acercó a Saga y le quitó el cabello de la cara amorosamente.

\- No te enojes. No es culpa de nadie.

\- Apuesto a que hicieron enojar a Poseidón.

\- Posiblemente…. con esos locos nunca se sabe – contestó Laura mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello y comenzaba a besarlo.

\- Mmm... Así... No... Se me va... A bajar...

\- Que quieres que se te baje? – preguntó Laura – y ahora que recuerdo, tú me debes una cosa y este es el momento perfecto para que me la cumplas

\- Lo frustrado. - dijo mientras la atraía de la cintura posesivamente- tendrás que esforzarte más, Que te debo?

\- Acuérdate

\- Un chocolate?

\- No

\- Mmm... Un babydoll nuevo?

\- no

Laura bajo una mano y empezó a jugar con el borde de su camiseta mojada

\- Uhhh... Mmm... Jajaja ok. No. Eso no... Me rindo – dijo Saga

\- Eso no? – preguntó Laura

\- Lo siento dulzura estaba pensando en una guarrada jijiji

\- Sabes que me derrites cuando me dices así. Que guarrada? – dijo Laura metiendo su mano para acaricias sus abdominales.

\- Esta mira...

Comenzó a besarla posesivamente metiendo ambas manos por los debajo de los leggings agarrando su trasero de forma firme e incluso haciendo un ligero movimiento hacia arriba que le indicó a Laura que quería que pusiera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Laura lo hizo inmediatamente y Saga comenzó a caminar sin dejar de besarla ni de amasar su trasero hasta recargarla en una palmera y besarla de un modo mucho más salvaje. Laura casi no podía respirar pero no hizo nada por zafarse, más bien lo acerca más a ella y aprieta más sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Laura comenzó a sentir sobre su piel como bubu quiere salir a jugar. Saga está en su límite. Laura se separa de su boca unos segundos y le dice feliz:

\- te acordaste!

Saga la miró un segundo con los ojos brillantes.

\- Me acorde de que cosa?

\- De lo que me debías

Saga no estaba comprendiendo así que la bajo. Sonó otro trueno y Un relámpago.

\- creo que no es seguro estar aquí. Regresemos a la cabaña – dijo Saga.

Laura se acercó a Saga, le dio un beso mordiéndole el labio inferior y pasó un dedo por su muslo muy cerca de su ingle antes de echarse a correr a la cabaña. Saga sacudió la cabeza para despejarla y echo a correr tras ella.

Laura llegó a la playa de la cabaña y cogió un poquito de aire. Saga llegó segundos después, hecho una sopa y Laura voltea a verlo.

\- se te ve muy bien la ropa pegada – dijo relamiéndose los bigotes de gusto al verlo con todos los músculos del cuerpo marcados por el agua.

\- Grrrr...

Saga se quitó la camiseta y la exprimió en la entrada al igual que su cabello. Se quitó su pants y lo exprimió y colgó en la entrada quedándose solo con sus bóxer grises.

Laura se acercó a Saga y vio como una gota de agua estaba escurriendo por todo su pecho a punto de perderse en el bóxer por lo que rápidamente puso su lengua sobre la gota de agua para saborearla.

\- El agua de lluvia es deliciosa, y mucho más rica sobre ti (joder ¡! tenía que quedarse en bóxer y mojado?) – dijo Laura.

Saga esta sin habla. Laura está muy atrevida y él no sabe si debe avanzar o retroceder.

\- Yo... Voy a cambiarme

\- Bueno ve, y cuando salgas yo entro y me cambio – dijo Laura sonriendo. Sabía que lo había puesto nervioso y esa acción le encantaba.

Saga salió minutos más tarde ya cambiado y secándose el cabello con una toalla. En realidad seguía con el torso desnudo. Solo se había puesto unos boxers secos.

Laura volteó a verlo, lo miró y fue su turno de darse un golpe en la cabeza con la mano

\- Qué? – pregunta Saga

\- Nada. voy a cambiarme.

Laura entro y salió más tarde con un top sin sostén y un short estilo cachetero. Fue a la cocina y minutos más tarde, llegó donde Saga con dos tazas calientes en las manos.

\- toma bébete esto así evitamos que nos enfermemos – dijo.

Saga volteó a verla y casi se le salieron los ojos de la impresión. Tomó la taza y comenzó a sorberla

\- Rico. Qué es?

\- naranja con miel

\- No sabía que eso se tomaba caliente

\- si, y ayuda cuando estas enfermo de los pulmones y con gripa, con jengibre ayuda muchísimo pero no encontré.

\- Ni encontraras. Kanon odia el jengibre. Supongo que debe ser bueno. Yo casi nunca me enfermo así que no había escuchado de ese remedio casero.

\- Es que es más que todo de los latinos – Aclaró Laura tomando de su taza.

\- Ahhh. Puedo preguntar algo ajeno al tema?

\- Dime

\- Cuanto tiempo estuviste en Alemania?

\- Como seis, siete meses. Por qué?

\- Solo se me ocurrió. Estuvist meses pero no aprendiste el idioma. Pero hablas bien el griego. Olvídalo. Pienso cosas locas que ni al caso. – dijo Saga tomando de su taza

Laura lo miró con ternura.

\- El griego lo hablo bien porque la madre superiora me enseñó las bases.

\- Como carajos...? ay ya mejor ni pregunto!. Contigo todo es una sorpresa Jaja Bueno y ahora? Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Saga

Laura se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé, mientras podemos seguir platicando. Tu aparte del griego que otro idioma sabes

\- Mmm... Latín, español, italiano, francés, alemán, inglés, noruego y japonés. Nunca necesite algún otro

\- Y porque en esos?

\- Son los principales idiomas en el santuario y con nuestros aliados

\- A ver… dime una misma frase en todos los idiomas.

\- Jajaja ok: Anata wa watashi no aidesu, Du er min kjærlighet, Sie sind miene Lieben, Tibi sunt mea, Tu sei il mio amore , you are my love , tu es mon amour, y desde luego todos quieren decir que TU ERES MI AMOR.

\- ahh, ok gracias mi amor, te amo

\- Yo también te amo.

Saga se terminó su bebida y puso la taza en la barra de la cocina. Laura se acabó la de ella y también la llevó a la cocina.

\- Sigamos haciendo ejercicio – suplicó Laura

\- Está bien. Qué tipo de entrenamiento llevas o haces regularmente

\- jajajaj el de dar patadas en las pelotas cuenta?

Saga se lleva instintivamente las manos a su entrepierna protegiéndolas.

\- jajajajajaj no te preocupes que a ti no te daría una patadas en las pelotas te lo juro

\- Si bueno eso dices ahora – dijo Saga desconfiado

\- no creo que tú nunca llegues a darme motivos para realmente querer darte una así que

\- Yo espero que no. Pero aparte de eso?

\- Mmm… Defensa personal. Saber defenderte de un hombre aunque son más fuertes que tú, aprender a salir de su poder si te tienen... aunque la última vez me sirvió de un carajo - lo dice entre dientes

\- Jajajaja ok, ok. No me explique bien Jajaja. Me refiero a que cuando vas al gym que rutina haces, Jajajaj

\- Ahhh bicicleta, caminadora, boxeo con Nat

\- Lo cual no podemos hacer aquí…

\- ejercicios de piernas, de abdomen, la verdad es que Nat solo va para su ronda de sexo con el entrenador. – se llevó las manos a la boca – lo dije o lo pensé?

\- Jajaja y siquiera está bueno?

\- quieres la respuesta sincera?

\- Si

\- Pues sí, para que digo que no si, Nat hasta busco sacarme cita con el

\- Ja!

\- Nat puede ser todo lo loca por el sexo que quieras pero cuando quiere sabe tener muy buen gusto

\- Eso sí me consta - dijo saga cruzándose de brazos.

\- Según palabras textuales de ella, ella nunca de los nunca me va perdonar que yo los conozca a ustedes y no haya hecho nada con ninguno . Dice que eso es pecado

\- Bah! Eso te lo dijo antes o después de mi fiesta?

\- Después de tu fiesta, suficiente tuve con quedarme fuera del depa para que no me contara lo que hizo con tu hermano.

\- Y de verdad quieres saber qué hizo? – preguntó curioso

Laura entrecerró los ojos.

\- no entendiste. Me quede por fuera, para que no me contara!

\- Ahhh Jajaja yo si te puedo contar los detalles, Pues veras... Ella primero le hizo un baile privado quedándose en pelotas y...

Laura fue hasta donde Saga, lo cogió de la cara y le planto un beso para que deje de hablar. Saga sonrío y correspondió el beso hasta que Laura lo corta.

\- vas a seguir?

\- Si me vas a seguir besando así... Le sigo toda la tarde – dijo Saga con una sonrisa.

\- yo te beso lo que tú quieras mientras no me digas nada, nada de lo que hicieron esos dos

\- Mmm... Segura? Se pone muy interesante….

\- no me interesa como Nat se acostó con tu hermano! no, no, y no ¡!– dijo Laura tapándose los oídos.

Saga le quitó las manos de los oídos suavemente.

\- Jajajaja era broma, Yo nunca te lo diría.

\- Aguántame un segundo… si tú sabes que hizo tu hermano con Nat en el privado… eso quiere decir que….

\- Qué?

\- Que él sabe lo que paso en el privado contigo y conmigo?

\- Si

Laura pone su cabeza en su pecho avergonzada.

\- Por qué? Tú se lo contaste?

Saga negó con la cabeza.

\- Entre Kanon y yo hay una conexión muy fuerte. No hace falta que nos digamos nada. Simplemente sabemos las cosas, lo cual no siempre es bueno y para tu tranquilidad, no siempre prestamos atención a esas cosas.

\- La verdad no sé si eso me tranquiliza o me asusta pero es bueno que cuentes con tu hermano

\- Él sabe cuándo estoy triste, enojado y feliz o viceversa. Pero no. No siempre cuento con él. Si yo soy bipolar, él es bipolar y tres cuartos y mucho más peligroso que yo – dijo poniéndose serio.

\- Pero de todos modos es tu familia y es bueno tenerlo – insistió Laura

Saga recordó como había ignorado a su hermano todos esos días y decidió distraerse de otro modo para no pensar en ello.

\- Que no íbamos a entrenar más?

\- Siiiiiiiiii, tu dime que hacemos y como lo hacemos

\- Mmm por que no haces algunas flexiones?

\- Cuantas, y tú que vas a hacer?

\- Yo detengo tus pies. Has las que puedas. Es el primer día.

\- bueno y en dónde?

\- En el tapete de la sala.

\- vamos

Saga la tomó de la mano y se hincó sobre el mullido tapete Esperando que Laura haga lo mismo. Laura se colocó en posición para hacer flexiones.

\- Comienza – ordenó Saga

Laura empezó a hacer las flexiones mientras él le sostenía sus tobillos.

\- No estas llegando hasta abajo tramposa! Intentemos este truco - dijo Saga acostándose de manera que su cara quedara justo debajo de donde la de Laura – Así cada que bajes flexionando bien los brazos y sin doblar las rodillas me das un beso

Laura, con ese nuevo incentivo comenzó a hacerlas bien pero Llega a 30 y ya no puede más.

\- Sabía que podrías hacerlo! Abdominales?

\- vale

Saga se incorporó para poder tomarle los tobillos, Laura se coloca en posición para hacer los abdominales pero solo llega a medias

\- Que pasa ahora floja

\- dame un incentivo como el de ahorita y los hago bien

\- Mmm

Saga se sube sobre las rodillas para más o menos sentarse sobre ellas

\- a ver ahora inténtalo

Laura empieza a hacer las abdominales ahora bien, solo que cuando alcanza los labios de saga se pongo a jugar con ellos

\- Eso es trampa!

\- no, porque estoy haciendo las abdominales

Logra hacer 20 y se detiene

\- bueno que sigue?

\- Para la que sigue no necesitas ayuda. Elevación lateral de pierna estirada. 2 de 8 con cada pierna

\- quien dijo que no necesito ayuda? – reclamó Laura

Saga se hace para atrás e inclina la cabeza.

\- No la necesitas. Yo prefiero quedarme viendo el panorama.

\- Si la necesito! No ves que mis músculos estuvieron mucho tiempo dormidos? así tu ayudas a que la pierna se eleve mas

Saga hizo un berrinche con pataletas incluidas.

\- pero yo quería ver!

\- que querías ver? – pregunto Laura extrañada.

\- Anda! Ponte de lado el brazo de abajo extendido y con el otro te apoyas. Abres tus piernas en tijera con 2 repeticiones de 8 de cada lado.

Laura hizo exactamente lo que Saga le dijo

\- Así?

\- Abre más la pierna libre

Laura abrió un poco la pierna.

\- Ábrela... Argh mejor te digo como!

Saga se puso en la misma posición que ella pero de lado contrario de manera que prácticamente están haciendo un 69, Saga le ayuda a abrir la pierna lo más que ella puede mientras al mismo tiempo observa el panorama que quería del tiro del mini short

\- Disfrutas la vista? – preguntó Laura completamente ruborizada.

\- Muuuucho

\- Ya puedo bajar la pierna?

\- Sip ahora del otro lado

Laura se volteo e hizo lo mismo, y no abrió la pierna del todo. Saga volvió a hacer lo mismo.

\- Tienes que llegar hasta aquí. – dijo - Ahora has las repeticiones que te dije

\- Y mientras yo hago la repeticiones tú te vas a quedar ahí?

\- Oh si

Laura hizo las repeticiones que él dijo, Y él hasta se recargó en su codo para ver mejor. Laura cerro los ojos para no ver la cara de lujuria que tenía Saga. Terminando inmediatamente cerró las piernas

\- Y ahora?

\- Ahora ya no se... Necesito un baño de agua fría Jaja

\- Si… - dijo Laura bajando la mirada a su entrepierna - como que tu amigo se puso muy activo

Saga bajo la cara, lo vio y rápidamente lo tapó con un cojín del sillón. Laura se sentó y empezó a reír

\- creo que es un poquito tarde que te lo tapes cuando tú y yo sabemos porque se puso así.

\- Contigo cerca siempre esta así - dijo sonrojándose

\- te ves tan lindo cuanto te sonrojas

\- Creí que yo era lindo siempre – reclamó Saga

\- jajajaj, sí, pero te ves muy tierno

\- Yo creo que basta de ejercicio por hoy no crees?

\- no sé, si tú quieres… bueno yo hice ejercicio y tú?

\- Yo que?

\- Vas a hacer algo de ejercicio?

\- Que no ya salí a trotar?, Además tu dijiste que no te importaba si estaba gordo o no

\- Bueno, entonces si no vas a hacer nada ayúdame con lo último – dijo Laura levantándose

\- ? Que cosa?

\- obviamente tu y yo sabemos que tú eres muchisimoooooo más fuerte que yo, etc, etc, en el precinto siempre había un ejercicio para evitar como que los manilargos en una misión se propasaran contigo, un juego del gato y el ratón por así decirlo

\- Sigo sin entender que quieres que yo haga – dijo Saga rascándose la cabeza

\- pues es que no sé cómo carajos explicarme… - dijo Laura algo desesperada - haber amor si tu quisieras inmovilizarme como lo harías? y no se vale usar tu cosmo

\- Mmm...

Saga tomó ambos brazos haciéndoselos hacia atrás e inmovilizándolos con un solo brazo, entrelazó sus dos piernas con una sola de él y La mano libre la utilizó para inmovilizar la cabeza de Laura

\- Así?

Laura suspira. Carajo! Que acaso no puede estar cerca de Saga sin que su cuerpo reaccione de forma extraña?

\- Aja… digo… Sí.

\- Y cuál es el chiste de esto? – preguntó curioso.

\- y ahora la pregunta es cómo hago yo para salir de esta – dijo Laura

\- Uhhh no lo sé?

\- pues el chiste de este ejercicio es aprender a salir de este tipo de situaciones. – explico Laura

\- Y tu como saldrías de esta?

\- y si te lastimo?

\- No temas por eso y hazlo

\- y si luego yo hago una estupidez y te enojas, o por tratar de salir me lastimo las costillas?

\- Entonces no lo hagas, Ya te dije. Dejémoslo aquí. Es tu primer día. – dijo soltándola

Laura hizo un mohín.

\- Pero esto es más divertido y contigo es la única persona que tengo la confianza de hacer eso – dijo instándolo a volverse a poner en la misma posición de antes.

\- Y Nat supongo

Laura se empezó a retorcer a ver si se puede zafar

\- Nat qué?

\- Creí entender que hacías esto con Nat, Puedo ponértelo más fácil y así no tienes que retorcerte tanto.

\- Sí, pero este ejercicio es de hombre y mujer con Nat no puedo, por eso siempre me lo salto.

\- Ahhh, Entonces... Puedes o cambio de posición?

\- pero ya te dije creo que hay una forma pero no quiero lastimarte ni nada

\- Inténtalo

Laura empezó a retorcerse mucho más fuerte hasta que sintió que Saga hizo un ajuste de su pierna para tenerla quieta. Mientras lo hizo mandó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre él, ya que al tratar de acomodar la pierna no tiene mucha estabilidad mandándolo de espalda contra el tapete, Laura cayó encima de él y por la sorpresa soltó un poco el agarre de las manos y Laura logró soltarse

\- Ouch

\- Ves? te dije! Perdóname! Te lastime?

Saga hizo puchero como si fuera a llorar.

\- Ahora quien me va a sobar mis pobres pompitas, Me dolió, Buaaaaa – dijo Saga

\- ven te sobo tus pompitas

Saga fue donde Laura quien le sobó "sus pompitas" mientras dice:

\- Sana, sana, colita de rana si no sana hoy sanara mañana y para que se recuperen más rápido…

Sin poder contenerse le dio un beso a cada pompa y Saga pego un brinco porque no esperaba eso. Laura puso su cara más inocente.

\- Te dio un calambre amor?

\- Aja

Laura lo cogió del cuello y le dio un beso que los dejó a ambos sin aliento

\- eso es para resarcirte por el golpe

\- No pues… así puedes golpearme tanto como quieras – dijo Saga sonriendo.

\- A ver… para ponerlo interesante, cuando yo me pueda soltar te voy a dar beso donde yo quiera y como quiera… - dijo Laura confiada

\- Y si no te puedes soltar?

\- tu escoge…

\- Pero hay que poner un límite de tiempo, 5 minutos máximo contaditos.

Laura se encogió de hombros.

\- Por mi está bien, y si no me puedo soltar tu qué harás?

\- Mmm... Me comeré un chocolate delante de ti y no te daré ni un cachito

\- En serio? te estoy dando la posibilidad que hagas lo que quieras y no lo haces? – dijo Laura sorprendida - bueno allá tú!

\- De acuerdo

\- bueno pues empieza

\- Puede ser acostada?

\- como tú quieras, acostada, sentada, parada… - dijo Laura

\- Acuéstate en el tapete – ordenó saga.

Laura hizo lo que él dijo y Saga se sienta sobre sus rodillas. Tomó sus manos, las cruzó y las puso sobre su estómago sosteniéndola firmemente. Laura empezó a moverse para los lados a ver si se podía zafar, trató de mover las manos pero es inútil. Movió los pies tratando de que se arrastraran hacia adelante y así liberar las rodillas pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano.

\- Se te acabó el tiempo – dijo Saga.

Laura azotó las manos en el suelo.

\- Este round lo ganas tu – gruñó entre dientes.

\- Voy por mi chocolate - Dijo Saga parándose hacia la cocina.

Laura se quedó frustrada tirada en el tapete mientras Saga regresa con una botella de jarabe, volteó a Laura suavemente dejándola sobre su estómago, se montó sobre Laura de nuevo le subió el top e hizo un caminito de chocolate desde casi los hombros hasta la espalda baja. A continuación comenzó a comerse su línea de chocolate desde el huequito de la espalda baja hacia arriba haciendo ciertos movimientos con su lengua que provocó que a Laura se le acelerara todo y no pudo evitar jadear más de una vez.

\- Está muy rico mi chocolate

\- pues acábatelo a ver si ya seguimos – exclamó en un tono falsamente molesto.

\- Ya me lo termine. – dijo Saga dejando la botella a un lado.

Saga no se movió de donde estaba y solo le inmoviliza las manos igualmente cruzándoselas sobre su trasero. Con una mano y jugando con el elástico de su short, Laura empezó a mover las piernas y rozarlas con su ingle, logrando mover su trasero un poco hacia abajo liberando un poco así sus piernas y gracias a sus ejercicios de talón, lo golpeó con el talón en su espalda haciendo que se fuera hacia adelante y lograra voltearse boca arriba soltando así sus manos.

\- ok. – dijo Saga - Me ganaste porque me distraje y literal me pateaste el trasero Jaja

\- Entonces gano o queda en empate por lo de tu trasero, sabes que no importa

Laura lo agarró y lo besó para recoger los últimos vestigios de chocolate que tenía en su boca, con un dedo empieza a pasárselo por el muslo haciendo a Saga temblar un poco con poco más de un escalofrío. Laura cortó el beso y con la otra mano empezó a hacer lo mismo.

Saga se le quedó viendo por un momento y volvió a besarla pero esta vez con un poco más de ansias. Laura correspondió el beso y le comenzó a pasar una mano por la espalda, mientras con la otra juega con el elástico del bóxer en el muslo.

\- ...

Saga comienza a suspirar.

\- bueno te toca – dijo Laura separándose abruptamente.

Saga tardó un poquito en reaccionar.

\- Qué?

\- Inmovilizarme a ver si me puedo soltar – dijo Laura con un tono regañón.

\- Ahh... Si... Por un momento se me fueron mis ideas... Levántate – dijo Saga.

Laura se levantó y Saga le tomó la mano. Rápidamente la puso contra la pared. Hizo que abriera un poco las piernas y el las enredó con las suyas para inmovilizarla. Con la mano izquierda tomó sus muñecas y las inmovilizó. Mientras su boca apresaba la suya, con su mano derecha aprovechó esa posición para manosearla por debajo de la top. Laura intentaba por todos los medios separarse de la pared y desenredar las piernas, pero la boca y mano de Saga no la ayudan a poder pensar con claridad.

Claramente pasaron más de cinco minutos, pero el entusiasmo de Saga crecía a cada instante y ya ni siquiera recordaba que era solo un entrenamiento. Laura trató de acomodarse en la pared para que el siga haciendo lo que está haciendo, pero el movimiento alertó a Saga quien se separó de una manera un poco brusca sorprendiendo a Laura.

Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sentada contra la pared. Saga fue a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de agua sin dejar de mirarla. Esta algo... Demasiado excitado para seguir el juego pero Laura se finalmente se levantó y fue hasta la cocina.

\- Amor… está todo bien?

\- Aja. Súper bien.. Más que bien... Perfectamente bien, Solo... Necesitaba un poco de agua

\- mmm bueno, seguimos o ya te aburriste?

\- Creo que... Mejor me pondré a hacer ejercicio si no te molesta, Te gane 2 a 1

Fue Rápidamente al tapete y comienza a hacer flexiones con los ojos cerrados. Necesita sacar toda esa energía. Laura observó a Saga hacer las flexiones y empezó a buscar con la mirada donde poner música localizando un pequeño radio de pilas. Lo prendió y puso música, fue a la cocina abrió el refri, sacó el ultimo tarro de helado y una cuchara y regresó a la sala. Empezó a comer helado mientras bailaba.

\- Debes estar bromeando – dijo Saga deteniéndose al ver lo que ella está haciendo.

\- Mmm porque?- dijo Laura quitándose la cuchara de la boca

Saga terminó por tirarse boca arriba en el tapete observándola moverse.

\- te estas comiendo el postre!

\- y? – dijo Laura metiéndose otra cucharada en la boca

\- Te lo vas a acabar y yo también quiero!

Laura fue y se sentó encima de él moviendo al ritmo de la música

\- Entonces quieres helado?

\- No hagas eso! – exclamó Saga

\- yo solo estoy bailando y - sacó una cucharada de helado y dejó que unas cuantas gotas caigan en sus labios, lo besa y le quita el helado con la lengua - comiendo helado

\- Pues yo intento hacer ejercicio pero contigo aquí no puedo.

\- entonces me quito?

Volvió a dejar caer unas gotas de helado en su pecho y se las quitó también con la lengua.

\- No

\- entonces?

\- Sigue bailando y comiendo helado. Tal cual.

Laura lo miró divertida.

\- quien te entiende? primero dices que no y ahora que sí, y tú no disque querías helado?

Laura sigue comiendo helado de su pecho, Saga cerró los ojos Disfrutando el momento, dejó caer esta vez más que simples gotas, para quitarlas, cuando comienza a sonar una canción más movida y se mueve al ritmo de ella

\- Válgame! – exclamó Saga quien de un movimiento la toma de la cintura y la mueve hacia adelante

\- y eso porque fue?

\- Por razones de pudor

\- yo pensé que me ibas a empezar a decir que no jugar con fuego o me iba a quemar

\- Jaja, Tu sigue jugando y yo mantengo el cerillo lejos

\- hasta que se encienda toda una jodida hoguera

\- Si eso quieres... Solo que... Arruinarías mis planes

\- yo no quiero arruinar tus planes, pero - se pone roja

\- Pero?

\- no puedo evitar querer estar todo el día en tus brazos, contigo me pasan cosas que nunca antes había sentido, aunque me da mucho miedo decepcionarte

\- No creo que tú puedas llegar a decepcionarme nunca

\- pues sí, pero tú has estado con muchas mujeres en tu vida y estoy segura que muy experimentadas en cambio yo no…

\- Eso es lo emocionante. Así seré yo el que te enseñe todo eso – dijo Saga acariciando su mejilla

\- te amo, lo sabes y daría mi vida por ti, como también se porque es que te controlas

\- Lo sabes?

\- yo seré virgen pero no ingenua, y sé que te controlas, para no asustarme, para respetarme, para hacer las cosas bien, y esperar que este mejor.

A Saga se le suben los colores al rostro

\- dime que estoy equivocada y que no es por eso?

\- Si, si es por eso

Laura cierra los ojos por la pena

\- Pero yo puedo esperar, Todo el tiempo necesario

\- Aunque la verdad en este momento lo que quiero es seguir con nuestro juego, que tu dejaras de controlarte un poquito, eso sí sin arruinar tus planes sea cual sea

Saga abre grandes los ojos

\- Que es lo que estas proponiendo?

Laura esconde su cabeza en su cuello

\- No sé, solo sé que no quiero arruinar tu planes pero no quiero dejar nuestro jueguito

Saga solo le baja la cara para seguir besándola, Laura se separa.

\- eso que significa?

\- No significa nada. Solo quiero besarte. Ya no puedo?

\- tu puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras que no te ha quedado claro?

\- Entonces para que preguntas?

\- porque es divertido ver como tu boquita forma ciertas palabras o como tus ojos me miran cuando dices eso

\- Ahhh... ya puedo comer helado?

\- claro, todo el que quieras

Saga tomó el bote de la mano de Laura y se sirvió una cucharada grande del bote a su boca cayeron algunas gotas en su torso. Laura no pensaba desperdiciar esas gotas de helado, así que se las quita todas.

Saga repitió la operación varias veces viéndola a los ojos y las gotas cada vez caen más abajo en su torso. Laura quitó todas las gotas que caían limpiando absolutamente todo el helado. Laura se fue haciendo más y más atrás hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo al sentir algo duro en su trasero.

Saga no dijo nada, pero deliberadamente derramó helado cerca de su ombligo y el muslo de Laura. O se movía o se movía. Laura lo miró a los ojos, se le sube el color al rostro y se hace más para atrás, lanzando un jadeo cuando pasa por encima de ese algo duro, se inclinó y quitó muy despacio el helado del ombligo.

Saga dejó de respirar por un segundo. Cuando Laura se enderezó y al tener a bubu de frente no puedo evitar ponerse muchísimo más roja. Saga solo la miró y le pasó el bote de helado en silencio. Laura cogió obedientemente el bote de helado y se metió una cucharada a la boca. Esta roja como tomate pero puso la cuchara justo donde empezaba el elástico del bóxer mirando a Saga, esperando que él dijera si continuaba o no. Saga no dijo nada pero sonrío.

Laura inclinó la cuchara y dejó que cayera helado justo ahí. Saga pegó un ligero brinco por lo frio haciendo que Laura sonriera y se inclinara muy despacio. "bubu" quedó pegado a su pecho y le quitó todo el helado que derramo muy despacio haciendo jadear a Saga. Cuando termina de hacerlo se endereza.

\- amor tenemos un problema – dijo Laura

\- pro-problema?

Se quiso enderezar pero Laura lo volvió a acostar, aunque para hacerlo le tocó subirse un poquito

\- Se nos acabó el helado – dijo Laura mostrándole el bote vacío.

\- Jajaja te convido de mi jarabe de chocolate - dijo extendiendo la mano a la botella que habían dejado ahí en su "entrenamiento" anterior.

\- Lo que me recuerda que quedamo ti te falta cobrarte tu última victoria… - dijo Laura.

Saga tragó saliva y Laura empezó a jugar con el elástico de su bóxer

\- Yo creí que ya me lo había cobrado muuuuuuuuy bien

Bubu comenzó a temblar al recordar.

\- yo no me acuerdo, entonces no vale – dijo Laura

Saga sonríe con malicia. Levantándose con una mirada predadora, se dirigió hacia Laura.

\- Oh, oh (no debí decir eso).

Laura intentó escapar pero Saga la detuvo de la cintura.

\- Así que la niña quiere que yo siga comiendo chocolate.

Laura comenzó a retorcerse para escapar de sus brazos.

\- ah no! ahora ya no estamos entrenando y no te me vas a escapar. Querías jugar... pues juguemos.

La cargo hasta el sofá y la subió en el quedando de pie arriba de los cojines.

\- Reclínate contra la pared —le indicó.

Laura así lo hizo. Flexionó los brazos tras ella de forma que sus pechos quedaron proyectados hacia fuera contra el top deportivo. Se sentía completamente descarada por su parte, pero quería que él viera su predisposición. Le gustaba la expresión de Saga, su mirada recorría los pechos que le ofrecía.

Saga acarició la extensión visible de su escote y la yema de un dedo rozó el borde de su top. No lejos de su contacto, sus pezones ansiaban sus atenciones.

\- Si no te importa, coloca el pie sobre el posa brazos – dijo Saga. Su voz sonaba ronca por la pasión.

Laura obedeció. La acción hizo que separara los muslos. Saga fue a la cocina por unas tijeras y cortó su short. Le gustó que Laura supiera que no le gustaba que usara ropa interior y que automáticamente sus partes íntimas quedaran al aire.

Laura no protestó. Le pareció salvaje, decadente. Le recordó a la primera vez que la había tocado, en el privado, excepto que esta vez tenía una compañera deseosa y no una niña inocente jugando a la fulana.

Lo vio observar el camino que trazaban sus manos, y sintió cierto aturdimiento al ver el poder que parecía tener sobre él. Su piel estaba caliente y sudoroso por el ejercicio y ella terminó de arrancarse la tela del cortado short, ansiosa.

Saga comenzó a recorrer con sus manos sus pantorrillas, y fue acercándose un poco más con cada caricia a la parte superior de sus piernas. Subió por la parte posterior de sus rodillas, sorprendentemente sensibles ante su contacto.

Saga le tiró un beso con una sonrisa coqueta, tomó la botella de chocolate y lanzó un chorro justo debajo del ombligo, viendo como hacia un caminito hacia donde el quería y metió la cabeza para lamerlo. Laura sintió su cálida respiración frente a su abertura húmeda.

Saga volvió a tirar chocolate desde la ingle en ambas piernas y fue devorando con besos el líquido obscuro. Laura abrió más las piernas para darle un mejor acceso, animándole a acercase más.

Finalmente Saga introdujo el dedo entre sus labios y Laura lo escuchó gemir. Una breve y secreta sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Ella ya sabía que estaba lista para él desde varios jueguitos atrás. La reacción de Saga al descubrirlo sólo provocó que ella estuviera aún más húmeda.

Saga no perdió el tiempo y metió el dedo en su interior. Laura flexionó las rodillas, deseando más de él, más adentro.

Laura gimió y extendió la mano hacia abajo para acariciarle el. Los sutiles movimientos de su dedo ya la tenían retorciéndose ante ese contacto excitante.

Saga se echó un chorro de chocolate en la boca y volvió a su posición original donde ahora la punta de su lengua rozó su punto más sensible. Laura lo agarró con fuerza, manteniéndolo ahí. ¿Sería posible morir por ese placer pecaminoso?

Un segundo dedo entró para reunirse con el primero, empujando hacia arriba mientras Laura se impulsaba hacia delante para encontrar su boca. Sintió que los leves estremecimientos comenzaban, dulce presagio de una liberación mayor que se escondía al borde de sus sentidos. Siguió gimiendo.

Laura lo animó tirando con las manos de mechones de su pelo. Todo su ser estaba tenso, y una cascada de maravillosos estremecimientos recorría su cuerpo. Se agarró a la pared que había a su espalda porque comenzaron a fallarle las rodillas y le resultaba imposible permanecer de pie.

De alguna forma, Saga consiguió que su otra mano le diera apoyo a sus trasero mientras los dedos que la penetraban aceleraban el movimiento. Su boca lamía y chupaba comunicándole su propia necesidad.

El orgasmo golpeó a Laura sin saber cómo había llegado. Se metió la mano en la boca para amortiguar los gritos, sus caderas empujando con fuerza contra la cara de él mientras sentía cómo goteaba por sus muslos.

Saga se levantó relamiéndose el chocolate combinado con el sabor de su chica, y al ver que Laura estaba a punto de caerse la cargo para colocarla acostada, desmadejada y semidesnuda sobre el sofá.

\- Tienes razón, El chocolate es lo más rico del mundo. – dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Saga se levantó, fue por una mantita ligera para tapar a Laura y entró al baño para darse una ducha.

Laura despertó minutos después y se cubrió con la mantita probando que le funcionaran bien las piernas. Escucha la regadera y los cantos desafinados de Saga.

\- ah no mi rey! esta no se queda así!

Laura camino y entró al baño envuelta aun con la mantita

\- bueno ya que te diste tu festín de chocolate, ahora hazme espacio en la regadera – dijo quitándose el top y entrando a la regadera sin previo aviso.

Saga se cubrió pudorosamente con la cortina de baño.

\- qué?, no puedes entrar así!

\- Porque no?

\- porque... porque...

\- estoy esperando

Laura se quita la mantita, le arrebata la cortina de las manos e ingresa a la regadera metiendo su cabeza en el chorro de agua. Saga se tapa los ojos con la mano libre como no queriendo ver pero abriendo los dedos para hacerlo al mismo tiempo. Laura echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos disfrutando como el agua cae.

\- Uhhh por que no usaste la regadera de la recamara? – preguntó Laura

\- porque se me olvido – dijo Laura pareciendo indiferente - Pareces asustado amor… que te pasa – dijo pasando un dedo por sus abdominales arriba y abajo

\- Es que... creí que... ya habíamos terminado de jugar y...

\- Tú fuiste el que termino de jugar no yo – dijo Laura

Saga tragó saliva y se pegó a la pared. Laura se acercó a Saga. Sus cuerpos quedaron prácticamente desnudos y pegados.

\- sabes amor he tenido ganas de hacer algo , pero me da mucha, mucha pena y como nunca le hecho pues….

\- Uhhh dudo mucho que a ti te de pena hacer algo. – respondió Saga - Podrías... podrías salir de la regadera para que pueda... terminar de bañarme? Anda... se buenita...

Laura lo acercó a ella de la nuca

\- Dime porque quieres que me salga? Acaso no te gusta lo que ves?

Saga comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

\- porque... porque... cual fue la pregunta?

\- Quiero hacer algo contigo que nunca he hecho…

\- ah sí? que?

Laura se puso roja, trató de decir algo, pero solo hacia caritas como pez fuera del agua.

\- podemos discutirlo afuera? - insistió Saga

\- noooo, porque afuera te me vas a escapar!

\- Entonces has lo que tengas que hacer y no lo digas.

Laura escondió su cabeza en su pecho y muy rápido rozó su mano con su bubu. Saga sacudió la cabeza incrédulo. Laura se volteó roja como tomate y trató de salir de la regadera pero Saga la tomó de una muñeca

\- Que intentas decirme con eso?

Laura solo bajo la mirada avergonzada al piso mientras Saga sonrío. Le levantó la barbilla.

\- Dijiste, que entre nosotros no había nada vergonzoso y que podríamos decirnos todo. Si lo que creo que estás pensando es correcto, lo mejor es hacerlo fuera de un lugar donde nos podemos accidentar, como es la regadera.

Laura se mordió el labio porque lo que él dijo, tenía razón. Le dio un suave beso.

\- Dame cinco minutos y estoy contigo – dijo Saga.

\- Deja me enjuago y en cuanto salga comienza a contar los cinco minutos.

Saga tuvo que ver como Laura prácticamente se bañó a conciencia por dos o tres minutos y salió tan rápido como entró cogiendo una toalla y se yéndose directo a la habitación.

Saga suspiró aliviado mientras terminaba de enjuagarse.

Laura terminó de secarse, se colocó ropa interior limpia y una pijama de batita sin mangas que llegaba más arriba de la mitad del muslo.

Saga salió de la regadera secándose el cabello y solo con una micro toalla envuelta en la cintura, entró a la habitación y la miró sonriendo. Laura le devolvió la sonrisa, miró la micro toalla y se le vuelve a subir el color al rostro.

Saga se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Laura respiró profundamente antes de bajar el rostro para mirarlo. El cabello de él estaba despeinado y húmedo y sus ojos azules resplandecían con un fuego interior. Ella siguió la línea recta de su nariz hasta su boca llena y sensual. Una boca que, momentos antes, estaba entre sus piernas con un hambre ardiente. El corazón le latió mas rápido mientras acercaba su boca a la de él.

El beso comenzó suave pero rápidamente se hizo más profundo cuando Saga se apretó contra ella. Laura sintió su propio sabor en los labios de él.

Laura metió la mano bajo la toalla y la cerró alrededor del excitado bubu. Él gimió en su boca y sus caderas se inclinaron hacia delante. Ella le acariciaba mientras le besaba, sabiendo lo que deseaba hacer pero avergonzada de decirlo.

Interrumpió el beso y después presionó sus labios un poco más.

\- Saga - susurró contra su mejilla - quiero… quiero hacer lo mismo que tu hiciste conmigo

La lengua de él rozó la comisura de su boca antes de echarse hacia atrás, obligándola a encontrar su mirada.

\- ¿Eso quieres?

Las pestañas de Laura aletearon brevemente.

\- Sí.

Él deslizó el dedo entre los labios de ella y Laura suspiró mientras frotaba la lengua contra él y chupaba llevándolo al interior de su boca.

\- Eso está bien - jadeó Saga - justo así

Laura asintió con un lento parpadeo.

Él se puso en pie ante ella, dejando que sus dedos resbalasen de su boca.

El corazón de Laura latía con excitación. El equipo de Saga se curvaba enorme y grueso ante ella. Laura se lamió los labios con anticipación.

Tomándola de la barbilla, Saga le levantó la cara mientras se inclinaba hacia ella. Sus ojos eran como zafiro.

\- Cuánto de mí quieres tener?

\- Todo.

Su pulgar frotó la mandíbula de ella.

\- Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo? Tal vez no te guste que yo… termine en tu boca.

\- Por qué? Yo lo hice.

\- No es lo mismo. Nunca has hecho esto antes, y voy a correrme con fuerza porque llevo varias semanas de ayuno.

Laura no iba a dejar pasar esta experiencia a medias. Era todo o nada.

Sentándose sobre sus talones, Laura enfrentó el objeto de su deseo. Sobresalía, grueso y duro, de una mata de vello. Lo miro con fascinación. Siendo sincera, era la primera vez que veía uno en vivo y en directo en todo su esplendor.

Laura pasó los dedos por el áspero vello y después, con ambas manos, trazó un camino ligero como una pluma sobre la dura longitud de él.

Saga se estremeció y Laura levantó la mirada.

\- Entonces? Me dejaras?

La mandíbula de él se tensó.

\- Sí.

Saga volvió a sentarse y Laura se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas y se agachó, lo que le proporcionó a él una visión de su cabello obscuro cayendo por su espalda.

El saber que él la miraba la excitaba más y un calor húmedo comenzó a crecer entre sus piernas de nuevo. Se lo metió en la boca y dejó que se deslizara profundamente en un movimiento largo y lento, hasta que notó que le tocaba la pared de la garganta.

Laura inhalo profundamente de nuevo y relajó la garganta, dejando que se deslizara un poco hacia el interior. Había necesitado mucha práctica antes de que pudiera hacer eso sin que le dieran arcadas, pero ahora, al menos, ella tenía algo que darle a Saga.

Sintió que esa preciosidad le latía dentro de la boca. Laura movió la cabeza y el miembro entró y salió de la garganta con pequeños impulsos. Ralentizó el ritmo, manteniéndolo muy dentro y utilizando la lengua para estimular su piel aterciopelada.

Con los dedos se dedicó a acariciar sus muslos, un momento ahí y lejos al siguiente.

De repente experimentó una sensación de poder. Él yacía bajo ella, respondiendo ante cada contacto. Había enredado las manos calientes en su pelo pero no la forzaba ni tampoco movía las caderas para que entrara y saliera de su garganta.

Saga se hinchó más, alargándose y endureciéndose, llegando a la máxima excitación. Ella suponía que perdería el control entonces. Sintió que se tensaba y se removía, pero, no sabía cómo, consiguió mantenerse controlado.

Levantó un poco la cabeza y le miró a través del cabello que le caían sobre la frente.

Tenía los ojos cerrados con los párpados apretados, el cuerpo en una postura tensa para mantener el control, cada músculo en tensión. La cara le brillaba, extrañamente invadido por el placer.

Bajó la mirada de nuevo antes de que él la descubriera mirándole. Sus manos tiraron del pelo un segundo. Lo había notado.

Redobló sus esfuerzos para darle placer, metiéndolo y sacándolo de su boca.

Haría que se corriera, que se corriera con fuerza. Con más fuerza de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Ella quería que él sintiera lo mismo que ella cuando alcanzaba el clímax por su contacto.

Sus boca recorrió toda la extensión hasta que la punta quedó entre sus labios. Él se estremeció bajo su cuerpo y sus manos se convulsionaron en su pelo.

Una y otra vez volvió a metérselo en la boca. Todo el cuerpo de ella latía con el eco de su excitación.

Ya había conseguido llevarle al límite. Flexionó los muslos e intentó empujar con cuidado en su boca.

Laura se lo sacó. Se humedeció los labios y levantó la mirada.

\- Vamos amor - dijo en un susurro - Enséname como es que a ti te gusta. Recuerda que no tengo mucha idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

El dejó escapar una risa ahogada que se convirtió en un gemido cuando ella volvió a meterse su miembro al límite en la boca.

Esperó hasta que llegó a lo más profundo de su garganta y comenzó a empujar, con cuidado al principio, pero fue creciendo en urgencia, lanzando una hebra plateada de deseo de la boca de ella hasta su entrepierna.

Laura ni siquiera se había tocado, pero su entrepierna le hormigueaba con la promesa inminente de otro orgasmo. Enterró la nariz en su vello, levantándose un poco para dejar que entrara más adentro y le sobrevino la urgencia del clímax.

Sorprendida, succionó con fuerza, apretándole. Él gruñó y perdió el control. Le sujetó la cabeza contra su entrepierna y la movió hacia adentro y hacia afuera con fuerza mientras ella sentía cómo se empapaban de nuevo sus piernas.

Él se corrió en una explosión, llenándole la boca con el fluido salado. Ella no dejó escapar nada y se tragó hasta la última gota. Eso era lo que Nat le había recomendado y a ella no le parecía en absoluto asqueroso. No siendo de Saga.

Sintiendo un mareo casi ebrio, Laura giró la lengua alrededor del miembro ya blando antes de que se apartase. Saga se enderezó y ahuecó el rostro de ella entre sus manos. Su mirada era intensa. ¿Captaba el apasionado orgullo de ella por haberle brindado ese placer?

\- Has hecho esto antes - dijo él, con la voz tensa.

\- No… bueno si…

\- Qué?

\- Nat me daba lecciones extenuantes con grandes plátanos machos. Lo intente muchas veces hasta que pude no dejarle marcas con mis dientes – dijo Laura orgullosa – Ella decía… que me serviría algún día… si no con mi novio, en el trabajo. Te digo que Nat está loca pero no me crees.

Saga se dejó caer de nuevo y cerró los ojos totalmente extenuado. No estaba en absoluto preparado para lo que habían vivido ese día.

\- Recuérdame… darle las gracias… antes de darle un par… de nalgadas… por ser mala influencia para ti.

Laura sonrió mientras le daba un beso en los labios y luego en la frente. Se levantó y se dispuso a hacer la cena sobre todo para él, ya que no había probado bocado en todo el día.


	6. Chapter 6

15 de junio 6 am

Saga abrió los ojos primero. Aún estaba oscuro, aunque cuando se incorporó y miró por la ventana, ya estaba amaneciendo. Tomo su celular. Pasadas de las seis de la mañana.

\- Supongo que fue porque nos dormimos temprano jijiji – dijo recordando el motivo por el cual lo hicieron.

Se levantó y fue al baño donde se entretuvo en su aseo personal. Al terminar, regresó a la cama a despertar a Laura con besos. Laura lo abrazó como su oso de peluche por puro instinto.

\- 5 minutos más – dijo con voz adormilada

\- Tu dijiste que querías entrenar para agarrar condición, esta es la hora perfecta, levántate flojita

Laura se volteó para el otro lado

\- No quiero! estoy soñando muy rico!

\- Bueno... entonces te quedas. Voy a dar un paseo al pueblo y me quedare a desayunar allá.

Como vio que Laura no le hizo caso decidió decir algo más mientras se revisaba las unas de las manos.

\- Yo solo espero no encontrarme a ninguna de las novias de Kanon. Con que camisa me parezco más a el? con la blanca o la azul?

Laura reaccionó, abrió un ojo y lo miró furiosa.

\- En serio me estas chantajeando con eso? no me parece justo! - reclamó

\- Tu tranquila. Quédate a dormir todo el tiempo que quieras, duérmete. Creo que la azul va más con Kanon...

\- Bueno ya me paro! Ayúdame a llegar al baño sí? Porfis!

Saga sonrió, la cargo y la deposita sobre el tapete

\- Gracias, y ya que andas tan lindo y me despertaste, sácame algo de ropa y pásamela

\- Bueno. Te pondrás lo que yo quiera?

\- Mientras no me vea como una cualquiera, ni con todo al aire libre sí.

\- Bah! no me dejas muchas opciones – reclamó Saga haciendo puchero

Saga fue a su guardarropa y encontró un vestido halter rojo de algodón con falda tipo A a la rodilla y unas sandalias que combinaran y se lo entregó

\- Vale, y la ropa interior? – preguntó Laura

\- No la necesitas, pero en caso de que te pongas algo... mmm... extrema... - dijo - Ten. Te la presto un ratito.

Sacó de su bolsillo una tanga de hilo dental en color rojo. Laura cogió la tanga y la miró.

\- no pues ojo y se va mucha tela en esto, porque la tenías en tu bolsillo?

\- si no la quieres dámela. Es mi amuleto.

\- no, prefiero salir con esto que sin nada…. Espera… dijiste Amuleto?

\- Mejor te la cambio por otra… - dijo Saga intentando quitársela

\- que no! o me dejas poner estas o voy yo y escojo mi ropa interior y te vas a arrepentir… - las volvió a mirar atentamente – Un momento…. se me hacen conocidas!

Saga presintió el peligro e hizo todo lo posible por quitárselas sin lastimarla. Laura comenzó a dar un paso hacia atrás.

\- Vamos se buenita. te traigo otra que te tape más, te lo prometo. – suplicó Saga

\- dime si lo que estoy pensando es cierto?

\- Nop, a menos que sea que estás pensando que me amas mucho y que no vas a golpearme – dijo Saga con tono de niño bueno.

\- Claro que te amo! Pero que carajos haces con una tanga que es mía y que estoy segura que me robaste de mi apto?

\- Ya te dije. es mi amuleto, es lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo mientras venia en camino a rescatarte.

\- Ah sí? y por curiosidad… como te mantuvo cuerdo esto? – reclamó mostrándole la tanga volviendo a esconderla en el puño de su mano.

Saga se acercó muy despacio para tomarle la cara con ambas manos.

\- El solo pensamiento de saber que era tuya y había estado en contacto contigo y que algún día te la tenía que ver puesta ... – dijo con suavidad y tanta sinceridad que Laura pasó saliva.

\- Entonces… te la devuelvo? O todavía no? – preguntó sonrojada

Saga le paso un dedo por su cuello antes de susurrarle al oído.

\- Póntela… y me la regresas al final del día…

\- Pero… tengo que lavarla y…

\- Nop. Así tal cual.

Aun dejando atónita a Laura, le preguntó.

\- Quieres que mientras te prepare un jugo? no hay licuado, no hay malteadas, no hay chocolate obviamente, jejeje, solo queda o jugo o jugo

\- ok jugo será – dijo Laura volteando para otro lado – Ahora déjame bañarme.

Laura esperó a que Saga saliera del baño, para quitarse la pijama y se metió a la regadera para bañarse con agua caliente. Después del entrenamiento del día anterior, tenía todos los músculos de su cuerpo adoloridos. Media hora después, ya más relajada, salió completamente vestida y lista para comenzar su día. Cuando llegó a la cocina, Saga ya la estaba esperando.

\- Aquí tienes tu jugo especial - dijo Saga ofreciéndole un jugo de color rosado

Laura cogió el jugo pero antes de tomárselo preguntó:

\- Gracias. De que es?

\- Es una combinación de naranja, toronja y mango Jajaja. Yo ya me tome el mío.

Laura lo vio con desconfianza.

\- Ah sí? pues muéstrame el vaso, porque ayer me la hiciste y no comiste nada en todo el día y yo no te quiero ver enfermo.

\- Uhhh, es que... – dijo Saga mientras se ponía a jugar con sus dedos

Laura lo interpreto bastante bien.

\- no juegues conmigo. yo me tomo la mitad y tú la otra mitad de acuerdo?

\- si le tome. Pero... directo de la botella... prueba mis labios y veras

Laura fue y cogió a Saga para darle un beso. Saga la separa después de un rato.

\- rico?

\- el beso o el jugo?

\- el jugo

\- si

\- y el beso?

\- Mucho mejor.

Laura cogió el vaso de jugo y se tomó más de la mitad dejando un poco.

\- Compláceme y tomate lo que resta del jugo.

\- mmm... solo porque no quiero discutir

Saga se lo tomó de un solo trago y lavó el vaso

\- Ayer me di cuenta que ni combinando todas las botellas alcanzaría para un vaso, así que deja de mentirme.

\- Está bien. ya estoy listo. Nos Vamos?

\- si vamos!

Salieron abrazados por la puerta principal y tomaron la carretera hacia Cockburn Town.

\- Quiero ir a los muelles para ver si el Capitán ya regresó el Orgullo Marino. Me dijo que en estos días saldría de pesca con sus amigos y me lo pidió prestado pero no he hablado con él desde entonces.

\- el orgullo marino? cual capitán? De que hablas?

\- Ufff no el Capitán Ron... el otro... mmm... Capitán Brown! Es el encargado de la aduana marítima y capitanía de puerto y parece ser muy amigo de Kanon.

\- Me quieres decir que… el orgullo marino es un barco? – preguntó Laura

\- Sí. Es el yate de Kanon. No me preguntes como le hace para tener esas cosas porque no estoy seguro de querer saberlo.

\- y tú… ya has estado en yate de tu hermano? – dijo volteando a verlo.

Saga la miró comprensivo.

\- Dulzura... en él te rescatamos.

\- Me… me estas diciendo que yo estuve arriba del yate y no me acuerdo?

\- Bueno... siendo justos... estuviste inconsciente todo el viaje…

Laura se abrazó de Saga

\- no es justo, no es justo – dijo comenzando a hacer berrinche

\- que pasa?

\- que estuve un yate y estuve inconsciente y no es justo!

\- no sabía que te gustaban los yates – preguntó extrañado.

\- pues a mí me encanta el mar! Incluso… antes de que mis papas murieran, ellos insistían en que yo debería planear mi quinceañera pero yo les dije que quería un viaje en un crucero.

\- Ahhh, y entre tus múltiples aventuras nunca estuviste en uno?

\- no, nunca. Agrega ese deseo a los que nunca fueron cumplidos. – dijo en tono triste – Mejor cuéntame cómo fue mi rescate.

Saga siguió caminando pero se queda callado.

\- Anda… cuéntame! – insistió Laura.

\- Que quieres que te cuente? Que de no haber sido por Kanon no hubiera llegado a tiempo?, Que soy un inútil a la hora de proteger a la persona que amo? – dijo casi gritando. Respiro profundo hasta tranquilizarse y seguir. Laura no dijo nada aun. - Después de que conseguimos la información por medio de Nat, Kanon llegó a mi departamento. Él sabía que yo no estaba bien y Tomo el control que yo no pude. Movió influencias y sus contactos. Ellos te localizaron pero nos llevaban casi 40 horas de ventaja. Él Nos hizo viajar a Columbus y agarrar su yate para poder alcanzarte y aun así no fue suficientemente rápido... Si hubiera reaccionado a tiempo ellos no te hubieran lastimado. El contacto de Kanon nos dijo que estabas en Curazao... pero él no estaba ahí así que de aquí a que averiguaban en que parte estabas perdimos mucho tiempo, Finalmente te encontramos, te curé lo mejor que pude, elimine el problema, te subí al yate y nos regresamos acá.

Laura dejó de caminar obligando a Saga a hacer lo mismo y se volvió hacia él. Le cogió la cara con ternura y lo obligó a mirarla.

\- tú de verdad que eres un idiota! tu no solo me rescataste, sino que me salvaste de una manera que tú no te imaginas! Si no hubiera estado pensando en ti, me hubiera muerto de un ataque de pánico y si tú no hubieras llegado a ese burdel tienes una idea de lo que me hubiera pasado?

\- De verdad prefiero no pensarlo. tu ni siquiera deberías haber cruzado el umbral de un lugar como ese. – contestó Saga.

\- Sí, pero pasó y es algo que aunque en este momento no quiero pensar, yo tengo muy claro lo que me iban a hacer. Si Henry no consiguio violarme, aunque si lo intento y con ganas, fue porque su jodido orgullo de macho no aguanto que yo le dijera que era de otro y no de él.

\- Y yo le doy gracias a Athena por eso todos los días

\- Fue gracias a ti que Henry no se dio cuenta que yo seguía siendo virgen, porque si hubiera sido así créeme que las cosas hubiera sido distintas, así que por favor no sigas diciendo que eres un inútil…

\- Eso es algo que no entiendo pero no creo querer saberlo hoy. – dijo Saga - Bueno... más bien si, van varias veces que tú me dices que si no hubieras estado pensando en mi... te hubiera ido peor, pero… por que estabas pensando en mí? por qué no en Nat o en Camus?

Laura suspiró.

\- porque desde que te conocí, solo en tus brazos me siento segura; porque solo contigo me siento bien; porque tú haces que olvide todo lo malo que pasó en mi vida; porque me enamore de ti pero yo no sabía cómo expresarlo y tenía miedo que algo te pasara… Sabes? si aguante todo lo que me hizo Henry era porque lo último que quería hacer antes de morir era verte

Saga la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Tú no te vas a morir hasta que tengas 90 años. Prométemelo. Dime que no me dejaras solito.

Laura le devolvió el abrazo y no pudo evitar que salieran algunas lágrimas.

\- yo nunca te dejare solito. No ves que te amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma

\- Te hare cumplir tu promesa. tu eres mía y solo mía y ni Hades tiene derecho a tenerte con él.

\- pues claro que soy solo tuya en cuerpo y alma, pero tú tampoco me puedes dejar porque sin ti me muero.

\- Yo no te dejare nunca, nunca, te lo juro!

\- bueno porque a donde vayas y estés como estés me tienes que llevar contigo

\- mmm... menos mal que no tengo planeado ir a ningún lado en este momento. además... jejeje... legalmente ni siquiera te puedo sacar de esta isla

\- porque? pues no sería mala idea quedarnos a vivir en esta isla lo único malo es que te tienes que hacer pasar por Kanon, así que la mejor opción es comprarnos una isla paradisiaca para nosotros solos.

Saga sonrió de forma condescendiente y Laura exclamó.

\- no te gusta la idea?

\- No soy muy bueno viviendo sin las comodidades básicas. Cada mañana quiero gritar porque no tengo mi tina de hidromasaje y mis libros, vamos… que ni estéreo o tele tiene Kanon!, no sé cómo puede vivir así!.

Laura lo miro arrobada.

\- Tienes tina de hidromasaje?

\- en mi departamento tengo todo eso

\- yo quiero estar en tu tina de hidromasajes y…- se colocó las manos en la boca. De nuevo había dicho demasiado y estaba segura que Saga usaría eso a su favor.

\- ahhhhhhhh, eso se puede arreglar fácilmente, cuando te mudes conmigo.

Laura se sonrojó.

\- Y si paso todo el día ahí metida no me vas a decir nada?

\- y si yo me la paso ahí contigo no me vayas a decir nada? jejeje

\- bueno, entonces eso quiere decir que vamos a vivir en tu apto? porque el mío es muy chiquito

\- si quieres... o si no te gusta podemos buscar otro

\- pues yo no conozco tu apto, así que cuando estemos allá lo decidimos?

\- de acuerdo. – dijo Saga volviendo a ver al frente para caminar hacia los muelles – Por cierto… querrás regresarte por la vía lenta o la vía rápida ?

\- cuál es cuál?

\- La lenta es tomar el único vuelo semanal que hay haciendo escala en Nassau y París

Laura comenzó a palmotear.

\- la lenta! yo quiero quedarme unos días en París! – dijo

Saga sonrió

\- Para escribirle a la cigüeña? Jajaja

\- No! ella llega sola no te preocupes – dijo Laura sacándole la lengua

\- jajajaja, en cuyo caso necesitamos tus documentos…

\- y mientras estuviste husmeando en mi ropa interior encontraste los falsos?

\- Momento… yo no husmeaba. Camus me mando. Y no. no encontré nada.

\- y entonces lo que tengo puesto se metió solito a tu bolsillo? – dijo Laura Reclamando.

Saga la miro con ojos inocentes.

\- Abrí el primer cajón, me hizo ojitos y recordé que tenías una parecida en el privado. La metí en mi bolsillo y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Camus encontró la tarjeta y salí corriendo.

\- qué bien detallaste lo que tenía ese día!

\- Jajaja, si!

\- bueno regresando al tema de mis documentos sino sacaron los que estaban en ese cajón, se los pidieron a Nat?

Saga se pegó la frente con la palma.

\- Y en qué momento se los íbamos a pedir? Mientras DM la azotaba? o mientras recordaba viejos tiempos con su ex? pues obvio que no le pedimos nada. estábamos más preocupados por ti que por conseguirte los papeles.

\- bueno de todos modos ella se hubiera metido en problemas por sacarlos sin autorización, una pregunta de pura casualidad tu sabes que excusa dio nat para mi ausencia?

\- Ni la menor idea, Me pidió un certificado en blanco con mi firma eso si

\- Ohhhh, quien sabe que enfermedad me invento ahora, bueno pues yo llamo a nat y arreglo lo de mis papeles

\- Me parece excelente – dijo Saga señalando al frente - mira… esos son los muelles… Y no está el Orgullo Marino, pero alcanzo a ver al Capitán Ron. Ven te lo presento. El condujo el yate para ir a rescatarte porque dentro de mis múltiples virtudes, no está la de saber navegar

\- y entonces a quien le digo que me enseñe? – pregunto Laura

\- A tu cuñado

\- si mi cuñis me enseña a navegar le regalo lo que él quiera – dijo Laura emocionada.

\- Uhhh mejor no se lo plantees así – dijo Saga pensando en que Kanon podría pedirle algo que Laura no querría darle solo por joder.

\- y entonces como se lo planteo? Aunque mi cuñis en este momento me odia porque piensa que me le robe a su hermanito

\- mmm... ya pensaremos como.

Ambos caminaron por el muelle de madera hasta quedar frente al moreno.

\- Capitán!

\- Señor Kanon! ya me extrañaba que no viniera por aquí!

\- Me permite presentarle a... mi prometida la señorita Gómez?

\- Un placer señorita - dijo extendiendo la mano hacia ella

Laura le estrechó la mano

\- mucho gusto. Dígame Laura.

\- Ron

\- Y…. Mi orgullo marino? No ha regresado aun?

\- No, pero avisaron que mañana por la tarde estará aquí. Y Obviamente el Kraken Tuerto salió también, no tiene ni una hora

Saga puso cara de interrogación pero decidió seguir el juego por el bien de su hermano.

\- Está bien. Sabes donde podríamos desayunar o almorzar a esta hora tan temprana?

\- Claro! La lonchería de la tía Lucy ya está abierta al público. Creo que no lo estaba la última vez que vino verdad?

\- No lo recuerdo – dijo Saga – por donde es?

\- Justo a la entrada de los muelles detrás de la capitanía de puerto del lado del agua – contestó el capitán – No es un restaurante y no hay comida a la carta, solo siéntese y la comida llega sola.

\- Gracias Capitán. Gusta desayunar con nosotros?

El Capitán puso cara de extrañeza.

\- No gracias. Tengo que estar aquí al pendiente de otras cosas.

\- Bueno. Gracias. En un momento vengo a platicar con usted.

Los chicos se despidieron y se dirigieron hacia donde veían a varios pescadores hacer escandalo

\- Que será todo eso? – Pregunto Laura

\- creo... que ahí es adonde nos recomendaron ir – dijo Saga viendo un local muy pequeño y casi destartalado para su gusto.

\- entramos o no? – pregunto Laura al ver la cara de indecisión de Saga

\- si hay mucha gente debe ser bueno, verdad?

\- pues claro! los mejores sitios para comer en carretera es donde hay camiones, y pues este lugar debe ser igual.

Saga volteo hacia ambos lados.

\- Además no creo que haya otra cosa abierta

Saga entró abrazado de Laura e inmediatamente se hizo el silencio. Laura se asustó un poco. Había como 30 tipos de aspecto rudo, todos latinos o negros. El más viejo de todos se abrió camino hacia ellos.

\- Kanon! bienvenido a la isla de nuevo muchacho! – dijo saludándolo y abrazándolo

Todos los demás comenzaron a vitorearlo, abrazarlo y saludarlo! Laura quedó relegada detrás de todos los hombres.

\- A ver señores... dejen al pobre chico respirar en paz! - grita una voz femenina - Además ya se les hizo tarde así que uchale antes de que saque mi amiga la escoba y les dé en esos traseros!

Los pescadores a regañadientes y con gran escándalo entre risas comenzaron a salir en bola quedando únicamente en el lugar la tía Lucy, Saga y Laura.

\- Lo siento muchachos. Todos esos son unos escandalosos, pero no pasa nada. Todos lo quieren bien, verdad?

Saga volteó a ver a Laura, quien se acercó a él.

\- Supongo

\- Quieren desayunar supongo Jajaja, siéntense... si lo hacen afuera podrán ver como zarpan los barcos.

Laura movió la cabeza de lado para lado para despejar sus ideas. Saga lideró y decidió que comieran en la única mesa que estaba afuera. Todo el lugar era tan humilde que Saga se veía completamente fuera de lugar. Pronto, la tía Lucy trajo una jarra de jugo de guayaba fresco, arroz con alubias, plátano frito, y un plato de mariscos para cada uno.

\- Si necesitan algo más, solo díganme. – dijo servicialmente – Es un honor tenerlos aquí.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo Laura

Saga se le quedo viendo a la comida de forma extraña, pinchando los mariscos como si buscara que estuvieran vivos. Laura en cambio sin ningún miramiento, empezó a comer los mariscos y el plátano frito

\- Yumi! Esto está muy rico, verdad?

Saga no dijo nada pero solo se sirvió un vaso de jugo y picó un poco del arroz con alubias. Laura lo miro con extrañeza.

\- Amor, la comida no va desaparecer sola

\- Uhhh... estoy comiendo

\- jajajaja si me doy cuenta…

Laura terminó rápidamente con su plato de mariscos y Saga solo el arroz y la mitad de las alubias. Laura llamó a la tía Lucy quien se apresuró a atenderlos.

\- Dígame señorita.

\- todo está delicioso la felicito! – dijo sonriendo - pero tengo una pregunta… de casualidad tiene jugo de maracuyá o sabe dónde puedo conseguir uno?

\- Ahhh! muchas gracias. Le gusta esa fruta? Acaba de llegar el contenedor y tengo una caja completa. El sabor no es para todos por eso lo dejo solo para las reinas como mi sobrina y como yo. Le puedo hacer una jarra si gusta y tal vez un steak and eggs para el divo de Kanon Jajaja

Laura sin poder contenerse se levantó y la abrazó. Al sentir a la señora que la abrazaba también, reaccionó y la soltó.

\- oh lo siento! Discúlpeme! Me ganó la emoción!

La tía Lucy le sonrió.

\- ah no te preocupes querida, habemos pocas mujeres expresivas por aquí

\- yo quiero una jarra de jugo por favor. se lo agradecería infinitamente

\- claro que si niña. Y tu hombre querrá el steak an eggs término medio crudo verdad?

Saga solo asintió rápidamente como niño chiquito al que le quitaran sus vegetales para darle nuggets de pollo.

\- gracias, gracias – dijo juntando y cerrando sus manos

la tía Lucy desapareció tras la cortina con cuentas y Laura se sentó a seguir comiendo feliz. Saga rápidamente le pasa los mariscos de su plato al de Laura.

\- Pareces niño chiquito!

\- No me gustan los mariscos - dijo en voz muy baja

\- Y porque no lo dijiste desde un principio y así te traían otra cosa?

\- Kanon adora los mariscos. El nunca rechazaría un plato. - susurró

\- Ahhh con razón. Pues me lo hubieras dicho y así hubiéramos pedido otra cosa para mi

Saga sonrió.

\- No escuche que ni tú ni yo pidiéramos. Solo lo sirvieron. Quiero suponer que es la costumbre aquí y no quiero verme muy... mmm... sangrón

Laura comenzó a reír ante esta declaración

\- no te preocupes si tú te pones sangrón yo me pongo adorable y equilibramos las cosas jijiji, aparte de los mariscos que otra cosa no te gusta? – dijo metiéndose un camarón a la boca.

\- mmm... no me gusta la comida china, más bien... ninguna comida oriental – dijo Saga haciendo gestos.

\- ok, por eso no hay problema y lo que más te gusta comer?

\- Carne, carne, carne y pasta y comida mexicana y todo lo que tenga carne… - declaro Saga

Laura lo miró un momento antes de sonreírle de nuevo.

\- bueno entonces te cocinare carne, carne, y más carne Jajaja

\- siiiiiiiiiii pero con frutas y verduras, todas me gustan – dijo Saga

\- y de tomar?

\- mmm... aguas frescas... jugos... pero odio el agua de cebada…

\- eso quiere decir que si compro Coca-Cola será solo para mí? – Pregunto Laura

\- Te gusta esa cosa?

\- Si! me encanta esa "cosa"

\- olvídalo! con razón te encanta andar de chiva loca, Jajaja, demasiada azúcar

La tía Lucy los interrumpió trayendo una jarra de jugo de maracuyá y un steak an eggs. Los ojos de Saga se iluminaron por encanto y no pudo dejar de abrazarla también...

\- graciaaaaaaaaaaaaas, si está en su punto hasta soy capaz de darle un beso!

\- Jajajajajaj Hombre tenías que ser!

Saga corta la carne y está en el punto exacto que le gusta por lo que cumple su palabra y le da un beso provocando que la tía Lucy lo agarre a trapazos

\- me alegra que le guste, pero ya me habían advertido que es usted un coscolino!, Mira que hacer esos desfiguros con una vieja teniendo a esa adorable criatura delante! Vaya con los hombres de ahora - dijo refunfuñando mientras regresaba a la cocina

\- Jajaja

\- primera mujer que se queja de mis besos Jajaja – dijo Saga riendo con buen humor

\- Eso no es novedad si a ti a Kanon las mujeres les caen como moscas.

Laura se sirvió un vaso de jugo de maracuyá y se lo tomó de un solo trago. Saga cortó su carne en trozos pequeños mientras se los saborea con gran placer.

\- Que rico! – dijo - Aunque si lo vemos objetivamente todos ustedes están muy buenos

\- Hey! – reclamo Saga

\- qué?

\- como que todos estamos muy buenos?

Laura se encogió de hombros y Saga siguió disfrutando de su carne para ponerse a ver los barcos.

\- en serio que no sé qué le ve de interesante a esas cosas. – pensó en voz alta.

Laura se acabó toda la jarra de jugo y exclamó!

\- Dios quiero más!

Saga la miró divertido.

\- si no fuera porque dijo que era para ella y la sobrina le pediría otras jarra más y otra para llevar.

\- Pues pídelo. Mientras, tengo que ir a hablar con el capitán Ron. Puedo dejarte sola cinco minutos?

\- Sí. Ve tranquilo.

Saga prácticamente corrió hacia el capitán. En ese momento La tía Lucy se acercó para recoger los platos sucios.

\- Todo bien? Es muy temprano para pelear.

\- No, tranquila, no estamos peleando. Dijo que tenía que hablar con alguien. Si no está muy ocupada se podría sentar a hablar conmigo para no estar sola? Por cierto, todo estaba delicioso, muchas gracias.

\- Ahhh menos mal. El señor Kanon siempre tiene que hacer algo según me cuentan y te tomare la palabra – dijo sentándose - Me hará bien un descanso, Gracias. Ya no estoy tan joven Jajaja

\- Si pero cocina como pocas y se nota que la quieren mucho las personas que vienen a comer acá.

\- Bueno... Antes la mayoría de ellos trabajaban para mí… más bien... Para mi esposo que en paz descanse. Ahora yo les sirvo a ellos, Ironías de la vida. – dijo sin ningún rastro de rencor en la voz.

\- lo siento mucho. – dijo Laura

\- Así es la vida. Si mi Vlad y mi Tanis no hubieran estado conmigo posiblemente me hubiera reunido con él, Pero esos niños son más tercos que una mula.

\- vlad y tanis son sus hijos?

\- No. El cielo no me bendijo con hijos pero son mis sobrinos hijos de mi hermana que en paz descanse también. Solo somos nosotros tres en este mundo.

\- pues dios les dio mucha suerte a sus sobrinos de tener una tía como usted – afirmó Laura.

\- Yo más bien digo que fue al revés. Mi Vlad anda en Puerto Príncipe trabajando y mi Tanis trabaja duro en el hotel para hasta hace poco mantenernos.

\- Pero se tienen mutuamente que eso es lo importante.

\- En eso tienes razón, pero esa chiquilla me preocupa mucho. Sin su hermano que la cuide, y porque no sé de donde está sacando tanto dinero. Pero me moriría si me enterara que por mi culpa hizo algo inmoral aunque me tranquiliza es saber que está retomando sus estudios que truncó por la muerte de sus padres y anda muy juiciosa.

\- Con todo el respeto que usted se merece señora, si su sobrina la quiere tanto como usted a ella, las cosas las hace por su bien. Si retomo sus estudios es bueno y si anda juiciosa también, mientras usted la pueda aconsejar y guiar, y le haya enseñado lo bueno y lo malo, estará bien.

\- Pues no debería. Afortunadamente no me da motivos para dudar de ella pero dijo que el señor Julián le dio un préstamo fuerte. Confió y quiero creer que así es. Por eso abrí esta lonchería, para ayudarle con los gastos de la casa y a "pagar" el préstamo. Pero... parece que usted se sacó el premio mayor, Todas las jovencitas de por aquí matarían por estar con el señor Kanon en público.

Laura se ruborizó ante esto último.

\- Jajaja eso no lo dudo, pero a veces las cosas no son como parecen.

\- Lo sé. Nadie pensaría que alguien como él hubiera revolucionado la pesca en la isla o que hubiera puesto a trabajar a todos los zánganos. Metió en cintura a unos traficantes también y dicen que el mismo reconstruyo y decoro su casa… Todo un estuche de monerías. Pero que tengo que decirte a ti si lo tienes a tu lado verdad? – dijo la Tía Lucy sonriendo.

\- Mmm Mmm, si la verdad es que Kanon le gusta mostrarse de una manera a los que no conoce y con los que conoce es otro

\- En fin... Debo comenzar a preparar el lunch. Te gustaría otra jarra de jugo?

A Laura se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- de verdad puedo?

\- También tengo jhonnycake aunque se me termino el café

\- no importa. sin café mejor.

Laura le cogió las manos con cariño.

\- señora si yo tuviera una tía como usted créame que haría lo imposible para tenerla como una princesa y daría la vida por ella… y con respecto a Kanon, todos los juzgan por su reputación cuando nadie se toma el trabajo de conocerlo en realidad y creo que se llevarían una gran sorpresa.

\- Quieres decir que no es la persona buena que todos conocen? - Preguntó sorprendida - Supongo que caras vemos...

\- Todo lo contrario lo que trato de decir es que todas las muchachitas se dejan guiar por su linda cara pero ninguna quiere conocerlo en realidad y que si ustedes han visto ese lado bueno de Kanon es porque realmente vale la pena

\- Ahhh pero usted ya rompió esa maldición no? Porque en la mira con ojitos de borreguito enamorado Jajaja, Para mi es la primera vez que lo veo, Estuve casi dos años en cama, pero los chismes me llegaban. Alfred por ejemplo es su máximo admirador. El viejillo loco que lo saludo primero. El señor Kanon se puso de aval en el banco para que el pudiera sacar un préstamo para arreglar su barco. Es el pescador más viejo que tenemos y lo hubiera matado el no poder salir a hacer lo que ha hecho los últimos 50 años.

Laura se mordió un labio.

\- (joder cuñis! y quieres que todos piensen que eres un hpd) - ese lado que usted me dice él no se lo muestra a todo el mundo, por eso es aún más maravilloso.

\- Lo cual me extraña mucho. Todos en la isla lo conocen, Aunque siendo justos, Solo somos mil habitantes Jajaja.

\- Entonces… a todos en esta isla les cae bien Kanon? – preguntó sorprendida.

La tía Lucy pareció considerar su respuesta

\- Bueeeeeno, No, Mi Tanis no lo soporta

\- y eso porque?

\- No lo sé. No me lo ha dicho, Pero desde que el llegó a la isla la primera vez, parece que traen pleito casado. Si mi Tanis estuviera aquí, toda mi dotación de huevos ya estarían estrellados en su hermosa cabellera.

Laura no pudo dejar de reír ante la manera tan graciosa de la Tía Lucy.

\- jajajajajaj pues no me sorprende la verdad

\- Creo que una vez me dijo que lo empapo en agua mineral – dijo tratando de recordar

\- Jajajajajaj, su sobrina me caería bien

\- No mientras seas la chica de Kanon – informó la Tía Lucy - Voy por tu jugo y tu pastel

\- hay mi doña si usted supiera…. pero esto no se lo digo como la chica de "Kanon". Kanon puede ser todo lo idiota, imbécil y arrogante que quieran pero es una buena persona y cuando se toman el tiempo de descubrir quien es en realidad se darán cuenta que vale la pena estar a su lado (como la sorpresa que me acabo de dar yo con todo lo que me conto, y que el ayudo a Saga con sus contactos)

\- A veces los hombres no les gusta mostrar su lado bueno porque se sienten vulnerables – aceptó la señora.

La tía Lucy se levantó de la mesa y minutos más tarde le trajo otra jarra de jugo y una gran rebanada de Jhonnycake, Saga entró en ese momento y la tía Lucy se retiró de nuevo a la cocina

\- Listo amor, Perdón por tardarme – dijo dándole un beso.

\- No te preocupes. La pase muy bien hablando con la señora ( y aprendiendo mucho de Kanon)

\- Menos mal

Laura empezó a comerse su pastel.

\- Y ahora que estas comiendo? Postre?

\- por supuesto…

\- A las 9 de la mañana?

\- Si

\- Te malcrían - reclamó

\- eso no es mi culpa – dijo Laura encogiendo los hombros.

Saga le quitó el tenedor y el postre y se comió un trozo muy grande sin previo aviso.

\- Esta bueno!

\- Hey! dame mi postre! es mío!

\- Jaja te lo vas a comer todo tu sola?

\- pues no pero…

\- Entonces? No seas egoísta y dame un cachito

Laura comenzó a saltar para intentar quitárselo.

\- Dámelo!

\- Mmm… no

\- como que no?

\- Mío

\- No!

Saga lo puso arriba de su cabeza y hace como que se lo sigue comiendo

\- Yummi que rico!

Laura trató de alcanzarlo pero estaba muy alto

\- no es justo! no lo alcanzo!

\- Si me das un beso te lo doy – dijo Saga sonriendo haciendo que Laura sonriera.

\- todos los que tú quieras.

Laura puso sus brazos en su cuello y Saga comenzó a besarla y a ir bajando su brazo con el postre. De pronto se escuchó el obturador de la cámara. Laura se separó y volteó a buscar el sonido. La tía Lucy tenía una vieja cámara polaroid de fotografías instantáneas.

\- Lo siento muchachos. No pude evitarlo. Son la primera pareja joven que entra aquí- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- no se preocupe – dijo Laura

\- Mejor posen para ponerlos en el salón de la fama - Dijo señalando una pared llena de fotografías

Clic

\- Listo. Gracias chicos!

\- Eso fue rápido

Saga no se sentía cómodo con eso. Sabía que le iba a traer problemas a su hermano.

\- Termina tu postre para ir a caminar. También debemos ir de compras recuerdas?

\- que vamos a comprar?

Laura empezó a comer el postre y tomarse su jugo

\- Algunas cosas para la despensa que necesitamos.

\- Bueno – Laura terminó en pocos minutos - lista!

\- Bueno, a pagar e irnos

Saga se acercó al aparador donde estaba la Tía Lucy revelando las fotos.

\- Disculpe, me da la cuenta por favor? – pidió Saga.

\- Ahhh no se preocupen por la cuenta. La pago Alfred.

Saga no sabía de quien hablaba, pero una comida gratis no le iba mal a nadie.

\- Gracias!

\- Vuelvan pronto! Prometo guardar un poco de maracuyá para por lo menos una jarra niña!

\- Mmuchísimas gracias, yo espero que sí y dígale a Alfred por favor que Kanon dice que muchas gracias pero que no tenía por qué molestarse.

\- Aprovéchense. Ese viejo es más marro que el señor Julián en sus aguinaldos Jajaja, que tengan un excelente día, hasta luego!

\- lo mismo para usted

Saga saco a Laura del lugar tomándola de la mano.

\- bastante... "pintoresco" desayuno – dijo mientras la abrazaba

\- sí, pero muy rico y educativo y el jugo lo mejor

\- educativo? no entiendo

Llegaron a la carretera y se encaminaron hacia el hotel.

\- Pues al parecer tu hermano, de alguna manera, ayudo a mucha gente en esta isla y todos lo quieren mucho. – dijo Laura mirando al frente

\- Kanon?

\- Si, Kanon tu hermano. O tienes algún otro que no conozca?

\- No. afortunadamente solo tengo ese y no lo creo capaz de ayudar a nadie.

\- Pues al parecer tu hermano les mostro a todos en esta isla una faceta diferente aunque no deja su papel de mujeriego para que piensen que es un niño malo.

\- Sigo dudándolo. Estamos hablando de Kanon

\- pues la verdad yo no lo veo tan descabellado

\- por qué?

\- porque si tu hermano fuera tan hdp como quiere parecer, no te hubiera ayudado a venir por mí, no te hubiera prestado su cabaña, al fin y al cabo el no ganaría nada y toda la gente de esta isla no lo apreciaría tanto

\- ten por seguro que él no hace nada gratis, así ha sido siempre y no veo por qué tendría que haber cambiado de un día para otro – declaro Saga

\- pues eso es algo que tu como su hermano tendrás que averiguar o darte cuenta. La verdad es que yo no tengo ningún problema con tu hermano

\- nunca he dicho que lo tengas, de hecho me encantaría que pudieran llevarse bien

\- eso es algo que vas a tener que hablar con él, porque a mi también me gustaría llevarme bien con tu hermano, es tu familia.

\- si bueno... supongo que eso tengo que hacerlo regresando verdad?

\- pues yo creo que sí y lo más probable es que te va hacer un berrinche

\- yo más bien creo que voy a tener que emborracharlo primero – dijo Saga sonriendo

\- tú sabrás como, oye amor cuando me vas a explicar que es el cosmo, porque yo lo puedo ver y sentir pero no tengo ni idea que es.

\- Lo cual se me hace bastante extraño

\- que se te hace extraño?

\- que puedas verlo o sentirlo. EL COSMOS, es algo así como un pequeño universo dentro de cada ser. Tú tienes uno, yo lo tengo, pero no todos desarrollan su potencial. cuando desarrollas el potencial puedes hacer cosas maravillosas y extraordinarias. todos los Saints que tienen una armadura, es porque aprendieron a explotar y manejar su cosmos, obviamente entre más valiosa la armadura, más manejo de cosmos tienes, comprendes?

\- es como una energía o algo así?

\- algo así

\- bueno pues no entendí mucho

\- Jaja no es un tema fácil, El cosmo o la cosmoenergia, para explicártelo fácilmente, es el conocimiento del manejo de la energía que podemos tomar de un lugar del universo. Es la concentración de la fuerza, espíritu y mente. el cosmos nace de la conciencia, de los poderes mentales, de la vida y de las habilidades de cada ser vivo, Por medio de este, se puede determinar los sentimientos de una persona. Recuerdas que me dijiste que creías que teníamos súper poderes? Solo es el conocimiento del manejo de la energía a nuestro alrededor. Para bien y para mal

\- Ahhh entonces eso que siento cuando aparece Misa y cuando tu prendes tu cosmo es esa energía?

\- Correcto y también puedes saber si es amigo o enemigo, si está enojado o contento

\- y eso como lo sabes?

\- a veces por el color de su cosmos, a veces porque puedes sentir su odio o su paz

\- y esas emociones solo las puedes sentir con personas que tienen cosmo o con todo el mundo?

\- depende de cuan desarrollado tengas tu manejo del cosmo.

\- eso quiere decir?

\- que si tienes un buen manejo del cosmo puedes sentirlo con todas las personas y si no, solo con otras que tienen cosmo

\- y tú lo puedes sentir con todos?

\- Si

Laura se quedó callada un momento y abrió grande los ojos.

\- Ohhhh, claro ya me acorde en que otro lugar sentí tu cosmo

\- en serio?

\- si tu usaste tu cosmo en el privado, solo que no estoy segura como lo hiciste o que hiciste

Saga puso la cara más inocente que pudo.

\- yoooooooo?

\- Siiiii, tuuuuuuu

\- yooooooooooo? a qué hora?, jaja, yo soy un niño bueno, te consta

\- siiii, tú, yo lo sentí pero estaba demasiado nerviosa y distraída para ponerle atención en ese momento

\- a ver en qué momento? estaría borracho? Jajaja

\- cuando te espose y me puse a bailar con los ojos cerrados

\- tú lo dijiste, me tenías esposado

\- si aun así sentí tus manos en mi cintura… eso como me lo vas explicar?

\- tal vez me deseabas tanto en ese momento que te lo imaginaste – dijo sonriendo

\- yo no imagine un diablo! – dijo picoteándole las costillas - fuiste tu

\- solo bromeo contigo, claro que fui yo, por eso deje que me esposaras, porque no necesito mis manos para sentirte.

\- y de por si andaba nerviosa y tú me sales con esa – regano Laura

\- yo no te vi nerviosa en absoluto

\- pues claro que estaba nerviosa pero tenía más ganas de desafiarte entonces se me paso un ratico…

\- y como hubieras manejado el hecho de que te tomara ahí mismo

Laura se ruborizó hasta el límite y bajo la mirada.

\- no se

\- ah que bonito… de haberlo sabido. Jijiji

\- eres un idiota! – dijo aun avergonzada

\- pero soy TU idiota verdad?

Saga le agarró del trasero para jalarla hacia él. En ese momento, Laura comenzó a respirar un poco más rápido. Ese movimiento siempre la hacía desear mucho más.

\- obviamente eres mi idiota y de nadie más y te encanta tocar lo que no debes

Laura pone sus brazos en su cuello haciendo que su cuerpo se pegara al de Saga

\- No debo? explícame porque no debo?

\- Porque estamos en la calle y tus intenciones no son nada inocentes

\- y eso le importa a quién?

\- No sé, me vas besar o vamos a seguir discutiendo puntos inútiles?

\- mmm... no se... porque estamos en la calle y tus intenciones no son nada inocentes…

\- bueno pues en este momento me vale y como quiero un beso ,pues eso voy a tener – lo acercó aún más y lo besó hasta que quiso.

\- te canto un cachito de canción? – Dijo Saga

\- a ver? Creo que nunca te he oído cantar…

\- mejor no Jajaja

\- no dime! Anda! – insistió Laura

Saga hizo una imitación del baile de Alicia Villareal:

y te aprovechas  
porque sabes que te quiero  
al sonido de tus dedos  
a tus ordenes estoy.

te aprovechas  
porque sabes que aunque quiera  
nunca voy a estar afuera  
del cristal de tu prisión.

y me dejas  
y me tienes cuando quieres  
me persigues y me hieres  
soy tu presa cazador.

me desgarras  
y manejas a tu antojo  
y controlas mis enojos  
a tu ley y convicción.

\- Jajajajajaj, tan tan – dijo Saga haciendo una graciosa reverencia

Laura aplaudió

\- muy linda canción!

\- jajajaja ni siquiera sabes cuál es verdad? Jajajaja

\- no, ni idea… tendría que?

\- Jajaja mucho mejor Jajaja entremos al hotel a comprar lo que falta.

\- nop, dame mi beso y entramos

Saga le da un pico y se da la vuelta, para entrar a la boutique

\- Es más rico besarte como quiero hacerlo cuando hay público, ven. – dijo jalándola de la mano.

\- Sígueme contando que más pueden hacer con el cosmo y explícame eso de servir a los dioses – insistió Laura siguiéndolo.

\- mmm... bueno... es que es un poco más...complicado que solo servirlos, como cada familia disfuncional del universo, Hades, Athena y Poseidón, entran en una guerra entre ellos cada 275 años , años más, años menos. Ni siquiera sé por qué intentan matarse si siendo realistas ellos no pueden morir, pero sus cuerpos mortales si, así que necesitan que alguien los proteja. – explico Saga mientras tomaba un carrito de supermercado.

\- pero aparte de Athena, papi zombie y la sardina hay más dioses. eso sí me acuerdo.

\- infinidad de ellos – contesto Saga - pero solo 12 son los más importantes

\- Jajaja algunos me acuerdo porque les puse apodos – dijo Laura - empieza por la clase completa de historia griega.

Se dirigieron primero a los congelados, donde Saga comenzó a escoger algunos vegetales y después vio los helados.

\- no tienen muchos sabores esta vez, pero cual quieres

\- vainilla, chocolate, fresa y cookies and cream

\- ok. nada más? pues cuantos litros te vas a comer? Jajaja

\- los que pueda. Algún problema? – reclamó Laura.

\- Ninguno – dijo Saga - por cierto no creas que no te quiero contestar lo de la historia griega, pero ... es demasiado extenso, mejor hazme preguntas especificas

Laura intentaba escoger su helado.

\- Tienes razón es demasiado extenso, pero empecemos por lo básico. Recuérdame a los doce olímpicos y que representan cada uno, claro sin darme un dolor de cabeza con tu ya sabes quién. – advirtió Laura

\- ok. a ver... primero esta Zeus, Rey de los dioses y su esposa y hermana Hera, luego esta Hades, rey del inframundo, Poseidón rey de los mares... aunque Hades no es olímpico, pero es uno de los tres principales hermanos así que siempre lo cuento como uno…

\- No son los hijos de crono y rea junto con Hestia y Deméter?

\- Así es, Deméter también es olímpica, pero Hestia no

\- Porque si mi memoria no falla Hestia le dio ese puesto al borracho para evitar un desacuerdo

\- Correcto. a Dionisio, luego esta Ares, Hefestos, Hermes, Apolo, Misa y Afrodita

\- y Athena no?

\- Obviamente, ya de ahí pues vienen los dioses menores y semidioses

\- Los cuales son hijos regados de los dioses verdad?

\- Mmm si – dijo Saga empujando el carrito hacia los jugos.

\- si recuerdo lo que me dijo la madre superiora son: Ares, el dios de la guerra, Athena, la diosa de la sabiduría, Afrodita, la diosa del amor y la belleza, Hermes, el dios mensajero, Hefestos, el dios herrero, Apolo, el dios del sol o también el curandero, diosa Deméter. Diosa de la agricultura, Misa, la diosa de la luna, de la caza y de las doncellas….

\- Sí que ponías atención – Decía Saga mientras escogía los jugos a comprar

\- Pues como ya te dije a mi me ha encantado todo eso pero creía que eran cuentos, de Hestia y Dionisio no me acuerdo

\- Hestia es la diosa del hogar, la cocina y comparte el título de diosa de la agricultura con Deméter, Dionisio es el dios de la vendimia y el vino…

\- ah y también me acuerdo, que Misa, Athena, Apolo, Afrodita, Hermes, Dionisio e hijos de Zeus, Hefestos de Hera, Ares es el único hijo de Zeus y Hera, Zeus tuvo una hija con su hermana Deméter: Perséfone Quien se casó Hades

\- Para que preguntas entonces si ya lo sabes?

\- Que Grosero! Esa es la parte fácil pero explícame eso de que Athena, Hades y Poseidón se pelean y porque?

\- Tu por qué crees?

\- Por poder?

\- Exacto, Athena gusta de vivir entre los humanos. y por eso Zeus le dio el control de la tierra, si Poseidón o Hades llegan a apoderarse del control de la tierra... no habría un equilibrio y todos pereceríamos sin remedio.

Laura se quedó pensando.

\- Entonces si Zeus le dio el control de la tierra a Athena los otros dos para que quieren apoderarse de ella si no hay equilibrio ellos también se joderian no?

\- Mmm... digamos que hades quiere más almas en el inframundo, Poseidón quiere un mundo utópico donde él sea el rey…

\- bueno entonces les da por ir a armar bronca y tu dijiste algo de cuerpo mortal?

\- Si, un dios no puede ser visto por un ojo humano, su luz es tan pura, que es imposible hacerlo y aunque el humano fue creado a su semejanza, no se conoce a ciencia cierta cómo son ellos. Así que, cuando se mezclan con los humanos, utilizan avatares o Poseen un cuerpo. De esa forma ellos pueden ser vistos y oídos por nosotros Athena, Poseidón y Hades vienen a la tierra y tienen escogidos de antemano sus cuerpos. Por eso les llaman reencarnaciones. Los demás dioses tienen sus avatares exclusivos. Viste Hombres de Negro 1?

\- Claro

\- recuerdas al señor joyero, al que la cucaracha gigante mata y luego abren en la morgue?

\- Sitio

\- recuerdas que la chica dijo que estaba hueco y que parecía ser más bien un transporte? Así son los avatares de los otros dioses, excepto los de Athena, Poseidón y Hades, Aunque, no dejan de ser dioses y con ellos todo puede pasar, pueden cambiar de forma, pueden embarazar humanas…

\- Momento… y eso para que lo querrían hacer?

\- Ellos también se aburren – exclamó Saga sonriendo.

\- Pero… de la unión entre un dios y un humano si sale un bebe no es un semidiós?

\- Así es. – dijo – Y tú conoces a una.

Laura se paró en seco.

\- Yo? dónde? Cuando?

\- Sammy

\- esa princesa hermosa es una semidiosa?

\- Si, aunque ella no lo sabe.

\- me imagino que no… pero como saben que es una semidiosa?

\- para evitar que dijeran ese niño no es mío, Zeus hizo que cuando naciera uno, el símbolo del padre o la madre que fuera el dios en cuestión, apareciera en su cadera derecha

\- y todos pueden ver ese símbolo?

\- no. solo los dioses y los más cercanos a ellos.

\- Tu puedes ver esa marca?

\- Supongo que el haber estado en la posición de Shion por un tiempo me dio esa ventaja. – dijo Saga – y Kanon pudo verla por haber sido el segundo de Poseidón también.

\- Pausa, tu cuando estuviste en la posición de shion, y Kanon como así que el segundo de Poseidón?

Saga dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y suspiró.

\- Mi hermano era el general marino Dragón del Mar. Segundo al mando de Poseidón hasta que... mmm... deje mi armadura, y mi sucesor natural era Kanon. Athena le dio la oportunidad para poder derrotar a Hades y se la quedo.

\- Bueno pero si no te molesta, yo quisiera la historia completa de eso, porque si no, no voy a entender nada – dijo Laura

\- Ok... pero no dejemos de comprar o se nos va el día. – dijo Saga dirigiéndose al siguiente pasillo

\- Será que puedo encontrar milo por acá?

\- a Milo? para que lo quieres?

\- pues para tomar?

\- el único Milo que conozco es Milo de Escorpio y estoy bien seguro que no está aquí. – contestó Saga algo confundido.

Laura se agarró del brazo de Saga y se empieza a reír a carcajadas. Cuando logró calmarse un poco cogió a Saga de la mano.

\- Ven amor mío te voy a enseñar de que milo hablo.

Empezaron a caminar por la boutique hasta que llegaron a la sección de bebidas en polvo de chocolate y cocoa y Laura coge una bolsa de milo.

\- yo hablaba de este milo, como yo no tomo café, al desayuno me tomo un vaso de esto o de alguna leche chocolatada.

Saga agarró la bolsa curioso y la aventó al carrito.

\- y no puedes decir simplemente quiero chocolate en polvo?

\- yo no tengo la culpa de que se llame así! Te pusiste celoso?

\- Claro que no!

Laura puso sus brazos en su cuello y le empieza a dar besos en sus labios.

\- pero... sí... sabes... que ...te ...amo ...solo... a... ti

\- pues como hacia como tres horas que no me lo decías, pues ya se me había olvidado – dijo rodeándola con los brazos por la cintura.

\- lo que pasa es que te encanta que te lo diga qué te amo a ti y solamente a ti

\- Claro que sí.

\- bueno, pues te amo, te amo y te amo

\- así está mejor - dijo respondiendo con más besos.

\- Bueno aprovechando que estamos en esta sección que más vamos a llevar?

\- Necesitamos leche... Huevos... Carnes frías... Ya no hay carne... y…

No pudo terminar de decir nada pues un huevo crudo se estrelló contra la cabeza de Saga Rompiéndose en la nuca.

\- y eso de dónde salió? – pregunto Laura volteando para todos lados

\- grrrrrrrrrr no alcanzo a ver, pero si lo encuentro le voy a romper los huevos...

\- y si es niña? – pregunto Laura divertida.

\- Debe traer los huevos de todos modos no? – dijo volteando a ver a todos lados.

Otro huevo paso rozándole la oreja y el alcanzo a detenerlo en el aire sin romperlo. Siguió la línea invisible de la trayectoria del proyectil, pero no había nadie.

\- Hay demasiada gente. cualquiera puede ser - dijo viendo a su alrededor

\- Apuesto a que en el momento menos oportuno saldrán, pero yo tampoco veo nada así que debe estar escondiéndose entre la gente o los estantes o las esquinas.

\- Mejor apurémonos y vámonos de aquí antes de que me encabrone – dijo Saga

\- Pero necesitamos también frutas y yo necesito ir a la sección femenina y dulces – dijo Laura

\- Pues vamos rápido. Yo necesito un trapo o lo que sea, antes que mi cabello se arruine – dijo Saga sin saber qué hacer con su cabello.

\- y donde conseguimos algo para limpiar tu cabello, no hay un baño aquí? – dijo Laura volteando para todos lados.

\- no creo. Grrrrrrrrrrr

\- ve a buscar una toalla o algo y yo voy por una botella de agua y nos vemos en los probadores te parece? Intentaremos quitártelo, aunque he escuchado que es una buena mascarilla para… - se calló al ver los ojos furiosos de Saga – mejor si te lo quitamos.

Saga se dirigió a donde había visto que había kleenex y papel higiénico mientras Laura fue hasta donde se estaban los líquidos, cogió dos botellas de agua medianas y se dirigió a los probadores.

Pasaron diez, quince minutos y Saga no llegaba. Laura comenzó a mirar para todos lados buscándolo. Caminó varios minutos hasta llegar a la entrada pero se detuvo a varios metros detrás en un pasillo. Se dio cuenta que Saga estaba recibiendo un regano marca Zeus de parte de un peli plateado súper guapo precisamente en la Salida. Detrás de él, se encontraba una niña con trenzas rubias que se burlaba de Saga haciéndole muecas.

Decidida a ir a defender a su preciado novio, Laura se encamino hacia ahí, pero Saga la percibió a tiempo y le hizo señales para que se fuera y no se acercara. Laura comprendió de inmediato y se dio la media vuelta, esperando a Saga en los proveedores algo preocupada.

Veinte minutos después, un furioso Saga llegó con la cola entre las patas, no con un huevo en la cabeza sino cinco!

Laura se tapó la boca por la sorpresa mientras Saga decidió quitarse la camisa para quitarse su playera y usarla para limpiarse con eso.

\- Quien era ese? Como fue que quedaste así?

\- Grrrrrrrrrr, ni siquiera puedo ponerme a gritar aquí, maldita escuincla del demonio! – dijo Saga - Cuando la vea la voy a agarrar a nalgadas hasta que su trasero parezca… sandia!

Laura vio una silla, agarro a Saga de la mano, se sentó y se subió la falda hasta la mitad del muslo.

\- Pon tu cabeza entre mis piernas y te ayudare a quitar un poco el huevo porque así como lo estás haciendo sola harás un desastre

Saga sacó su sonrisa pervertida.

\- Segura que quieres mi cabeza en tus piernas?

Laura le dio una palmada en la frente a Saga, pues en la nuca se embarraría ella mismo.

\- Te vas a portar muy juicioso mientras yo te limpio y préstame tu playera que esa me sirve

Saga hizo lo que ella le decía

\- Ahora sí, cuéntame de que escuincla hablas? y con quién hablabas en la puerta?

\- La de las trenzas rubias y su amiga… las cache! Ellas son las que me hicieron esto. Una se me escapo y la otra fue de quejiche con el Boss.

Laura empezó con mucho cuidado a limpiar el cabello de saga mojando el cabello con la botella de agua y frotando con la playera para quitar todo rastro de huevo

\- y con quien dices que se quejó?

\- Zeus

\- y ese que tiene que ver? y porque me hiciste señas para que no me acercara?

\- No quería problemas con él. Nunca podría ganarle. Y... Qué bueno que no te acercaste, Recuérdame comprarte muchos dulces por eso.

Laura vertió más agua para quitar todo el huevo, mientras acariciaba su cabello con mucho cariño.

\- Por qué habrías de tener problemas con él?

\- Por ti.

\- no te entiendo

\- Zeus tiene una debilidad muy conocida, Las chicas jóvenes, bonitas... e inocentes

\- Ohhhh, no gracias. Digo, si esta guapo pero yo prefiero a mi precioso amor aquí presente jijiji.

\- Eso mismo dije yo. Lo malo… es que Él sabe que no soy Kanon.

\- Eso que quiere decir?

\- Que solo porque se divirtió dejando que la escuincla me aventara tres huevos más en la cara no dirá nada, Tiene un extraño sentido del humor.

Laura termino de enjuagar su cabello y lo peino con cariño.

\- Pero entonces eso es bueno, no?

\- Mmm... No sé… terminemos rápido porque si llega Poseidón, estoy acabado... Bueno yo no. Kanon

\- primero vamos a la sección femenina y de ahí por mis dulces y el resto. Y a cambiar los helados porque creo que ya se descongelaron.

Saga hizo cara de puchero.

\- No puedes levantarme el castigo por hoy?

\- cual castigo?

\- El de ir a la sección femenina

\- y eso para ti es un castigo?

\- Si

\- pero ir a comprar lencería no?

\- No y Eso me recuerda, Puedo ir a comprar el 27 mientras?

\- el 27 que?

\- Babydoll. Recuerda que debo juntar 365 distintos.

\- bueno ve y de paso me compras el short que me rompiste – dijo Laura

Laura camino a la sección femenina y antes de que pudiera darle más instrucciones, Saga se echa a correr. Compró algunas cosas, fue directamente a pagar en caja dejando algunas instrucciones, le dio un beso en la mejilla a la cajera y corrió de nuevo a la sección de lencería.

Laura llegó a la sección femenina y metió en el carrito todo lo que se le antojó: productos de aseo personal, cremas para el cuerpo, bloqueadores, toallas femeninas, gel de baño, etc., etc. cuando terminó, salió de esa sección y Saga la alcanzó con varias cosas en sus brazos.

\- Que es todo eso? – Preguntó curiosa

\- Lo que dije que compraría – dijo aventando en el carrito 3 conjuntos de babydoll, 5 micro shorts para Laura y un paquete de boxers

\- bueno ahora a los dulces

Fueron a la sección de dulces y Saga se queda detrás del carrito viendo como Laura parece niña chiquita y empezaba a tomar un paquete de todos los dulces que encuentro: chocolates rellenos, chocolates sin relleno, masmelos, m&m, bonbonbum, mas chocolates, pastel rellenos, galletas de chocolates, galletas oreo, mentas, moritas, monedas de chocolate, gomitas con relleno, sin relleno, gusanitos, chocolate amargo, semi amargo, dulce, blanco….

\- Recuérdame pasar a la farmacia por antiácido. Te vas a enfermar si comes todo eso.

\- Mmm amor tú quieres algún dulce en especial? – preguntó ignorando su comentario

\- No. Gracias. Sabes que no voy a reprimirte ni nada...Pero esto que vas a consumir es demasiado. No vamos a estar aquí un año Y consumir toda esa azúcar, Reducirá tu energía. No quiero que te enfermes tampoco.

Laura lo abrazó.

\- Amor, yo amo el dulce no lo puedo negar, pero ni que estuviera tan loca para comer tanto, lo dejamos en la cabaña y listo. Si metí todo ese montón de dulces es para tenerlo a la mano por si acaso

\- O sea que gastaras a lo loco? Bueno... allá tú.

\- Pues sí. Prefiero gastar a lo loco para nunca recordar cuando me estaba muriendo de hambre en la calle y me moría por solo un cuadrito de chocolate y no tenia

\- Como gustes, Olvido que tienes dinero hasta para tirar para arriba – dijo Saga en tono seco.

Laura se cruzó de brazos y sintió ganas de llorar pero Saga la ignoró y siguió caminando. Laura lo siguió en silencio con la cabeza agachada. Como hacerle comprender a Saga que no era un simple capricho.

Saga se detuvo aun para comprar algunas cosas en la farmacia y las puso en el carrito. Laura ya no pudo contenerse y solo dijo:

\- Te espero afuera. – antes de salir casi corriendo de la boutique.

Saga no hizo ningún intento por detenerla y hasta se tomó su tiempo para ir a la caja. Firmó como Kanon y salió de ahí con más de 10 bolsas.

Laura lo alcanzó más adelante. Saga siguió mirando al frente pensando en sus propias cosas.

\- Ya no me vas a hablar? – dijo finalmente

\- Ojala me entendieras porque quiero todos esos dulce aunque no me los coma.

\- Desde tu punto de vista entonces yo tendría que comer mariscos y comida hasta hartarme para no recordar cuando comía basura de niño

\- no, es que...

\- Está bien, Debe ser normal supongo. Aún tengo que aprender muchas cosas. Sabes por qué no me gustan los mariscos?

\- No

\- Porque es lo único que Kanon podía conseguir para alimentarnos cuando teníamos 3 años, Obviamente la mayoría aunque lograba que alguien se los cocinara sabían a basura, Porque prácticamente de ahí salían. Yo no supe lo que era un dulce hasta los 18 años después de mandar matar a mi hermano y de matar con mis manos a Shion y entonces podía comer lo que yo quería dulces, vino, sexo la mitad de día, Sin ningún remordimiento

\- porque hiciste todo eso?

\- Porque hice qué?

\- mandar a matar a tu hermano y matar a shion?

\- Quería el poder Y no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo.

\- no entiendo me explicas?

\- También mate a mi mejor amigo, Intente matar a un bebe, Etc., etc., Shion es el segundo de Athena, Maneja todos los recursos, Todos le rinden pleitesía y tiene el mundo a sus pies mientras Athena no reencarne. Yo quería eso. Kanon también, Me pidió que traicionáramos y elimináramos a Shion pero Yo fui a acusarlo y lo metí en Cabo Sunion, la cárcel más temida del santuario para que muriera. Después fui y mate a Shion usurpando su lugar por 13 años. Hasta que llegó Athena me descubrió y me suicide.

Laura apenas intentaba asimilar lo que había escuchado pero al oír "me suicide", todo le dio vueltas y se puso pálida como papel.

Saga sintió esto, pasó las bolsas a una sola mano y con la otra cargo a Laura como costal de papas sobre su hombro.

Laura cerro los ojos e intentaba tranquilizarse pero solo empezó a temblar y a llorar más fuerte.

Saga se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio un auto frente a la cabaña.

Una mujer de mediana edad vestida con una blusa blanca, falda negra a las rodillas y zapatos de tacón, estaba tocando a la puerta.

Saga miró a Laura y la bajo con cuidado.

\- Disculpe... – dijo Saga para llamar la atención

\- Ohhhh buenos días. Usted debe ser el huésped del señor Kanon - dijo la señora con un fuerte acento isleño extendiéndole una tarjeta – Mi nombre es Judy Mackenzie de Coldwell Banker San Salvador.

Saga se puso rígido al ver la tarjeta. Agente Inmobiliario? Qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí?

\- El señor Kanon me contrató para venir a hacer un avalúo. Espero no haya ningún problema en que me pueda mostrar la casa – dijo de manera amable.

Saga frunció el ceño y abrió la casa. La señora Mackenzie se dedicó a tomarle fotografías y hacer algunas mediciones mientras Saga vaciaba en silencio algunas cosas en la nevera.

A Laura le parecieron horas antes de que la señora dijera:

\- Eso es todo. Muchas gracias por dejarme entrar. Puedo poner el letrero de una vez?

Saga asintió.

La señora fue hasta su auto y Saga pudo ver como sacaba un letrero de Se vende y lo clavaba en el jardín. Fue hasta entonces que Saga reaccionó. Kanon iba a vender su casa


	7. Chapter 7

15 de junio

3 pm.

Cabaña de Kanon.

Tan pronto se fue la Señora Mackenzie, Saga comenzó a meter las cosas en el refrigerados casi azotándolas. No podía creer que Kanon pusiera la casa en venta, ya no estando ahí ellos, sino en general, pues así como le había hablado de la isla, se escuchaba fascinado. Que carambas podía haber pasado para que cambiara de opinión?

Cuando todo lo que podía echarse a perder por el calor estaba en su lugar, salió de la cabaña por el frente y comenzó a marcarle a Kanon. Laura no entendía que estaba pasando, pero aprovechando que Saga no estaba, abrió varias bolsas de chocolates comiéndoselos mientras escondía las bolsas en lugares donde no se las pudieran tirar o evitar que se los comiera. Alcanzaba a escuchar como Saga gritaba y manoteaba al hablar con su hermano, pero se encogió de hombros y siguió con su tarea. Terminando de hacerlo, se acostó en el sofá todavía con varios chocolates en la mano dejando colgadas sus rodillas en el posa brazos. El sopor del día y las noticias que acababa de recibir de Saga, hicieron que cerrara sus ojos. Escuchó cuando Saga entró a la casa, pero ya casi se estaba quedando dormida. Se medió despertó cuando Saga prendió la licuadora donde había metido medio bote de helado y un cuarto de frasco de chocolate liquido haciéndose una malteada. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y ya no se dio cuenta cuando Saga agarro su mega malteada y fue a la recamara secundaria a tomárselo dentro del closet como si fuera niño de 8 años.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, alcanzó a ver de reojo que Saga fregaba el piso como loco. Se levantó y fue a la cocina para tratar de ayudarlo. Casi se desmaya cuando vio una gran mancha roja de sangre en el piso y la mano de Saga envuelta en un trapo. Volteó a verla y trató de esconder la mano.

\- Perdón, no intentaba despertarte. – dijo – Me corté haciendo una ensalada y si no limpio pronto el piso se arruinara y Kanon me va a matar.

Laura se agachó y lo detuvo de fregar el piso.

\- Estas… bien… verdad? – Preguntó. Sonaba asustada y casi llorando.

Saga apenas y la alcanzó a agarrar antes de que cayera. Sus piernas le habían fallado de solo saber que él se había lastimado. La cargo sin usar la mano lastimada para ir a depositarla suavemente en la cama y recostarse con ella.

\- Quieres que te muestre un truco? – le preguntó a Laura

Laura lo miró y asintió.

Saga se quitó la venda improvisada, se aplicó antiséptico y Laura pudo ver que era una cortada no tan profunda pero bastante escandalosa. Saga encendió su cosmos, y ante la mirada fija de Laura se aplicó su healing, logrando cerrar la herida en cuestión de minutos. Laura lanzó un suspiro de alivio aferrándose a él.

\- Perdón por asustarte mi amor… - Dijo abrazándola con ternura.

Laura lo abrazó más fuerte

\- No me hagas esto por favor! Si algo te llega a pasar….

\- Solo fue una cortada, Nada de qué preocuparse! – dijo Saga suavemente

\- Pues para mi hasta que te pique un mosquito me asusta! - reclamó Laura

\- Bueno a mí también, Sabes cuantos virus pueden ser transmitidos por ellos?

\- Muchísimos...pero yo...todavía no supero el hecho de pensar que te creí muerto y…

Saga le tomó su cara y le dio un gran beso para tranquilizarla.

\- Algún día tendrás que decirme eso porque no lo entiendo bien

\- ….y… y luego te enojas conmigo y me ignoras y te portas como si no te importara y todavía… me sueltas de sopetón que te mataste.. y….

\- Momento. No me enoje contigo. – respondió - Tú te enojaste conmigo. Y si me porto así es porque me importas y no quiero que te enfermes. Y lo de que yo... Bueno... Eso se me salió… pero porque tu preguntaste!

Laura lo miró a los ojos.

\- yo no me enoje contigo, me puse triste! no vuelvas a ignorarme porque me duele!

\- Tú te hiciste la digna y te saliste. – reclamó Saga - De verdad tenemos que discutir por estas tonterías cuando podemos hacer cosas más productivas?

\- Yo no me hice la digna me salí fue porque me quería poner a llorar

\- Te hago llorar mucho verdad?

\- No eres tu es que de por si ando muy llorona y yo creo que fue por todo lo que paso y pues… a tu lado no tengo que fingir…

\- Entonces tengo a una brujita llorona a mi lado? Llorona tú y llorón yo... Adónde vamos a parar – dijo sonriéndole.

\- No sé pero mientras estemos juntos no me importa.

Saga volvió a abrazarla y a besarla.

\- Sabes a chocolate. – dijo

\- Si bueno… me comí uno o dos antes de caer dormida para la siesta.

\- Me imagino. Por cierto... Kanon te envía "besos y chupos" lo que sea que esto sea – dijo para cambiar el tema.

\- Qué? Kanon a mí? no inventes! – dijo Laura incrédula.

\- Jajaja. Lo estoy traduciendo de su idioma al tuyo o me soltarías una bofetada! – dijo bromeando.

\- Suéltalo! aunque ya lo imagino – dijo medio incorporándose

\- No, así estas bien

\- Dilo!

\- A decir verdad… Parece creer que le he arruinado algo con alguien, Pero juro que no sé de lo qué habla. Lo sentí... Estresado y... Triste – dijo Saga algo preocupado.

\- Tienes que ir a ver qué le pasa – dijo Laura

\- Ya casi nos vamos de aquí. Tengo que esperar. Está decidido a vender la casa y romper cualquier relación con Poseidón. Está haciendo unos de sus berrinches y no quiere entender razones.

Laura se subió sobre Saga acostándose en su torso. Necesitaba sentirlo y oír su corazón.

\- Eso es algo que no entiendo. el que tiene que ver con Poseidón? – preguntó.

\- Prácticamente Kanon lo crio desde pequeño. Bueno. A su cuerpo mortal.

Laura se quedó callada un momento disfrutando de sus latidos pero después levantó la cara hacia él.

\- Antes de que meta más información en mi cabeza… me quedaron unos dudas con respecto al cosmos.

\- A ver… Dime

\- Si se supone que todo el mundo tiene cosmo, porque unos lo pueden desarrollar y otros no?

\- Se requiere de disciplina y un buen maestro que te ayude a desarrollar esas habilidades independientemente de una gran condición física y mental?

\- Y si esa persona nunca la entrenan ni nada? – volvió a preguntar

\- Necesitaría ser una persona descendiente directa de un ser divino, Pero aun así, se Requiere de tiempo para saber controlarlo

\- Eso quiere decir que necesitas tener cierta edad?

\- No necesariamente. – contesto Saga - Sammy ya le dio varios sustos a Shaina porque puede controlar su cosmos sin saberlo

\- Ahhh según lo que Camus me dijo todos en el santuario tienen cosmo, pero como saben que era ellos los que tenían que estar ahí?

\- Mmm... Nop, No todos tienen cosmos. Los guardias y aprendices no lo tienen aún desarrollado. Algunos nunca lo logran. Cuando se acerca la hora de alguna guerra santa, el patriarca y sus asistentes viaja por todo el mundo buscando los cosmos más fuertes y extraordinarios para incluirlos en sus filas antes que algún otro dios lo haga.

Laura se detuvo un poco para entenderlo.

\- ósea que el patriarca busca personas que tengan el cosmo más desarrollado que los demás para llevarlo al santuario?

\- Así es. Entre más desarrollado lo tenga a edad más temprana, Más posibilidades tendrá de poder desarrollar todo su potencial.

\- Creo que ya entiendo. Y porque yo puedo ver o sentir tu cosmo?

\- No tengo la menor idea – dijo Saga haciendo nota mental de investigar más al regresar.

\- bueno siguiente pregunta, tu dijiste que ciertos dioses tienen guerreros que los protegen. quienes son esos dioses y quienes los cuidan?

\- Mmm... Bueno... Athena nos tiene a nosotros sus caballeros, Poseidón a sus marinas, Hades a sus espectros, Apolo y Zeus a sus ángeles, Ares a sus bersekers, Misa a sus ángeles y sus satélites...

\- Uy son muchos! – dijo Laura – Lo que me recuerda, que es exactamente el santuario? Mi jefe sabía que existía ese lugar pero yo no y mis compañeros tampoco. Para ellos es un gran terreno vacío con vigilancia.

Saga sonrió.

\- El santuario es un lugar ubicado entre dos dimensiones que funge como hogar de la diosa Athena y sus seguidores en la tierra. Esta bendito por ella y es el único Lugar donde ella está a salvo de sus enemigos, pues ellos no pueden entrar.

\- tú dices que Athena los tiene a ustedes sus caballeros, quienes son sus caballeros?

\- Somos los encargados de proteger el santuario y a Athena de cualquier enemigo, Habemos tres categorías, Lo dorados, Los plateados Y los de bronce, Cada armadura es regida por una constelación celestial que les da fuerza y energía a las armaduras, Las diferencias desde luego radican en poder y velocidad

\- los más fuertes son los dorados cierto?

\- Correcto

Laura se quedó pensando.

\- cuando yo estuve el en santuario rindiendo mi informe… algo tenían que ver con el zodiaco…

\- Que son las constelaciones más poderosas…

\- tú y Camus tienen ese rango verdad?

\- Si/ Todos los que estuvimos en la boda de milo lo somos. Solo falto Alde. Él es el más tranquilo de todos, Signo tauro guardián de la segunda casa dorada. Andaba en una misión en Brasil y no pudo llegar a tiempo.

\- Cuando dices diferencia de poder y velocidad a que te refieres?

\- Todos tenemos diferentes técnicas que nos caracterizan. La velocidad y la fuerza varían con el rango…

\- La velocidad y fuerza de un dorado que hace?

\- Nosotros podemos movernos a la velocidad de la luz. La fuerza de un dorado es casi ilimitada.

\- Eso que significa? - preguntó Laura

\- Jajaja significa que reprobaste tus clases de ciencia!

\- la luz viaja más rápido que el sonido. Ves? Si se!

\- Jajaja sí. Un ejemplo práctico es que puedo ir al pueblo y regresar en menos de un Segundo

\- Vaya! Y entonces por qué te tardas horas bañándote? – se burló Laura y viendo los ojos entrecerrados de Saga se retractó – No es cierto! Me encanta cuando hueles a jabón de hierbas. Y dime tu que puedes hacer con tu cosmo?

\- Creí que en el privado te lo había dejado claro – dijo ahora Saga en tono de burla.

Laura se ruborizó y escondió su cara en el torso de Saga.

\- yo no estaba hablando de… esa habilidad…

\- Entonces?

\- sino lo que tú puedes hacer con el

\- Nada bueno hasta ahora Jaja, Si te refieres a que técnicas... Tengo mi explosión de galaxias y la otra dimensión entre otras. Ahhh Jeja y mi satán imperial, mi favorito

\- Que significan todos esos nombres? – preguntó sin despegar su cara.

\- Mmm con el satán imperial puedo controlar parcial o total la mente de mi enemigo, La explosión de galaxias es una poderosa técnica en la que intensifico mi Cosmos hasta un punto culminante, creo una galaxia a escala, concentro masivas cantidades de energía cósmica en un solo punto u objetivo envolviendo a mi víctima y la zona de combate en un Universo, un escenario espacial de miles de estrellas y planetas de diversos colores y tamaños que son atraídos por la galaxia, y luego activa los cuerpos celestes, hasta lograr su combustión nuclear, y los hago explotar en un incendio de proporciones cósmicas

\- Genial! y la otra dimensión

\- Esa es mi técnica principal. Una técnica ofensiva que consiste en abrir con mi cosmo una grieta en el espacio-tiempo hacia una dimensión alternativa, en el cual el oponente queda flotando eternamente.

\- Ohhhh, Lástima que todo eso lo uses para tus oponentes. A mi gustaría verlas en acción.

\- Mmm... No, No lo veras nunca. – dijo Saga

\- ok, ok, a ver según entiendo tu eres géminis, Camus es acuario, dijiste que milo es escorpio y Alde es tauro y el resto? que técnicas tienen?

\- Jajaja demasiadas: Mu de Aries. Él es Telepatía y telequinetico. Mentalmente, y ya que fue discípulo de Shion, puedes considerarlo el más poderoso. Domina la tele transportación, puede crear ilusiones, Puede levitar, Tiene un gran poder de curación, y es el encargado de reparar las armaduras cuando resultan dañadas por la batalla. Él tiene el Muro de Cristal para defenderse y La Revolución de Polvo Estelar para atacar al igual que la extinción de la luz estelar y su red de cristal.

\- O sea que si me enfermo busco a Mu.

\- No. Para eso estoy yo – dijo Saga – Nadie más auscultara a mi mujer, entendido?

\- Jajaja y… quien sigue después de Mu?

\- Aldebarán tiene sus técnicas ofensivas llamadas el Gran Cuerno, y su Inmovilización Cósmica. Es el que menos técnicas tiene, pero físicamente es como si trataras de embestir a un toro. Nos lleva varios centímetros hacia arriba y hacia los lados Jajaja

\- Hey! No esta gordo. Solo fuertecito!

\- Eso sí. Luego sigue Kanon que tiene las mismas mías.

\- Por qué?

\- Me las copio.

\- Por qué hizo eso?

\- Porque es demasiado listo. Continuo con Deathmask. Él tiene sus discos dorados, su agujero negro y sus ondas mortales al inframundo. Tiene poco sentido del humor y es un dominante del bajo mundo del Sado que…

\- Si! Ya me acorde! Es por el que babeaba Nat en el hospital… antes de verte a ti claro. – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Oye… yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan guapo – dijo sacando la lengua festivamente - Aioria de Leo tiene el rayo relámpago, el mordisco de león y el plasma relámpago. Si buscas necio o terco en el diccionario, ahí está su foto.

\- Que es el novio de Marín, verdad?

\- Hasta donde se… En fin. Shaka de virgo él tiene nueve técnicas, tesoro del cielo, reencarnación, pacificador de demonios, Invocación de espíritus, inmovilidad divina, estallido vital, sello para impregnarse de las enseñanzas de buda, ohm y Agyo.

\- Tantas? – dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendida

\- Te dije que era muy poderoso. Seguimos con el viejo Dohko de Libra. él tiene su Armonía con la naturaleza, el ultimo dragón, vuelo del dragón de Rozan, supremo dragón ascendente de Rozan y el golpe de los 100 dragones supremos.

\- El me mata de risa. Siempre se la pasa contando chistes – dijo Laura – Se los escuché en la boda

\- Sí. Tiene complejo de payaso – respondió Saga – Milo de Escorpio tiene su restricción, aguja escarlata, Antares, y tormenta.

\- Y su sonrisa…

\- Qué?

\- Nada!

\- Mmm… Aioros de sagitario. Él tiene su trueno atómico, su destrucción infinita, y su flecha de oro.

\- El cuñado de Marín.

\- Sí.

\- El mataor de Shura de capricornio. él tiene la espada excalibur, la doble excalibur, la piedra saltarina y la danza violenta. Quieres cortar algo que no puedes, pides su ayuda.

\- Como los huesos de res para el caldo? – preguntó Laura inocentemente provocando una sonora carcajada en Saga.

\- No! Me refería a … algo en verdad imposible de romper.

Laura se cruzó de brazos.

\- Como se nota que no cocinas.

\- No viste que me corté al hacer una ensalada?

\- No me lo recuerdes.- mencionó Laura tratando de hacer que su cabeza lo olvidara.

\- Tu adorado Camus de Acuario el cual todas sus técnicas tienen que ver con hielo, con su técnica puede congelar el océano si quisiera, claro que si lo hiciera, Poseidón le hubiera metido un iceberg por el trasero. Sus técnicas son el polvo de diamantes, el circulo congelante, la ejecución de aurora y el ataúd de hielo.

\- Y por eso nunca nos hacía falta hielo en el congelador?

\- Así es. Y por eso este calor casi lo derrite Jajaja.

\- Ok. Solo falta uno verdad?

\- Sí. Afrodita de Piscis. Casi todas las habilidades de pelea, tienen que ver con esas rosas. El mismo las cultiva en su jardín, las tiene venenosas... pirañas, Rosas diabólicas reales, Rosas piraña, Rosa sangrienta

\- Ahhh así que por eso es que Afrodita hablaba de rosas en el interrogatorio

\- Sí. Está obsesionado con sus flores pero que no te engañe. Es el más sádico de todos nosotros

\- Si eso me dijo Camus, que tuviera cuidado con Afrodita, y con la Barbie ken.

\- Barbie ken?

\- el güero

\- Shaka?

\- Sip

Saga se rio por lo bajo pero aun así puso una postura seria.

\- Si le dices así en su cara, me vas a meter en problemas con él. bueno... no que no quiera rompérsela ya verdad, pero solo agravarías el problema.

Laura hizo puchero y comenzó a juguetear con un dedo en el pecho de Saga.

\- Pero el empezó! y esa es una forma bonita de llamarlo a comparación de como el hizo conmigo!

\- Te creeré, pero de todos modos prométeme que no le dirás así en su presencia.

\- mientras él no me fastidie, no le diré así. todos los dorados saben que lo llame así.

\- si bueno... ten por seguro que ni ellos enojados se atreverían a decirle así en su cara a menos que quieras que me pelee a muerte con él.

Laura sacudió su cabeza negativamente. Eso era lo que menos quería.

\- Cambiemos de tema – ofreció Saga - alguna otra duda respecto a lo que hacemos en el santuario?

\- Sí. Tu sabes hacer ilusiones?

\- jajaja ya te había dicho que sí. la mayoría las hago para despistar al enemigo, pero me fueron muy útiles para traerte a este lugar sana y salva, quieres una demostración?

\- si

Saga se concentró y de pronto se encontraron en un campo lleno de flores en los Alpes suizos. Laura empezó a mirar para todos lados maravillada y encantada. Incluso podía oler y tocar las flores.

\- Es hermoso!

\- si

Saga lo desapareció y Laura le dio un beso

\- gracias amor.

\- cuando quieras sentirte la reina de java me avisas. – dijo contento por complacerla.

\- las reinas son aburridas mejor una princesa rebelde.

\- nooooooooo mas rebelde no por favor – bromeo Saga ganándose una cariñosa palmada por parte de Laura..

\- Puedo… pararme por un dulce? O te vas a enojar?

\- Comete los que necesites para sentirte bien

\- Pues mientras tu estés a mi lado me siento bien

\- entonces para qué quieres dulces? – la retó

\- porque llevo más de seis meses sin comerme un bon bon bum.

\- un qué?

\- ya te muestro

Laura se levantó a la cocina, sacó un bon bon bum de la bolsa, lo destapó y regresó a la habitación con Saga.

\- Mira – dijo mostrándole la paleta antes de volvérsela a meter a la boca - es un bombón de caramelo de diferentes sabores de forma redonda

Saga se quitó una almohada y la abrazó

\- si... se siente rico, digo... se ve rico

Laura saborea su paleta muy feliz.

\- Sí. es muy rico y este salió de fresa

Saga se puso de mil colores. Su mente estaba trabajando al máximo recordando la noche anterior.

\- Quieres probarlo amor?

Saga solo sacudió la cabeza negativamente de forma nerviosa

\- Estas bien? Dije algo malo?

\- Uhhh... tengo mucho calor, solo es eso – dijo Saga sonriendo tratando de ver para otro lado pero los sonidos de deleite de Laura al disfrutar su dulce lo hicieron regresar a ver como Laura empezaba a darle vueltas al dulce en su boca. Saga sin dejar de abrazar la almohada salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. Laura salió detrás de él y fue a sentarse en el sofá.

\- amor ven que todavía tengo muchas preguntas - dijo

\- Uhhh ya te acabaste tu paleta? – pregunto Saga con cautela.

\- No… porque?

\- Uhhh... porque si no dejas de comértela ni te voy a poder poner atención

\- Ahhh, pero si no estoy haciendo nada

\- eso crees tu

\- bueno ven que ya se va acabar

\- estoy haciendo un poco de limonada (y haciendo tiempo antes de que te agarre aquí mismo)

Laura quitó el resto del dulce del palo y se lo termino.

\- listo, no más dulce – le dijo

Saga suspiró aliviado

\- Gracias – dijo mientras la abrazaba por atrás - cuales eran tus preguntas?

\- vamos y nos sentamos y te las digo

Saga terminó de hacer la limonada y llevó dos vasos al sofá donde Laura lo estaba esperando.

\- Eso de las ilusiones fue lo que paso en el baño del hotel? En la boda de Milo?

\- Uhhh... te refieres a lo que les paso a ustedes?

\- Si

\- No. No fueron unas simples ilusiones. – Contestó Saga recordando el instante en el que la encontró.

\- entonces? – insistió Laura.

\- Si te soy sincero, no lo sé. No he podido hablar con Shion o Athena al respecto, Temo que haya sido algo más obscuro y también temo que solo hayan sido ustedes daño colateral

\- pues según Camus me dijo que había sido algo con nuestro miedos, y fue la cosa sombra que estaba en el baño…

\- No era una cosa sombra. Lo que viste, fue la esencia del mismísimo Ares

\- me dio escalofríos y de los feos! – dijo abrazándose al recordar la sensación.

\- No eres la única, si hay alguien a quien se le tiene miedo cuando está enojado, es a el

\- eso quiere decir que él fue el culpable de que ese baño triplicara su tamaño y salieran esos horribles bichos que no me podía quitar de encima?

Laura comenzó a temblar y Saga la abrazó para confortarla.

\- sí, es muy listo… demasiado. Sus heridas se las hicieron ustedes mismas por lo que si fueran a algún juicio, el saldría vivo por falta de pruebas y tampoco uso su cuerpo humano porque sabía que no iba a ser bienvenido y por lo que las cámaras no pudieron captarlo.

\- Ahhh con razón

\- Explotó los miedos de cada una y tú solo le tienes miedo a eso así que... era lo más lógico para él, lo que me lleva a preguntarme si sus chamacos tuvieron algo que ver.

Laura se acurrucó más en su abrazo

\- Odio a esos bichos y les encanta asustarme con eso

\- Tal vez es simple casualidad

\- no fue simple casualidad la última vez, lo usaron para quebrarme. jodida fobia!

\- Hernando sabia de tu fobia hacia ellos?

\- Creo que sí, el caso es que la usaron – Laura cerró los ojos - un jodido segundo más ahí y me da un paro cardiaco

Saga encendió su cosmos para tranquilizarla. Funcionó pues sintió casi de inmediato como ella sonreía.

\- Me encanta tu cosmo… Momento. tu como sabes de mi fobia? Yo nunca te la dije!

\- Tu amiguito el chismoso

\- Camus?

\- si

\- Hablando del osito polar, porque él siempre se queja tanto del calor? Es por lo que me explicaste?

\- Bueno... la paletita está acostumbrado a temperaturas muy bajas. Su departamento de verano lo tiene en Siberia y todas sus técnicas son congelantes. Algunos dicen que es porque tiene un tempano de hielo en lugar de corazón. – se burló.

\- Que mentira! Camus es muy dulce y tierno… al menos conmigo. Lo que pasa es que no le gusta que lo lastimen y por eso siempre se muestra frio y distante.

\- Eso es suficiente para que todos lo tomen así. De hecho maldijo muchas veces el calor de aquí Jaja se estaba Deshidratando.

\- y si se estaba deshidratando porque no se devolvió antes?

\- Mmm... no quería dejarte sola conmigo

\- porque?

\- Para que no me aprovechara de ti supongo

\- Jijiji jijiji, aun así terminó dejándome sola contigo, así que debió irse antes.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Saga – Pero solo se fue porque era su obligación Y me amenazó con congelármelas si te hacía daño.

\- Jajaja, ósea que si me haces llorar más de la cuenta te quedas sin amiguito? – dijo batiendo las pestanas inocentemente. - Cuando decías que temías que hubiera algo más oscuro o que fuéramos un daño colateral a que te refieres?

\- Lo del daño colateral sé que lo fueron porque la persona a la que quería era a Shaina y ustedes solo estaban ahí en el momento equivocado y como te dije, jugar con Ares es jugar con Fobos, Deimos, Keres...

Y eso no es nada bueno, verdad? – dijo Laura - Hablando de Shaina y compañía… porque usan máscaras y algo llamado un recinto de mujeres?

\- bueno... era una regla que tenía el santuario. Todas las mujeres que desean ser caballeros deben renunciar a su femineidad y un símbolo de eso es cubrirse la cara con esas mascaras. Debo decir que no funciona mucho pero bueno… eran las reglas. El recinto es el lugar del santuario donde ellas viven, entrenan y enseñan a otras niñas.

\- Y si estás hablando en pasado, porque siguen usando la máscara entonces?

\- Bueno... según entiendo ellas se sienten mejor usándola, aunque afuera han comenzado a quitársela. Puedo decirte que la boda fue la primera vez para la mayoría de los dorados que pudieron ver el rostro de las chicas incluyendo el patriarca y Athena misma.

\- Todas son unas niñas hermosas – dijo Laura

\- Pues sí. Eso no lo podemos negar.

\- Lástima que algunos de ustedes sean tan idiotas y las vayan a dejar perder, como paso con Marín… - dijo

\- A que te refieres? – pregunto Saga curioso

\- Ahhh pues es que no se si escucharía bien o no, pero Marín me dijo algo de que estaba peleando mucho con Aioria…

\- Marín peleando con Aioria? Se me hace casi imposible, aunque... – se quedó algo pensativo. - eso explicaría muchas cosas

\- Ella tenía la marida triste, aunque luego volvió a sonreír. – aclaró Laura.

\- Camus – dijo Saga – mencionó que ella había conocido a alguien aquí y se estaba comportando de forma inmoral y yo soy el menos indicado para reclamarle nada pero... Camus si lo hizo – Y al ver la cara de interrogación de Laura continuó - Al ya no estar dentro del santuario como miembro activo, yo solo sé lo que me cuentan los chismosos como Kanon. No sé cómo son las nuevas reglas, así que no se sabía que pasaba con ellos. Desgraciadamente Camus la regó y ella ya no regresó, Sigo esperando el momento en que Shaina o Shion me llamaran para reclamarme.

\- que fue lo que paso exactamente para que ella no regresará?

\- Camus me dijo que...le reclamó que se portara como una cualquiera, Si me pongo a defender a Camus, Marín no llegó a dormir la noche anterior y Camus fue a buscarla, y se encontró con su ex alumno y se agarraron a golpes así que estaba preocupado, desvelado, golpeado y no creo que haya estado en sus cinco sentidos cuando le reclamó.

Laura frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

\- y como la mayoría de la veces piensan lo que no es y sacan conclusiones apresuradas - dijo

\- Yo tengo parte de culpa, porque solo quería estar a tu lado y no presté atención a lo que sucedía alrededor.

\- y quien te puede culpar por eso?

\- yo mismo. Tal vez tu no lo sabes o no te has dado cuenta, pero no hay otro lugar en la isla que no sea el hotel para dormir y cada noche cuesta lo que yo gano en todo el mes. Marín no traía dinero, ni celular y después de que se peleó con Camus ella ya no regresó aquí, Pudieron pasarle mil cosas y hubiera sido toda culpa mía. – declaró Saga

Laura suspiró y bajo la mirada avergonzada.

\- Yo creo que todos le debemos una disculpa a Marín

\- Lo sé, está en mi lista de llamadas cuando regrese a Atenas. – dijo Saga – Aunque dudo mucho que me perdone tan fácil.

\- Si lo hará. Yo tengo que darle las gracias por lo que hizo por mí. – dijo ruborizándose un poco - Hablando de Atenas, quien va pasar por mis papeles con Nat?

Saga volteo a verla extrañado.

\- Uhhh... ya se los pediste?

\- no, apenas lo recordé ahora. Préstame tu celular y la llamo.

\- Toma – dijo dándoselo checando primero que tuviera suficiente carga.

Laura lo cogió y marcó el número de su amiga esperando que conteste. Una adormilada voz contestó del otro lado de la línea.

N Parakalos. Teniente Barbur al habla

L Hola Nat

N Quien habla?

L La bruja Inés

N Oh por Dios! Oh por Dios! Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Laura tuvo que alejarse el celular de la oreja.

N Donde carajos estas? Estas bien? por qué no me habías hablado? que acaso crees que te mandas sola? por tu culpa me tienen en trabajo de escritorio…. buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa creí que estabas muerta buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

L Nat, cálmate, respira, Y no llores o me vas a hacer llorar

N snif snif mentirosa! Tu nunca lloras! snif snif

L Nat… si te contara todo lo que he llorado no me lo creerías.

N pues claro que no te creería, no te he visto llorar nunca. pero cuando regresas? Esos jijos de tus amigos solo me usaron y no cumplieron. no me han mantenido al tanto.

Laura puso el altavoz

o Amor… dile hola a Nat – dijo Laura

o hola Nat – dijo Saga alegremente

Laura empezó a contar mentalmente esperando el grito que va pegar Nat

N ca fiu de curva, care te crezi la mine așa? ^&^%%^$%^$^%(

L jajajajajaj, ves como si te cumplieron es gracias a ellos que estoy viva!

N momento... quien es ese?

L tu quien crees?

N no tengo ni maldita puta idea!

L grosera Jajaja

N yo no te oigo ni tantito triste. De seguro te fuiste a algún paraíso tropical de vacaciones y no me llevaste… un lugar donde hay muchos negros lujuriosos de los que me encantan porque tienen una ver...

L NATALIE CIERRA EL PICO YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, no empieces!

N por lo menos dime que ya te estrenaron y que el estar aquí de madrugada trabajando valió la pena!

L te jodes porque no te pienso decir un diablo! y si sigues por lo mismo hago que te manden a un monasterio de misión y tu – señalando a saga - deja de hacer sonrisitas estúpidas.

o pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada! Jajaja – dijo Saga

N Ya sé quién es! Es el doctorcito cogible hermano del otro papucho cogible, por qué esta el ahí? donde diablos estas? No me hagas ir por el jefe para que a él se lo digas!

L pues él está aquí porque el junto con Camus me saco de...

N te saco de dónde?

L de un lugar muy feo Nat… amiga necesito mis papeles. Estoy indocumentada.

N por qué no vas a la embajada más cercana?

L porque en este momento no me conviene

N mmm... bueno pero... los documentos los tiene el jefe…

L pues pásame con el jefe y se los pido, pero antes dime que excusa le diste para mi ausencia y si tú tienes mi celular

N no tengo ni la menor idea de donde está tu celular y al jefe le dije que tenías varicela Jajaja

L y cuanto llevo con varicela?

N pues la primera semana se la creyó pero ya vas para el mes

L y lo que me falta. Nat si tú no tienes mi celular quien lo tiene?

N Cariño seguramente en algún punto se te cayó y lo perdiste. A mi Camus me llevo directo al hospital, así que no lo se

L La puta madre!

N Quien es la grosera ahora?

L Tú tienes todo lo del depa?

N a que te refieres con todo

L la ropa Nat! era lo único que teníamos ahí!

N y ahí sigue… No me dejaron regresar por tu "varicela"

L Nat… gracias por darle la información que Camus y a Saga necesitaban

N espero que eso amerite aunque sea una comida

L te quiero mucho y perdóname si eso te metió en problemas de algún tipo

N cállate loca o de verdad me vas a hacer llorar!

L en serio Nat, y nunca me ha alegrado más en la vida que te quedaras coqueteando, pásame al jefe.

N espera... a ver si lo alcanzo. Sabes que son las 4 de la mañana aquí verdad?

L Jajaja no, pero sabía que tú me contestarías.

Tardó unos segundos en escuchar otra voz familiar

C Capitán Kira. Quien habla?

L Hola Capitán… con Laura.

C Laura qué?, la que me dejo tumbado el trabajo? o la que ahora me va a salir con que esta de maternidad?

o Jajaja – se burló Saga obteniendo un cojinazo de parte de Laura

L oiga no, no es culpa mía que me hay enfermado

C ah sí... varicela no?

L si, y no se preocupe capi, apenas me entere que este en embarazo usted es el segundo en saberlo

C qué tipo de varicela tarda 30 días en sanar? dígame la verdad, fue comprometida la misión? Es por eso toda esta pantomima?

L Capi, dígame una cosa. Con que cartel está relacionado Spiros?

C El cartel del señor de la muerte.

L Y… luego del señor de la muerte quien es el segundo al mando?

C Gómez... el problema con ese cartel es que no sabemos mucho sobre él. la gente que hemos metido ya sea de inteligencia o narcóticos, desaparece misteriosamente, por eso no me creo lo de la varicela y no tiene ni la menor idea de lo aliviado que estoy de escucharla viva.

L Lo se jefe, créame que lose. Pero yo sé que usted sabe quién es el segundo al mando en esa organización pero lo están guardando con mucho recelo. Dígame por favor?

C en realidad no puedo revelarte esa información porque tampoco la tengo completa. se nos encomendó seguir la línea hasta que saliera del país y de ahí la interpol se hace cargo y ya lo sabes, pero puedo decirte que la línea de investigación de Spiros nos llevó a México. Pero tú estabas en caso de prostitución y lavado de dinero, no más allá.

L Está bien, jefe necesito que me haga el favor y le de mis papeles a Nat

C A ver... entonces no estás en Grecia?

L No

C Ahhh que bonito. Se los voy a dar con una condición

L dígame?

C usted y yo nos vamos a encerrar y me va a dar CON LUJO DE DETALLES lo que paso con usted

L pero, pero me va regañar!

C quiere hacerlo solo conmigo o quiere que llame al psicólogo y se lo cuenta a él.

L Llámelo a ver cómo le va. Cuantos han podido?

C entonces hágale como pueda Gómez. No me gustan estos jueguitos.

L mándeme mis papeles y ya luego le diré lo que quiera saber

C tengo su palabra?

L pero deme el número de caso que lleva la interpol

C cuando venga y me cuente, ya veré yo si amerita que le dé acceso nivel 5 y no me obligue a usar el polígrafo.

L No! necesito el numero ahora! por favor!

C No. Le paso a Barbur. Yo tengo que ir con mi familia A DORMIR! Buenas noches Gómez

L Bye capitán gracias

Se escuchó otro cambio de manos.

N Te dije que no estaba de humor - susurro Nat

L Nat, él te va dar mis papeles y yo voy a mandar alguien por ellos

N al guapote del látigo? siiiiiiiiiiiiii! yo quiero dame dame!

L no, Nat

N buuuuuuuuuu

o amor quien va ir por ellos? (dijo tapando la bocina)

o Kanon o Camus – contestó Saga

L Kanon o Camus irán por ellos Nat

N yumi! siiiiiiiiii! encore! que vayan a mi depa después de las 3, para que me dé tiempo de acicalarme

L hay no sé si ellos quieran vieja loca. lo siento hablamos después vale?

N cuídate mucho si? te extraño mucho

L yo también y ahora me vas a extrañar mas

N como que te voy a extrañar más?

L te llamo después Nat te quiero

N Bye golosa!

Saga comenzó a reír pero tan pronto Laura colgó el teléfono corrió al baño. Saga la siguió y preguntó:

\- estas bien?

\- No – gritó Laura.

\- Sal pronto para poder abrazarte, ok?

Laura salió del baño con lágrimas en los ojos pero Saga la está esperando con los brazos abiertos y una barra de chocolate abierta. Laura se abalanzó sobre él.

\- Me acabo de quedar sin trabajo – dijo llorando

\- Que, qué? yo no escuche eso

\- Es que… es que… yo no pienso decirle absolutamente nada al capitán!

Saga no dijo nada y solo la abrazó.

\- No me importa! Se me puede venir el jodido mundo encima pero no diré nada!

\- Lo cual no se me hace justo – dijo Saga suavemente

Laura intentó controlarse para preguntar.

\- Que no se te hace justo?

\- Que quieras quedarte esa información para ti sola, sobre todo ahora que ya te dije que no pueden hacerte nada. – reafirmó Saga.

\- si le diré a alguien será solo a ti, pero no ahora!

\- nadie te está pidiendo que lo hagas , lo harás cuando debas hacerlo… pero diste tu palabra

\- si le di mi palabra al capitán por eso no pienso regresar

Saga solo suspiró resignado.

\- Está bien. No regresemos a Atenas entonces. Porque no tiene caso.

\- y quien te está diciendo a ti que no regreses? tú tienes que regresar a hablar con el viejo rabo verde ese… - dijo Laura

\- no, no tengo. – insistió Saga

\- sí. tú tienes a tu hermano ahí y a tus amigos allá – volvió a decir Laura.

\- Mi hermano y amigos siempre pueden ir o venir de visita – aclaró Saga sin miramientos

\- Pero… tú tienes tu vida en Atenas!

Saga la separó un momento.

\- En realidad no. Si no mal recuerdo tampoco tengo trabajo y tengo orden de arresto en el santuario así que no puedo ver a mis amigos ahí y siempre puedo comenzar una vida nueva contigo en cualquier lado

\- eso me gusta, pero yo no quiero que dejes toda tu vida por mí… cual orden de arresto?

\- no tiene importancia

\- no, si tiene. Dime!

\- para que necesitas saberlo? No iré al santuario así que no importa…

\- pues a mí sí me importa así que dime – insistió Laura mientras Saga tomaba aire.

\- por qué habría de ser si no por agredir a Minos?

\- y que… condena te pusieron?

\- un año encerrado y ahora... igual pueden encerrarme por la misma razón en la cárcel de Atenas, la cual no conozco pero Kanon dice que no es nada agradable.

\- No! yo no quiero que me separen de ti! no, no - dijo abrazándolo más fuerte

\- Lo se

\- En la de Atenas porque?

\- Misma razón

\- te denunciaron por lesiones personales?

\- No sé si ya lo hicieron

\- bueno la de Atenas se puede arreglar

\- ah sí? y cómo?

\- primero dime como arreglo lo del capitán Kira, porque por mucho que él me quiera si yo le cuento algo, el por protocolo lo tiene que vincular a una investigación y de paso se metería la interpol y la policía colombiana y por mucho que Henry este muerto, el tenia negocios en todos lados y muchas investigaciones abiertas

\- ya pensaremos en algo

\- pues si yo me salvo del capitán Kira, y tú tienes una denuncia te pongo a hacer servicio social y me ayudas con el papeleo.

\- momentito, quedamos que no regresaríamos.

\- al fin si regresamos o no? porque a mientras que este contigo no me importa estar en el fin del mundo

\- eso es cosa tuya. si tú dices que no regresamos no lo hacemos y ya. tendría que pedirle más favores a mi hermano pero no creo que sea tan... no... si, si es capaz. Estúpido Minos!

\- pues yo no te pienso separar de tu hermano y de tus amigos, así que si regresamos

\- Como dije... me da igual. Incluso si quisieras quedarte aquí

\- y te digo que a mí también me da igual así vivamos debajo de una palmera, más bien a cuál de los dos vamos a llamar para que vayan por mis papeles?

\- no lo se

\- dime que todavía tengo muchas, muchas preguntas que hacerte

\- mmm... carajo, le diré a Aioros

\- Bueno pero… por que no Camus?

\- porque está en el Calabozo según tengo entendido que desde el día 10 y son 10 días, más lo que se le acumule si no sabe cerrar su bocota.

\- Ahhh por eso fue que dijo que si hablaba mucho lo cachaban y que no se podía comunicar todos los días… en conclusión él no puede ir

\- correcto

\- entonces a quien le decimos?

\- ya te dije que a Aioros, total... si Nat se lo echa le hará un favor Jajaja

\- A ella cuando la vea le voy a poner una jalada de orejas por bocona

\- Jajaja pero es muy divertida!

\- sí, pero tiene la lengua muy suelta – dijo ruborizándose

\- Jajaja pues a mí me gustó la conversación

\- y que te gusto de la conversación? que eres un doctor cogible? – reclamó Laura.

\- si bueno... eso ya lo sabía, Jaja

\- eres bien modesto, no amor? entonces si eso ya lo sabias que fue lo que te gusto de la locuras que dijo Nat?

\- que se nota que te quiere mucho – dijo Besándole la frente tranquilizándola un poco.

\- si… yo también la quiero mucho. Eso me recuerda que quiero hablarle a Camus. él es mi última esperanza de que tenga mi celular.

\- Por qué tanta preocupación por el celular? tenías muchos números anotados? – preguntó Saga – Si no, pues dalo por perdido y cómprate otro.

\- pues si no hay de otra, pero amor tienes que llamar a Aioros y decirle lo de Nat – advirtió Laura.

\- quieres que me ayude o me mande a freír espárragos? al rato le mando mensaje, son las cuatro de la mañana allá!

\- Ufff pero yo tengo ganas de despertar a alguien! – dijo sonriendo.

Saga la regresó al sofá sentándola en sus piernas.

\- mejor sígueme preguntando antes de que se te olvide

\- a mí solo hay una forma de que se me olviden las cosas, y ahí tu eres el culpable

\- mmm... si... no me lo recuerdes...

\- que te recuerdo?

\- la deliciosa manera en la que te hago olvidar las cosas

\- dame un beso y te sigo preguntando

Saga comenzó a besarla hasta dejarla suspirando.

\- Si…. Así mismo… - dijo Laura con tono de ensueño - Toda la enemistad que ustedes tienen con Minos es porque el protege a Hades?

\- mmm... pues... es que… en una de esas veces que estuvimos muertos, el que nos hacia la vida de cuadritos era él.- dijo Saga con cuidado.

Laura se pegó más a él y suspiró profundamente para evitar llorar

\- a ver… como así que estuviste... eso? y si así fue…como es que estas aquí?

\- La vez que preferí suicidarme... y después de un tiempo... Hades nos resucito a algunos de nosotros para matar a Athena

\- Empecemos por el principio, cuéntame cómo terminaste en el santuario, y porque dijiste hace un rato que… comías basura? Ah y también como es que dices que tienes un lado malo si yo nunca lo he visto?

Saga suspiró. Esa es la parte que no le gusta contársela a nadie.

\- Kanon y yo quedamos huérfanos a la edad de casi 4 años, nuestros padres eran pescadores y tenían su choza en la playa, no tengo mucho recuerdo de lo que paso... pero... habíamos ido a jugar con otros niños y se desató una tormenta, los papas de estos niños no nos dejaron salir hasta que se calmó pero cuando regresamos a casa ya no estaba y nuestros padres, que estaban pescando, no regresaron con vida.

\- lo siento

\- tampoco me creas demasiado. Esta historia nos la dijo Shion cuando tuvimos edad para comprenderlo. Sin nadie que nos cuidara, dormíamos en la calle, en un callejón obscuro, donde algunos de los restaurantes tiraban su basura. Las autoridades intentaron llevarnos a un orfanato, pero querían separarnos pues no había cupo para ambos así que escapamos y regresamos a nuestra vida de calle, comiendo basura. Cuando los restaurantes cerraban, pues solo eran para los turistas, Kanon iba y robaba mariscos de los pescadores que llegaban con sus redes, después le hacía ojitos a alguna mujer de la vida galante o a alguna anciana para que se los cocinara, pero a veces por el calor, cuando llegaban a la cocina ya estaban echados a perder y así me obligaba a comérmelos. Pasarían 2 años antes de que Shion nos encontrara. Las estrellas le habían señalado que estaríamos ahí y que de uno de los dos, saldría el caballero dorado de géminis así que nos llevó con él al Santuario. Fuimos los primeros en llegar junto con Aioros para comenzar a ser entrenados como caballeros.

Laura lo abrazó con ternura.

\- pero si eran unos bebes! dios mío! ahora entiendo tu odio por lo mariscos….

\- no los soporto. – dijo Saga - y tu preguntas por qué digo que tengo un lado malo…

\- Si

\- podríamos decir que es un caso de bipolaridad extrema. Yo tenía más arraigado mi lado bueno que el malo y Kanon era al revés, todos los que han portado la armadura de géminis han tenido ese problema más nadie se atrevió a hacer lo que nosotros. Kanon comenzó a ser codicioso y aspirar a demasiado y quiso convencerme de apoderarnos del control del santuario así podríamos tener poder infinito. Yo... ya le había ganado el derecho a la armadura y el... solo estaba en el santuario porque se lo permitían. Algunos incluso nunca conocieron su existencia. Yo lo acuse con Shion en parte porque creí que era lo correcto y en parte porque quería congraciarme con él para que me eligiera como su sucesor. Shion me dejo a mí el castigo para mi hermano y yo lo encerré en un calabozo especial de donde nadie sale vivo, se llama Cabo Sunion, y la marea en determinados meses del año, la cubren por completo. Haciéndote corta la historia, mande matar a mi hermano.

Laura no sabía que decir. Estaba impactada porque sabía que Saga amaba a Kanon pero su curiosidad pudo más.

\- Bueno y entonces que paso?

\- Resulta, que... Shion comprendió que sería un problema muy grande el hecho de tener a un patriarca bipolar así que decidió no darme a mí el puesto sino a Aioros.

\- y eso a ti no te gusto cierto?

\- quien dice? Solo agarre solo a Shion, le pregunte por que, me contesto y lo mate. Mate a la persona que me sacó de la miseria y me dio un techo, conocimientos y amor sin ningún remordimiento. No contento con eso, mate a su hermano y Sanbocho llamado Arles y me hice pasar por el durante 13 años. Por ese entonces la reencarnación de Athena llego al santuario en el cuerpo de una bebe y yo no quería que ella me quitara el poder e intente matarla con mis propias manos, pero Aioros me descubrió y huyó con ella. Yo use mi satán imperial en Shura para que matara a Aioros y a la niña. Hizo lo primero, pero lo segundo no.

\- Que paso con la bebe?

\- La recogió un anciano millonario japonés, junto con la armadura que Aioros le entregó. – dijo Saga haciendo una mueca. – Supongo que no puedo quejarme pues reine relativamente tranquilo por 13 años, hasta que Saori Kido, apareció y comencé una guerra por el poder. Historia corta? Al verla de frente no tuve el valor de matarla y mi lado bueno gano. Así que preferí suicidarme para así purgar mis pecados.

\- Y si te ... suicidaste…. como es que estas aquí?

\- Cuando terminaron la batalla contra Hades, este estuvo de acuerdo en que Athena nos reviviera.

\- Cual batalla con hades, y si Shion te crio como es que se ve tan joven? – preguntó.

\- Shion es un caso especial. Tenía más de 275 años cuando yo... lo elimine y obviamente no se veía así de bien.

Laura intentó quitarse de sus piernas, pero Saga la tenía bien sujeta de la cintura.

\- Amor, me estas tomando el pelo con eso de los 275 años? porque mira que ya me hice a la idea que mi novio es un zombi, pero … eso?

\- no. en realidad no te estoy tomando el pelo. Es de la misma edad de Dohko, ellos incluso vivieron la anterior guerra santa

\- que es una guerra santa

\- una guerra entre dioses, regularmente entre Athena y Poseidón o Hades

\- Shion y Dohko son unos vejestorios y se ven más jóvenes que cualquiera, por eso es que hablan tan paternalmente?

\- Así es, Shion fue... (gulp)... es... como un padre para muchos.

\- pues Shion es como un padre para muchos tu eres como su hermano mayor y te adoran

\- pues no deberían

\- Pues yo entiendo perfectamente que te adoren. Bueno tu dijiste que algunos más se murieron. Quienes y porque? que paso con Kanon?

\- Todos los dorados hemos muerto al menos una vez

\- Me estás diciendo literalmente que todos ustedes son unos zombis?

\- Todos, incluyendo a Athena pero si se lo dices capaz que te mata Jajaja.

\- anda la osa – exclamó Laura antes de empezar a reír.

\- menos mal que te causa gracia. la próxima vez que me muera espero que sea contando chistes para que te rías más – dijo Saga muy serio.

Laura paró de reírse inmediatamente

\- Deja de andar diciendo que la próxima vez que te mueras. A ti te queda terminantemente prohibido morirte antes que yo.

\- eso solo las moiras lo saben, pero lo intentare

\- me importan una mierda las moiras, las tías o quien sea! no, no y no

\- bueno mira... mi pancita tiene hambre... por qué no lo discutimos mientras intento volver a hacer una simple ensalada sin cortarme?

\- No! dime que no te vas a morir y que no me vas a dejar! – insistió Laura

\- no me voy a morir y no te voy a dejar

\- júramelo!

\- te lo juro

Laura le cogió la cara y lo miro a los ojos

\- óyeme bien Saga si tú lo llegas a hacer me matas y me romperás el corazón y el alma. yo puedo pasar diez mil veces por todo lo que me hizo Henry si solo puedo estar contigo.

\- como puedes amar a alguien que puede ser tal como Henry era?

\- tú no eres igual a el!

\- pues... yo diría que podría haber sido su amigo con mi lado malo. – dijo Saga.

\- en serio? bueno, pues a mí no me importa

Saga comenzó a besarla hasta que a Laura se le doblaron las rodillas

\- puedo decirte con certeza, que en la medida de lo posible, hare que tú nunca veas ese lado de mí. Solo quiero verte y hacerte feliz. – declaro Saga

\- yo también quiero lo mismo contigo, y yo te amo con tu pasado con lo que pase en el presente y venga en el futuro y eso incluye todos los lados que tengas.

Saga comenzó a reírse lo que hizo que Laura pusiera una cara muy seria.

\- perdón, perdón... solo recordé algo gracioso – dijo sin dejar de reírse

\- que recordaste?

\- Mi hija con Shaina…

Laura entrecerró los ojos.

\- y porque se te vino eso a la cabeza en este momento?

\- porque dijiste que me aceptabas con mi pasado... Qué tal que aparte de Sammy tuviera otros más?

Los ojos de Laura se abrieron como platos.

\- a ver me estas tratando de decir que tienes hijos?

\- No (no se). Solo pregunto.

\- Pues entonces has la pregunta de frente!

\- que sería lo que tú no aceptarías por nada del mundo de mi pasado o presente

Laura no lo pensó mucho.

\- que me mintieras. odio que me mientan.

\- Ni mentiras piadosas?

\- ni mentiras piadosas. a mí me gusta que se me hable con la verdad siempre por muy dura que sea y que las cosas me las entere por tu boca no por la de los demás.

\- Intentare recordarlo

\- y tampoco quiero que me traiciones. De todo el mundo la aguantaría pero una tuya me mataría.

\- Traición? Quieres decir que te baje a Camus o qué? Jaja

\- tu entendiste no te hagas el bobo!

\- Uyyy que genio! Si ya entendí. Pero me sorprende que pienses que yo podría intentarlo siquiera.

\- Sé que no, pero tu preguntaste…

\- Pero tú estás hablando de un presente y un futuro. Yo te pregunte del pasado.

\- Quieres saber que no te perdonaría del pasado? como qué?

\- No sé. Por eso recordé el incidente con Sammy. No parecías muy... mmm... contenta con la idea

Laura se mostró un poco avergonzada.

\- No. Yo solo pregunte que si Shaina era tu mujer y Sammy tu hija…

\- Y si te hubieran dicho que sí y estuviéramos en esta misma posición...?

\- aun así te seguiría amando con todo mi corazón y te aceptaría con hija y todo, y a Sammy la adoraría sabiendo que es una parte tuya

\- Y a mi mujer? Jajaja. No, no es cierto, No me contestes, Jijiji, Solo era broma, Al rato vas a andarme buscando cosas que no.

\- que te voy andar buscando si yo soy todo paz y amor – dijo Laura poniendo cara de angelito.

\- Sobre todo paz... Por cierto... Adivina que me dijo Kanon? Nuestro show en el restaurante ya anda en el celular de todos aparentemente.

Laura parpadeo varias veces antes de comprender con exactitud lo que Saga le estaba diciendo.

\- Porque? donde?

\- No tengo ni la menor idea, pero Kanon me reclamó eso.

\- si Camus pregunta tú le das explicaciones yo no

\- No creo que Kanon se lo muestre... (espero)

\- Esperemos que no, pero regresando al tema anterior tienes algún hijo del que yo me deba enterar?

\- Tú eres la que ya me investigó. Tu dime – retó Saga

Laura sonrió.

\- yo te investigue pero no sabía que eras tu

\- y salió algún hijo regado?

\- No

\- Ahí está tu respuesta

\- y no te quedaba más fácil decir no amor no tengo ningún hijo, con la única que me interesa tener hijos es contigo y así me hubieras dejado boba?

\- Mmm... creí habértelo dicho ya. Que no quedamos que iban a ser 10 o algo así?

\- pues sí pero me gusta oírtelo decir

\- Pues... la verdad es que yo nunca había considerado nunca tener familia hasta que te conocí

\- en serio?

\- Sí.

\- pues hay esta la respuesta de tu incógnita de porque yo sigo siendo...

\- Lo que no sabes cuánto me alegra pero aun si no lo fueras... no cambiaría nada

\- Lo sé. No por nada has hecho todo lo que has hecho por mí. A mí me gustan mucho los niños, pero me daba miedo ser mama y pues no había llegado la persona con la que quería tener hijos, hasta que llegaste tu

Saga sonrió de nuevo y la abrazó.

\- Hace mucho calor... te preparo un helado a la Kanon?

\- y cómo es eso? – preguntó curiosa.

\- ya lo veras!

Se paró y llevó de la mano a Laura hacia la cocina, sacó una bolsa de fresas congeladas, metió la mitad a la licuadora hasta que salió una pasta muy espesa que el vació en dos recipientes, cortó rápidamente una banana en rebanadas delgadas y se las puso alrededor, adornándolo con nueces y granillo de chocolate.

\- listo!

\- Se ve muy rico! y es fresa! aún mejor!

\- si... y 90% natural- dijo Saga

\- te gusta comer muchas cosas naturales cierto?

\- si tienes en cuenta que en el santuario no se nos crio con azúcar refinada, es normal. A este le tengo especial cariño.

\- porque?

\- En mi cumpleaños número 7 Shion nos dejó salir a Rodorio. No teníamos mucho dinero, y yo quería un helado. No nos alcanzaba y yo regresé muy triste y desanimado. Kanon me dejó en la casa y se desapareció como una hora y cuando regresó me trajo uno como este. Era su regalo de cumpleaños para mí. Después supe que se había robado unas fresas del huerto privado de Shion, había conseguido un bloque de hielo y había estado triturando todo ese tiempo las fresas y el hielo. Las nueces las agarro de la cocina y obviamente lo del chocolate fue solo una adición para mi princesa caramelo aquí presente jijiji

Laura lo cogió y le dio un beso.

\- Gracias. ves como a Kanon solo le gusta parecer mala leche? Eso de tu cumpleaños fue realmente tierno.

\- Si, supongo que lo fue.

\- Y ya que estamos en eso… todos sus cumpleaños los celebran como el anterior?

\- mmm no, fue un cumpleaños especial

\- y porque fue especial?

\- porque la mayoría de los chicos estará casado para el próximo año y dudo que sus esposas los dejen disfrutar de más variedades como esas Jajaja.

\- como que estarán casados? están haciendo competencia o algo así?

Laura empezó a tomarse su postre disfrutándolo mucho

\- Athena les encargo como misión especial engendrar a sus herederos a las armaduras doradas. solo tienen dos oportunidades en dos años.

\- pero pues que tiene eso de especial? no me lo tomes a mal pero no creo que ninguno tenga problema en llevarse a la vieja que quieran a la cama

\- Jajaja, las cosas no son así de fáciles o no sería una misión sino diversión, no crees?

\- vamos a la playa y me explicas?

\- ya te anda por meterte verdad? vamos. si nos trepamos a las rocas de lado izquierdo de la casa puedes meter los pies.

\- si vamos, vamos!

Saga se terminó su helado y dejó su recipiente remojando mientras con la otra mano tomó la mano de Laura para llevarla. llegaron y él se subió primero para ayudarla a subir. Laura se agarró de él subiendo sin problema. la marea estaba subiendo así que Laura pudo sentir el agua en sus pies sin mayor problema

\- amo el mar y de noche es más bonito! –dijo Laura cerrando los ojos para disfrutar la brisa

\- entonces... en que nos quedamos?

\- en la misión que les encargo Athena

\- ah sí. pues el punto es que... los niños tienen que ser productos del amor y no de la lujuria ni la obligación

\- tienen que estar enamorados?

\- si

\- qué más?

\- quieres más?, eso ya es bastante!

\- bastante porque?

\- porque estamos bien pen... tontos en ese aspecto

\- Jajaja lo más gracioso es que dices "estamos" y porque dices que están tan "tontos" en ese aspecto?

\- no le veo nada de gracioso. – dijo Saga poniéndose serio - durante nuestro crecimiento casi ninguno de nosotros tuvo contacto con mujeres, no tuvimos oportunidad de tener nuestros amores de adolescente o las novias de manita sudada y cuando cumplimos 18 y las hormonas a todo lo que daba... pues lo que menos queríamos era una sola mujer sino muchas... comprendes?

\- aja lo que querían era tener sexo y no amarrarse con nadie y disfrutar al máximo.

\- exacto y eso va por todos nosotros menos dos.

\- uno no es la Barbie ken?

\- así es y el otro es Alde

\- todos al parecer quieren mucho a Alde no?

\- por qué lo dices?

\- tú me dijiste que Alde es el más noble de todos y Camus siempre habla de lo bueno que es Alde

\- pues es el que nos equilibra a todos, lo cual es completamente estúpido. es el más alto y fornido de todos, un adicto al soccer y posiblemente el más romántico y querendón de todos nosotros en una manera por completo inocente.

\- lo repito me gustaría conocerlo, para ver eso que dices.

\- según entiendo estuvo en la boda de Shaina y él debe regresar al santuario al final del mes así que es muy probable que lo conozcas pronto.

\- hablando de regresar tu y yo cuando nos iremos de aquí?

\- mmm... pues cuando lleguen tus papeles no?

\- pues sí, lo que me da tiempo para pensar… pero si podemos hacer parada en Paris o no?

\- si, dijiste que querías parar ahí, solo que si nos vamos a ir a la Riviera como quedamos, yo necesito ir a Grecia a hablar con Stavros y luego ya nos regresaríamos

\- (viejo rabo verde asqueroso) Entonces cómo hacemos? vamos a Grecia y de ahí nos regresamos?

\- A menos que quieras quedarte en Paris por alguna razón. Yo puedo ir y regresar y recogerte ahí.

\- Pues mi razón para quedarme en Paris es conocerla e irme de compras

\- mmm... por qué no me sorprende que una mujer quiera ir de compras? Y si le dices a Camus que te acompañe? él debe saberse la ciudad al derecho y al revés

\- No te enojarías? la verdad es que no quiero estar sola – Laura bajo la mirada.

\- Me sentiría mucho más tranquilo y estoy seguro que el estará encantado, pero solo si te compras al menos 10 babydoll para mi colección.

Laura levantó la mirada alzando una ceja.

\- solo al menos?

\- siiiiiiiiiiiii, mi meta son 365, jijiji

\- uno para cada día no?

\- siiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Laura sonrió.

\- pero si añado eso a tu colección, también agrego los ligueros a la mía y los conjuntos de ropa interior porque dicen que en París hay lugares perfectos para comprarlos

\- NO! todos forman parte de la misma colección, a menos que los vayas a usar con las minifalditas que usas de uniforme

\- pues claro que tengo que comprar para las "minifalditas del uniforme"!

\- entonces compra todos los que quieras – replicó Saga.

Laura lo miró confundida.

\- pues ahora si no te entiendo. ayer dijiste que no me los colocara y ahora dices que si los compre?

Saga suspiró y se ruborizó.

\- si te los pones y yo lo descubro, te voy a tomar ahí mismo donde estés, contra la pared, en el piso, en la cocina, en la calle, no me va a importar…

A Laura se le subieron todos los colores al rostro

\- Ohhhh

\- por eso no quiero que te los pongas por ahora, comprendes?

\- y entonces… como vas a hacer porque el 95% de veces que yo uso falda lo hago con ligueros?

\- pues más te vale que te salgas cuando no te vea o te iras bien servidita, Jajaja

Laura se pone aún peor. Como contestarle a eso?

\- tienes tu celular contigo? o tenemos que entrar?

\- aquí lo tengo – dijo Sacando el celular de su bolsillo.

\- Puedes Marcarle a Camus? Quiero preguntarle si puede acompañarme.

Saga marcó y le pasó el celular a Laura justo antes de que una voz infantil contestara.

S hola?

L hola, con quien hablo?

S Conmigo

L y quien es conmigo?

S pues yo

L yo? que dices si me dices tu nombre y yo te digo el mío sale?

S No, yo ya sé quién eres, me despertaste! Creí que era Shaina!

L oh lo siento. Tu sabes quién soy yo?

S eres Laura, no puedes dormir?

L Pues a veces sí y a veces no. Me dejas adivinar con quien hablo?

S si

L Es una niña hermosa con unos ojos divinos, con un cabello color rosa y su nombre empieza por S, voy bien?

S jijiji... si

L Entonces estoy hablando con…. Sammy!

S siiiiiiiiii, como supiste

L Eso es un secreto que cuando estemos las dos te cuento, porque es una cosa de solo niñas

S Bueno

L Me perdonas por despertarte? Te juro que no quería

S Está bien. Shaina no está y tengo miedo y no hay nadie.

L porque tienes miedo? si quieres me puedes contar, Sammy te puedo hacer una pregunta muy seria?

S si

L A ti te gustaría ser mi amiga, mira que yo no tengo muchos amigos y me encantaría que tu fueras mi amiga

S porque es una pregunta sería?

L porque los amigos son especiales y uno los quiere mucho

S Ahhh…. pero a mí no me dejan salir a jugar, tengo que hacer mis tareas.

L no importa, yo también tengo que hacer tarea.

S y las podemos hacer juntas?

L claro, tú le pides permiso a Shion o Shaina y me dices y hacemos tarea juntas

S solo te aviso que Kiki no nos va a dejar de molestar. A veces es muy malo conmigo. Siempre me está molestando y pateando por debajo de la mesa y me pone su comida en mi plato y luego me acusa con Shion.

L Eso no se hace, y si encontramos una forma de que Shion se dé cuenta que es él y no tú? así a ti no te regañan por lo que él hace.

S bueno, está bien, acepto ser tu amiga, pero que conste que me ayudaras contra Kiki

L muchas gracias corazón. si yo te ayudo contra Kiki, bueno, cuando pidas permiso y yo este allá creamos un plan te parece?

S si y entonces te guardare uno de los chocolates que me traerá el Señor Apolo mañana. Le gané en piano, Nadie puede contra Sammy! jijiji

L qué bien! si guárdame uno y pues claro tu eres la mejor. te felicito por ganarle dicen que no es fácil.

S casi me gana. es muy bueno!

L pero tú le ganaste así que tú eres mejor que el

S siiiiiiiiiiiii

L Me quieres contar porque tenías miedo o mejor no?

S no. no quiero. Crees que si me duermo en la cama de Shaina se enoje?

L No, porque ella te quiere mucho

S y tu como sabes eso?

L Porque ella te mira con mucho cariño y amor

S Ahhh

L Sammy te gustan los osos de peluche?

S No sé, nunca he tenido uno, muerden?

L No. te acuerdas de cobrita?

S Como no me voy a acordar si es mía y…

L pues un oso de peluche es como cobrita

S …ya sé! por eso estaba soñando feo! no está la cobrita! cobrita? cobrita! si no vienes me voy a enojar contigo!

L La encontraste?

S Nooooo, buaaaaaaaaaa, perdí a la cobritaaaaaaa

L No, seguramente está jugando a las escondidas

S No! No estuvo conmigo en la cena! La perdí! buaaaaaaaaaaaa

L Si estuvo contigo en la cena, después de la cena que hiciste?

S Snif Snif Nooo, no estuvo en la cena! Snif Kiki me estuvo molestando y vi que no estaba pero creí que se había ido a dormir Snif. Estaba conmigo cuando regañamos al maestro Camus por tener su celular en lugar prohibido

L y si la tiene el maestro Camus?

Sammy hizo una notoria exclamación de sorpresa y con el celular en la mano echo a correr. Laura solo pudo esperar a que volviera a agarrar el teléfono pues se escuchaba que corría y puertas que se abrían y cerraban.

o Con quien hablas dulzura? – dijo Saga dándole un beso en la mejilla

o Con Sammy, le quitaron el celular a Camus y perdió a cobrita.

o Amor... son las cinco de la mañana allá, Sammy debería estar dormida y quien carajos es cobrita?

o Pues la niña tenía miedo, así que no podía dormir bien y estaba asustada y cobrita es su muñeca.

o supongo que aún no la acostumbran a dormir sola

Laura escuchó la respiración agitada de la niña y que los pasos se habían detenido. Después la niña parecía estar conversando con alguien.

o Aquí esta! Cobrita mala! Devuélvame a mi cobrita!

o No!

o Dámela!

o No!

o Dame a mi cobrita! es mía!

o Dame mi celular! Es mío!

L Sammy que está pasando?

o Lo voy a acusar con mi maestro Kanon por secuestro de cobrita

o "Te voy a acusar con mi maestro Kanon" – repitió Camus con voz de niña - Y yo te voy a acusar con Shion por estar en los calabozos jugando a las cinco de la mañana y en ropa interior!

L Sammy con quien hablas?

Sammy finalmente retomó el teléfono.

S Laura! El maestro Camus no me quiere dar a mi cobrita!

L pásame a tu maestro Camus

S Le dirás que me dé a mi cobrita?

L si yo le digo

S Nananana lo van a regañar

C Alo?

L dale a Sammy su cobrita!

C Uhhh? pero ella me quitó mi celular primero!

L Pásamela o mejor ponlo en alta voz

C Arghhhh, ya está el altavoz

L Sammy?

\- Aquí estoy!

L Camus te va dar a cobrita pero me dejas hablar un ratito con él y te vas a la camita?

\- pero... en la entrada hay un letrero con un celular y un círculo rojo y mis libros dicen que eso significa que está prohibido

L si, está prohibido por eso él no lo debe hacer, pero él no lo hace por mal

\- mmm... no entiendo

L quieres que te diga porque él tiene el celular aunque él sabe que está mal? Porque verdad Camus que sabes que está mal y no lo debes hacer?

C Grrrrrrr si señora!

L Sammy es que yo he estado enfermita e igual que ti, a veces me dan pesadillas y entonces me gusta hablar con Camus, por eso él tiene el celular aunque sabe que es prohibido, para ayudarme cuando estoy triste.

\- entonces... yo también puedo tener un celular? así si tengo pesadillas te llamo.

L pues tendremos que preguntarle a Shion y Shaina y tú me puedes llamar cuando quieras y si mientras te dan permiso de tener celular te regalo un oso de peluche?

C no te escucha

L se durmió?

C Cayó como piedra en el suelo en cuanto le di su muñeca. menos mal que no hace frio.

L pues claro con su muñeca se siente segura. Pero si la encuentran ahí la van a regañar?

C no te preocupes por eso, como estas?

L Mejor. mucho mejor y tu como estas en el calabozo?

C estoy muy bien, o estaba hasta que está loca me quito mi celular

L Jajaja pero es una loca muy adorable

C pues te diré, que milagro, como sigues? ya casi se regresan?

L no es ningún milagro, tu dijiste que no podías hablar todos los días por eso no te llamaba no te quería meter en problemas

C cierto

L ves? Por cierto Saga ya me quito los puntos

C ah qué bien! Me alegro mucho!

L si eso es lo bueno igual que la cosa esa del pecho ya es casi imperceptible

C No sabes lo bien que me hace escucharlo, además te escuchas feliz, supongo que no debo preguntar el por que

L pues no, ya lo sabrás

C no quiero sucios detalles

L Jajaja cuales sucios detalles yo soy santa e inocente

C pueeees si tú lo dices

L ja no quieres saberlo!

C Bueno, bueno... y que nuevas hay?

L me quieres?

C sabes que si

L entonces dime que si me acompañas a Paris, siiiiii?

C cuando?

o Amor, cuándo? – Le preguntó a Saga tapando la bocina

o cuando qué? – respondió el aludido

o que cuando estaremos en Paris?

o mejor pregúntale cuando termina su castigo. Más fácil planearlo así.

L Osito polar… que cuando terminas tu castigo?

C el 21

o amor, dice que el 21

o dile que lo veras el 22 en el aeropuerto – contestó Saga

L osito, que el 22 en el aeropuerto.

C ok. Me escapare del manicomio ese día

L gracias de verdad, es que lo que menos quiero es estar sola.

C Y además necesitas que alguien te cargue las bolsas verdad? Jajaja Saga no me cortara mis bolas por esto o si?

L Jajaja no, pero si quieres pregúntale - pone el alta voz - amor te habla el osito…

\- que paso "osito"?

C Nada!

L Jajajajajaj ustedes dos son un encanto en serio jajajajajaj

C Oh, oh... cambio de guardia. Tengo que colgar

L Camus no dejes que castiguen o regañen a Sammy ella no tiene la culpa!, por favor

C si, si la niña bla bla bla. Bye!

Camus colgó el teléfono dejando a Laura sonriendo.

\- y me dices que todos tienen que tener hijos?

\- si, por? Shura y Milo ya lo consiguieron

\- porque a alguno los van a manejar con un dedo y otros tienen la misma madurez que ellos.

\- Hace un rato tu mencionaste que ellos tienen que buscar sucesores de sus armaduras pero las armaduras no son de los 12 signos del zodiaco?

\- Si, Desde Aries hasta piscis. Sus hijos tienen que nacer en el mismo signo zodiacal que el padre Y su madre debe ser pura e inocente Y no importara el género. Lo que es todo un cambio pues hasta ahora nunca ha habido poseedoras mujeres de una armadura dorada, aunque Mayura bien podría haberlo sido.

\- no pues ahora entiendo porque no la tendrán fácil.

\- No. Y además la madre debe estar de acuerdo con que el niño se entrene a los 5 años lo cual lo hace más difícil, pues los entrenamientos son muy duros y extenuantes físico y mentalmente y con la madre ahí junto… dudo que puedan desarrollarse adecuadamente.

\- y si la madre no está de acuerdo?

\- No lo entrenan y o busca otro sucesor o escoge alguien ya entrenado en un rango inferior

\- y si él bebe no nace en el signo del padre?

\- Misma situación

\- y las mamas van a ir a vivir con ellos?

\- Si ellas quieren... si

\- y si no quieren? qué pasa con él bebe y el padre?

\- Mmm... Me la pones difícil, Yo no estaba ahí cuando dieron la orden así que no lo sé, Pero supongo que él puede renunciar a su armadura e iniciar una vida normal

\- si hizo él bebe con amor no querrá separarse de la mama y él bebe imagino yo

\- Así es, Pero algunos como tu admirador número 1, Son capaces de dejarlas solas con tal de no dejar la orden

\- cual admirador numero 1? – preguntó Extrañada – Creí que tú lo eras.

\- Shaka jijiji. Yo soy tu amor, no tu admirador.

Laura sonrió ante esta aseveración.

\- tú dices que la mayoría del tiempo solo convivían con hombres?

\- Y lo siguen haciendo

\- y no están muy acostumbrados a que las mujeres se pongan a su nivel por ser los más fuertes cierto?

\- A su nivel... qué nivel?

\- el de ser dorados

\- En carácter? En físico?

\- en las dos?

\- Pues... en el físico no hay mujer que pueda superar a un dorado y en carácter... tampoco

\- mira no más, según me dijeron tú tienes uno de los peores genios de los doce

\- No, Tengo el peor, Jeja

\- quien dice?

\- Todos

Laura le cogió las mejillas y se las empezó a jalar

\- Mejor. así no saben lo adorable que puedes llegar a ser

\- Jajaja ok. Que quede entre nosotros

\- Convénceme

\- Es chantaje?

\- No sé,

Saga la tomó de la mano y levantó su palma. Sin dejar de verla a los ojos comenzó a besar sus dedos Recorriendo su palma. Al llegar al centro, Comenzó a besar su palma de la misma manera como había hecho con cierta parte de su anatomía y el jarabe de chocolate y Laura se estremeció al reconocer la sensación y los movimientos.

\- convencida? – dijo Saga con una encantadoras Sonrisa que dejó a Laura muda - Que conste que el que calla otorga, Jijiji

Laura tuvo que concentrarse para volver a respirar.

\- Puedo hacer tres preguntas?

\- Seguro

\- a qué edad ganaste tu armadura? porque Kanon la tiene ahora? y a que te refieres con que Kanon fue el segundo de Don Pose?

\- Mmm a los 9. Yo renuncie a ella después de la batalla de Hades. Kanon fue clave para ganar la batalla y le fue encomendada la que era mi armadura. Y en cuanto a que era el segundo de Poseidón, el líbero a Poseidón de su prisión y se convirtió en el general marino Dragón del mar, Su general más peligroso y segundo al mando. Después Kanon lo manipulo para pelear contra el santuario como venganza contra mí.

\- Espérame porque renunciaste a tu armadura? y aún más importante que es la batalla con Hades?

\- Mmm... pero... te vas a poner a llorar otra vez y no quiero.

\- pues haces algo para que no me ponga a llorar

\- bueno... digamos que después de lo que hice no me sentí digno de ella y preferí dejársela a Kanon

\- no, yo quiero la versión larga, porque harto que si sacaron ese tema en los interrogatorios, que si unos sabían lo que tu habías hecho con Shion, que Minos mato a no sé quién hace 200 años, que si sirvieron a Hades… que si no….

Saga miró hacia el cielo pidiendo un poquito de paciencia y sabiduría para contestar eso.

\- No terminaría de contártelo hoy. Afro debería dejar pasar algo que ni paso con el... – vio que Laura no estaba satisfecha con la respuesta y continuó - de alguna manera le guarda rencor a Minos por matar a su mmm… él dice que su antecesor pero yo sé que es su pariente. Yo no me se la historia y seguro ni el, pero si algo aprendí estudiando todos los pergaminos de Shion, es que todos los que portan la armadura de piscis están relacionados por sangre que afortunadamente ya esta tan diluida que ha dejado de ser venenosa. Que algunos sabían que yo mate a Shion... y a Arles...? Pues sí. Solo se necesitaba atar cabos. Algunos sospechaban pero no estaban seguros. Shaka lo sabía. De él, estoy seguro. Y lo de servir a Hades... - Saga suspiró - mmm... Él nos revivió con promesas y quería la cabeza de Athena así que... - volvió a suspirar - prácticamente se la dimos. Shura, Camus y Yo. Shaka permitió que también lo matáramos para ir con Athena... y al final solo quedaron Seiya y amigos, quienes pudieron derrotar a Hades. Como gesto de buena voluntad, Hades nos dejó ir y Athena nos revivió. Yo decidí purgar mis pecados utilizando mis conocimientos para hacer el bien y por eso me convertí en médico.

Laura se cogió la cabeza con las manos y cerró los ojos

\- Cuantas veces dices que has muerto y te han revivido?

\- Quien las cuenta?

\- Dímelo!

\- mmm... tres

\- De solo pensarlo siento como si me arrancaran el corazón y me dan ganas de llorar

Saga se sentó detrás de ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Laura recargó su cabeza en su torso para sentirlo aún más cerca.

\- Las historias no son nada agradables

\- No, pero aun así quiero saber. Lo que no me gusta es saber que estuviste muerto, eso me asusta y aterra

\- Pues a mí me aterra aún más, ahora que Minos no me quiere nadita, si caigo en sus manos mejor ni te digo.

\- No! tú me prometiste que no ibas a caer en sus manos y me lo tienes que cumplir o si te vas para allá me llevas contigo.

\- mmm... mejor hagamos lo posible por no irnos ninguno de los dos. de acuerdo?

\- de acuerdo, porque yo no puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti

Saga la abrazó más fuerte.

\- que más quieres saber?

\- que tienen que ver los alumnos de Camus en todo esto? y como paso Kanon de estar con la sardina a volver con Athena?

\- Solo hubo dos de los 7 generales marinos que no fallecieron en la guerra santa entre Athena y Poseidón que fue antes de la de Hades, Sorrento y Kanon

\- y quienes son los generales marinos? tu dijiste que Kanon manipulo a Poseidón para irse contra el santuario… como hizo eso?

\- para que entiendas, los Generales Marinos de Poseidón son el equivalente de los santos dorados pero obviamente en el bando de Poseidón y Kanon es un manipulador de primera y demasiado listo… Ese es su principal problema.

\- Eso quiere decir que ustedes se enfrentaron a Poseidón y Hades y salieron ganando?

\- mmm... no. Los dorados no entramos en la guerra con Poseidón, estábamos o muertos o heridos.

\- Esto hace cuánto paso? y sino fueron ustedes entonces quiénes?

\- Seiya y compañía, los favoritos de Saori, siempre andan a su alrededor como perritos.

\- son los niños que estaban en la boda de Milo? los amigos de Hyoga el discípulo de Camus?

\- esos mismos

\- tu mencionaste que Shura y Camus también fueron revividos… en que momento murieron?

\- a Camus lo mato Hyoga, su alumno más querido y a Shura lo mato Shiryu y ambos murieron en sus respectivas casas, cuando los de bronce intentaban llegar a mí para derrotarme.

\- pero no se supone que ustedes son los más fuertes como los mataron? Ahí también murió Afro, cierto?

\- correcto. algunos de ellos me traicionaron y los dejaron pasar sin problemas, otros como Afrodita me fueron fieles hasta la muerte. Camus murió para ensenarle a su alumno a ser tan fuerte como el… pedazo de idiota.

\- y cuando dices que fueron todas estas guerras?

\- hace unos dos casi tres años

\- Mmm por eso eran los fenómenos climatológicos que Nat me contó?

\- Así es. La idea de Poseidón era la de inundar toda la tierra para purgar a los pecadores de este mundo y crear su propia utopía

\- Si Hyoga es discípulo de Camus porque se enfrentó a el?

\- Camus es estúpido. Es todo lo que puedo decir. Nunca le reveló que el sospechaba de mí y para que se enojara lo suficiente para explotar su séptimo sentido, le siguió el juego. A favor de Camus puedo decir que él lo congelo primero dentro de un gran bloque de hielo en la casa de libra, para que no le pasara nada al nene y le salió el hielo por la culata Jajaja

\- no pues que bien, y su otro discípulo el cual si no estoy mal trabaja con Don sardina no? al cual se refiere con muy bellas palabras…

\- Ahhh el que le bajo a la novia? y que al final siempre no?

\- si, ese no fue con el que me dijiste se peleó hace unos días

\- ya tenían ganas de rompérsela

\- Porque?

\- Isaak y el traían cuentas pendientes, aparte de lo de Fler. A Isaak le falta un ojo que perdió durante uno de sus entrenamientos con Camus en el que salvo a Hyoga. Una corriente se lo llevo y todos lo dieron por muerte. Isaak le dijo a Kanon que Camus pudo haberlo salvado pero no quiso o algo así

\- Que es el séptimo sentido?

\- cuantos sentidos tienes tú?

\- pues 5, pero tu dijiste que había un sexto que era la intuición así que no se si el sexto cuenta o no.

\- así es. el séptimo se logra mediante el entendimiento íntegro y entero del cuerpo y la fuerza de uno mismo a la vez que se ha entrenado en el manejo del cosmo, es el cosmo verdadero en todo su esplendor. Los guerreros logran manipular su cosmos y lograr varias proezas y ataques por encima de un humano meramente normal con la fuerza y la velocidad y el poder compensar los sentidos primarios incluso cuando la persona ha sido privada de estos. Los Santos del rango de Oro lo dominan completamente

\- Ohhhh, que interesante, entonces todos los santos de oro dominan el séptimo sentido?

\- todos sin excepción

\- amor tu comentaste que hades los revivió para que fueran por la cabeza de Athena

Laura suspira para no llorar

\- Correcto

\- porque los revivió si ustedes sirven Athena

\- nos prometió revivirnos si lo hacíamos

\- y ustedes aceptaron asa sin más?

\- por qué no? – dijo Saga encogiéndose de hombro.

\- porque no me cuadra ese cuento

\- solo teníamos 12 horas para hacerlo, además... solo fue un ardid para que ella pudiera ir a pelear al inframundo.

\- y porque ella tenía que ir al inframundo a pelear? y porque ustedes porque no gente de sus ejercito?

\- cual ejercito?

\- papi zombi no tiene un ejército? donde trabaja Minos?

\- Y todo su ejército está en el inframundo, Allá abajo tienen la ventaja. Nuestro poder se ve disminuido

\- Lo cual es muy injusto, pero aun así ustedes ganaron no?

\- Si

\- cuantos son el ejército de hades?

\- 108

\- y cuantos de ustedes se pelearon con ellos?

\- mmm... mu... Kanon... Milo... Aioria... Shaka… y los de bronce

\- con razón no lo quieren a ustedes ni poquito si les ganaron la guerra en sus dominios ellos teniendo al ventaja y ustedes siendo solo 10.

\- si bueno... pero ahora se aguanta pues se supone que en el compromiso iba a haber un alto al fuego debido a Shaina y Minos

\- y un alto al fuego es que ya no se puede partir la madre entres ustedes?

\- si

\- por eso ese compromiso fue tan importante?

\- Hades no podrá atacar a Athena por ningún motivo razón o circunstancia y viceversa

\- Y si Athena se vuelva a pelear contra algún dios, todos ustedes tendrían que ir a pelear?

\- yo no, a mí que ya no me metan en sus líos

\- eso me tranquiliza, pero porque dices que no te metan en sus líos? Tu hermano podría morir!

\- porque ya no se me considera un caballero dorado así que no tengo que ver con sus guerras estúpidas y ojala y Kanon le hiciera caso a la hermana adoptiva de Poseidón y así hacían las pases también.

\- y tú por algún motivo volverías a ser caballero dorado?

\- A que vienen tantas preguntas?

\- Curiosidad

\- ah vaya pues que curiosa

\- yo sí y muchooooo, pero respóndeme

\- No lo sé (Ni de loco te digo lo que me pidió Kanon)

\- y en el hipotético caso de que a ti te tocara regresar a sé un caballero dorado te tocaría regirte a esa orden que dio Athena y antes de que te hagas ideas es en tu linda cabecita, sencillamente me da curiosidad

\- No veo por qué tendría yo que regresar y tampoco por que cumplir esa orden.

\- Ahhh bueno

Laura sintió que tal vez su curiosidad estaba enfadando a Saga así que decidió cambiar el tema.

\- Cuando dices que me puedo meter al mar?

\- 3 días

\- tantoooooooo?

\- Sip

\- pero si ayer me dijiste que dos, tres días más y ahora le sumas mas

\- Bueno, bueno el 18, Te parece?

Laura hizo un puchero.

\- Está bien. Pero me pongo el traje de baño que yo quiera! Compré unos divinos en la boutique!

Saga comenzó a hacerse chaquetas mentales y antes de que comenzara a sangrarle la nariz, decidió que era hora de regresar.

\- Nada desnuda si quieres… Pero hasta el 18! Y ahora vámonos de aquí que ya es tarde y nos dará el sereno.

Laura le sonrió coqueta. Que conste que él le había dado permiso de nadar desnuda. Esa es una experiencia que no planeaba dejar pasar.


	8. Chapter 8

Junio 16 10 am

Saga estaba lavando los trastes del desayuno mientras Laura terminaba de arreglarse en la recamara. Sonreía al recordar la manera tan sutil en la que había recuperado su tesoro sin que Laura se diera cuenta. Había aprovechado que Laura se había quedado profundamente dormida y conociendo la naturaleza de Laura y sabiendo que no se la iba a dar como el quería, aprovechó el momento en el que ella se volteó para acomodarse para el levantarse con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, había checado los cajones y encontrado una tanga muy parecida y puso manos en acción. Poco a poco y para evitar despertarla y aunque tardó varios minutos logro quitársela y ponerle la otra. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil de otro modo, pero el morbo de saber que ella podía despertarse y enfrentarlo pudo más. Además ella tenía la culpa por solo dormir en camisola, seguramente porque sabía que con eso podía provocarlo aún más.

Se escuchó música del lado de la calle y casi inmediatamente tocaron muy fuerte a la puerta. Saga se secó las manos y fue a abrir. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta que había como 10 niños entre 5 y 10 años con máscaras festivas

\- Señor Kanon! Ha quedado usted secuestrado! - decían mientras lo jalaban hacia un montón de gente que bailaba en el camino principal detrás de una banda de música con colores verde amarillo y agua. – Venga! - insistieron

\- No puedo. Tengo que esperar a alguien - decía Saga resistiéndose y sonriendo a la vez.

\- Nosotros le dejaremos una nota - dijeron los mas grande cerrando la puerta y pasando una nota que ya tenían preparada por debajo de la puerta.

Sin dejar de jalarlo y haciéndole mucha gracia a Saga, en segundos ya habían recorrido el sendero a la carretera y se habían unido a la algarabía. Laura salió de la recamara casi diez minutos después perfectamente arreglada sin haber notado la ausencia de Saga. No lo vio en la cocina por lo que comenzó a llamarlo.

\- amor donde estás?

Lo buscó en la recamara secundaria, en el baño, la terraza, incluso la playa. Regresó algo preocupada para sentarse en la sala cuando vio el papel rosa fiusha cerca de la puerta principal.

\- "La persona que busca, ha sido secuestrada. Sigue la música y lo encontraras!"

Laura cerro los ojos. No. No era posible que fueran los hombres de Henry. Saga le había dicho que estaban muertos.

\- carajo! cálmate no piense lo que no es – se dijo mientras respiraba profundo para tranquilizarse.

Salió de la cabaña y empezó a caminar hasta llegar a un gran alboroto donde hay música y puestos, y mucha gente.

Después de buscar varios minutos, lo encontró. Estaba sentado a medio vestir jugando con cinco niños mientras los padres de los mismos bailaban y cantaban en el desfile.

Laura camino hasta donde Saga la esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

\- te ves adorable y me haces soñar – dijo después de contemplarlo unos segundos.

Una niña de apenas unos 7 años se le acercó con un palo cortándole el paso.

\- no puedes hablar con los rehenes - le dijo

Laura se puso de cuclillas para bajar a su nivel.

\- lo siento y como lo puedo rescatar?

\- paga su rescate – dijo la niña

\- y cuál es el rescate que tengo que pagar?

Los cinco niños se reunieron y deliberaron.

\- Está muy grandote así que debes pagar doble – dijo otro de los niños.

\- jajajaja pues díganme cual es el rescate a ver si lo puedo pagar o no

\- 5 bolsas de independencia!

\- Son muy caras – dijo una de las niñas

\- Mi hermana fue a pedirle dinero a mi papa para poder rescatarlo y quedárselo.- dijo otro niño

\- La mía también! Pero mi papa no le va a dar jijiji – dijo la niña más pequeña.

Laura miró a Saga con ganas de fusilarlo.

\- Ok, pero antes de pagar el rescate tengo que verificar que el secuestrado este bien, de acuerdo?

Los niños volvieron a deliberar.

\- Está bien. tienes un minuto - dijo la niña quitando el palo

\- muchas gracias

Laura se acercó a donde estaba.

\- ya tan pronto me toca pagar por rescatarte? - bromeó

\- Jajaja que chistosita. Hasta di que no te están cobrando por guapura porque entonces te quedas pobre – siguió bromeando Saga

Laura se cruzó de brazos.

\- te crees muy guapo no? dudo que a ellos les interese lo lindo que estas

\- a los niños no pero a las hermanas que tal? Ya fueron a conseguir para pagar mi rescate y si lo que me dijeron los niños es correcto, debo pasar toda la tarde con quien me rescate hasta los fuegos artificiales.

Laura se tomó la libertad de darle un golpe en la nuca.

\- te están tratando bien tus captores? para saber si les pago o no y te entregan enterito

\- Pues... si me dejas aquí mucho tiempo me expones a que vengan las mamás y las hermanas y entonces si tendrás que pagar mucho mas

\- pues entonces te tengo que sacar muy rápido de aquí ya que no me gustaría dejar a estos niños sin sus mamis

\- Acabo el minuto! - La niña se subió a las piernas de saga y la separo con el palo

Laura levantó las manos en son de paz

\- ok, ok ya entendí y en donde puede conseguir lo del rescate?

\- allá! - dijo señalando adonde había varios puestos

\- muchas gracias, ya regreso.

Laura fue hacia los puestos y compró lo que ellos pidieron más unos cuantos dulces por ser tan lindos captores. Saga mientras se puso a jugar con los niños. Cuando Laura llegó ya no solo estaban los niños sino las hermanas adolescentes coqueteándole a todo lo que daba lo que no le agradó a Laura en absoluto.

\- Niños! aquí está el rescate que me pidieron y algo más por ser tan lindos – dijo

Los cinco niños corrieron hacia ella por el rescate y se olvidaron de Saga. Este se levantó de donde estaba sentado y fue hacia ella para pesar de las chicas que escribían sus teléfonos en papelitos y se despedían de él con un beso en la mejilla depositando los papeles en el bolsillo de su camisa.

\- Vaya secuestro tan agradable que tuviste, no?

\- Pudo haber sido peor, parece que debido al clima, decidieron adelantar su desfile anual del día de su independencia, dicen que van 5 años seguido que llueve ese día

\- es bueno que festejen y se olviden de todo por un día, se ve agradable la verdad

\- Sí. Quieres ir a recorrerlo ya que estamos aquí?

\- pues porque no? pero a ti no te molestas estar a medio vestir?

Saga volteo a ver sus bermudas cazadoras beige y su camisa abierta en color blanco.

\- Solo no les digas a los demás que olvide mi glamour en casa - bromeó

Laura se pegó a él y empezó a pasar su dedo por sus abdominales juguetonamente.

\- pues a mí no me importa verte sin glamour… así te ves más rico. – le dijo

\- menos mal... jijiji... quieres un postre? me dijeron que había un puesto con dulces y pasteles locales.

\- para que me preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta

\- Jajaja es que me estuvieron torturando, me pasaron una banana congelada cubierta de chocolate y no me dieron ni una mordidita – dijo Saga haciéndose el ofendido

Laura se la saboreó de antemano.

\- Seria delicioso comer eso ahorita no?

\- si!

Encontraron el puesto que las vendía.

\- Quieres una?, más bien, cual quieres Jaja con nuez o con coco o con... no sé qué es eso de ahí

\- disculpe señor que es eso de ahí? - dice señalando lo que dijo Saga

\- chispas de yogurt

\- yo quiero una con chispas de yogurt y mucho chocolate y tu amor?

\- una con nuez

Se las entregaron y se pusieron cerca de la tarima donde están los músicos para escucharlos, pero después de un rato, Saga se aburrió y dejando atrás la multitud, se sentaron en una piedra a terminarse su banana. Laura se queda al lado de él y se pone a bailar y dar vueltas, mientras saborea el chocolate de la banana.

\- solo chúpala y no la muerdas, tal como Nat te lo enseñó. – dijo Saga con cara embobada

A Laura se le subió un poco el color al rostro

\- en serio sales con eso ahorita? – pregunto apenada.

\- tienes razón, mejor no, Kanon ya me regaño.

\- entonces no lo hago… así? – dijo Laura chupando la banana exactamente como nat le enseño

Saga comenzó a reírse nerviosamente.

\- Exactamente así es como no debes hacerlo AQUÍ, pero en la cabaña puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, donde quieras, y con quien quieras.

\- oh si igual que comer bon bon bum cierto?

\- Jajaja sí. Igual

\- tienes que portarte como todo un angelito para que Kanon no te regañe de nuevo verdad? como diantres el termino con el video del restaurante? - preguntó

\- alguien se la mando a su celular. en este lugar son más chismosos que en el santuario y eso ya es mucho decir

\- pero lo del restaurante no fue culpa nuestra! – exclamó apenada.

\- Jajaja, entonces de quien fue?

\- de las meseras que me querían sacar los ojos – reclamó Laura - y de los imbéciles que echaron algo en tu jugo… y de todo el restaurante que no perdía detalle de lo que hacíamos…

\- Jajaja sí, pero esa no es la pregunta que juega en mi cabeza... el detalle es que si se supone que yo soy Kanon, porque se lo enviaron a Kanon?

Laura se quedó pensativa.

\- esa es una muy buena pregunta. alguien de la isla que sepa que tú no eres Kanon o que se habla con alguien, yo que sé!

\- pues mientras no lo meta en más problemas todo está bien. es demasiado temerario y estúpido a veces... como cuando le dispararon. Yo hubiera esperado que él se quedara en el santuario cuando sabía que lo andaban buscando pero...

Laura comenzó a ponerse blanca.

\- Cuando….? Cuando le dispararon a tu hermano y porque?

\- Uhhh

Laura lo tomó de la camisa sin importar que el chocolate de la banana que traía en la mano lo embarrara .

\- Saga…. quien carajos le disparo a Kanon y porque?

Saga la miró pero no contestó. No sabía si decirle o no, ni cómo hacerlo sin que se pusiera mal. Pero Laura no dejaba de insistir.

\- Dime por favor que no fueron los hombres que me encontraron en Atenas a mi antes? - suplicó

\- Prometí no mentirte, así que... No sé si eran los mismos pero…

Laura lo miró a los ojos dejando caer lo que traía en la mano. No necesitaba terminar la frase.

\- es mi culpa! buscaron a tu hermano por mi culpa! yo no quería que les pasara nada a ninguno!

Saga la abrazó comprensivamente.

\- No nos pasó nada. todos estamos bien.

\- no, el dio la orden de matarte por mi culpa, te puse a ti a tu hermano y a Camus en peligro, te juro que yo no quería, yo no quería nada de eso

\- Yo lo sé. Los tres sabíamos los riesgos y decidimos tomarlos no te culpes por eso. Ya más o menos te he contado contra quien hemos luchado unos peleles como estos... no nos pueden hacer daño.

\- pero es mi culpa! el dio la orden de matarte a ti por mi culpa y Camus por estúpida!

\- No entiendo

\- te vas enojar conmigo pero… juro que yo solo quería que él me dijera que todo iba estar bien así fuera mentira! Solo quería escuchar una voz conocida… sentía tanto dolor, él me iba a matar! yo no lo hice por mal!

Saga no estaba entendiendo muy bien.

\- A ver... más despacio. Por qué habría yo de enojarme?

\- por estúpida! por no resistir más! por poner a Camus en peligro! por hacer que el diera la orden de matarte! si yo no hubiera empezado a llamarte cuando él me estaba marcando… él no hubiera dado la orden

\- Amor... yo te agradezco infinitamente que en esos momentos hubieras pensado en nosotros. Y si me enojo no será contigo sino con el HDP que te lastimó – le dijo suavemente

\- Pero… él dijo que te iba a encontrar por el dueño de table y yo podía hacer nada para evitarlo!

\- Spiros? Que tiene que ver en todo esto? – preguntó cada vez más confundido.

\- No sé, no sé! Pero si yo me hubiera dejado hacer lo que él quisiera, no los hubiera puesto en peligro a los tres ni hubieran dado la orden de matarte, es mi culpa!, perdóname por favor perdóname!

\- No. Deja de pensar que es tu culpa. Tal vez fue lo mejor. Kanon los mató a los tres

\- Por eso tu hermano me odia y no me quiere cerca de ti! porque sabe que te puse en peligro y de paso a él.

Saga sonrió y la obligó a mirarlo.

\- No. No te odia. Solo...son celos de hermano.

\- Perdóname – se agarró de su camisa y comenzó a llorar.

Saga la abrazó dejándola desahogarse.

\- Hasta te mando muchos besos ayer. Andaba de parranda así que lo agarre de buenas. Ya No llores.

\- Y ni siquiera le puedo decir nada al capitán Kira

\- Deberías decirle – sugirió Saga

\- no puedo, si lo hago me meteré en más problemas de los que puedo manejar, y no solo con el sino con la interpol, con la policía colombiana y donde sea que Henry tenia negocios

\- mmm... y si le dices solo la mitad?

\- Qué mitad?

\- Que te mandaron directo a curazao y después de que se quemó el lugar pues ya no supiste mas

\- Quien me mando directo a curazao?

\- Spiros?

Laura se quedó pensativa y comenzó a tranquilizarse.

\- Si me parece buena idea, pero ahora no quiero pensar – Laura levantó la cabeza y lo miró aun con lágrimas en sus ojos - dime que Kanon está bien y que no le paso nada, dime que Camus está bien!

\- Camus está bien. Hablaste con el ayer recuerdas? Y Kanon esta tan perfectamente bien, que se echó a tres de sus "viejas" en una noche. Lo que me preocupa son sus "contactos" Ni la maldita interpol los tiene!

\- esta pregunta te va sonar lo más estúpida del mundo, pero dime que tu estas bien y que de verdad no estoy soñando y que estas aquí conmigo…

Saga le tomó las manos y se las besó, dejando que reposaran sobre su torso.

\- Estoy aquí vivo, sano y salvo, frente a ti y te amo – Contestó Saga

\- yo también te amo – contestó Laura abrazándose a el

\- Quieres que te compre otra banana?

\- No

\- quieres seguir caminando?

\- si, vamos

Caminaron por entre la gente abrazados sin decir nada. Se escuchaba la música de un lado, y los niños jugando del otro. Algunos niños jugaban con serpentinas y otros tronaban globos. Laura se agarraba más fuerte de Saga cada vez. Una de las niñas pasó corriendo junto a ella gritando:

\- Déjame Henry! Te voy a acusar con mi mama que me quieres quemar con la bengala! Mamáaaaaa!

Laura inmediatamente se puso helada y se le empezó a acelerar el corazón. Saga lo percibió y se detuvo para ponerse frente a ella y alzarle la barbilla para que lo mire a los ojos.

\- Que sucede?

\- yo... yo

Los mismos niños pasaron de regreso pero las chispitas de la bengala del niño tocaron sin querer la pierna de Laura mientras otros niños pasaban echando buscapiés con muchas chispas de colores.

\- Henry! Déjame en paz! Deja de intentar quemarme! – gritó la misma niña.

Saga tuvo que quitarle la bengala al niño quien se echó a correr llorando momento que Laura aprovechó para separarse de él y empezó a caminar hacia atrás, en sus ojos podía verse el terror y a mover desesperadamente la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

\- no, por favor no, no. No!

\- Laura? que sucede?

\- Basta por favor! me duele! – gritó Laura recordando todo el dolor que le infringió Henry. Lo estaba viviendo de nuevo y comenzó a gritar.

\- Amor? - Saga intentó tomarla del brazo pero Laura se zafó.

\- No! Déjame!

Laura, angustiada y desesperada, echó a correr sin rumbo. Saga intentó alcanzarla pero tuvo que sortear mucha gente que se le atravesó en el camino. Cuando finalmente lo logró, la tomó de la cintura y la sacó del camino cargándola hacia la playa donde la deposito sentada en un tronco alto lo suficiente como para que ella no pudiera bajarse aunque quisiera. Laura lo mira sin verlo. El terror que muestra su mirada asustó a

\- Mírame a los ojos, Dime que pasa

\- me está quemando y lo está disfrutando – decía Laura cerrando los ojos y abrazándose a sí misma.

\- amor... aquí no hay nadie. Solo estamos tú y yo

\- Dice que prefiere hacerlo con aceite Hirviendo que sería más divertido – repitió Laura angustiada.

\- Quién? Quien dijo eso?

\- …que así no volvería a bailar en el tubo para nadie más que para él.

Saga se tensa

\- El encendedor…. empezó a pasármelo por cada uno los dedos, luego los paso por la muñecas donde tenía lacerado quemando la piel que ya estaba al rojo vivo por culpar de las cuerdas…. me empuja hacia atrás y me dice que no se quien quedó deforme y cojo y que es una muy buena forma de tortura y…y le gusta mucho …. y me empieza a quemar los pies también!

Saga no sabía qué hacer. No estaba listo para escucharlo de su boca. Laura se puso las manos en la cara y empezó a temblar y a llorar más fuerte. Saga se puso en cuclillas sin dejar de agarrar a Laura.

\- Me duele mucho y me arde! ya no puedo mover las manos ni asentar los pies! llegue el día de su cumpleaños y decía que iba a ser su regalo…que esta vez no iba a escapar y que él iba a conseguir lo que quería costara lo que le costara!... todo el tiempo me llamaba perra, una cualquiera y demás cosas, me conto como mato a las monjitas, como abuso de ellas… como mato al notario y a su hija… dijo que iba ser divertido domarme, que cuando regresara ya tenía que estar lista para él, que iba a acabar lo que empezó hace once años…

\- Cuando... regresara... de dónde?

\- Cuándo regresara de celebrar con sus amigos! mientras él no estaba me pude soltar las muñecas pero se me desgarro la piel… yo buscaba donde y como salir pero no podía. Cuando volvió me dijo que tenía que ser una niña buena e ir a sus brazos, y cuando me negué se enojó y me cogió del brazo tan fuerte que empecé a decirle no sé qué cosas y me dio una cachetada que me reventó el labio y me arrojo a la cama. Yo trate de salirme pero él era más fuerte que yo y yo estaba débil se me monto encima me empezó a tocar y tratar de besarme… yo no quería… te lo juro!

\- Maldito cabron hijo de puta! – exclamó Saga enojado

\- No quería!... no quiero…

Laura se empezó desesperar más sin parar de llorar y Saga terminó por levantarse y Tomar a Laura en brazos para caminar hacia la cabaña. Laura parecía una muñeca de trapo. Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás como si no tuviera ni siquiera fuerzas para sostenerla.

\- él me quería violar, quería terminar lo que empezó antes, me tocaba y yo quería morirme, prefería que me matara – dijo en un tono monótono.

Saga se tropezó al escuchar esto pero pudo mantener el equilibrio mientras por su mente pasaban mil y un torturas extras para el imbécil que lastimó a su mujer.

\- yo no quería estar en sus brazos, no quería que él me tocara… solo quería que me sacaran de ahí y que tu fueras el que me tocara….

\- Lo se dulzura lo sé.

\- Como pude le di un cabezazo. Con eso me soltó las manos y lo rasguñe, empezó a quitarse el cinturón, yo lo empuje con las rodillas y me lo pude sacar de encima, el me cogió del cabello yo le di un codazo para que me soltara, le decía que me dejara y él decía que no, se quitó el cinturón lo enrosco en la mano y con la hebilla me dio un puño en la cara, me dejo de rodillas en el piso.

\- Carajo! No sé si pueda…

\- Me agarro del cabello y empezó a desprenderse el pantalón y dijo que ya que estaba de rodillas le... – Laura empezó entrar en pánico y a gritar.

Saga la sostuvo más firmemente y prendió su cosmos. Esto hizo que casi de inmediato Laura pudiera continuar su relato - …hiciera un trabajito, le dije que lo dejaba sin hombría, entonces me desgarro el top. yo trataba de cubrirme y me decía que no fuera tímida con él con lo putita que era seguramente se los mostraba a todos. Me cogió del cabello tan fuerte que me hizo poner de pie, yo le dije que nunca te iba llegar ni a los talones y que él era una simple cucaracha a tu lado.

\- Y eso no le gustó.

\- No, como tampoco que le dijera que tú con una solo palabra me derrites, que eres muy guapo y que tu no tenías que obligarme a nada como él y que apenas saldría de ahí te iba a buscar a ti

Saga intentó sonreírle pero no pudo.

\- Ay preciosa... ves como yo soy el culpable de tu sufrimiento?

\- no, si no le hubiera dicho eso a Henry, él hubiera seguido intentando violarme

\- No... fue mi culpa...

\- El orgullo de macho de él quería que le dijera que sí, el no soporto que yo le dijera que contigo sí y con el no

Saga fue aminorando el paso, como si cada vez Laura pesara más.

\- Las heridas en tu costado... – intentó pregunta Saga respirando con un poco de dificultad.

\- cuáles?

\- Tenías... (gulp)... quemaduras y... laceraciones…

Laura cerró los ojos y se acurrucó más en sus brazos

\- Esas la hizo con unas pinzas… y con un bastón de electrochoques, luego de intentar ahogarme y degollarme

\- Queeeeee? – Esta vez, Saga se detuvo por completo.

Laura no se dio cuenta de esto. Estaba inmersa en su dolor y sus recuerdos.

\- Luego… de estar peleando con él logre darle una patada en las pelotas pero cuando se levantó me dio un puño que me dejo noqueada. Cuando desperté estaba sentada en una silla con algo en la cabeza y con las manos amarradas a mi espalda. todo el lugar olía a pájaro, me dijo que lo complaciera y que gritara, me quito la capucha de la cabeza y tenía un canario en las manos y me lo acerco, luego puso al volar a al canario y saco un halcón un halcón, me dejo sola con el halcón mientras el halcón cazaba al canario, yo estaba aterrada y me estaba dando un ataque de pánico

\- El sabia de tu fobia?

\- No se

\- Tu tío la sabia?

Laura entró en un ataque de pánico de solo recordarlo y a respirar muchísimo más rápido y Saga inmediatamente la sostuvo con una sola mano de su cintura mientras la acariciaba en la mejilla para que reaccionara.

\- Amor mío!- dice tocándole la cara- tranquila. Estás conmigo...

Laura intentó calmarse pero no puede hacerlo.

\- Nena nena... reacciona! - Saga comienza a darle besos por toda la cara - Por favor!por favor! Si me amas reacciona!

Laura sintió sus besos y cerró los ojos. Comenzó a pensar en él, provocando así que empiece a respirar normalmente aunque sigue llorando.

\- solo...pensando en ti...fue que resistí ese bicho… solo porque estás conmigo resisto todo esto…

\- No me asustes así por favor! – Suplicó Saga intentando el también respirar con normalidad.

Laura lo miró muy atenta y le acaricio el cabello en un intento por reafirmar que era real.

\- Lo siento, no lo pude evitar, esos bichos y lo que él me hizo me duele. – Aspiro profundo - después de un rato, Henry regreso y se llevó al bicho ese, que disque porque estaba haciendo frío y no quería que le pasara nada, pero al rato entraron unos hombres de él y dejaron varias cosas en la mesa, cubetas de agua y una toalla. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero Henry volvió a entrar muy feliz y contento diciendo que tenía que entregarle lo que era de él, que él había pagado por la mercancía como si yo fuera un objeto o una cosa y que si no se lo entregaba por las buenas iba a ser por las malas, me empezó a acariciar las piernas, yo le dije que por las malas y llamo a dos de sus hombres: uno me agarro del cabello y me hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y el otro me amarro los pies a la silla. Henry me puso una toalla en la cara y me vertió un balde de agua en la cara. Yo no podía respirar, me entraba agua por todos lados, me quito la toalla de la cara para verme y luego la volvió a colocar y me echo dos baldes de agua más. Yo me estaba ahogando, solo tragaba agua y estaba perdiendo la conciencia…

\- por eso... cuando te metiste al mar te estabas ahogando verdad? recordaste todo eso?

\- sí, todo estaba bien pero de un momento a otro me sentí sola y recordé eso, me asuste y me entro un ataque de pánico, ahí tampoco te quería asustar

\- perdón por eso, fue mi berrinche el que te lo provoco. – dijo Saga en un murmullo

\- yo nunca entendí porque me dejaste sola y entraste a la cabaña

\- Porque estaba a punto de explotar y no quería que lo vieras pero no contaba con tu necedad. Estaban pasando muchas cosas muy rápido y yo no estoy acostumbrado a manejarlas de manera civilizada – dijo Sonrojándose y sacándole la primera sonrisa a Laura desde que comenzó la crisis.

\- te ves tan adorable cuando te sonrojas. Estás acostumbrado a descargar tu furia de manera física, verdad?

\- sí, pero... hay muchas maneras de descargarla físicamente

\- Ahhh cuáles?

\- te las enseñare más adelante - dijo Saga guiñándole el ojo - Es... es verdad que... tu tío estaba presente?

Laura volvió a esconder su cara y a revivirlo todo.

\- Después de que Henry intentara ahogarme me quito la toalla de la cara y me enderezo del cabello, no le gusto mi respuesta y volvió a abofetearme. Le dijo a sus hombre que me durmieran y me inyectaron algo. Cuando desperté llego Hernando, me saludo como si de verdad me quisiera el muy bastardo diciéndome que Henry lo había mandado hacerme compañía mientras desayunaba y que mis primos se morían por verme. Parecía molesto por no estar tan mal como él quería e incluso mencionó que Henry estaba perdiendo su toque.

\- juro que quiero matarlo pero…

\- Ahí empezó de nuevo con su letanía de siempre sobre la plata del ingenio agregando que apenas Henry me matara, él tenía una orden firmada de un juez para que le entregaran el dinero como mi único familiar.

\- y eso se puede?

\- sí, pero obviamente era falsificado y tuvo que comprar a no se cuanta gente para eso y se lo dije. Se enojó porque le dije que ni muerta iba a conseguir ese dinero ya que solo una persona lo podía reclamar… bueno dos y si no eran algunas de esas dos personas el dinero iba a todo a donación. Entonces me conto lo que le planeaban hacer a Erika y como iban a comprar a las personas que tienen el poder para darle el dinero.

Saga volvió a avanzar con Laura en brazos. Tenía que llegar a la cabaña cuanto antes.

\- Erika no es la niña que cuidaste cuando era bebe? – preguntó.

\- Si la misma. Después de tener esa reunión tan "amena" entró Henry diciendo que estaba desayunando y que si quería algo de comer. Yo tenía tanta hambre y tanta sed y quería un vaso de agua, pero mi orgullo pudo más. Recibirles algo era darles el gusto y probablemente hubiera estado drogada. Henry mando a salir a Hernando, pero el lugar estaba con cámaras así que estoy segura que el vio todo.

\- No comiste nada en varios días verdad?

\- El día que te vi a ti y a Camus en el callejón, lo único que había comido en todo el día fue un pastel y el chocolate espumoso que me llevo Camus. De ahí hasta que estuve con ustedes en la cabaña no comí nada.

Saga tuvo que respirar varias veces, porque si no, toda su repertorio saldría a relucir.

\- Las palabras exactas de Hernando antes de salir fueron " hazla sufrir, la putita no me quiere dar mi dinero"

Saga comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre los hombros de Laura.

\- Luego de gritarle hasta al cansancio a Henry y decirle que no, saco unas pinzas

\- pi-pinzas?

\- si unas pinzas con filo – Laura cerro los ojos fuertemente - con las pinzas empezó a pellizcarme con ellas hasta dejar roja mi piel y como yo no emitía sonido empezó a hacer tanta fuerza que... me... arrancaba pedazos.

\- arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh yo lo mato! bueno... lo vuelvo a matar! – gritó Saga encabronado.

\- lo hizo en los muslos, en los brazos, en los costados donde quizo, me decía que lo iba a hacer en lugares mucho más dolorosos sino le decía que si

\- pero... no lo hizo... verdad?

\- que lo viera por el lado positivo y que si yo me entregaba a él por las buenas me iba a matar rápido, pero si lo hacía por las malas me iba dejar inservible, que me iba a destrozar por dentro que me iba cortar pedacito por pedacito, que le habían recomendado mucho el ácido para jugar y desfigurar y que, qué mejor que yo fuera su objeto de pruebas.

\- ojala... Minos haya visto todo esto...

Laura instintivamente se llevó las manos al busto

\- El cogió con la pinza un poco del busto sobre el sostén y me dijo que si no le decía que si lo iba a hacer…

Laura comenzó a llorar de nuevo pero ahora el que comenzó a hiperventilar fue Saga deteniéndose de nuevo.

\- Como no le dije nada se emputo y boto la pinza, saco de su bota un cuchillo militar de combate y empezó con la punta a enterrarlo donde me había arrancado piel.

Saga se sentó en la arena con Laura en su regazo y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos cerrando los ojos.

\- Empezó a pasarme el cuchillo por todos lados preguntándose que donde sería más divertido empezar a cortar, puso el cuchillo en la ingle y dijo por aquí voy a empezar. yo solo cerré los ojos y se emputo más y fue cuando me agarro de cabello y me puso el cuchillo en el cuello y me dijo que ya estaba harto entonces que me iba a matar e iba a poner mi cabeza de trofeo en su sala.

\- que... que lo detuvo?

\- entraron unos hombres de él diciendo que no sé quién que estaba afuera y que no quería no sé qué, me miro y salió con el cuchillo en la mano, me dejo hay un rato cuando volvió a entrar estaba todo lleno de sangre y con una cara de satisfacción que no podía, yo le pregunte que a quien mato y me dijo que aún peli azul metiche y yo sentí que me moría, porque creí que eras tú.

\- pero Camus también es peli azul.

\- pues sí pero yo solo pensé en ti. Después me dijo que había matado a no sé quién y que iba a ser buena gente y esperar unos días para mandar a Hernando a cobrarle a su familia, empezó a decir que si yo era tan arisca porque me faltaba alguna droga que él me conseguía lo que yo quisiera porque de seguro era consumidora – Laura susurra - pero yo le dije que a la única droga que era adicta era a Saga, que me traía loca. Él dijo que no conocía esa droga.

Saga hizo el intento de reír

\- muy difícil de conseguir no?

\- si demasiado – Laura escondió su cabeza en su pecho - y fue cuando me empezó a quemar, decía que mis gritos eran música para sus oídos y como no consiguió lo que quería se fue y me dejo botada en el piso. Los hombres de Henry entraron me sentaron y me desamarraron manos y pies diciendo que al fin y al cabo no podía caminar y tenían razón. Te juro que yo lo intente… te lo juro!, pero no podía, cada vez que lo intenté terminaba en el piso.

\- Lo sé... créeme que lo sé...

\- Luego Henry entro bañado y cambiado y hablando solo… decía "pero así sufre más" como si estuviera teniendo una conversación con alguien, pero no había nadie ahí más que yo.

A Saga le interesó eso último. Le sonaba demasiado familiar.

\- espera... como que hablando solo?

\- Sí. estaba hablando solo diciendo "pero ya tengo listo el ácido", "pero mis hombres se divertirán mucho" y cosas así… diciendo que yo ya no le importaba y que lo quería hacer ya! que yo no podía hacer nada, decía algo y luego decía bueno no, que ya había esperado mucho… como si hablara con un lado bueno y un lado malo… como en las caricaturas….

\- Alguna vez habías visto ese comportamiento en él?

\- No. Era un comportamiento errático y nada normal en él y finalmente se quedó pensando y dijo ya se, abrió la puerta y me dijo que me daba la oportunidad de irme que saliera arrastrándome que, que esperaba, se puso a jugar con el celular y fue cuando….

\- Cuando qué?

\- yo le pedí el celular y el me lo dio – Laura empieza a llorar como niña chiquita – fue entonces que puse en peligro a Camus! fui una estúpida en llamar!

Saga rechinó los dientes.

\- Lo llamaste?

\- Si, primero llame a mi celular pero estaba apagado y luego al de Camus pero dijeron que estaba fuera del área de servicio. Yo… no tenía tu numero – dijo bajando los ojos avergonzada. Parecía saber exactamente lo que Saga estaba pensando.

\- El carajito congelado se dio cuenta que no tenía cobertura cuando llegamos aquí - dijo

\- Yo no quería poner a Camus en peligro solo quería escuchar una voz conocida y tener la esperanza que él estuviera contigo para oír tu voz… - repitió

\- Pues si estaba conmigo pero...

\- No había terminado de soltar el teléfono cuando Henry empezó a darme electrochoques, me preguntó que si me gustaba nuestro juego y me coloco el palo en las costillas y comenzó a darme electrochoques. Todo el tiempo decía que me rindiera y yo terca que no. Después de no sé cuánto tiempo, se detuvo y me pregunto que a quien llame y yo le dije que a una amiga que tenía como 50 años y era gay, pidió una jarra de agua y me sirvió un vaso de agua. Yo no pude coger el vaso tenia espasmos por todo el cuerpo y no podía mover bien los dedos ni las muñecas así que él me dio a tomar del vaso. Luego me dijo que si quería más sirvió otro vaso, me dio un sorbo lo alejo y derramo el agua sobre mis piernas y me dio más electrochoques. yo ya solo lloraba y la boca me sabia a sangre y no me podía mover

Saga la abrazo y Laura, aunque estaba más tranquila que antes, no dejaba de llorar.

\- Después de darme electrochoques hasta cansarse salió y cuando regreso a los pocos minutos estaba hecho una fiera. Me lanzo un puño y me boto de la silla diciendo que era una mentirosa que no le había hablado a ninguna amiga.

\- como carajos descubrió que no?

\- me imagino que rastreo el número y se dio cuenta que estaba a nombre de un hombre, porque el otro número que llame fue el mío. Como estaba en el piso me lanzo tres patadas en el costado izquierdo, me levanto del cabello y me dio dos bofetones, me dio un puño en el estómago, me cogió del pelo y me empujo contra la pared, me dio tres, cuatro puños más, me dio un rodillazo en el costado y en el mentón, me tiro al piso y me dio patadas hasta cansarse y otro rodillazo más, la verdad es que perdí la cuenta de cuanto me golpeo, hasta que saco la navaja que me había regalado mi papa y me dijo que si la recordaba porque me iba devolver el regalito.

Saga pasó saliva. Laura había pasado por demasiadas cosas que ni siquiera él podía asimilar.

\- Con esa fue que... ... te hizo la marca en...

\- Sí, pero primero la enterró en el hombro izquierdo, luego en el muslo. La… la marca la hizo al final, tan despacio como pudo…

Laura se soltó a llorar de nuevo y a hiperventilarse pero esta vez Saga se quedó callado y después de respirar profundamente, volvió a cargarla como pudo, llegó a la cabaña y abrió la puerta siguiendo directamente hasta el porche y sentándose con ella aun en brazos meciéndola para tranquilizarla e intentarlo el mismo porque ya no sabe cómo reaccionar ni tranquilizarla. Laura se agarró de él, más fuerte.

\- el...dijo...que así podía presumir que era su mujer y yo le dijo que no, que eso nunca sucedería porque yo era tu mujer y no la del él y fue cuando dio la orden de matarte fue mi culpa.

\- Por eso insistías en decir que... nosotros estábamos muertos, verdad? – dijo Saga con voz neutra.

\- sí, yo le suplique, le rogué pero él decía que no, que tú te morías porque te morías – dijo con desesperación.

Ya no pudo continuar por la forma en la que estaba llorando. Todo lo que traía atorado desde que todo eso sucedió estaba aflorándole.

\- Camus y yo fuimos a tres burdeles antes de encontrarte. Kanon no me pudo decir... en cual estabas... vimos desfilar... posiblemente a cien chicas, algunas no llegaban a los quince... y... tuve mucho miedo de no llegar a tiempo...

Laura agachó la cabeza.

\- Luego de que el dio la orden de matarte , él dijo que yo me iba a ir a un lugar muy especial. Me inyecto algo entre los dedos de los pies, y ordenó que me dejaran disfrutar el viaje y si seguía viva para mañana me llevara a ese lugar

\- Fue heroína... verdad?

\- Sí. eso fue lo que Henry dijo que me iba a dar. Los hombres de Henry me tiraron en un colchón hasta el otro día y como seguía viva, trajeron a un médico borracho y sucio que hizo algo con mi muslo y mi hombro… o tal vez solo lo soñé.

\- No lo soñaste. te cosió las heridas como si estuviera zurciendo calcetines.

\- Los hombres de Henry me volvieron a inyectar y me subieron a una camioneta, luego me bajaron y tiraron en una cama y llegaron otros hombres quienes me empezaron a inspeccionar como si yo fuera ganado. Decían que... era un buen espécimen pero que estaba echada a perder con tanta tortura. Los hombres de Henry les dijeron que la orden del patrón era que yo tenía que ser humillada y vejada de la peor manera posible y que si trataba de escapar o me rehusaba a atender a los clientes me podían pegar pero sin matarme porque ese derecho solo lo tenía Henry y si se atrevían a matarme lo pagarían con sus vidas así que ellos convinieron que lo mejor era mantenerme débil para que no diera problemas y que debía atender a los más asquerosos y sádicos de preferencia en grupo y que cuando yo no pudiera aguantar más, que llamaran a Henry para que el pudiera acabar conmigo. Cuando los hombres de Henry se fueron, yo pedí un vaso de agua, y me dijeron que si me portaba bien con los clientes me lo daban. Llamaron a unas chicas para que me bañaran y arreglaran y los hombres se fueron. Yo no podía ni siquiera mantenerme en pie y las chicas mientras me bañaban y arreglaban me decían que lo mejor para soportar todo eso era estar drogada, que yo misma pidiera una dosis antes de desfilar, que todo pasaba más rápido sino me rehusaba y me dejaba hacer y que los primeros meses eran horribles, que habían hombres que no eran tan malos pero que había otros que eran unos cerdos y hacían cosas inimaginables…

Saga estaba blanco. El mismo había usado ese tipo de servicios sin tomar en cuenta si ellas estaban ahí por su propia voluntad o estaban siendo forzadas como lo había hecho Laura.

\- Cuando me terminaron de arreglar, me dejaron sentada en una cama y a ella las mandaron a salir, yo sentía tanto dolor que no sabía ni donde estaba, solo sabía que me quería morir

\- Entonces... cuando llegamos... apenas habrían salido... porque seguías drogada

\- cuando te vi entrar a ti y me dijiste que habías venido por mi… yo creía que ustedes estaba muertos y cuando nombraste a Camus dije que bien, ya no sentiré más dolor, ni voy a sufrir más ellos vinieron por mí, ya no voy a sentir nada

\- No me lo recuerdes. Dijiste que te querías morir y... eso nos rompió el corazón. No es fácil hacer llorar a Camus y tú lo hiciste

\- Yo... yo no... yo...

Ahora era el turno de Saga de confesarse.

\- Tan pronto... te encontramos... le abrí paso a Camus y... le ordene... que te llevara al barco... Estaba tan... ofuscado... Que incendie el lugar...

Laura lo miró.

\- Ese horrible lugar… ya no existe?

\- No. Ni los tipos que estaban ahí. Fui benevolente al darles a dos de ellos una muerte rápida.

\- Yo… ya no se casi nada hasta que desperté aquí

\- Camus te trajo al orgullo marino. Yo... pase a la farmacia a comprar cosas para curarte. Amenazaste con suicidarte si te llevaba a un hospital así que Te... cure lo mejor que pude y... Fui por mi venganza. Para eso utilizamos al único hombre del burdel que quedaba con vida quien... después de unos golpes de Camus no dudó en darnos la localización exacta de la casa de Henry. Camus se quedó a cuidarte y puedo decirte... que ... aunque hice sufrir casi lo mismo que él te hizo a ti y a tu tío también… creo que no fue suficiente.

Laura le acaricio la mejilla con ternura.

\- Curarme lo mejor que podías? tú me salvaste la vida! aparte de las costillas tengo alguna otra secuela física? porque las costillas se demoran en curar.

\- No, Ninguna otra gracias a todos los dioses del olimpo pero varias veces creí que te perdía.

\- No fue gracias a los dioses, fue gracias a ti. Porque varias veces pensaste eso?

\- No reaccionabas. Tuviste una infección en tus heridas, Mucha fiebre… Camus ayudaba a enfriarte y apenas estábamos en el barco. No podíamos hacer mucho ahí y yo estaba… desesperado.

Laura lo miro directo a los ojos.

\- Porque tú y Camus se arriesgaron tanto? porque hicieron todo eso por mí?

Saga la besó. Parecían siglos desde el último beso que le dio.

\- Tu eres la mujer que había escogido para amar toda la vida. Y Camus... te ha llegado a querer mucho. Dice que eres igual a él pero en mujer – sonrió - Además... nosotros siempre damos todo por los que amamos.

\- Y gracias a ustedes es que estoy viva. Muchas veces quería contarle a Camus lo de que Henry quería mi cabeza pero luego me recordaba lo que le hizo a mi padrino y me daba miedo y contigo me moría por estar en tus brazos, pero era más el miedo de que Henry te hiciera algo…

\- Ahora lo entiendo Y de haber sabido antes esta historia, Hernando estaría muerto también.

Laura recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

\- Perdón por arruinarte el día, se supone que debería estar bien porque ya paso, pero no es así.

\- No... Tenías todo guardado. Necesitabas esto. Solo me agarraste por sorpresa

\- y lo peor de todo es que yo sé que me va llevar tiempo dejar todo esto atrás

\- Ya que no quieres ir a un psicólogo, Crees que si te doy mucho, mucho amor y cariño... puedas superarlo? Porque a menos que ya no quieras trabajar y quieras ser ama de casa esto puede afectarte en tus labores.

\- Estoy segura que con tu amor y cariño podré superarlo mejor que si me llevas con esos zoquetes que no ayudan en nada. Y eso de ama de casa dejémoslo para cuando – se ruborizó - tengamos hijos.

\- Entonces prométeme que aunque no lo olvides... confiaras en que yo no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase y Henry y compañía quedara en el pasado. Trataremos de pensar que fue una horrible pesadilla que nunca pasó en realidad

\- Te lo prometo, pero me entenderás que a veces sin querer me va dar la idiotez por todo esto.

\- Si y entenderé si me agarras a besos en lugar de ponerte a llorar.

\- y si lloro y te agarro a besos no cuenta?

\- Si lloras y te agarras a besos yo te hare olvidar que estas llorando.

\- pues entonces el que me tiene que agarrar a besos cuando me vea llorando eres tú, así se me olvida que estaba llorando.

\- Lo que quiero es que tú seas la que busque ayuda en mis besos. Yo voy a besarte de todos modos pero no siempre sabré que estas triste por la misma causa, comprendes?

\- Si comprendo. Puedo hacer una pregunta con respecto a Hernando?

\- Si

\- Sé que lo dejaste vivo, aunque no lo apruebo pero… y sus hijos?

\- Uhhh yo nunca conocí a tus primos.

\- Ellos siempre estaban con él. Nunca se le despegaban.

\- Amor... Había muchas personas con él, Los únicos que se presentaron fueron Henry y Hernando, En total con el burdel deje 17 cuerpos. – dijo Saga - Yo no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho pero... Sé que Athena llorara cuando lo sepa Y es la única aparte de ti que me puede hacer llorar

\- yo no quiero que Athena se enoje contigo por mi culpa, porque si tu hiciste eso fue por mi

\- Y espero que así lo entienda. Me... acompañaras cuando se lo diga?

\- Pues claro, aunque todos absolutamente todos los que trabajaban con Henry tienen antecedentes de crímenes atroces en mayor o menor medida

\- Si pero una vida es una vida y yo no soy nadie para juzgarlos Para eso está Minos en el inframundo. Sabias que me lo encontré el primer día que fui al hotel y le suplique que siguiera torturando a Henry?

\- No lo sabía pero… si tú no quieres a Minos porque le suplicaste?

\- Porque yo seguía encabronado y quería saber si el podría hacerlo. Incluso intente chantajearlo... pero es demasiado... "recto"

\- pues nunca lo sabremos, pero se me hace bastante doble moral de tu parte, ya que tu golpeaste a Minos por pasarse con Shaina y tú y yo hicimos una escena peor en el restaurante y te ganaste un regaño de Kanon.

\- Shaka diría que es el Karma – dijo Saga quien comenzó a tomarse las sienes con ambas manos y a cerrar los ojos.

Su expresión de dolor era tal que Laura se bajó de sus piernas y se arrodillo frente a él.

\- Que tienes? Dime!

\- Me duele mucho…

\- Te traigo algo para el dolor? o que puedo hacer?

\- No! Yo... tengo que recostarme...

\- Vamos!

Saga se levantó con los ojos cerrados. El mechón de su fleco se volvió completamente gris ante los ojos de Laura. Saga comenzó prácticamente a caminar a tientas, muy despacio, con la intención de llegar a la recamara. Laura lo detuvo y le tomó la cara con las manos.

\- Saga abre los ojos y mírame

Saga negó con la cabeza.

\- Dime la verdad. Que está pasando? vamos confía en mí!

\- Me duele la cabeza... es todo.

\- y por eso no me miras?

\- La luz me molesta cuando me duele la cabeza – respondió Saga.

Laura lo guió a la recamara haciendo que se acueste y se montó encima de él.

\- y la luz también hace que tu cabello cambie de color? dime que tienes por favor!

\- Mi... mi cabello... cambio de ... color? – Preguntó Saga tomándoselo con una mano temblorosa.

Laura volvió a insistir.

\- Abre los ojos… vamos por favor, dime que está pasando!

Saga la obedeció y la miró. Laura pudo darse cuenta que los tenia rojos. Como si estuvieran irritados.

\- Lo que me contaste...

Laura empieza a acariciarle la cara con mucho amor

\- Mi... lado malvado... amenaza con salir... y no... no lo puedo controlar. Quiere destruir... matar... Necesito dormir... dominarlo de nuevo... Si despierta... puedo hacerte daño – balbuceó.

\- Pues dile a tu lado malvado que no puede salir, que yo te necesito aquí conmigo, tu nunca me harás daño, ni en tu lado malvado.

Saga le sonrió, le acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de su mano y cerró los ojos/

\- Podrías darme agua o jugo para tomar algún analgésico?

\- Ok. Ahora vuelvo.

Laura le dio un beso y se levantó hacia la cocina. En cuanto Saga sintió que salió de la habitación cerró la puerta con su cosmos. No quiso arriesgarse a lastimarla hasta no tenerlo bajo control. Laura escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se cerró y no pudo evitar sentirse triste porque sabía que si no hubiera dicho nada, el famoso lado malvado de Saga no hubiera querido salir.

Fue a la sala, se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y no pudo evitar llorar. Sin abrir los ojos, sintió como Saga le mandó parte de su cosmo para abrazarla, consolarla y susurrarle te amo.

\- ven conmigo por favor – suplicó Laura aceptando lo que Saga le podía dar en ese momento

\- Pronto... - fue lo que le contesto.

El cosmos de Saga nunca dejo de abrazarla hasta que más de una hora después la puerta se abrió. Cuando Laura entró para ver cómo estaba Saga, este seguía profundamente dormido pero con una expresión mucho más tranquila en el rostro.


	9. Chapter 9

16 de junio 5.50 pm

Cabaña de Kanon

Saga abrió los ojos y sintió los brazos de Laura rodeándolo. En algún momento se había subido a la cama y lo había abrazado y por lo húmedo de su camiseta, estaba más que seguro que había llorado sobre él.

\- Soy un reverendo idiota - pensó - Pero no sé cómo manejarlo. Mis sentimientos son demasiado intensos últimamente.

Laura lloraba dormida y se abrazó aún más fuerte a él. Saga se incorporó un poco para poder abrazarla y acariciarle la cabeza. Le dio un beso sobre su cabello y se quedó en silencio. Laura se acurrucó más en su abrazo e inconscientemente se puso en posición fetal, por lo que Saga le acaricio suavemente su mejilla

Estaba pensando en cómo le iba a explicar a Kanon lo que había pasado. Era más que seguro que a esta hora el ya había sentido que de nuevo había perdido el control y lo había llamado y él no había contestado. Se movió ligeramente para poder contemplar el sueño de Laura pero eso provocó que Laura abriera los ojos. Su mirada se encontró de frente con la de ella.

\- Perdón – Dijo Laura limpiándose los ojos

\- No, discúlpame a mí. – respondió Saga - No quería despertarte

\- tú te pusiste mal por mi culpa – dijo Laura en tono triste

\- No empecemos a echarnos la culpa, yo sabía que algún día tenías que decírmelo pero... no pude controlarme, me agarraste por sorpresa.

\- Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero es como si hubiera estado reviviéndolo y no se supe que hacer – dijo limpiando sus ojos de nuevo

\- No llores. Yo sé que estoy muy jodido y que a veces no voy a ser de mucha ayuda, pero... ven - dijo extendiendo los brazos y acomodándose bien para que Laura se acostara sobre él.

Laura se acostó encima de él, pone su cabeza en su pecho justo donde está el corazón y sus piernas en medio de las de él.

\- Si tu estas jodido yo estoy igual y por eso hacemos muy buena pareja, pero mientras estés conmigo me ayudaras a superar todo esto.

Saga suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras la abrazaba con ternura.

\- Mientras... no estuve afuera, sonó el celular? – pregunto Saga

Laura puso sus manos en su pecho para sentirlo más cerca.

\- Si creo que sí… - contestó Laura. Después se dio cuenta de que ya había dejado húmeda la camiseta de Saga - Te voy a dar un baño gratis de lagrimas

\- No! Mejor una ducha normal por favor jijiji Así me enjabonas todo y me lavas mi cabello porque yo juro que sigue oliendo a huevo y donde me encuentre a esa escuincla de nuevo...

\- Si te encuentras a esa escuincla le darás las gracias porque gracias a eso te voy a lavar tu lindo cabello y te voy a enjabonar todo, todo… TODO

Saga abrió grandes los ojos y le buscó la mirada.

\- Solo... (gulp)... solo era una broma… en serio no tienes que… (gulp)

Laura le sonrió.

\- Que conste ehh, cuando me lo pidas te diré que no.

\- Sera mucho más fácil cuando tengamos una tina no crees? – dijo Saga – Así tú me enjabonas, yo te enjabono, nos enjabonamos…. jejeje

\- Si… tienes razón…

\- Ves? todo sea por comodidad - dijo Saga - Cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí adentro?

\- No tengo ni la menor idea

Saga volteo hacia la ventana. El sol estaba casi a la altura de la ventana lo que quería decir que pronto seria el atardecer. Laura miró un poco de preocupación en sus ojos.

\- Quieres que te traiga tu celular para que veas quien te llamó?

\- No… ya me da miedo hasta mirar - contestó

\- Pero… y si es algo importante y piensan que te comió una serpiente o algún bicho raro y por eso no contestas?

\- jajajaja o una gaviota Jajaja – bromeó Saga ganándose un suave golpe por parte de Laura.

\- No! esos bichos son los peores! son horribles! todo lo que tenga plumas!

\- Y entonces con que sacudes si no usas un plumero? – Pregunto Saga - Vamos a tener que hacer algo con esa fobia tuya… Tal vez Shion nos ayude. Qué tal que un día caigo inconsciente en un lugar lleno de aves y solo tú me puedes rescatar, me vas a dejar morir solo?

\- no, nunca! pero por favor hoy no hagas alusión a nada que tenga que ver con tu muerte o a ti pasándote algo.

Saga Sonrió.

\- Con la condición de que dejes de llorar. No me gusta verte triste, es más que tal si para que olvidemos un poco lo que pasó... hacemos un concurso tipo Iron Chef.

\- A ver explícame?, pero antes de que me expliques bésame, mira que llevo mucho, mucho tiempo sin besos tuyos y eso no es justo y así buscas el switch para que deje de llorar

Saga se echó a reír.

\- jajajaja Oh mi amor... Ese switch lo encontré hace algunos días "otra vez" jajajaja

Con cuidado la levantó de la cintura obligándola a sentarse sobre su torso para que pueda besarla, Laura bajo su cara para apoderarse de los labios de Saga, y solo se separó de sus labios para decirle:

\- No sé de qué estás hablando – volviendo a besarlo

\- Ah en serio? porque de hecho tienes no uno sino tres switches - dijo volviendo a besarla

\- cuáles? - Laura se acomodó mejor en su torso y lo siguió besando

Saga sonrió traviesamente y mientras la besa, puso sus manos en la cintura por debajo de su blusa y comienza a subirlas. Por sobre la ropa interior comienza a rozar su pezón derecho con su pulgar hasta que se pone duro mientras cuenta:

\- Uno...- Dejó de jugar con ese y pasó al otro haciendo lo mismo - dos...

Laura empezó a jadear. Saga baja sus manos hasta su trasero. Sonrió al recordar su travesura de esa mañana y comenzó a masajearlos mientras uno de sus dedos llega al lugar donde él quiere llegar pero solo lo rozó por sobre la tanga

\- tres.

Laura escondió avergonzada su cara en el cuello de él y trata de calmar su respiración.

\- Ves? si funcionan – dice Saga feliz

\- Pero funcionan para quién?

\- Para los dos. – contesto - Ya no te veo llorando jijiji, y a mí me encanta tocarte. ya sé, ya se soy un pervertido y bla bla bla

\- Me preocuparía que no fueras un pervertido conmigo, porque entonces eso querría decir que no te inspiro ni un mal pensamiento.

\- uy! si tu pudieras entrar a mi mente y supieras todo lo que me inspiras... saldrías corriendo por esa puerta aunque...

\- aunque qué?

\- aunque... siempre existe la posibilidad de que seas una pervertida en potencia jijiji

Laura se sentó y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Pues contigo cualquiera se vuelve una pervertida. no ves que estas buenísimo? y si ya sé que eso solo ayuda a tu ego, pero la pregunta aquí es…quieres o no que sea una pervertida?

\- Excelente pregunta, pero la respuesta es y siempre será CLARO QUE SI PERO SOLO CONMIGO!

Laura le sonrió tímidamente.

\- Bueno, pero lo mismo va para ti y mira que me tienes que enseñar muchas cosas.

\- y tengo toda una vida para hacerlo, verdad?, yo solo tengo ojos para ti... y espero lo mismo y eso incluye, dejar de estarle viendo las sonrisas sexys a mis amigos!

La sonrisa de Laura se hizo más grande

\- jijijijij entonces si andabas poniendo cuidado a lo que digo

\- Yo siempre te pongo atención. y solo hay dos personas a las cuales temer en esa cuestión dentro de toda la orden dorada y esos son mi hermano y Milo.

\- y porque?

\- porque esos dos una miradita, una sonrisita y consiguen que se les abran las piernas a las chicas, Jajaja

\- tu igual

\- yo? - dijo poniendo las manos bajo la nuca - soy inocente. No tienes pruebas.

Laura empezó a acariciarle los músculos de los brazos

\- si como no, "doctor cogible"

\- Jajaja a mí que me esculquen

\- tú tienes todas las de ganar, hasta las adolescentes andan detrás de ti

\- Jajaja no es cierto! – se defendió Saga

\- Si es cierto, en el table todas, todas la chicas querían con ustedes y ni me hagas hablar de los ojitos que te hacen las enfermeras y doctoras

Saga se cruzó de brazos.

\- Mentira! cuando viste a las enfermeras y doctoras haciéndome ojitos?

\- Cuando estuve en el hospital, todas hablaban del doctorcito que querían tener en su cama

\- uy pues me hubieran dicho antes! porque ahora no hay ni una pequeña posibilidad de que eso pase.

\- lo cual les va arder hasta el alma – dijo Laura feliz.

\- sí. Pero será peor cuando les presente a la Señora del Dr. G y vean como no le llegan ni a los talones.

\- Ahhh… y si está linda la señora del doctor G?

\- Es la niña más preciosa y sexy de todo el mundo y tiene unas piernas de locura que adorna con unos ligueros y medias que le voy a arrancar a mordidas un día de estos... y unos ojos divinos que no pueden esconder lo loquita que esta por mi... y un trasero de súper lujo que para que te cuento! y cuando me besa... el mundo desaparece... y entonces solo queda ella...

Los ojos de Laura se iluminaron.

\- se oye interesante, y créeme que a ella le pasa exactamente lo mismo cuando el la besa y cuando tienes sus manos en su cuerpo…- suspira - para que te cuento. Por cierto… tienes una obsesión muy grande con mis ligueros. Déjalos en paz.

\- Tú tienes la culpa, para que me lo enseñas toda provocativa en tu primera consulta conmigo, desde entonces solo sueno con mil cosas con ellos puestos.

La cara de Laura mostró una sonrisa juguetona

\- en qué momento yo fui provocativa con ellos? yo me porte como una buena niña y solo has dicho que los quieres arrancar con los dientes nada mas

\- es que lo demás no te lo voy a decir. te lo voy a hacer Jajaja

\- Pero a ver… déjame entender… como que me porte provocativa en la consulta si yo no hice nada?

\- Claro que sí, Me miraste como si fuera un chocolate gigante y tu tuvieras hambre Jajaja

\- Yo creo que te confundes con nat jijijijijijij, tú fuiste el que me barrio de arriba hacia abajo

\- No. Nat es coqueta descarada, tu eres más sutil o tal vez lo haces sin saberlo y cuando me mostraste tu liguero por eso tuve que decirle a Nat que lo quitara porque si yo lo hubiera hecho... Nat me hubiera o mandado a la cárcel o se nos hubiera unido en el juego Jajaja

\- Pues que carambas pensabas en hacerme?

\- Digamos, que lo que paso en el privado lo hubiera hecho ahí mismo pero de una forma que tu aun no conoces.

\- Jajaja eres tan lindo y tierno – dijo dándole un beso - La verdad es que yo ni siquiera me iba a dejar revisar el muslo pero Nat se puso de boca floja…

\- Y recuérdame regalarle algo a Nat por eso.

\- Jajaja con que tú le sonrías ella queda más que satisfecha y si de paso llevas a Kanon, Camus y Milo y los cuatro le dicen hola, quedara en las nubes.

\- No! No les des cuerda! - dijo Saga - además recuerda que Milo ya está casado y no pienso ser yo quien lo haga caer en desgracia. De por sí que solo necesita un pretexto.

\- Tienes razón, porque a Nat al único que va respetar es a ti, el resto le va a valer madres

\- Ah no!, todos coludos o todos rabones Jajaja

\- ella me quiere mucho para meterse con algo que es mío – aseguró Laura

\- Pero... no has declarado al mundo que soy tuyo.

\- como quieres que lo declare?

\- ah eso si no se. Tendrás que sorprenderme con algo a nuestro regreso

Saga se levantó de la cama con Laura pegada a él como Koala pues no quiso soltarlo.

\- Me dio sed – le dijo mientras le daba un beso y la sujetaba del trasero para que no se cayera. Fueron a la cocina y él se sirvió un vaso de agua. - Quieres?

\- Si, por favor

Saga le pasó un vaso con agua, pero ella no se bajó de donde está. Laura separó solo una mano de su cuello, se tomó el vaso de agua y volvió a colocar las dos manos en su cuello. Saga dejó el vaso en la barra y fue hacia donde había dejado el cel. Extrañado, miro que no tenía llamadas perdidas de Kanon y eso le preocupo. De verdad su hermano lo iba a dejar solo como amenazó? Lo que si tenía era varios mensajes de sus amigos, que lo habían incluido en un grupo de chat. Leyó la conversación y sonrió.

\- Vaya! Otro que ya cayo – dijo Saga

\- Quién? de que hablas? – preguntó Laura alzando la cabeza.

\- Alde regresa al santuario con su novia. Eso sí que es una agradable sorpresa.

\- Porque?

\- Pues porque hasta donde me quedé, Alde era bastante tímido

\- Pues seguro encontró a la mujer de su vida…

\- No lo dudo. Es un romántico incurable aunque... Parece que la chica sufrió algún accidente o está enferma porque Mu dice que en cuanto salgan del hospital volaran directo a Atenas

\- Que mal! ojala que se pueda recuperar. Apuesto a que si dices algo en ese chat todos brincaran como niños chiquitos

\- Mu el chismoso ya nos dirá que fue lo que paso después. Y pues lo más seguro es que me la refresquen, por eso mejor no digo nada.

\- Vas a llamar a tu hermano?

\- No. Entonces qué? aceptas mi reto o no

\- Cuál? el de la comida?

\- Si, el sol se está metiendo y planeaba... un noche tranquila de picnic, en la playa... a la luz de la luna, que te parece?

Laura palmoteó feliz.

\- Me parece excelente, me gusta mucho la idea!

\- tu preparas unos bocadillos de tu tierra y yo de la mía jijiji

Laura asintió con la cabeza y se bajó a regañadientes. Saga comenzó a buscar sus ingredientes en el refrigerador.

\- jijiji bueno... dices que no comes cebolla...- dijo abriendo el refri - Algo más que no te guste? o a lo que seas alérgica?

\- café wuacala

\- jajajaja ok. el café... qué más?

\- el coco… el hígado…

\- jajajaja a pocas personas les gusta el hígado – dijo Saga sacando algunos ingredientes mientras Laura se sentaba en la barra.

\- Amo las fresas…

\- sí, pero no te voy a dar solo postre

\- y la maracuyá aunque en algún lado dice que es afrodisiaco

Saga comenzó a reír.

\- Me encargare de importar Maracuyá entonces para que nunca falte en casa

\- jajajaj eso no es problema

\- Entonces quedamos que quieres hígado encebollado con café helado verdad?

\- No! – dijo Laura golpeando a Saga con el trapo de la cocina.

\- Jijiji, Pero si es delicioso, A mí me gusta

\- no, wuacala, mejor arepas con queso

\- Yo voy a hacer mis platillos para ti y tu para mí. No sé qué carambas es una arepa.

Saga cerro el refrigerador y fue el turno de Laura de ocupar el refrigerador.

\- A ti aparte de nada de pescado o comida de medio oriente algo más que no te guste? – preguntó Laura

\- Cuando dije que la comida de medio oriente no me gusta?

\- tu dijiste que ninguna comida oriental, ni comida china

\- Debí especificar. Mi error. No comida china thai, Japonesa, Coreana Y de ese tipo, pero me gusta la comida india, marroquí, árabe etc.

\- pues yo tampoco es que coma mucha de esa comida, pero si pescado y ceviche

Saga suspiró.

\- Mmm... yo me comeré lo que me des – le dijo

\- y si no te gusta?

\- Si no me gusta me lo como y ya te digo que no me gustó para que no me lo vuelvas a dar – explico Saga.

\- me parece excelente y con respecto al maracuyá pues no hay problema como te dije, porque esa fruta junto con el lulo y otras cosas las mando a traer, por ejemplo un sancocho valluno sin cimarrón no es nada o la masa de maíz pelado. – dijo Laura

\- Me estás hablando de cosas que desconozco.

\- ah pues todas esas cosas son típicas de Colombia, unas son del valle…

\- Ok- dijo Saga con cara de no sé de qué hablas

\- jijiji ya luego te preparare todo eso para que sepas – dijo Laura terminando de sacar todos los ingredientes que podía utilizar.

\- Pero no es un plan macabro tuyo para que quede como muñeco Michelin y ninguna chica se fije en mi verdad?

Laura puso cara de sorpresa.

\- jajajajaj no se me había ocurrido pero gracias por la idea!

\- Hey!

\- Yo tenía pensado hacer una como la que hicimos en el restaurante para que entendieran, pero tu idea me gusta mas

\- Que que? Donde pensabas hacer eso?

\- jajjajaja eso todavía no se

\- pues me gusta tu plan así que ahora me lo cumples!

\- nop, el tuyo es mejor – dijo Laura para hacer enojar a Saga

Saga sonrió.

\- Está bien... al fin que yo podre entrar al precinto y ejercer tu plan anterior. Estoy seguro que a tu jefe le hará mucha gracia Y a Nat la voy a invitar de espectadora

\- si tú lo haces en el precinto yo lo hago en el hospital!

\- Y no era esa tu idea? – pregunto Saga con mirada traviesa

\- El problema sería a quien acudiremos cuando nos encierren por conducta inmoral, pero te advierto que yo puedo ejecutar ambos plantes.

\- Muy buena pregunta. A mi hermano no. Ya me dijo que solo le hablo para pedirle algo

\- y por eso tienes que llamarlo para solo saber cómo esta así te diga bien y te cuelgue

\- Ha de estar de parranda como ayer. Son como las dos de la mañana allá – aclaró Saga.

\- No te preocupes. Tienes cara de frustración o es mi imaginación..- señaló Saga

\- Ahhh no, no es nada

\- Segura?, Porque me estoy dando cuenta que no tengo muchos ingredientes así que voy a improvisar

\- por eso mismo, porque la comida colombiana es rica pero los ingredientes es una patada en el trasero conseguirlos.

\- Improvisaras?

\- pues no tengo de otra, te puedo hacer un cholao aunque faltaran ingredientes

\- Jajajaja suena muy porno eso - dijo Saga lanzándole un poco de harina hacia su escote

\- eso no es porno jajajjaja – respondió Laura cogiendo harina en su mano y soplándola en su cara riéndose.

Saga intentó quitarse la harina con el antebrazo pero solo logro apelmazarla lo que le sacó más de una carcajada a Laura.

\- Qué?

\- te luce la harina – dijo Laura

Saga agarro un puñado y se lo dejó caer en la cabeza dejándolo blanco

\- Jajaja y ahora tu pareces la llorona!

\- pues no dista mucho de lo que he hecho

\- Foto?

\- Si!

Saga tomó su celular y les saca una selfie

\- Jajaja nuestra primera foto junto y parecemos salidos de una película cómica Jajajajjaj – dijo Saga

\- jajjajajajja pero es linda!

\- Tu eres linda

Laura se ruborizó encantada.

\- Gracias. yo quiero muchas, muchas fotos de los dos a partir de ahora.

\- Bueno! – dijo Saga guardando su celular en el pantalón.

\- quieres que te enseñe un truco para hacerte brincar, sin tocarte? – preguntó Laura

\- Uhhh... es algo asqueroso?

\- nop,

\- está bien, enséname

\- no, mejor no porque luego te la vas querer cobrar pero de que saltas, saltas

Saga entrecerró los ojos desconfiado.

\- no es nada malo – aclaró Laura.

\- Sabes que yo también puedo hacerlo, verdad?

Laura fue al congelador, sacó un cubo de hielo y se lo metió a la boca

\- que haces?

Laura sacó el hielo de la boca para responder.

\- pues chupar hielo - y lo vuelve a meter a su boca

Saga no dijo nada y se concentró en cortar los ingredientes que tenía enfrente. Laura siguió jugando con el hielo en su boca mientras cortaba la fruta para el cholao así que Saga agarró un hielo y se lo metió en la boca también imitando a Laura, con la diferencia que la abrazó por atrás y comenzó a darle besos en la nuca y el cuello con el hielito tocando la piel de Laura y cuando sintió que a esta se le están doblando las piernas, soltó el hielo para que le recorriera por toda la espalda haciéndola brincar de inmediato.

\- muajajaja ves? yo también puedo.

Laura se sacó el hielo de la boca, estiró el short y bóxer de Saga y dejó que cayera el hielo sobre bubu haciéndolo brincar a él también

\- estamos a mano – declaro Laura mientras Saga intentaba sacar el hielo.

Saga puso cara de ya me las pagaras y se puso a hacer sus bocadillos improvisados.

\- Y dime preciosa, Que es lo que haces cuando no estas acabando con el crimen de la ciudad?

Laura se puso a pensar.

\- Vamos a ver… leer, dormir, bailar, escuchar música, escapar de las citas que Nat me quiere conseguir, hacer ejercicio, caminar, todo lo que pueda para olvidarme de los casos. – contestó – Algunos son tan pesados que tengo pesadillas por días.

\- Jajaja escapar de las citas con Nat, pues cuantas veces hace eso?

Laura regreso a seguir cortando sus ingredientes.

\- Nat es lo máximo, pero cada tercer día tenía a alguien que presentarme

\- qué? y de donde diantres saca a tantos! no. mejor no me contestes.

\- No sé, pero algunos son un reverendo fastidio

\- saliste con todos ellos?

\- Pues cuando era la única forma de quitarme a nat por unos días, y eso que no duraba más de 30 minutos en la cita y al otro día el sermón de Nat de te vas a quedar a desvestir borrachos y bla bla bla

\- Camus fue una de esas... citas? – preguntó Saga Curioso.

Laura volteo a verlo para ver si lo estaba diciendo en tono celoso, pero vio que no era así.

\- Pues sí y no

\- Explícate

\- Pues… a Nat le dio la brillante idea de cómo había rechazado todas sus citas, de ponerme en un sitio de citas por internet, así que aceptaba salir con alguien de ahí o me pondría a salir con sus tres hermanos y créeme. Los hermanos de Nat son como ella pero en versión masculina.

\- mmm... no me los imagino, pero que tiene que ver esto con Camus?

\- Pues que Camus también estaba en un sitio de citas que si no estoy mal lo puso Shaina ahí. Así fue como nos conocimos. Los hermanos de Nat son una combinación de la libido de Milo y Kanon combinados a la tercera potencia, y no les importa si tu estas casada, prometida o lo que sea buscan la forma de llevarte a su cama

Saga se puso a reír escandalosamente, era una risa como no había escuchado aun Laura. Incluso cayó sobre su trasero en el piso de la cocina, no podía parar. Laura se queda mirándolo y disfrutando de su risa. Saga intentó pararse pero no podía. La risa no se lo permitía.

\- quieres agua? – pregunto Laura finalmente.

Saga sacudió su cabeza negativamente y solo le hizo una señal para que esperara un momento.

Después de unos minutos en los que tuvo que respirar mucho, Saga se levantó aun recargándose en la barra y tratando de contenerse. Laura solo sonrió.

\- Que te causo ese ataque de risa?

\- Imaginarme a Camus en un sitio de citas... El preferiría quedarse solo el resto de su vida antes de rebajarse a eso.

\- Ese día los dos teníamos cara de pocos amigos y el buscaba la puerta para saber cuál era la mejor ruta de escape y yo venía del juzgado cansada, fastidiada y con ganas de mandar todo al diablo

\- Pero él siempre tiene esa misma cara

\- No, conmigo no y por eso Milo andaba preocupado queriendo saber cuáles eran mis negras intenciones con él.

Saga la miró extrañado.

\- Milo? que tiene que ver aquí

\- El día del interrogatorio andaba muy preocupado queriendo saber cuál era mi relación con Camus

\- Porque te vio con Kanon verdad?

\- sí, porque?

\- En realidad la única razón por la que Milo te hiciera ese tipo de preguntas es porque creyó que estabas jugando con Kanon y con Camus al mismo tiempo. Digamos que Milo es amigo de Camus y Kanon pero no puede decirse que estos dos últimos funcionen si no está Milo de por medio, por tanto, no querría que pelearan por una mujer... en este caso tú.

\- Ahhh pero eso la saco Milo solo porque me vio bailar con Kanon, y eso que Kanon solo se acercaba cuando no estaba con Camus. Todos se armaron el peliculón que querían, claro hasta que se mostraron los videos.

\- no sé si me hubiera gustado estar ahí presente, pero recuérdame pedirle una copia a Shion para ver nuestro primer beso.

Laura agito la cabeza negativamente.

\- Aparte de nosotros, nadie sabe que hubo beso ahí. Acaso me creíste tan tonta como para darles el video completo?

\- jajá entonces lo tienes tú? – preguntó asombrado

\- juro por dios que si no hubiera estado Shion y Athena presentes, son capaces de ponerse a hacer apuestas de que más iba a pasar.

\- No dudes que de todos modos las hicieron, Pero será divertido molestar a Camus a nuestro regreso y ver a cuantas más citas ha asistido.

\- Pues hasta donde sé a ninguna más – dijo Laura

\- tan traumado lo dejaste? Jijiji

Otro trapazo fue a estrellarse en la cabeza de Saga

\- que va si ese día sino nos quedamos hasta que cerrara el café, y luego me invito a comer

\- que esplendido! – dijo Saga con sarcasmo

\- esplendido en el sentido que bien!, o esplendido grrrrr tu eres mía?

\- Jajaja en el sentido sarcástico de que el mago de los hielos te regalara tantas horas de su tiempo, pero para la posteridad... eso ultimo entre nosotros no tiene discusión. Tu eres solo mía.

\- Yo digo que tendrás que dejárselo bien claro a los hermanos de Nat

\- están dentro de la misma corporación?

\- si, son muy buena gente pero insufribles

Saga sonrió y no dijo nada. Estaba planeando algo muy bueno para ellos.

\- Que estas pensado? recuerda con son los hermanos de Nat y no quiero que les hagas nada. – advirtió Laura.

Saga puso su cara más inocente.

\- nada malo amorcito jejeje

\- si como no

\- guardo todas mis maldades para "Lalito" – dijo haciendo mímica con los dedos en las comillas

\- quien es Lalito? – pregunto extrañada

\- tu ex

\- cual ex?

\- pues cuantos tienes?

\- ya te dije cuantos

\- entonces de quien estoy hablando?

\- pues del bueno para nada, insignificante rata de alcantarilla de Eduardo

\- alias "Lalito"

\- Ahhh ya! pues como es tan insignificante ni me acordaba

\- pero yo sí, me pediste ayuda para deshacerte de esa lacra y ten por seguro que así será

\- pues claro que me quiero deshacer de él no lo soporto

\- y ya está decidido jajajaj y los hermanos de Nat... me va a ser de gran ayuda. Matare a cuatro pájaros de un solo tiro.

\- me pregunto cómo te serán de ayuda? si hasta ellos intentaron quitar a Eduardo de encima y no funciono

Saga se permitió poner una sonrisa malvada en su rostro mientras seguía preparando sus bocadillos dejando con la incógnita a Laura.

\- es algo que disfrutare mucho... mucho – dijo Saga volviendo a sus labores.

\- no se vale! ahora me quedaré con la duda – reclamó Laura.

Saga la miro a los ojos y le sonrió.

\- No es algo que tus castos oídos puedan oír preciosa, solo confía en mí, si?

\- yo siempre confió en ti

\- Entonces...no te preocupes por nada que yo me encargo jijiji

Le levanto la barbilla y le dio un largo beso.

\- yo ya casi acabo. tu cómo vas?

\- yo perfectamente con lo que puede improvisar – dijo Laura mientras mordía una rebanada de melón con tan buena suerte que un poco del jugo cayó en su escote.

\- amor me pasas el trapo que está a tu lado? mojado por favor

\- Seguro…

Saga hizo el ademan de pasarle el trapo pero cuando ella lo agarro, el la jalo hacia él y de un tirón desgarro su blusa hacia abajo para poder limpiar el jugo de melón con su lengua y ya que esta ahí aprovecha para manosearla cuanto puede hasta que el ruido de fuegos artificiales cerca a su puerta junto con el sonido de niños lo interrumpieron.

\- Tienes demasiada suerte! Pero un día de estos te voy a tomar sin interrupciones – dijo Saga poniéndola en su lugar.

Laura tomó un poco de aire para reclamar.

\- A este paso tú me vas a dejar sin ropa. O me la rompes o te la guardas para ti!

\- Que exagerada eres! además compraste mucha ropa y también ya te repuse la que rompí

\- Pues claro que tenía que comprar ropa o con que pretendías que saliera? – dijo Laura viendo que la blusa ya no tenía remedio.

\- tal vez no pretendía que salieras, Alguna vez has estado en Turquía? Hay un tipo de esclavismo secreto muy interesante jejeje

\- no. nunca he estado en Turquía, así que explícame.

\- Se les llama esclavas de placer, andan semidesnudas todo el día adornadas con joyas y maquillaje esperando a que llegue su amo y les pida sus servicios. Ellas brindan cualquier tipo de placer a su amo, quien las trata con cariño, las cuidan y también les dan placer. Hay una joya muy bonita que usan para identificarse y no, antes de que digas algo... no he tenido ninguna pero la idea de que te vistas alguna vez así para mí... - Saga suspira - ... pasa por mi cabeza varias veces al día.

\- Cuando dices semidesnuda…?

\- Quiero decir solo un peekaboo y las joyas

Laura dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a verlo incrédula.

\- en serio quieres que me vista así?

Saga agachó la mirada y jugó con sus dedos como niño reganado.

\- No dije que ahorita.

\- yo tampoco te estaba diciendo que ahorita

\- soy un pervertido, verdad?

\- tantico no mas pero así te amo – Laura acercó sus labios a su oído y le susurra - si me voy a vestir así para ti

Saga abrió grandes los ojos.

\- En.. en serio?

Laura se puso roja y asintió con la cabeza haciendo que Saga comenzara a brincar como niño chiquito a quien le prometen un juguete nuevo.

\- Antes de ir a nuestro picnic podemos ver los juegos artificiales? – preguntó Laura

\- Podemos verlos desde la playa. Según los niños me dijeron que son muchas series y es exactamente a las 8 . Aún tenemos tiempo.

\- Entonces nos da tiempo de bañarnos ya que estamos llenos de harina – dijo Laura

\- Si ya terminaste, deja guardo todo mientras lo haces.

\- Hay hierbabuena?

\- Fíjate en el estante sobre el microondas – respondió Saga.

Laura terminó de quitarse la blusa que el rompió y buscó en el estante como le acababan de decir.

\- para que la quieres? – pregunto Saga extrañado.

\- Has probado alguna vez una limonada con hierbabuena?

\- Creo que no

\- pues espérate y veras.

Laura sacó la hierbabuena, la lavó, la metió en la licuadora con el jugo de limón, agua, azúcar y hielo, licua todo, lo coló y sirvió en dos vasos, uno se lo da a Saga, y el resto de la limonada lo deja en la licuadora.

\- Toma

Saga lo mira, lo huele y lo prueba

\- Mmm... delicioso!

Laura se toma el de ella.

\- Pareces niños chiquito oliendo todo jijiji

\- Es malo?

\- No me parece muy adorable y tierno

\- Es que yo soy adorable y tierno... - dijo haciéndole ojitos - Además le echare la culpa a mi hermano que siempre decía que me querían envenenar aunque siendo sinceros creo que lo decía por él. Gracias por hacer más rica mi limonada - dijo mientras le da un beso

\- Cuando quieras, y cuando haces esos ojitos eres aún más lindo si eso se puede. si las mujeres tuvieran esa costumbre tuya se ahorrarían montones de problemas

\- la de hacer ojitos?

\- jajajaja no las mujeres tenemos otros métodos más efectivos, yo hablo el de oler lo que se toman

\- Ahhh

Laura tomó una charola y metió algo en el horno.

\- Y eso que es? – pregunto Saga

\- eso es un pan de queso

\- no vi que amasaras nada. te metes a bañar tu o yo primero

\- ve tu

\- bueno... pero tengo los bocadillos contados. No se vale empezar sin mí. – advirtió Saga

\- juradito que no

\- bueno. No me tardo..

Saga se metió a bañar y no había pasado ni cinco minutos, su celular comenzó a sonar. Laura cogió el celular y vio en el identificador que es Kanon

\- oh!

Laura fue hasta el baño y tocó la puerta.

\- Amor… tu celular está sonando y dice que es Kanon

\- contesta y dile que llame después por favor.

\- ok

Laura fue a la mesa del comedor y se sentó en una silla. Suspiró y contestó.

L hola

K Uhhh, hola?

L Kanon?

K Obvio, podrías ser tan amable de decirme si mi hermano está bien o está en uno de sus ataques? por favor?

L Tu hermano ya está bien en este momento se está bañando

K Bien. Espero que ahora si pueda yo dormir.

L Kanon por favor… discúlpame

K ahora que hice?

L te juro que yo no quería que te pasara nada

K deja de llorar o aquel creerá que te hice algo

L por lo que más quieras perdóname yo no quería que nada de eso pasara

K Uhhh

L yo... yo no sabía!

K que yo sepa no me ha pasado nada, de que hablas?

L estuvieron a punto de matarte por mi culpa, yo sé que me odias y me detestas y lo entiendo, pero te juro que lo que menos quiero es que te pase algo a ti o a saga

K mmm... vas a tener que ser más específica porque a mi tratan de matarme cada semana, cuál de todos los atentados contra mi vida es por el que te sientes culpable?

L Henry... los hombres...de Henry

K Ahhh, si... bueno... no pasó nada, no te preocupes y no te odio. Aguantas a mi hermano y eso es bastante

L Pero por mi culpa trataron de matarte!

K Laura... si odiara a todos por los que intentan matarme... al primero que tendría que odiar sería a Saga. Ya déjalo ir y sean felices. Te lo dije la vez pasada. Necesito que seas fuerte para él y por él. Una blandengue chillona terminara suicidándose a su lado, Hazme un favor e intenta dejar lo que pasó en el pasado y vive el presente o mi hermano es el que va a sufrir y eso si me haría odiarte. Estamos?

L Eso intento y si no me suicide cuando tenía 14 y estaba sola, ahora menos aunque todas esta mierda no es fácil y para ti puede ser una estupidez

K Todos llevamos una mierda de pasado a cuestas y digo todos

L Pero para mí es importante que no me odies porque amo a tu hermano

K Pero solo tú puedes decidir si Henry sigue ganando al tenerte como guiñapo o si le das en la madre levantándote y mostrándole el dedo, además las brujitas de los cuentos pueden con eso y más jajajajaja

L brujita? a quien le estas diciendo brujita?

K a ti, que no tenías una verruga en la nariz?

L acaso me viste la verruga en el table querido cuñis?

K en realidad, en el table solo te vi las patas y los dientes chuecos... jajajaja y rastros del uso de tu escoba como transporte en los muslos pero estaba obscuro... aunque si quieres, puedes mostrármelas cuando quieras

L le preguntamos a Saga a ver qué dice? y si yo soy una brujita como tú dices tú eres… tu eres…. una ternurita!

K Ahhh si... sabía que querías conmigo pero no que fueras tan directa, le preguntamos a Saga a ver qué dice? Jajaja

L Cállate! Sabes bien que si le digo se va a enojar! y para dejar claro yo quiero con tu hermano no contigo zopenco

K jajajaja si como no. Nos vemos brujita... luego te compro tu aspiradora para que ya no uses escoba. Hay unas muy buenas en oferta.

Kanon Colgó y dejo A Laura con la palabra en la boca.

\- cuál de los dos hermanos estará más loco?

Laura se levantó y fue al horno a mirar cómo iba el pan de queso. En ese momento Saga salió de bañarse, y se metió a la recamara para vestirse, pero iba completamente desnudo. Laura no notó esto, pero se dirigió a la recamara para decirle algo.

\- amor mientras me baño...

Laura apenas lo vio se le subió todo el color al rostro y se tapó los ojos con las manos. Saga sonrió de forma coqueta y se tira sobre la cama poniendo una pose sexy

\- si?

Laura quitó las manos de los ojos un segundo, lo miró y se puso aun peor volviéndose a tapar los ojos

Saga se levantó y se puso sus bóxer y su pantalón.

\- jajajajaja ya puedes mirar

Laura con los ojos aun tapados empezó a retroceder

\- se...seguro – tartamudeaba

\- Jajaja sí. Ya me vestí

Laura quitó las manos de sus ojos muy despacio

\- esa me la voy a cobrar - pensó

\- Jajaja decías que te ibas a bañar y luego? – pregunto Saga

\- No sé, ya se me olvido. Era algo importante – lo señaló - tú tienes la culpa de que se me olvidara

\- Ahhh entonces mi trabajo sirvió jijiji

\- ven y dame un beso

Saga la jaló y la abrazó suavemente, le levantó la cara y le dio un lento y suculento beso, mientras su cosmo, como vectores de diclonius, se agasajaba con su trasero metiéndole mano. Laura se dejaba hacer y puso sus brazos en su cuello pegando su cuerpo lo más que podía mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones que tanto Saga como su cosmos le daban. Perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que comenzó a oler a quemado. Laura se separó abruptamente de Saga.

\- Joder! ya me acordé!

Corrió hacia el horno, abrió la puerta y vio que se quemaron dos de seis. Tomó un trapo para sacar la charola, pero como andaba en las nubes, no cogió bien la charola bien y se quemó un poco. Aventó la charola en la barra y puso su mano bajo el chorro del agua del lavabo.

\- mierda, duele!

Saga llegó y le tomó la mano.

\- déjame ver

Laura le mostró el problema y empezó a hacer puchero para no llorar. Saga utilizó su healing para sanarla y le dio un beso donde segundos antes estaba su herida.

\- gracias

\- hay que tener más cuidado, si? – pidió Saga.

\- si, lo siento

\- bueno... voy a guardar la comida en contenedores.

\- Es que mi manos andan mucho más sensibles no sé porque, mientras tanto yo me baño, pero mira solo se quemaron 2 todavía quedan 4

\- No te preocupes.

\- Mi turno del baño.

Laura se metió a bañar y mientras, Saga tomó una de las maletas de lona y fue metiendo los contenedores, un mantel que encontró y demás cosas que necesitaría. Laura salió del baño, se coloca la ropa interior y un vestido de encaje blanco sin forro totalmente transparente para desquitarse de lo de minutos antes, una sandalias del mismo color y fue a la cocina con un saco largo en la mano. Saga estaba tan ocupado metiendo todo que no se dio cuenta.

\- Amor falta algo? – preguntó Laura

\- mmm no, ve saliendo y llévate algo para tapar - dijo sin verla - puede refrescar

\- yo creo que sería mejor si me coloco el saco aquí antes de salir o no? – pregunto Laura con ganas de que Levantara la mirada pero esto nunca sucedió.

\- supongo

Laura se resignó y colocó el saco.

\- Que conste eh? después no puedes decir nada, ni enojarte – dijo mientras salía de la cabaña

\- Decir o enojarme de qué? – preguntó Saga al aire.

Saga escuchó la puerta cerrarse así que agarro la maleta y salió tras ella. Laura avanzó un poco y se puso a mirar el cielo. Saga la alcanzó rápidamente y con un brazo carga la maleta y con el otro la abraza conduciéndola al camino principal.

\- iremos a la playa publica - dijo - desde allá se verán mejor los fuegos artificiales

\- perfecto. Por cierto…Kanon manda a decir que dejes de hacer berrinche y que si ya puede dormir en paz, y le dije que si

\- que, qué? chin me va a volver a reganar

\- pues yo no lo oí en plan regañón

\- porque el pleito es conmigo no contigo

\- si tuviera pleito no hubiera llamado a saber cómo estas, ni me hubiera dicho que por nada del mundo te puedo hacer sufrir

Saga no dijo nada y se quedó mirando al frente.

\- por cierto tu sabes la forma tan peculiar que tiene de llamarme?

\- Jajaja. Si

\- le tengo que encontrar apodo a tu hermano, mira que me anda llamando brujita y sale con unas que…!

\- es de cariño, además estoy de acuerdo. Eres una brujita

\- y eso porque?

\- porque me hechizaste con tu mirada y me encantaste con tus besos – dijo Saga con dulzura

Laura lo miró y sonrió feliz.

\- Cuando lo dices así… pero mira que tú y Kanon son unas ternuritas. De bebes debieron ser adorables.

\- Jajaja si... algo así. Quieres ver la única foto que tenemos de cuándo niños? bueno... de cuando nos encontró Shion? siempre la tengo en mi cartera. – dijo deteniendo el paso y dejando la maleta en el suelo.

\- claro que si ¡! muéstramela, muéstramela! – Saga sacó la foto de su cartera y se la pasó a Laura

\- esta toda rayada porque el mamon de Kanon la rayo… pero ahí sí que nos vemos ternuritas.

Laura se quedó embobada viendo la foto de Kanon y Saga a la edad de 4 años en sus pijamas blancas.

\- Son unas cosas hermosas! Son adorables!

\- seguimos siéndolo

\- no, aquí son más lindos!

\- yo digo que ahorita somos más lindos

\- cualquier mujer se enamora de estas dos cositas… las de la foto claro

\- Jajaja y también de estas dos cosotas Jajaja

\- si, si lo que digas

Laura le devolvió la foto y Saga la metió a su cartera siguiendo su camino. Cinco minutos después vieron una multitud de gente y supieron que ese era el lugar idóneo.

\- Creo que es aquí - dijo Saga - Busquemos un lugar cerca del agua

\- si, y donde la luna alumbre más bonito

Saga señalo un claro un poco alejado de la gente y se dirigieron hacia allá

\- Esta isla es muy hermosa, tiene lugares muy bonitos

\- si... quizá se deba a que casi nadie la conoce, así no la destruyen

\- Así hay más paz y tranquilidad, la luna está especialmente bonita hoy

\- sí. me alegra que el cielo este despejado.

Saga sacó el mantel de la maleta y lo puso para que ella se sentara se dedicó a sacar los contenedores y poner todo en su lugar como un verdadero picnic.

\- Gracias - Laura se sentó en el mantel con las piernas hacia un lado y se quedó un rato viendo la luna - te ayudo? – sugirió mientras seguía mirando la luna

\- no. Gracias. Yo puedo.

Saga terminó de acomodar todo y se dedicó a admirar a Laura sin interrumpirla en su contemplación

\- Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan tranquila

\- Cuidado, si te le quedas viendo a la luna mucho tiempo, Misa vendrá por ti a jalarte los pies – bromeó Saga.

\- no lo creo, ella quiere otra cosa pero no sé qué es y lo tranquilidad no lo decía solo por la luna sino por ti.

\- quieres jugo de uva?

Laura dejó de mirar la luna y volteó a verlo

\- si, por favor

Saga le sirvió en un vaso y se lo entregó. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Laura antes de tomarse su jugo y decir.

\- está haciendo calor o son figuraciones mías?

\- Esta húmedo y por eso sientes calor. Quítate el saco – dijo Saga mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo.

\- seguro?

\- Claro. por qué no?

\- Conste

Laura empezó a quitarse el saco muy despacio mientras observaba atentamente la reacción de Saga quien comenzó a ahogarse con su jugo. Laura terminó de quitarse el saco y lo colocó al lado de sus piernas y empezó a tomar de su jugo mientras sonreía inocentemente.

\- pero qué carajo te pusiste! – exclamó Saga - mejor hubieras venido desnuda!

\- no empieces a gritar. por eso te dije antes de salir de la casa y para eso me traje el saco y te pregunte.

\- no, no es cierto! – reclamó - siquiera traes ropa interior?

\- si, si es cierto antes de salir te dije – Laura levanta una ceja - tu qué crees?

\- yo espero que no, pero solo tú sabes

\- como así que esperas que no?

Saga sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Pues si vas a enseñar, enseña completo.

\- pues a mí al único que me interesa mostrarle es a ti y te vas a quedar con las ganas de averiguar si traigo o no ropa interior.

\- o sea... que te pusiste el vestido para mí? eso ya lo veremos.

En un rápido movimiento de manos que ni siquiera Laura se lo esperaba, la puso sobre sus rodillas metió su mano y deslizó su ropa interior hacia abajo, sacándoselas con una facilidad fruto de su amplia experiencia y volvió a ponerla tal y como estaba. Laura se tapó rápidamente con el saco.

\- Una más para mi colección.

\- Eres un… un…

\- Soy un ternurita. – dijo Saga guardando en su bolsillo la prenda que acababa de robar. – Tu lo dijiste.

Saga comenzó a destapar sus platillos

\- Que tan conocedora de los platillos griegos eres? – le preguntó a una Laura resignada.

\- la verdad no mucho

\- está bien. Intenta este - dijo acercándole el contenedor con unos rollos verdes de algún tipo de hoja.

Laura cogió el contenedor y empezó a comerlo

\- El Dolma es una hoja de parra rellena de una mezcla de arroz, con cebollas, carne picada, piñones y distintas especias, a veces con legumbres, en ocasiones servida con una salsa a base de zumo de limón. pero obviamente no había hojas de parra así que la cambie por hoja de espinaca semi cruda.

Laura lo degustó.

\- Está muy rico y no se siente casi el sabor a cebolla

\- Le puse muy poca y bien cocida porque sé que no te gusta

\- gracias

\- Te toca a ti. Que cosas ricas hiciste?

Laura abrió un recipiente y se lo pasó.

\- Eso es juju colombiano, son bolitas de plátano con queso

Saga comió uno y después otro y otro.

\- Esta súper rico! yom yom

\- Gracias. Lo tuyo también y mira que me lo comí todito.

\- Buena chica. A ver estos... son Mezes. Se comen con los dedos y son rollitos de pan pita rellenos de… pues mil cosas distintos Jajaja

\- A ver… - Laura lo cogió con los dedos y lo probó. – Mmm Mmm, esta delicioso y las mil cosas distintas esta ricas!

\- Jajaja es que le puse casi de todo lo que teníamos Jajaja

\- Ahhh con razón – Laura se lo acabó y se chupa los dedos. Se limpia con la servilleta de tela y le pasó un recipiente - ahí hay unos bananos calados y unas brochetas crocantes.

\- bananos calados? son bananos gay? Jajaja ok. No.

\- las brochetas son cuadritos de pollo, con cebollitas y pimientos, marinados en salsa de soya, aceite de oliva, aceite de sésamo, miel, ajo, pimienta y sal, pero como no había aceite de soya ni de sésamo toco dejarlo sin ellos. Los bananos calados son bananos que tienen ralladura de limón, jugo de limón, azúcar y mantequilla

\- o sea las brochetas son como los souvlaki?

\- el qué?

Saga sonrió.

\- Recuérdame llevarte a comer comida griega cuando lleguemos a casa, lo que me hace preguntarme... vives ahí y entonces que comes? Mc Donalds?

Disfrutó de todo el platillo y Cuando termina dice:

\- si me vas a cocinar así todos los días, tendré que ir al gimnasio más seguido

\- Jajaja y eso que no has probado el resto de cosas que puedo hacer, pero gracias y pues respondiendo a tu pregunta de la comida, digamos que cuando trabajo no es que me cuide mucho comiendo, cuando llegaba a casa era que preparaba algo ligero y listo y llevo como 7 años en Grecia y créeme que el Partenón y todas esas cosas no las conozco, y si he ido, es para una escena y ya.

\- Te daré un tour privado. Esto es la típica ensalada griega - dijo Saga dándole otro contenedor. - Nada del otro mundo, pero comemos muchos vegetales, olivas y salsa de yogurt con queso feta

\- ok – Laura degustó la ensalada - es muy nutritiva

\- sí. Ayuda a mantener el equilibrio con tanta carne que comemos jejeje

\- Ahhh – Laura cogió el pan de queso y se lo pasó a Saga - toma eso que se me quemo es un pan de queso. Esta hecho de harina, queso, leche, mantequilla, una cucharadita de azúcar, queso feta o costeño, un huevo batido.

\- jajá se te quema la comida muy seguido? – dijo mientras los probaba

Laura hizo un gesto de desafío.

\- No. Esta es la primera vez y es tu culpa, yo iba a la recamara a decirte que le echaras un ojo al horno pero tú me distrajiste…

\- si claro... échame a mí la culpa. wow! están muy ricos. Con que acompañas esto?

\- con avena, o algunas veces masato. Si te gusto eso espérate y estemos en Grecia y te preparo un pandebono. Eso sí es delicioso.

Saga se sirvió un poco de jugo de uva y le sirvió a Laura

\- ok. mi último, Loukamades

\- mira! la gente se está acomodando vamos a acabar para ver los juegos artificiales, Loukumades?

\- masa de pan frita a la que se le recubre de sirope de azúcar, o miel y canela

Laura cerró los ojos apenas lo prueba para disfrutar su sabor

\- me encanta! tiene un sabor delicioso!

\- qué bueno que te gusten, tu turno

\- ten – Laura le pasa un vaso con mucha fruta - eso es un cholado o cholao lo que dijiste que tenía nombre porno

\- Jajaja sí, es fruta pero con qué?

\- eso es una combinación de hielo raspado con frutas como fresa, melón, kiwi, banana, manzana, coco rallado, tiene leche condensada, salsa de maracuyá o mora, pero no había ninguna de las dos

\- creí que odiabas el coco

\- sí, pero al tuyo le eche un poco.

\- Ahhh pues... esto me gustara para mi desayuno.

\- el cholao también trae helado pero como veníamos para acá se iba derretir así que no, se dice que es muy bueno para la resaca

\- Jajaja mejor aun

\- eso lo averiguas tu

\- puedes apostarlo.

Comenzaron los fuegos artificiales y Saga abrazó a Laura. Laura se acurrucó en su abrazo y se puso a mirar los fuegos artificiales. Durante media hora se quedaron así mientras la gente a su alrededor hacia todo tipo de exclamaciones divertidas.

Saga se separó un momento para buscar algo en la maleta. Laura siguió viendo los fuegos artificiales.

\- que buscas amor?

\- un último contenedor preciosa

\- Ahhh bueno, oh mira qué bonito está saliendo con formas! – dijo señalando al cielo.

Saga volteó pero con un contenedor del triple de tamaño de los otros y se lo entregó.

Laura miró el contenedor con curiosidad.

\- que trajiste aquí?

\- Averígualo. Es para ti.

Laura destapa el contenedor y mira asombrada un oso de peluche en color café con blanco. Casi igual al bubu original que se perdió en su adolescencia.

\- Sé que no es el mismo y tal vez no funcione igual... – comenzó a decir Saga

Laura abrazó al oso de peluche como lo haría una niña pequeña, acariciándolo y atesorándolo mientras veía a Saga con una felicidad que no le cabía en el pecho.

\- De verdad… es para mí?

\- Sí. Así si me toca diferente turno al tuyo o tengo una emergencia... bubu segundo te acompañara.

Laura no pudo con tanta dulzura y se le echo encima a Saga colmándolo de besos sin dejar de abrazar a bubu II.

\- gracias, gracias, gracias!

Saga la volvió a abrazar y terminaron de ver el show así. Al menos el final del día, había sido mejor de lo que lo había planeado.


	10. Chapter 10

17 de Junio, 12 pm.

Cabaña de Kanon

El sol estaba en lo alto y la humedad en el ambiente era particularmente alto. Después de un almuerzo ligero a Laura le había dado sueno y se había ido a recostar a la mecedora del porche, dormitando mientras abrazaba a bubu como si tuviera 8 años de nuevo. No lo había soltado en toda la noche e incluso Saga le había tomado varias fotografías tiernas mientras dormía.

Saga, quien todo ese tiempo había estado ocupado con varias llamadas, miró la hora. Tenía que salir si quería que todo estuviera perfecto para esa noche. Salió a la terraza y movió suavemente a Laura quien regularmente tenía el sueño muy ligero pero parecía que ahora si estaba disfrutando su siesta en serio, pues tuvo que intentarlo un poco más fuerte.

\- Amor?

\- Mmm? – contestó sin abrir los ojos.

\- Tengo que salir y me voy a tardar un poco. Estarás bien si te dejo sola un ratito?

Laura abrió un ojo con mucho trabajo.

\- a dónde vas? quieres que te acompañe? – dijo con una voz más adormilada que despierta.

\- No preciosa, no es necesario. Es una sorpresa. si? Duérmete un rato más. Quieres que te deje el celular?

\- No sé si quieres – dijo Laura frotándose los ojos.

\- Así te llamo para checar si estás bien. Duérmete - dijo Saga dándole el celular y un beso.

\- Bueno, preparo algo de comer o tu traerás algo?

\- Como me voy a tardar comeré fuera. Pero cenare contigo. No hagas cena, cenaremos fuera. – dijo Saga.

\- Ve con cuidado – dijo Laura lanzando un gran bostezo

Saga salió de la cabaña apresurado y Laura miró la hora en el celular.

\- Que temprano! otro ratito más… - dijo acomodándose de nuevo abrazando a bubu. El calor y toda el sube y baja emocional de toda la semana le estaba pasando factura.

A las cuatro en punto, llegó un mensaje al celular haciendo brincar a Laura del susto.

\- "Hola Dulzura. Solo para avisarte que no puedo ir aun, pero necesito que estés lista a las 5.45 pm vestida con lo que está en la puerta. y no, repito NO te pongas liguero"

Laura se talló los ojos y leyó el mensaje. Se levantó de la mecedora con bubu abrazado en un lado y el celular en la otra mano y fue derechito hacia la puerta, la abrió y encontró una enorme caja de color azul, la levantó y se fue con ella hacia la habitación dejándola encima de la cama y a bubu lo acomodó en la mitad de la cama.

\- Tu quédate ahí – dijo señalando a bubu - Vamos a ver que hay aquí dentro.

Abrió la caja con cuidado y lo primero que vio fue un sobre pequeño con una tarjeta que decía:

\- "Tal vez no es el que tu hubieras elegido, pero no hay muchas opciones por aquí y de todos modos te vas a ver muy hermosa"

Con mucha curiosidad, Laura quitó el papel de china blanco y lo que vio no lo esperaba: había un vestido de satín rojo de cintura alta a medio muslo cubierto con una capa de gasa negra hasta el arriba del tobillo, cinturón y dos tiras halter para sostenerlo. Arriba del vestido, dos sandalias negras de tacón fino del 15, con pedrería rodeando el área del tobillo y los dedos.

Laura sacó el vestido de la caja con mucho cuidado para observarlo mejor.

\- Dios mío! pero si esta hermoso y es negro con rojo como el que me iba poner en mi graduación!

Lo colocó sobre la cama casi con reverencia y puso las sandalias a un lado mientras revisó la caja a ver si hay algo más. Sintió una pequeña caja de terciopelo y cuando la abrió, se dio cuenta que era un juego de aretes y una gargantilla con muchas lunas crecientes.

Laura sacó el juego y lo admiró.

\- Madre mía! pero si están divinos! Saga amor mío, que estas planeando?

Puso la gargantilla y aretes al lado del vestido y se dio cuenta que había otro sobre con otra tarjeta al final de la caja.

\- "Deja de estar viendo el vestido y tratando de adivinar que vamos a hacer y comienza a arreglarte. Seguro te vas a tardar y llegaras tarde Jajaja" P.D. Te amo

Laura se rió. Acaso la conocía demasiado?

\- Es culpa tuya por darme cosas tan hermosas! – le dijo al aire.

Dejando la caja en el piso, fue hacia el closet pensando en el vestido y todo lo que hay sobre la cama para poder escoger la ropa interior adecuada.

\- Saga dijo que nada de liguero… jijiji… Entonces usaré uno. Por lo largo del vestido, no se dará cuenta.

Empezó a buscar en los cajones hasta que encontró un sostén estraple de encaje negro, con su bikini del mismo material y su liguero que hacia juego. Sonrió con satisfacción. Terminó de buscar unas medias naturales especiales para sandalias que ella había comprado solo en caso de tener que salir a cenar con sandalias y colocó todo sobre la cama. Revisó la hora. 4:20

\- Que exagerado. Todavía tengo tiempo.

Fue a la cocina, cogió una manzana y se la empezó a comer mientras pensaba en qué tipo de peinado se haría para lucirlo con ese vestido. Regresó a la habitación y se metió a bañar demorándose únicamente 45 minutos. Se colocó la ropa interior con una sonrisa, las medias casi riendo. Si Saga sabía que traería liguero y lo había desobedecido, lo más seguro es que no la dejara ni salir de la puerta como tantas veces había amenazado. Terminó de arreglarse únicamente usando un brillo labial y un poco de rubor, y para su cabello se hizo un peinado rápido con todo el cabello recogido para poder lucir sus regalos.

Se vio en el espejo muchas veces antes de voltear hacia la cama.

\- Bubu… como me veo?

El Osito solo se le quedo viendo como diciendo estás hablando con un peluche.

Escuchó un claxon afuera de la cabaña y se extrañó.

\- y eso?

Salió de la habitación y fue hacia la puerta. Había una limusina blanca con la puerta abierta esperándola!

Aun no salía de su asombro cuando sonó el celular con un mensaje.

\- "Cuando estés lista te está esperando una limo. Sube y te traerá hasta donde estoy yo"

\- Es en serio?

Laura apagó todas las luces de la cabaña y verificó que todo estuviera en orden antes de partir. El chofer que esperaba con la puerta abierta le sonrió y la ayudó a subir.

\- Gracias, de casualidad usted sabe a dónde voy?

\- A encontrarse con el Señor Kanon, señorita

\- Mmm gracias, supongo. – dijo Laura mientras el chofer cerraba la puerta

Laura pudo admirar con tranquilidad y sin la distracción de Saga, la belleza de la isla. Reconoció el camino que la llevaría a los muelles y se alegró cuando el vehículo se detuvo frente a un pequeño yate blanco. El chofer le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a bajar.

\- Gracias - dijo

\- Hay un camino de pétalos blancos que le indican el camino a seguir señorita. Buena Suerte.

Laura empezó a caminar por ese camino mientras observaba a su alrededor. El camino la llevó hasta la entrada del Orgullo Marino, donde Saga estaba vestido con un esmoquin frente a ella sonriéndole. Laura contuvo la respiración y Saga salió a su encuentro.

\- oh amor te ves guapísimo! – dijo casi babeando. Nunca había visto a Saga tan atractivo.

Saga le besó la mano.

\- Pues tú no te quedas atrás, dulzura. – dijo – Pareces una chica Bond. Estas preciosa.

Laura se ruborizo ante el cumplido.

\- Eso es gracias a ti.

\- No, así te hicieron tus padres. Ven. Tenemos un compromiso al cual no debemos llegar tarde – dijo guiándola hacia dentro del Yate – Te presento al Orgullo Marino, el yate de mi hermano.

La ayudó a subir al yate y la pasó a los asientos acolchonados. Tan pronto estuvieron acomodados, el Capitán Ron inicio la marcha. Saga abrazaba a Laura y cuando ya estuvieron en aguas tranquilas, la invito a salir para que pudieran ver a los delfines que jugueteaban con el yate.

\- Amor esto es hermoso!– exclamó mirándolo a los ojos - Gracias por el vestido, la gargantilla, los aretes, todo! están hermosos y me gustaron muchísimo!

Saga la beso con ternura.

\- Me hace feliz saberlo. Sabes? si seguimos así, podremos ver al sol ocultarse en el mar, eso te gustaría?

\- Claro! a mí me gusta todo lo que pueda hacer contigo!

Saga la ayudó a sentarse en una silla en la proa para poder admirar el atardecer, que ese día les estaba regalando con matices rosas y violetas.

\- Es muy bonito. A veces las personas no podemos apreciar los pequeños hermosos detalles que nos dio la naturaleza.

\- Es una vista única y maravillosa y lo mejor es que la puedo ver contigo a mi lado – dijo Laura apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Saga.

\- El primero de muchos – Aseguró Saga.

Se quedaron ahí en silencio hasta que el capitán fue a decirle algo a Saga en voz baja y Saga asintió.

\- Necesito saber si puedo vendarte los ojos – pregunto Saga

Laura comprendió de inmediato por que le pedía permiso.

\- En nadie confió más que en ti. Hazlo si debes hacerlo – respondió Saga con seguridad.

Saga sonrió y saco un pañuelo de seda rojo y se lo coloco sin apretarlo demasiado. Laura sintió que el yate disminuía su velocidad.

\- Nos estamos deteniendo? - preguntó

\- Si dulzura. Estamos llegando a nuestro destino final

\- Y es sorpresa cierto?

\- Sí.

Saga la bajo en vilo y cuando depositó a Laura en el suelo, ella pudo sentir que sus pies tocaban madera, podía saberlo también por el rechinido que hacia al caminar. Lo hicieron por unos cuantos metros, despacio y entonces el suelo cambio, ya no era madera ni arena. Era linóleo.

\- Te quitare la venda ahora - dijo Saga

Saga desanudo la venda y Laura se quedó estática. Frente a ella, estaba el salón al que no pudo asistir cuando iba a ser su graduación de la preparatoria, decorado con un gran listón que decía " Felicidades Graduadas del Colegio del Sagrado Corazón de Jesús". Se escuchaba música y voces dentro y Saga la condujo hacia allá. Dentro, el salón estaba decorado en blanco y rosa con globos dorados y blanco y un gran letrero dorado decía "invitada de honor: Laura Gómez".

Cuando pudo volver a respirar y miró a los lados, todas sus compañeras que la habían hecho sufrir la veían envidiosas. Era la mejor arreglada y traía al chico más guapo. Al fondo junto a la mesa del buffet también estaban sus maestros y hasta la madre superiora que sonrió y saludo con la mano al verla.

Laura volteo a ver a Saga totalmente desconcertada.

\- Amor...pero... pero… como….

Saga le tomo su carita con ambas manos.

\- Es tu graduación. Te la merecías - dijo - Quiero que sepas que trabajare muy duro para cumplir todos tus sueños y hasta tu más pequeño capricho porque quiero verte feliz. Además... al final tus compañeritas envidiosas te verán bailar con el más guapo jijiji

\- La… la madre superiora… es ella de verdad? – volvió a preguntar Laura

\- Es la que tu recuerdas.

\- Yo… Yo no… no sé qué decirte, esto es más de lo que merezco! es más de lo que me imagine alguna vez! – dijo finalmente

\- Ven, vamos a pasearnos y a cenar. La comida es real sabes? Jajaja la señora de ese lugar que te gustó me ayudo.

Laura le echo los brazos al cuello.

\- Que hice yo para merecer que tú hicieras todo esto para mí?

Saga le sonrió sin soltarle su cara

\- Eres mi amor, mi niña hermosa... te mereces mucho y más, no puedo dártelo todo aun, pero lo intentare cada día.

\- yo no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que haces por mí y como me haces feliz. como iluminas mi vida, yo siempre voy a estar feliz si tú me amas! es lo único que pido!

\- Con que me dejes adorarte me doy por bien servido

\- Te amo Saga no tienes una idea cuanto – dijo cerrando los ojos por la emoción.

La música comenzó a tocar una pieza específica y Saga rompió el aura de nostalgia de Laura.

\- Entonces... me concedes esta pieza?

Los ojos de Laura se iluminaron.

\- por supuesto! No sabes cuantas ganas tenia de volver a bailar contigo

\- Jajaja pues a calentar motores!

Laura vio como todas las chicas a su alrededor estaban verdes de envidia. la canción Nota de Amor de Wisin, hacía que todo lo demás se le olvidara. Laura miraba con adoración los ojos de Saga mientras disfrutaba la canción. Saga no había dejado de sonreír desde que fue a recibir a Laura. Todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena con tal de ver a Laura feliz. Laura no se aguantó mas las ganas y comenzó a besarlo mientras bailaba.

\- Dulzura... si comienzas... no vamos a terminar la noche! – dijo

Laura le lanzó una mirada traviesa.

\- Comenzar qué? solo te estoy dando un beso - le dijo inocentemente

Saga la vio con desconfianza y la acercó más a él. Su mano por detrás de la cintura comenzó a subir su vestido poco a poco. Laura lo sintió y sabía exactamente por qué lo estaba haciendo. Parecía que no podía esconderle nada a ese pedazo de hombre.!

\- Que pretendes al hacer eso? – dijo Laura con una sonrisa

\- Verificar que hayas hecho lo que te pedí - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa - espero que a tus compañeras e invitados no les importe el flasheo de tu parte.

\- Pues la cosa es que creo que ellas desearían estar en mi posición… y que pasaría si no hubiera hecho lo que me pediste?

Saga sonrió mientras seguía subiendo el vestido. Ya le faltaba muy poco y mientras tanto Laura comenzaba a sentir la brisa en su trasero.

\- Pensaría que quieres seducirme al final de la fiesta como en cualquier película americana – le contestó Saga.

\- Pues si fuera una película sería para mayores de 18

\- xxx? suena interesante

\- pues esta la triple x o la infantil, tú decides cual quieres

\- si me dan a escoger... ya sabes mi respuesta

\- la infantil obviamente jijiji

\- está bien... tu serás caperucita y yo el lobo feroz y te comeré - dijo mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco en el cuello logrando que a Laura le pasara un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

\- Si tú eres el lobo feroz yo dejo que me comas completita – le contestó Laura con una sonrisa coqueta bajando su vestido al ver que había distraído muy bien a Saga para que evitara verle el liguero por el momento.

\- No me tientes porque no he probado bocado – dijo Saga con ojos brillantes.

\- No has comido nada? mal amor mal, tienes que comer, de que quieres bocado?

\- No se hay muchas cosas ricas – dijo Saga conduciéndola hacia la mesa del buffet. De reojo, Saga vio al Capitán haciéndole señales y le dijo a Laura – Dame un minuto. Ahora vuelvo.

Laura asintió y Saga "salió" del lugar. Se dirigió a la mesa a ver lo que habían preparado y vio que había un poco de todo: Crepes de pollo y champiñones, ensalada de papa fría con perejil, medallones de lomo de cerdo, chuletas Hawái, ensalada de frutas con aceite de oliva, arroz con especies, arroz al curry, puré de papa, cañón de cerdo, monedas de patacón, papas rellenas de queso, de postre se veían unas trufas de chocolate y fresa.

\- Vaya, vaya… a quien tenemos por aquí – se escuchó una voz que no había oído en casi diez años – Pero si es la huérfana apestosa.

Laura se dio la media vuelta. Sí. Eran la desgraciadas que le habían hecho la vida imposible.

\- Paola, Wendy… Andrea. – dijo Laura intentando controlar su puño para no hacer un escándalo.

\- Creí que te habíamos dejado bien en claro que no eras bienvenida en nuestra graduación. – dijo una de ellas

\- Solo envicias el ambiente. Lárgate! – dijo la otra

\- Cuanto le pagaste a ese bailarín exótico para que te acompañara? – dijo Andrea

Laura solo las miraba. Sabía que eran solo una ilusión pero… aun así dolía. Algo brillo detrás de ellas y se dio cuenta que era el letrero donde decía que era la invitada de honor. Aja! Las que no tenían que estar ahí eran ellas!

\- Ese bailarín exótico es mi prometido y no está a la renta – dijo Laura sonriendo – Ustedes están enviciando mi ambiente al no estar invitadas a MI FIESTA. Así que, brujas, a joder a quien se deje antes de que les meta el tacón de mis sandalias por el…

\- Nena! Esos modales! – se escuchó detrás de ella

Laura no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza mientras las tres arpías desaparecían de su vista y lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Solo había una sola persona en el mundo que le había dicho así como mote cariñoso. Volteo y vio a la madre superiora que la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro apacible.

Laura comenzó a sollozar y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Creciste muy bien Nena, pero te falta aprender a controlar tu carácter. Como siempre – le dijo

\- Miss Aurora! – dijo Laura temblando – La extraño mucho.

\- Vamos Nena, mi tiempo en la tierra había terminado. Todos tenemos que separarnos tarde o temprano – le dijo – pero mírate que hermosa.

\- Yo… yo…

\- Y el chico que viene contigo! Si lo hubiera conocido hace 50 años no me hubiera hecho monja! – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- Madre!

\- Vamos Nena, que no hay nada de que escandalizarse. Yo también fui joven y bella.

\- El… yo… es mi prometido… - dijo Laura apenada.

\- Lo se Nena, lo sé. Claro… me doy vuelta en algunos momentos, pero te he visto. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, de lo que haces…

\- Lo de Alemania – dijo Laura apenada.

\- Todo lo que te ha ocurrido desde tu nacimiento, te ha sido recompensado con ese hombre tan maravilloso que te conseguiste. No lo eches a perder por sucesos del pasado.

\- Pero…

\- Perdona, olvida y disfruta del momento, o te arrepentirás toda tu vida. Tengo que atender a otros de tus invitados. Recuerdas todo lo que te encargue?

Laura asintió.

\- Bueno… ya solo te falta encontrar el collar.

\- Collar? Que collar?

Saga entró y la abrazó por atrás haciendo que volteara.

\- Qué bien! No veo mariscos por ningún lado – dijo Saga viendo la comida

Laura regresó para ver a la Madre superiora y presentársela a Saga pero ella había desaparecido. Laura sonrió y se quitó los últimos vestigios de lágrimas antes de voltearse a sonreírle a Saga.

\- No, no hay, pero esos crepes de pollo se ven deliciosos

\- Te confesare algo, No tengo ni la menor idea de que es todo esto. El menú lo hizo la señora de la lonchería.

\- Y como hizo ella para saber tanto de comida colombiana? – preguntó Laura

\- Ni me lo recuerdes. A esa mujer no le para la boca. Dijo que su marido era marino y la llevo a conocer cada puerto conocido de América.

\- Ahhh con razón! – contestó Laura abrazando a Saga agradeciéndole en silencio el poder tener un cierre con esas personas - Mira esa de ahí es una ensalada de papa fría con perejil, esos son medallones de lomo de cerdo

\- Carne? – dijo Saga haciendo voz de Homero Simpson

Laura rio porque sabía a quién estaba haciendo referencia.

\- Si carne! también hay chuletas Hawái, que también es carne…

\- Yupiiiiii – dijo Saga

\- ensalada con aceite de oliva para ti que te encanta comer sano, arroz con especies, puré de papa… ya me dio hambre, comemos? o seguimos bailando?

\- Teno hambe – dijo Saga sobándose el estómago.

Laura asintió y ambos tomaron un plato y aunque Laura se servía alegremente de todo lo que podía, Saga aún se quedaba con cara de chat y solo se servía de lo que veía que tenía carne.

\- Amor, el resto son acompañamientos para la carne, la ensalada es de frutas – aclaró Laura

\- Creí que eso era el postre – dijo Saga

\- No, eso es para que lo comas con tu carne, como las papas. Si no quieres papas pues ensalada

\- Ahhh las papas si son algo con lo que acompaño mi carne – dijo Saga sirviéndose un poco.

Se sentaron en la "única" mesa disponible, la música se tornó más suave como para platicar.

\- Pregunta como haces para que están las brujas esas? – dijo Laura señalando a las arpías

\- Yo no. Tú. Esta es tu ilusión no la mía, si tú quieres, hasta las puedes poner a bailar reggaetón jajajaja

\- A ver no entendí. Explícame?

\- El entorno lo creo yo, lo mantengo con mi cosmos, pero las personas son sacadas de tu inconsciente o de tus sueños o pesadillas, puedes manejarlo tal cual fuera un sueño.

\- y no te cansas de mantener todo esto con tu cosmo?

\- No

\- Entonces si quiero puedo hacer aparecer a mas Sagas...?

A Laura se le subió el color a su rostro

\- Puedo hacerlo, aunque me pregunto... si no es demasiado pronto para que quieras una orgia conmigo y mis otros yo jajajaja

Laura le dio una palmada en el hombro.

\- Quien estaba pensado en orgia?

\- Yo, jojojo

\- quieres una orgia de tus yo, conmigo y contigo?

Saga se quedó pensando

\- tengo un dilema con eso

\- porque? y que tipo de dilema?

\- bueno... si son muchos yo... el que te estaría tocando seria yo pero al mismo tiempo no lo seria, entonces si te toca otro yo que no soy yo, no debería sentirme celoso porque sería yo pero al mismo tiempo no lo seria, entonces sí puedo estar celoso

\- dejemos en que no habrá más tú, y que el único que me puede tocar eres tu

\- mmm... es me parece una excelentísima idea Jajaja ya tengo demasiados problemas existenciales

\- si como para agregarle más tu a la ecuación y te pongas celoso de tus yo, aunque el que salió con lo de la orgia fuiste tu

\- no, no fuiste tú, para que querrías a otros yo?

Laura prefirió no contestar y se dedicó a disfrutar la comida.

\- como esta de rica la comida!

\- le dará gusto saberlo a la señora Lucy

\- tengo sed, que hay para tomar?

\- Uhhh jugo de no sé qué fruta rara y champaña

\- vamos a probar el jugo de la fruta rara y luego la champaña – dijo Laura

Laura se sirvió un vaso de jugo lo probó y se lo toma de un solo trago.

\- Es maracuyá! esta delicioso! – dijo mientras se servía otro vaso.

Saga sonríe al ver que Laura parece niña chiquita con su jugo. Laura se dio cuenta y le convido de su vaso.

\- Quieres? porque si no yo me lo acabo todo

\- oh no, no. tómatelo toda tu sola, fue específicamente hecha para ti

\- pero no quieres probarlo?

\- creo que no

Laura se tomó el otro vaso de jugo que se sirvió y fue a besar a Saga para que probara el sabor del jugo que la volvía loca.

\- Eso no es justo – dijo Saga relamiéndose los labios - si me lo das así todo me sabrá delicioso

\- y el punto es…?

\- que con besos no puedo negarme a probar nada – aclaró Saga.

\- Ahhh pero eso es bueno, así lo disfrutas mas

\- Ohhh si eso que ni que

Ambos terminaron su cena y empezaron a bailar.

Quemando amor de Mojito lite, Perdido en tus ojos de Don Omar, Cali Pachanguero de Grupo Niche, La gozadera de Gente de zona, Danza Kuduro de Don Omar, Bailando de Enrique Iglesias, Britney Spears, Katy Perry y otras fueron disfrutadas por la pareja en la pista de baile.

Laura ya estaba en las nubes cuando comenzó una canción lenta y Saga la volvió a sacar a bailar. Esta vez mientras la mantiene en sus brazos le canta la canción al oído

My love, there's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright  
My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make  
And I, I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do  
And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes,  
You will always be  
My endless love  
Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun  
Forever (Oh)  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms  
And love, oh love  
I'll be a fool, for you I'm sure  
You know I don't mind (Oh)  
You know I don't mind  
'Cause you,  
You mean the world to me (Oh)  
I know I know  
I've found, I've found in you  
My endless love  
Ohh  
Boom, boom,  
Boom, boom, boom boom, boom,  
Boom, boom, boom boom  
Oh, and love oh, love  
I'll be that fool for you I'm sure,  
You know I don't mind  
Oh you know I don't mind  
And, yes  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause no one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love, my love, my love  
My endless love

Laura estaba encantada y no podía creer que Saga le estuviera cantando eso, prácticamente se estaba derritiendo en sus brazos

\- Si bueno... como habrás descubierto solo canto en la regadera – dijo Saga - Pero quería cantártela mientras te tenía en mis brazos.

\- Pues para mi tienes una voz hermosa, sino estuviera en tus brazos hace rato me hubiera ido al piso, literal.

Saga se ruborizó un poco.

\- Si bueno... tengo otra pero... mmm...

\- Qué?

\- mmm... no sé si ...

Saga toma aire porque se está poniendo nervioso

\- Amor que me quieres decir?

\- Mejor te la canto –dijo Saga

La llevó hasta donde Laura pudo ver el reproductor de música y Saga buscó la canción que quería. La música comenzó a sonar. Saga la tomo por la cintura pero esta vez no bailó. Tomó a Laura de las manos y la miró directamente a los ojos.

I want you now  
Tomorrow won't do  
There's a yearning inside  
And it's showing through  
Reach out your hands  
And accept my love  
We've waited for too long  
Enough is enough  
I want you now

My heart is aching  
My body is burning  
My hands are shaking  
My head is turning  
You understand  
It's so easy to choose  
We've got time to kill  
We've got nothing to lose  
I want you now

And I don't mean to sound  
Like one of the boys  
That's now what I'm trying to do  
I don't want to be  
Like one of the boys  
I just want you now

Because I've got a love  
A love that won't wait  
A love that is growing  
And it's getting late  
Do you know what it means  
To be left this way  
When everyone's gone  
And the feelings they stay  
I want you now

Laura pudo ver en sus ojos que era una pregunta directa. Se lo estaba pidiendo. Quería estar con ella esa noche. Laura parpadeó mientras se ruborizaba. El requería de una respuesta.

\- Puedo… puedo cantar la… respuesta yo también? – le preguntó

\- Sí.

Laura recordó la melodía en su cabeza y comenzó a sonar en el lugar.

Como se pinta un cuarto vació,  
Como se vuelve una noche hacia atrás,  
Y como se dice sin decir palabras,  
Que cuando te miro no sé cómo hablar,  
Dime como se atrapa una nube del cielo,  
Como se pinta un dibujo en el mar,  
Como sobrevive un otoño sin viento,  
Como existiera la arena sin mar  
Como se rompen montañas sin tiempo, sin llorar,  
Como te explico amor

Y abrázame, (y abrázame)  
Y apriétame, (y apriétame)  
Y bésame,  
Y hazme caricias y besos,  
Y desnúdame, (y desnúdame)  
Y quiéreme, (y quiéreme)  
Y quédate y regálame un cielo para atardecer  
En ti volar, a ti otra vez  
Como te olvido amor

Como seria si una día la luna  
Se enamorara una noche del sol,  
Y qué pasaría si un día cualquiera  
Cayeran estrellas sobre una canción,  
Y una melodía se hiciera universo,  
Y sobre tu boca creciera una flor,  
Y me regalaras sonrisas y sueños, y dormir en ti  
Como te explico amor

Y abrázame, (y abrázame)  
Y apriétame (y apriétame)  
Y bésame,  
Y hazme caricias y besos,  
Y desnúdame, (y desnúdame)  
Y quiéreme, (y quiéreme)  
Y quédate y regálame un cielo para atardecer  
En ti volar, a ti otra vez  
Como te explico amor

Y abrázame, (y abrázame)  
Y apriétame (y apriétame)  
Y bésame,  
Y hazme caricias y besos,  
Y desnúdame, (y desnúdame)  
Y quiéreme, (y quiéreme)  
Y quédate y regálame un cielo para atardecer  
En ti volar, a ti otra vez  
Como te olvido amor

Como seria si un día la luna  
Se enamorar una noche del sol

Saga sonrió con la respuesta de Laura. Prácticamente le había dicho que sí!

Los elementos decidieron hacerles la maldad y de la nada comenzó a llover. Su ilusión cesó y Laura pudo darse cuenta que realmente solo estaban en un islote con una tarima y un muelle, pero sin nada que pudiera resguardarlos de la lluvia.

Riendo de su buena o mala suerte, Saga echo a correr hacia el bote jalando a Laura quien estaba más que feliz de mojarse, pero decididamente no había sido el mejor momento.

Subieron y se resguardaron de la lluvia. Las olas habían comenzado a embravecerse y mecían suavemente el yate. Ambos entraron y cerraron las puertas y ventanas para que no se metiera el agua de la lluvia. Tan pronto lo hicieron se desató una tormenta.

Saga abrió el compartimento debajo de uno de los asientos de piel que el sabia tenia suministros y blancos porque los había utilizado cuando había rescatado a Laura y le pasó una toalla.

\- Mis ilusiones no controlan a la naturaleza – dijo sonriendo

\- Mi vestido se arruinara si no lo cuelgo pronto! – dijo Laura con practicidad quitándoselo para intentar colgarlo de la baranda interior.

Saga se quedó estático al ver que ella se quedaba únicamente en su conjunto de ropa interior negra mientras que su cabello, recogido durante su fiesta, ahora caía húmedo sobre su pecho y la desobediente sí estaba usando un liguero!. Dioses! Que había hecho bien en su vida para merecer a esa diosa latina!

\- Tú también quítate el saco o quedara inservible! – dijo Laura desde donde estaba sin voltear.

A Saga no tenía que repetírselo dos veces. Con lentitud se quitó el saco, y se lo pasó. Laura hizo lo mismo que con su vestido. Después Saga le pasó la camisa y Laura hizo lo mismo. Pero cuando Saga le pasó los pantalones, Laura tragó saliva. Si ese era su pantalón… entonces Saga… oh oh…

Lentamente colgó el pantalón y escuchó como se descorchaba una botella y Saga prendía la calefacción. Cuando volteó para enfrentarse con su mirada, Saga se encontraba solo en ropa interior sentado en los asientos cafés con dos copas de champaña en la mano.

Laura comenzó a sentirse tímida de repente y a tomarse su cabello de forma nerviosa de manera que cubriera sus pechos. La sonrisa de Saga y su mirada salvaje le decían a Laura que no esperaría mucho más y aunque ella también lo quería como se lo había dicho, no sabía cómo comportarse en este caso.

\- Ven, brindemos – dijo Saga saliendo a su encuentro.

\- Por qué brindaríamos? – preguntó Laura tomando la copa

\- Por ti, por mí, por nosotros, por el futuro… y porque hoy estas más hermosa que nunca.

Laura sonrió y ambos chocaron sus copas. Laura tomó un sorbo. Sabía que el alcohol le hacia daño y quería estar en sus cinco sentidos para lo que todos sus instintos de mujer estaban preparados.

\- No tengas miedo. Es Champaña sin alcohol – dijo Saga sonriendo – De verdad creíste que te daría algo que te hiciera daño? Y Precisamente hoy que es un día que llevo esperando mucho tiempo?

Laura volvió a mirarlo y terminó su copa de un solo trago.

\- Rica!

\- Jajaja tampoco era esa la intención pero… en fin – dijo Saga riendo

Un rayo cayó sobre la isla haciendo un ruido espantoso que se pudo escuchar aun cuando tenían todo cerrado. Laura inconscientemente se abrazó a Saga, quien se tomó de un trago su copa y la dejó en la mesita para poder abrazarla a dos manos.

Saga le levantó con suavidad el mentón para obligarla a verlo a los ojos.

\- No tengas miedo. Yo estoy aquí contigo. – dijo Saga con ternura

\- Donde está el capitán? – pregunto Laura

\- Seguramente en su casa. – contestó Saga – Estamos aquí solitos tu y yo.

Laura no pudo evitar ofrecerle sus labios y Saga no pudo evitar tomarlos. Su lengua giró a través de sus labios. Sus besos eran dulces y adictivos, ricos y embriagadores, y pronto Laura se encontró degustando el sabor de la champaña y de algunas gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por su fleco.

Mientras la besaba, sus manos permanecieron en su cintura pero luego se movieron sin voluntad hacia arriba en sus costillas. Laura respiró con dificultad con su corazón golpeando como las olas embistiendo en la base del yate y el mundo comenzó a girar para ambos.…

Saga rompió el contacto. Sus ojos buscaron los de ella antes de cerrarlos y se aproximara a saborearla una vez más. Ávido como un macho dominante y primitivo, exigiendo la sumisión de su hembra. Por Athena! esa niña lo estaba llevando a la locura!

Saga no podía reaccionar. Y si su hermano tenía razón? Sería Laura una bruja que le arrebataba los sentidos, y lo hechizaba con sus simples besos? La extrema excitación nubló todos sus sentidos. Y ella gimió, con respiración jadeante y temblorosa, cuando su pulgar hizo círculos alrededor de su excitado pezón por sobre la fina tela de su sostén. Hechizado o no, la tomaría, tomaría posesión de ella. Y, nada en la tierra les impediría unir sus cuerpos finalmente.

\- Dime que pare y lo hago – dijo con mucho esfuerzo con los ojos flameantes. Tenía que darle una oportunidad.

\- No. No quiero. – dijo Laura – No quiero que pares. Quiero… quiero…

\- Que quieres?

\- A Ti. – dijo Laura mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Saga le sonrió con ternura

\- Tus deseos son ordenes – dijo Saga mientras la cargaba en brazos.

Tuvo que hacer malabares con ella porque la escotilla era angosta, pero solo la soltó una vez que estuvieron dentro.

Saga prendió la luz y Laura casi comenzó a llorar de emoción cuando vio la cama decorada con muchos pétalos de flores en forma de corazón al igual que el caminito de las escaleras a la cama. Todo alrededor estaba adornado con velitas eléctricas simulando un altar. Debían ser más de cien.

Laura se acercó a la cama para ver que todo eso fuera real, que eso de verdad estaba pasando ahí y ahora. Volteó para decirle algo pero había suficiente luz para ver el fuego en los ojos de Saga mientras su mirada paseaba insolente por todo su cuerpo mientras sonreía triunfal. Pudo observar que estaba excitado. Mejor dicho, muy excitado.

Saga cerró la puerta de la escotilla silenciosamente y avanzó hacia ella. Laura tomó aire e inconscientemente, dio un paso hacia atrás. Durante unos segundos Laura continuó inmóvil, sus ojos buscando los de él, cautelosos, inquisitivos. Asustada y perpleja, percibió que a pesar de que Saga no la estaba tocando, su cuerpo respondía a la llamada de los instintos más viejos.

Las fosas nasales de Saga se dilataron capturando el ambiente. Parecía haber feromonas por todos lados.

Recorrió en tres zancadas la distancia que lo separaba de Laura y la cubrió de besos. Sus labios rozaron la curva del cuello de Laura donde palpitaba una vena. Con suaves mordiscos, sus dientes remontaron el contorno de la columna su cuello y un vértigo lo envolvió, aunque saboreaba la excitación. Con cuidado, para no tocar el lugar donde tenía los puntos, se deleitó con el sabor dulce y picante de su piel.

Laura tenia dificultad para pensar… para respirar siquiera.

Las manos de Saga comenzaron a bajar hacia sus senos, amasándolos suavemente, alzándolos hacia arriba, tomando sus pezones entre el pulgar y el índice, masajeándolos desde la raíz a las puntas.

Laura jadeante, cerró los ojos. Él ya había hecho eso con ella muchas veces pero el saber que era el preámbulo de finalmente poder estar juntos parecía ser demasiado para ella.

Los ojos de Laura se abrieron de golpe y centraron su mirada en los de él. Saga continuó con sus caricias, tirando lo justo de sus pezones, muy cerca del dolor, pero mandando temblores de deseo a su sangre. Laura se encontró suspirando y con los ojos completamente vidriosos de deseo pensó que Saga era el hombre más guapo del universo. Increíblemente musculoso y viril. El tipo de hombre que cualquier mujer desearía tener entre sus brazos y seria solo suyo!

Y entonces, una de sus manos dejo su pecho, para encontrar la sensible carne entre sus muslos y acariciarla por sobre el bikini. El roce del encaje sobre su ya excitada piel era demasiado.

\- ¡Oh Dios! - dijo Laura dejando caer su cabeza en el cuello desnudo de él abandonando todo pensamiento que no fuera el de disfrutar el momento -. ¡Oh Dios!.

A pesar de su inexperiencia, se vio en ese momento abriendo sus piernas para que la mano masculina tuviera un acceso más fácil. Se olvidó de todo temor o preocupación, aceptando el placer y gimiendo suavemente.

Ese fue todo el impulso que Saga necesitó para seguir.

\- Eres increíble! - dijo mirando su cara, mientras su mano tocaba la húmeda carne y sentía como el líquido se rociaba por él.

Entonces la levantó en sus brazos y la depositó suavemente a la cama. La tumbó en la orilla de ésta, le quitó suavemente el sostén y el bikini dejándole el liguero y le separó las piernas.

Laura no ofreció ninguna resistencia, abriéndolas todavía más para él, y dejando que quedara totalmente expuesta. La escena entera parecía irreal, como si le estuviera sucediendo a otra mujer y no a ella.

Saga la acarició con su dedo, la expresión de su cara le recordaba a alguien que hubiera encontrado el tesoro más glorioso de la tierra y quisiera explorar cada faceta de él. La reacción de su cuerpo era vertiginosa, sus pezones erectos como puñales y el deseo recorriéndola a la velocidad de uno de los relámpagos que caían en ese momento.

\- ¡Oh Dios!.

Saga frotó su carne de nuevo, acariciando y explorando cada rincón y hueco humedecido. Su cabeza se balanceó hacia atrás como la de un títere. Se recostó sobre ella y abrió todo lo que pudo las piernas. Él comenzó a frotarla con más vigor, más rápido, más rápido.

\- ¡Saga!

\- Aquí estoy dulzura —dijo él con voz áspera por el deseo.

Su respiración se volvió más dificultosa con cada caricia. ¡Oh Dios!, todavía la acariciaba más fuerte, más rápido... más todavía.

\- ¡Oh Dios!.

Estaba completamente mojada, empapando sus dedos. Y él seguía a un ritmo mucho más rápido.

\- No puedo… no puedo detenerlo!

\- No lo hagas – Contestó Saga

Con un gemido final, la cabeza de Laura se desplomó, sus pezones se irguieron más si acaso era posible, y su piel se ruborizó cuando el orgasmo la alcanzó.

Momentos después Saga se estaba inclinando encima de ella... ¿desnudo? Laura no supo ni cómo ni cuándo se había deshecho de la última prenda que le quedaba pero tampoco le importaba.

Ella le hizo soltar un gemido cuando tiró de él hacia su cuerpo y envolvió lascivamente sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Quería que la llenara... necesitaba que la hiciera completamente suya ya!.

Saga apretó la mandíbula mientras se preparaba para entrar en ella. Si no le dejaba ir más despacio no podría evitar hacerle daño.

\- Tranquila. – dijo Saga intentando el también no ir muy rápido

Pero Laura estaba totalmente salvaje, su pequeña y hermosa mujercita. Ardiente y salvaje como todas las latinas. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan llena de pasión por el, como su Laura.

Saga acarició sus muslos. Arrastró sus dedos hacia arriba. Presionó un beso en su vientre y se deslizo arriba para besar sus pechos. Cuando sus manos acunaron su cabeza, sujetándolo para ella, una oleada de pura lujuria se extendió a través de sus venas.

\- Sabes que esto puede doler un poco, verdad? – dijo Saga mirando su rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

Los ojos marrones de Laura se oscurecieron aún más y se mordió el labio inferior.

\- No me importa.

Ella sonó segura de que esto era lo que quería. Pero estaba inquieta. Saga cubrió sus labios con los suyos incuso mientras separaba sus piernas.

\- Saga, Tómalo despacio y con calma. Despacio y con calma. – Se repetía mentalmente para no sucumbir ante la necesidad de tomarla con fuerza.

Empujó dentro de ella, la sensación era casi más de lo que podía soportar después de meses de espera. Tomó una profunda respiración, reforzando la necesidad de tomarse su tiempo.

\- Eso no duele. – dijo Laura sorprendida.

Una risa ahogada escapó de Saga cuando llegó a la barrera que debía romper.

\- Aún no ha terminado.

Combatió la necesidad de empujar duro. Una profunda respiración y los dientes apretados no evitaron el urgente deseo vibrando a través de sus venas. La besó y avanzó dentro de ella hasta que se enterró profundamente. Ella se estremeció y el no supo si era por el dolor o la sorpresa. Maldición! Se alejó lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro mientras maldecía su falta de fuerza de voluntad. La besó con fuerza, moviéndose con suaves y acompasadas caricias.

Y entonces Laura poco a poco se relajó y asiéndola por las caderas, empujó de nuevo gimiendo mientras lo hacía como si estuviera poseído. ¡Por Athena!, nunca se había sentido tan bien recibido.

\- Ah Saga.

Ella gemía su nombre en medio de la pasión. Tomando los pezones de su mujer, tirando de ellos de la forma que había descubierto que a ella le gustaba empezó a embestir con golpes largos y profundos. Y siguió hundiéndose en ella con golpes agonizantemente lánguidos y largos haciendo a Laura gemir de placer con su cabeza rebotando sobre la cama mientras la cabalgaba primero suave y después en rápidas embestidas.

\- Se siente tan bien estar así - le dijo Saga roncamente – Es como… como estar en casa.

Laura no podía contestar porque estaba al borde de la locura. Y la locura fue contagiosa pues Saga gruñó mientras se transformaba en un ser primitivo sobre ella, tomándola con más fuerza y más rápido, montando el cuerpo que ahora poseía por toda la eternidad.

\- Saga!

Su nombre sonó en los labios de Laura mientras su espalda se arqueaba en un clímax que el cuerpo de él había despertado hasta el límite. Ella tembló y se convulsionó, gimiendo lascivamente mientras estallaba.

En un movimiento líquido, él asió sus caderas y se adentró más en su cuerpo, repetidamente, una y otra vez, con golpes rápidos y embestidas profundas. Carne chocando contra la carne.

Los músculos tensos y abultados. La mandíbula apretada. Cabalgaba rápido, duro, como un animal.

\- Mía!

Y entonces estalló. La profunda mirada de los ojos azules de Saga chocó con la de Laura mientras embestía una vez más. Con un gemido de conclusión se derramó dentro de ella olvidándose de todo.

Se mantuvieron así, respirando profundamente, agotados y demasiado cansados para hablar.

Saga dobló el cuello para sorber con delicadeza sus labios. Laura lo aceptó sin vacilación, sacando la lengua para encontrarse con la suya. Se besaron lentamente durante un minuto o dos, explorando sus bocas con languidez hasta mezclar sus alientos por completo.

Entrelazados lo más posible el uno con el otro, y bajo el sonido de truenos, rayos y centellas, los dos cayeron en un profundo y delicioso sueno.

Apenas una hora más tarde, en lo que a Laura le parecieron minutos, se despertó al sentir una lengua que se deslizaba a lo largo de los pliegues de su carne. La lengua era seductoramente áspera y lisa, acariciando los pliegues de sus labios con precisión, moviéndose con rapidez, rodando, moviéndose con rapidez... Dios! Reaccionó gimiendo, con los ojos todavía cerrados y su cerebro embriagado de placer y sueño. Y a la lengua se le unieron unos labios firmes, Oh sí!

Hizo girar sus caderas eróticamente para encontrar la lengua y los labios mientras sus pezones se erguían como puñales erectos en el aire.

Los ojos de Laura se abrieron rápidamente y sus caderas estallaron en un gemido cuando alcanzó el orgasmo dentro de su boca.

\- Oh Dios mío! - instintivamente le rodeó el cuello con sus piernas y él enterró más su cara dentro de su carne.

Lo deseó más dentro, necesitando que la dejarla seca, deseando que el doloroso placer nunca cediera. Y Saga se lo concedió. No dejó su labor. Estaba embriagado con los jugos de su mujer que goteaban y entonces chupó de nuevo con más fuerza tortuosamente más fuerte, hasta que…

\- Oh Dios mío! - Laura se levantó de la cama gritando porque el placer era demasiado intenso - Sí ¡!

Automáticamente su cuerpo trató de separarse de su boca insegura de que pudiera controlar caer en semejante placer. Saga reaccionó agarrando sus caderas, a la vez que empujaba su boca más profundamente dentro y succionaba con más fuerza.

\- Oh, Por todos los…. Oh Dios... mío…!

Las caderas de Laura trataron de revolverse, pero él la sostuvo con firmeza, si soltarla, sin ceder. Y luego ella llego de nuevo al clímax, gritando de éxtasis, queriendo más, necesitando llenarse y solo había un solo hombre que podía hacerlo.

Saga tiró de ella cuando se puso de rodillas, poniéndola en cuatro. Laura aceptó de buena gana abriendo más las piernas, deslizando sus codos y presionando su cabeza y su torso en la cama más por la languidez de sus orgasmos previos que por otra cosa.

Saga parecía estar poseído. Le alzó la cadera lo más que pudo.

\- Esto es mío! - dijo casi con un gruñido haciendo que el cuerpo de Laura reaccionara a su posesividad endureciendo sus pezones y acelerando su respiración.

Laura quería responderle que sí, que ella era suya y solo suya. Que para ella no existía nadie más que él, pero Saga no le dio la oportunidad. Ella jadeó cuando él simplemente la tomó. Su carne absorbió su longitud y se arqueo pidiendo más. De nuevo Saga se lo concedió apretando los dientes mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera de ella, empujando en sus profundidades con largas y penetrantes embestidas.

\- Mía! – es todo lo que repetía.

\- Oh Dios!.

Él golpeó más rápido, con más fuerza, embistiendo en ella hasta la base. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

\- Esto es solo mío!.

El ruido de su carne empapada, se hizo más alto y fuerte mientras ella se mojaba más y más.

\- Solo mío!

Laura empujó por inercia sus caderas de nuevo hacia él, encontrando cada una de sus embestidas cuando él se las daba. El fuerte bamboleo de sus pechos hizo que sus pezones, ya sensibilizados, se pusieran mucho más duros.

\- Saga – gimió - Oh Dios... Saga!.

Ella enterró su cara en el edredón cuando su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse. Medio gritaba y sollozaba por el placer, de tan poderoso que era su orgasmo.

\- Solo mío, me oíste? - rugió él posesivamente, apretando la mandíbula.

Sus dedos se clavaron en la carne de sus caderas cuando empujó más y más rápido, con más y más fuerza. Sus músculos estaban tensos, las venas en su cuello y brazos marcándose, el dolor en su entrepierna por la necesidad de explotar.

Laura gimió, mientras continuó saliendo al encuentro de sus embestidas con las suyas propias.

\- Sí Saga - gimió ella suavemente - ¡Juro por Dios que sí!.

Y entonces se Laura llegó a la cima otra vez, palpitando alrededor de él, contrayéndose de nuevo, gimiendo como un animal mortalmente herido porque el placer era tan intenso que rozaba el dolor. Olas y olas y olas de placer la atravesaron rápidamente enviándola sobre un precipicio de sensación.

\- Si… Solo mía! – gruñó Saga de manera definitiva, golpeando dentro de ella profundamente en una embestida final. Apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos, gimió cuando estalló, vertiendo su orgasmo profundamente dentro de ella otra vez.

Instantes después, cuando la intensidad se había extinguido un poco y algún sentido de normalidad se instaló en la habitación, Laura comenzó a preguntarse por qué Saga todavía sujetaba sus caderas, forzando así a que siguiera en cuatro. Confusa, se irguió sobre sus codos tanto como él le permitió. Después, echó un vistazo sobre su hombro para estudiar su cara.

Sus ojos azules ardían más posesivamente de lo que jamás antes había visto. Laura abrió los ojos algo asustada. Que estaba pasando?

Saga sin moverla bajo la mirada hacia su trasero haciendo que Laura no pudiera creer que aun quisiera continuar.

Saga sonrió cuando deslizó dos dedos grandes dentro de ella hasta la base y encontró su mirada una vez más.

\- Esto… es solo mío. Comprendido? - murmuró, su voz sonó profunda en un estruendo de autoridad y poder. Parecía que no la había oído cuando le había contestado.

Laura asintió enérgicamente.

\- Comprendido? - preguntó otra vez, más fuerte, enfadado ahora.

Ella asintió otra vez, suponiendo que él no había visto el pequeño gesto.

\- No te escucho – volvió a repetir empujando sus dedos dentro otra vez

Los ojos de Laura se abrieron nerviosamente porque no quería que parara pero ella no podía ni hablar. Todo su cerebro era un caos total debido a lo que Saga había estado y seguía haciendo con ella.

Tragó saliva cuando su mirada se enfrentó con la de Saga por última vez. Aclarándose la garganta, asintió una vez más.

\- Solo tuya… Pero tú también eres solo mío - convino Laura.

Con un sonido de Satisfacción, Saga la volteo suavemente para ponerla sobre su espalda y besarla con ternura mientras sus dedos siguieron haciendo su trabajo. Ella gimió con su cabeza cayendo floja cuando la recompensó por su respuesta.

Después afortunadamente Laura ya no tuvo que preocuparse más de pensar racionalmente, pues Saga le hizo el amor toda la noche de todas las maneras posibles, y su cerebro dejo de funcionar.


	11. Chapter 11

18 de junio, 12 de medio día

Cabaña de Kanon, Bahamas

Saga y Laura estaban muy felices dormidos en la cama después de no dormir hasta que hubo amanecido. el la tenía abrazada y Laura comenzó a despertarse con muchas ganas de usar el servicio al mismo tiempo que su estómago rugió de hambre. Intento por diversas maneras desenredarse de los brazos de Saga, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, Saga la apretaba más así que no tuvo más recurso que intentar despertarlo.

\- Amor… amor… suéltame por favor – susurró

Saga respondió algo ininteligible y la apretó aún más.

\- Brbr brbero

\- Es solo un momento, si?

\- Brbrbr beso

Laura le dio muchos besos en las mejillas. Sabía que no era eso a lo que él se refería.

\- listo jijiji

Saga aflojó su abrazo y Laura le cogió la cara y le dio un beso largo en los labios.

\- Me dejas ir al baño?

\- Brbrbr - dijo antes de soltarla y ponerse boca abajo. Estaba completamente dormido.

Laura le dio un suave beso en la columna y se acercó a la orilla de la cama, pero sintió las piernas de gelatina así que espera unos minutos para levantarse y se rio un poco al sentir también una ligera incomodidad al estar también sentada. Tomó una de las sabanas que no estaba usando Saga, se la enrollo alrededor del cuerpo y se dirigió hacia el baño. Una vez que se hubo despabilado por completo, aprovechó para entrar a la ducha y esperar que el agua hiciera maravillas con todo lo que le está doliendo mientras ponía una sonrisa boba reviviendo la noche anterior.

Laura cerró los ojos y trató de olvidarse de todo mientras disfrutaba como el agua caía y relajaba sus músculo. Cuando terminó, se envolvió en una toalla, salió del baño, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y empezó a darle besos a su amado en la columna de arriba hacia abajo.

Saga se estremeció y comenzó a temblar, pero sus ojos se negaron a abrirse. Laura aprovechando que tiene el cabello mojado, dejo caer gotas de agua en su espalda limpiándolas con la lengua. Saga, por la sorpresa, rodo y cayo de la cama de lado contrario. Laura se levantó , fue al otro lado de la cama y miró a Saga quien incrédulo, la miró restregándose los ojos.

\- Es la segunda vez que me tiras de la cama. Espero que no sea una mala costumbre- dijo levantándose

Laura lo miró riéndose.

\- Yo no te tire, a ti te encanta botarte de ella. La primera si fue mi culpa , esta no.

Saga se restregó los ojos de nuevo y le hizo puchero

\- Es muy tempranooooo

Laura se acercó a Saga para que la abrazara

\- mira quien lo dice. al que le encanta levantarme a las 6 de la mañana.

\- yo? No señorita, yo solo la desperté y de muy buena manera, usted no tuvo que levantarse de la cama jijiji

\- Sabes bien a lo que me refiero – dijo Laura ruborizada.

\- ah o sea que es venganza?

\- Tantico no más.

Saga le lanzó su más adorable sonrisa.

\- ah... que rico estuvo! -dijo mientras la besaba

Cuando a Laura ya le faltó el aire, se separó de Saga y le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- Amor, gracias por hacer mi primera vez algo especial y mágico

\- gracias a ti por esperarme

\- pues creo que en mejor manos no pudo quedar, porque se lo di a la persona que amo con todo mi corazón

\- bueno preciosa mía, aunque no lo creas... mejora con la experiencia. Y tú vas a regresar a Grecia a la par de Nat en esa materia. jijiji

Laura se encogió de hombros

\- la verdad es que no tengo ni idea como tomar eso

Saga le guiño un ojo

\- ya lo averiguaras... ahora debo levantarme supongo y llamar al capitán Ron para que venga por nosotros.

\- Quedémonos los dos solos otro rato en el yate siii? - sugirió Laura - ya no está lloviendo y podemos salir a disfrutar la brisa del mar

\- Lo que quiera mi hermosa mujercita - dijo dándole un pequeño beso. - Ve a explorar el yate si quieres mientras me baño.

\- Voy a checar si nuestra ropa ya está seca para poder ponérnosla o tienes de reserva?

Saga sonrió mientras se estiraba.

\- No te pongas nada. No hay nadie alrededor.

\- con eso asumo que tú vas a andar como dios te trajo al mundo? – dijo Laura relamiéndose los bigotes por la vista - Por cierto, tus lindos dedos y manos están marcados en mi cadera y cintura.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Saga al saberlo.

\- en serio? No me di cuenta Y Si. A mí me gusta mucho andar desnudo.

\- quieres ver tus "huellas de amor"?

\- si

Laura abrió la toalla pero la dejó estratégicamente para que le cubriera el pecho y la entrepierna mientras le mostraba el lado derecho de su cadera y cintura. Saga agachó la cabeza y fue colocando cada uno de sus dedos en las huellas y sonrió con satisfacción al recordar el porqué de esas huellas.

\- Del otro lado está igual? – preguntó en tono inocente.

\- Si - contestó Laura mientras le mostraba el otro lado - y no sé dónde más porque el espejo de baño es muy pequeño y no puede mirar bien

\- Jijiji, Menos mal – dijo Saga suspirando aliviado

Laura abrió mucho los ojos.

\- menos mal? Nada!, dime donde más tengo.

Saga le mostró su dedo índice dándole a entender que solo lo usaría para indicarle.

\- voltéate – pidió. Laura se volteó - Aquí - dijo tocando la parte trasera derecha de su nuca - y Aquí- dijo tocando la parte trasera izquierda de su nuca muy cerca de su herida - y... aquí - dijo tocando su nalga derecha - y aquí... - dijo tocando la izquierda.. - y...

Laura suspiró

\- y?

\- y aquí...- dijo tocando la cara interna de su muslo derecho - aquí - tocando el mismo lugar de lado izquierdo

A Laura le pasaron unos deliciosos escalofríos por todo el cuerpo

\- Y si te digo donde más... no vas a querer salir de aquí en todo el día... no que me moleste la idea claro Jajaja

Laura pasó saliva, cierra los ojos y los volvió a abrir

\- no, dime donde más necesito saber para ver si me puedo poner traje de baño, minifaldas y demás. - insistió

\- Jajaja, Los demás lugares solo los puedo ver yo. Así que por eso no te preocupes – dijo Saga haciendo que le subieran los colores al rostro al entender exactamente a qué tipo de lugares se refería.

\- no es que me moleste tener esas marcas en mi cuerpo pero… serias tan lindo de ayudarme con ellas para que me pueda poner bikini? Siiiiii?- dijo Laura haciéndole ojitos

\- Mmm... primero les tomo fotos y luego te las quito – dijo Saga - Ahora me voy a bañar

\- y para que quieres fotos? – pregunto sorprendida

\- De recuerdo desde luego.

\- de recuerdo de qué? si estoy segura que las vas a hacer una y otra y otra vez!

\- Pero no me van a salir tan bonitas ni tan simétricas. – se burló Saga - Además si vas a trabajar así me van a acusar de violencia intrafamiliar jijiji

\- la única forma de que eso pase, seria que yo vaya a trabajar en ropa interior y nunca va pasar, aunque conociendo a nat , seguro va detallarme de arriba a abajo a ver que le puedo contar.

Saga comenzó a reír

\- con lo pequeño de tus faldas es casi como si no trajeras nada.

\- mis faldas no son tan pequeñas! no exageres!

\- Eso dices tú. Segura que no quieres tallarme la espalda en la ducha?

\- ah cierto que yo te debo una enjabonada, pero esa ducha es muy chiquita.

\- Es cierto. No cabemos los dos ahí dentro. Pero te la cobrare cuando lleguemos a casa -dijo mientras desaparecía en el baño

Laura aprovechó que Saga no estaba en la habitación y se puso a buscar su ropa interior para ponérsela, ya que por mucho que le suene la idea de andar desnuda, todavía no está preparada del todo. Buscó y buscó por toda la habitación y no la encontró. Se la habría quitado arriba? No lo recordaba. Abrió la escotilla y subió hasta donde la ropa ya se había secado y se colocó la camisa de Saga mientras siguió buscando ahí.

Finalmente, y después de casi una hora de búsqueda infructuosa, encontró comida de emergencia en una hielera debajo de un asiento encontrando y coca cola en el minibar. Sacó una lata de papas en cuadritos, salchichas enlatada, dos sobres de comida instantánea, algunas botellas de agua y dos sopas instantáneas.

Feliz de poder tomarse una coca cola, se tomó una lata en un solo sorbo y comenzó a mezclar todo para hacer algún tipo de guiso improvisado en el microondas.

Estuvo admirando las olas del mar chocando con las piedras frente al yate mientras esperaba a que Saga saliera del baño y se caliente la comida. Tarareaba una canción con otra lata de coca en la mano.

\- Esa cosa te hará daño – dijo Saga aun secándose el cabello con una toalla pequeña..

Laura le sonrió.

\- Es lo único que hay de tomar así que no es mi culpa, y es la primera que me tomo en un mes y si acaso me hace ponerme hiperactiva nada más.

\- Como que es todo lo que hay? y... yo que voy a tomar?

\- Utilicé las únicas botellas en la comida y pues te toca también coca cola porque no hay más.

\- pero... pero...

\- pero?

\- Shaka siempre dice que no debo meter cafeína procesada en mi cuerpo – se justificó Saga.

\- y a quien le importa lo que dice la Barbie! – respondió Laura con el ceño fruncido - por una vez que tomes no pasara nada y ya cuando nos recojan saldremos a comer algo más nutritivo.

Saga se cruzó de brazos.

\- La Barbie como tú le dices, tiene muy buenos argumentos al respecto

\- la Barbie siempre tiene argumentos y por eso es divertido llevarle la contraria, al pobre le falta mucho aprender a interactuar con mujeres

\- Eso lo sabemos todos. Estuvo en un monasterio hasta los 5 y luego llego al santuario donde todos se burlaron de él. Para colmo Shion no lo supo manejar y le decía que era su culpa. El chico creció como pudo dentro de nuestra sociedad machista. Que esperabas que sucediera?

\- pues si a mí me hubiera hecho esa advertencia antes de mandarme con Shaka, tal vez las cosas no se hubieran puesto como se pusieron

\- Bueno... para el record te diré que siempre defenderé a Shaka, Aunque no se salvara de que le rompa la cara la próxima vez que lo vea por atacarte – aclaro Saga para satisfacción de Laura.

\- y yo te digo que yo vi a Shaka en el hotel, pero no me crees!

\- Bueno... llegando al hotel lo averiguamos. – dijo Saga viendo que se levantaba continuamente a ver el microondas - Que estás haciendo?

\- Calentando las sopas instantáneas y la comida deshidratada porque no hay más y tengo hambre – dijo Laura rascándose la pierna

\- Ahhh... lo siento. Planee la cena pero no el desayuno o almuerzo. jijiji

\- Pues si no me hubiera dado hambre seguiríamos durmiendo quien sabe hasta qué horas

\- Jajaja si... durmiendo...

Laura le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

\- tu no tenías muchas ganas de despertarte y yo tampoco quería salir de tus brazos pero ni modo – dijo volviendo a rascarse la pierna

Saga se queda callado un minuto al ver este movimiento tan repetitivo.

\- Déjame ver tu pierna – dijo señalándole una silla en cubierta donde había más luz.

Ambos se movieron y Laura seguía rascándose.

\- Rengo mucha, mucha comezón

\- No te rasques – Ordeno Saga poniéndose frente a ella.

\- pero debe ser alguna alergia o algo…

\- no. Tú no tienes alergias. Te pico algo. Voy por el botiquín.

\- En serio? – dijo intentando ver su pierna - y tu como te diste cuenta?

\- Que te pico algo o que no eres alérgica?

\- las dos

\- Te dejaron el aguijón y soy médico y…. leí tu expediente recuerdas?

\- Te lo leíste todo? – preguntó sorprendida - pero si no había mucho!

\- Y por eso pude leerlo. Está en tu primer chequeo cuando entraste a la policía – dijo – regreso en un minuto

Saga bajo rápidamente por una maleta negra individual y regresó con ella. La abrió y Laura pudo darse cuenta que era lo que él llamaba botiquín. Había media farmacia ahí adentro. Laura no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a curiosear el contenido del maletín

\- Pero si aquí hay de todo! Hasta tampones!

\- Si bueno... no me satisfizo el que tenía Kanon aquí Y lo combiné con el mío o más bien, con lo que yo sé que se puede necesitar.

\- Este botiquín está demasiado completo – dijo Laura admirada.

Saga le sacó el aguijón con unas pinzas de depilar, también parte del botiquín y tronó una bolsita de hielo sintético para ponerlo sobre en el piquete. Laura sonrió al sacar una tira de 20 preservativos.

\- Mira! hasta chicles de colores tienen! – exclamo con voz infantil a propósito.

\- Chicles?

Saga subió la mirada y le arrebató la tira.

\- ah que chistosita. Deja ahí que son de Kanon y los tiene contados. De eso estoy seguro.

Laura siguió con su juego

\- Si no son chicles… entonces son globitos?

\- claro que sí. Son para que Kanon haga sus fiestas

Laura siguió escarbando y encontró una cajita de píldoras de emergencia

\- si claro… y evitar a ti hacerte tío…

\- Entre otras cosas

\- me imagino!

En ese momento, Laura levantó la mirada espantada y Saga también la ve con los ojos bien abiertos y le pasa su lata de coca. La noche anterior no se habían protegido de ningún modo. Laura intentó hacer sus cuentas, pero no le salían.

\- Estas a salvo – Le dijo Saga sonriendo, pero Laura miró las pastillas y luego a Saga sin saber que hacer - Por tu paz mental te las puedes tomar.

\- te acuerdas cuando te dije que yo era un desastre para hacer cuentas? bien pues a estas cuentas me refería – dijo Laura apenada.

\- Jajaja ya me había dado cuenta. Afortunadamente soy un experto, recuerdas?

\- no es por mi paz mental porque dios sabe que lo que más me encantaría en la vida es tener un hijo tuyo pero…

Saga sonrió.

\- entonces?

\- yo creo que tú y yo antes de tener un bebe deberíamos arreglar lo de nuestros trabajos y pues…

Laura se puso roja y nerviosa.

\- ya

Saga colocó una pasta que había estado haciendo con bicarbonato y gel de aloe sobre el piquete.

\- y yo te quiero un ratito más para mi sola antes de que llegue un bebe – dijo Laura

\- mmm ok – dijo Saga en tono seco.

Laura se preocupó.

\- esa expresión tuya no me gusta, ahora que andas pensando? – preguntó.

\- En mil cosas. – dijo Saga haciendo una mueca

\- Pues suelta una de esas mil cosas porque al parecer no te gusto lo que te dije.

\- No. Solo... intentaba recordar en que momento me volví tan irresponsable – respondió Saga recogiendo el botiquín - Siempre reprendo a mi hermano por serlo, pero él tiene trabajo y yo no, él se cuida para no tener hijos y yo no, él tiene todas estas cosas bonitas que no sé de dónde sacó y yo aún no tengo nada. Así que tienes razón. No debo arriesgarme a tener familia en este momento. Discúlpame por no pensarlo antes. Comemos?

Laura lo abrazó.

\- Amor… no me hagas sentir mal justo hoy y menos después de lo que paso. Si tú te quedaste sin trabajo fue por mi culpa y si tú no tienes cosas tan bonitas como dices es porque la mitad lo das para el área de oncología pediátrica. Aquí la responsabilidad por no cuidarnos es de los dos no solo tuya, y te repito me encantaría tener un hijo tuyo y una familia contigo, es lo que más deseo en esta vida.

\- No deseo hacerte sentir mal de ningún modo. Y ya que estamos en esta conversación... te informo que he decidido no ir a la entrevista con Stavros.

Esta noticia tomó por sorpresa a Laura.

\- Bueno… es tu decisión pero puedo preguntar porque?

\- Si puedes. He llegado a donde estoy por mérito propio pudiendo usar los contactos de Saori. Si ahora uso tus contactos, sentiría que te estoy usando.

\- tu no me estarías usando en ningún sentido, porque lo que tu conseguirías con Stavros seria por ti mismo

\- Si pero el solo me dará esta oportunidad por tu influencia con la junta y nada más.

\- Yo solo le dije a Stavros que te quería de vuelta pero el resto es cosa de ustedes. – explicó Laura buscándole los ojos - tú crees que es solo por mi influencia? el muy bien pudo refutarme y echarme a la junta directiva encima y no dijo nada y si Stavros te llamó, es porque la junta también te quiere de vuelta. tu eres unos de los mejores en el hospital y todos lo saben

\- Solo te hice el comentario – aclaró Saga - Mandé mi curriculum a varios hospitales de todos modos y no tienes que convencerme. Yo estaba ahí cuando lo chantajeaste recuerdas? Tú no te preocupes por esas cosas, de acuerdo? Te prometo que a nuestro regreso a Atenas, todo estará resuelto.

\- pues si me preocupo porque eres tú, es como si yo te dijera que no te preocuparas por mi lo mismo, a mí no me importa si tu regresas al de AHEPA o al que sea lo que quiero es que te sientas a gusto y bien.

Saga se le queda viendo feliz

\- sabes que te amo cuando te pones así de protectora?

\- si sé que me amas como yo te amo a ti

\- Y regresando al tema anterior... regresando a Atenas iras a ver a tu médico y veras que es lo mejor para ti para cuidarte y si no quieres yo nos cuidó a los dos está bien?

\- pero tú eres mi médico! Además… – dijo mientras que bajaba la mirada - me da pena, mucha pena y vas a decirme irresponsable y….

\- Déjame adivinar... – dijo Saga sonriendo - Nunca has ido a un médico de esos verdad?

Laura se ruborizó.

\- no, y pues a mí en el precinto me mandaban una inyección y las pastillas para los operativos, pero nunca tuve la necesidad de usarlas.

Saga la miró primero muy serio y luego comenzó a sonreír.

\- ay qué bueno! – dijo aplaudiendo como niño chiquito ante su pastel de cumpleaños.

Laura cerró los ojos para no verlo y su color rojo aumento aún más.

\- pero es cuando tú dices que no vas a cuidar a los dos yo... yo…

\- Qué?

Laura se puso más roja que un tomate y escondió su cara en su pecho susurrándole muy bajito

\- es que yo no quiero que tú le pongas sombrerito a bubu pero sí creo que deberíamos cuidarnos al menos hasta que yo esté perfectamente bien para que mi salud no afecte a la del bebe.

Saga la estrujo contra su pecho.

\- No te preocupes. De aquí a diez años ya estarás perfectamente.

\- Diez? Por qué tanto?

\- Por qué no?

\- Bueno y… con lo de… bubu?

Saga la separó para ver la expresión de su cara.

\- Mmm... Primero dime por que

\- Porque… yo no quiero nada entre nosotros. tú ya sabes muy bien que yo no tengo ninguna ETS y yo confió demasiado en ti y sé que tú tampoco o sino no te hubieras arriesgado a estar conmigo sin protección.

\- Ahhh, Bueno... Sobre eso Mayura me hizo mandar a hacerte esos estudios cuando llegaste a la isla - dijo ruborizándose un poco

\- yo entiendo no te preocupes – dijo volviendo a abrazarlo.

\- Pero te complaceré en eso que pediste.

Laura se separó de su pecho y abrió los ojos muy grande.

\- En serio?

\- Complaceremos el deseo de mi reina de no vestir a bubu por el momento, Pero... le preguntaremos a Samira quien es su doctora y te llevaremos con ella ok? Tampoco quiero a algún doctor pervertido tocando a mi mujer.

\- Jijiji algo posesivo no? está bien

\- Creí que te lo había dejado bien claro anoche.

Laura sonrió y tuvo que cruzar sus piernas para contenerse de solo recordarlo.

\- Pero mientras tanto como le vamos a hacer porque a menos que tú te portes como un buen niño y no me toques un cabello en los días que nos faltan acá y en la rivera francesa tenemos que hacer algo.

\- Jajajaja

\- de que te ríes?

\- Lo de no tocarte ni un pelo olvídalo. Te equivocaste de persona. Pero hay algunos métodos mecánicos que podemos intentar mientras tanto.

\- bueno tu eres el médico, porque dices que me equivoque de persona?

\- Uhhh... no hueles a quemado? – dijo Saga intentando cambiar de tema pero si percibiendo un ligero olor a aceite quemado.

\- no, lo puse en bajito porque sabía que contigo me iba a distraer de una manera u otra a menos que estuviera en la cocina, pero sería mejor ir y ver. Siempre, siempre me distraes!

Laura se levantó obediente y fue a ver si se quemó o no lo que puso en el microondas. Saga aprovechó esta oportunidad para asomarse al donde aprendió que estaba el motor y vio que había un pequeño charco. Debían haber dañado el casco de algún modo y estaban haciendo agua.

\- Esto no está nada, nada bien.

Volvió a subir y lanzó un SOS por medio del radio en clave morse. Le respondieron que esperara a que Capitanía se comunicara con él.

Para cuando Laura regresó, Saga ya estaba justo donde lo había dejado.

\- ok si se secó un poco, pero no se quemó. – dijo Laura trayendo los dos recipientes.

Saga subió a cubierta de nuevo y se veía preocupado. Intentó ver algo desde ahí pero no pudo. Tampoco reconoce la parte de la isleta donde estaban. El muelle había desaparecido y en lugar de una playa de arena blanca, solo había rocas.

\- amor, está todo bien?

\- Uhhh... Pues...

Laura empezó a mirar para todos lados

\- oye y el muelle? hasta donde yo me acuerdo anoche había un muelle aquí… o fue parte de tu ilusión?

\- No. Estas en lo correcto y eso... es lo que me preocupa – confesó Saga

Laura abrió los ojos muy grandes pero no había tanto temor como Saga hubiera esperado.

\- Quieres decir que el barco se movió y no saben dónde estamos?

\- Algo así

\- y ahora que vamos a hacer?

\- Esperar – dijo Saga – Nos llamaran en cuanto puedan.

\- Bueno, entonces come algo mientras tanto – insistió Laura – No nos podemos pasar tanto tiempo sin comer.

\- Deja de juntarte con Kanon Jajaja y hablando de él, Mi última voluntad será que te quedes célibe el resto de tu vida - dijo sonriendo

\- Ahhh? de que hablas? – preguntó extrañada.

\- Jajaja Es que Kanon va a matarme cuando vea que rompí su juguete. Literal estará tan enojado como si yo me enterara que lo preferirías a el sobre a mí, otra vez!

Laura puso sus manos en su boca sorprendida

\- Ohhh, a qué horas? Cómo fue?

\- No sé... pero estamos haciendo agua

\- oh oh, esperemos que no sea nada grave

\- Sí. Oh oh es la expresión correcta – aseguró Saga.

\- Si no podemos convencer a Kanon de que no te mate entonces que me mate contigo, pero antes de que te mate yo tengo una pregunta muy importante.

\- Dime?

\- Donde las tienes escondidas. – dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras - ya las busque en todos lados y no las encontré?

\- Qué cosa no encontraste?

Laura levantó una ceja y se abrió tres botones de la camisa dejándole ver a Saga que no trae sostén y los vuelve a abrochar.

\- Y para que te los abrochas? – reclamó Saga - La vista estaba demasiado buena

\- si tú quieres vista, la vas a tener que conseguir tu solito – dijo - van dos que te aprovechas mientras ando dormida.

Saga puso su cara más inocente

\- Dos qué?

\- Dos veces que me robas la ropa interior mientras ando dormida

\- Yo? Soy incapaz – dijo Saga sonriendo

\- si como no, entonces porque ando sin nada debajo de tu camisa y mi ropa interior misteriosamente desapareció?

\- Mmm... Porque eres una niña muy provocativa que solo anda queriendo darme ideas cachondas – dijo pasando un dedo por su cuello.

\- Yo? a qué horas? tu no necesitas que yo te de ideas – reclamo Laura

\- Eso sí, pero por qué dices que tu ropa interior desapareció? a mí se me hace que se la llevo el viento hacia el mar, porque a mí, puedes esculcarme - dijo levantando los brazos como si fuera una operación policiaca. Seguía completamente desnudo, así que Laura parecía estar muy dispuesta a realizar el cateo.

\- mi sostén y bikini no están en ningún lado… bueno no es como si le hubiera puesto mucho interés pero tú los tienes - dijo Laura aprovechando para poner sus manos en sus abdominales y recorrerlos arriba y abajo.

\- uy! más abajito oficial y me tiro al mar para buscárselos – bromeó Saga

Laura comenzó a bajar sus manos muy despacio mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

\- no entiendo cuál es tu obsesión con ellas - dijo

\- no creo que mi obsesión tenga nada que ver con otra cosa que no sea que son tuyas. Tu eres mi obsesión y mi amor... verdad?

\- por supuesto que si

Laura pasó su mano por su ingle y muslo y comenzó a besarlo al mismo tiempo que sus manos subieron a su entrepierna, que parecía estar lista para cualquier cosa.

\- Oh oh… - dijo Laura viendo a bubu con codicia

\- Te dije que no me provocaras – dijo Saga con ese brillo en los ojos que tanto gustaba a Laura.

\- Pero…

\- Nada. Deseo hacer el amor contigo aquí y ahora y te aseguro que siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Laura intentó protestar, pero los labios de Saga se posaron salvajes sobre los de ella forzando sus labios a separarse y acariciándoselos con la lengua.

Laura dejó de protestar y se rindió cuando la cargo para meterla a uno de los sillones acojinados detrás del timón. La bajo con delicadeza desabrochando su camisa y ahí su boca se volvió tierna y apasionada, buscando su dulzura hasta que la oyó gemir. Movió las manos libremente y las deslizó por debajo de ella, acariciando su espalda y su trasero, atrayéndola hacia si en un abrazo tan tórrido, que Laura sintió como si su cuerpo fuera abrasado por el de él.

Separó su cabeza un momento para tomar aire y distrayéndose un segundo, Saga fue bajando y sus labios le recorrieron el vientre. Muy pronto lanzó su lengua en busca del interior de sus muslos.

\- Saga por piedad! – murmuró tirando de su cabello haciéndolo estremecer

\- Está bien preciosa – aceptó – Pero es que no puedo contenerme contigo. Un día dejare de hacerte caso porque aprenderás a desearlo tanto como yo.

Acto seguido, subió a besarla introduciéndose en ella rápidamente, pero poseyéndola con un cuidado y una ternura que Laura no había conocido aun pues la noche anterior Saga había sido bastante apasionado y se podía decir que hasta salvaje!.

Saga siguió disfrutando del cuerpo de Laura por unos minutos antes de susurrarle y cambiar de ritmo:

\- Ven conmigo, mi amor

Eso fue todo lo que necesito para que Laura estallara de placer y él se le uniera.

Mirándola aun con deseo, escuchó el pitido del radio por lo que a regañadientes le dio un beso, salió de ella y camino hacia este.

\- Orgullo Marino, aquí la guardia costera. Responda por favor. Cambio.

\- Aquí Orgullo Marino, cambio. – respondió tomando el radio como había visto en las películas.

\- Kanon! Donde diablos están? - Saga no reconoció la voz - No los está detectando el radar. Está todo bien? cambio.

\- Sí, estamos bien. Donde están? cambio

\- A unas 10 millas náuticas de su última posición conocida, pero el radar no los detecta. Su antena debió ser afectada por la tormenta. Necesitamos su ubicación para auxiliarlos, cambio.

Saga se puso a fisgonear por primera vez entre todos los instrumentos del barco y se dio cuenta que no entendía ni jota.

\- Denme un momento por favor y les daré las coordenadas exactas, cambio

Saga dejó el radio y comenzó a buscar su celular. Estaba seguro que internet lo sacaría de apuros como siempre.

\- Ay olvide mi celular! - exclamó - y ahora qué hago?

Laura, quien ya se había recuperado un poco, fue hacia donde estaba Saga.

\- Amor, que haces?

\- Uhhh... cabría la posibilidad que tú supieras como se leen las coordenadas en todos estos aparatejos?

Laura se acercó a los instrumentos y los miró con detenimiento.

\- Pues si algo aprendí de la televisión, es esta cosa – dijo señalándole un aparato que es como una bola que se mueve y muestra números y las posiciones cardinales - Y si no es ese no tengo ni idea.

Saga se acercó.

\- Si pero no es electrónico. No sé cuáles son las coordenadas y si se los pregunto, sabrán que no soy Kanon y puedo meterlo y meterme en problemas. – replicó.

\- Y para que necesitas que sea electrónico si aquí te está diciendo los grados, minutos y segundo y que dirección

\- mmm... me las vas dictando? esta algo lejos del radio

\- claro, 23°56'40.0"N y 74°28'29.2"W

Saga repitió las coordenadas por el radio.

\- Carajo! Como diantres llegaste hasta allá! Dime la verdad... están haciendo agua? Cambio

Saga miró a Laura con una sonrisa despreocupada.

\- Uhhh... un poquito, cambio

\- Tengo que regresar por el remolque entonces. Están las dos anclas puestas? Cambio

Saga miró de nuevo a Laura como pidiendo ayuda. Laura observó otra vez los instrumentos y vio dos dibujos de anclas con dos botones abajo de cada uno pero solo uno esta encendido así que presionó el botón del que no está encendido y después de escuchar un zumbido, se prendió.

\- di que si

Saga levantó el pulgar

\- Afirmativo. Las dos están puestas. cambio

\- De acuerdo. No traía remolque así que voy a regresar por él. cambio

\- Cuánto tiempo? Cambio

\- Ida y vuelta... dos horas máximo cambio.

\- Aquí los esperamos. cambio y fuera

Saga miró a Laura quien corrió a abrazarlo

\- Es muy grande la fisura? nos vamos a hundir como el titanic?

\- No sé, no alcanzo a verla. Pero… tu no habías nacido cuando se hundió el titanic… o sí?

\- Jajaja nunca viste la película?

\- No, es buena?

\- Pues solo el chic flicks más grande de la historia, pero es el titanic, pero bueno el caso es si de aquí a dos horas nos hundimos, me llevas a la habitación me abrazas y morimos abrazados, trato?

Saga se echó a reír.

\- No mi amor... esta cosa no se puede hundir, Si quieres te llevo a la habitación y hacemos una repetición de lo de anoche jeje o... por qué no... mmm...

\- Mmm qué?

\- Para que dejes esos malos pensamientos pues podemos bajar a nadar. Las aguas están bastante tranquilas.

Ahora fue el turno de los ojos de Laura de Iluminarse como dos estrellas.

\- yo quiero nadar!

\- pero que conste que no traemos traje de baño. – advirtió Saga

\- y? de todos modos vamos a estar solos por la siguientes dos horas, verdad? – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros sacándole una sonrisa a Saga.

\- Está bien, te fijaste si en el botiquín había bloqueador?

\- no pero podemos buscarlo

\- ok. yo bajare a ver cómo va el nivel de agua y tu buscas mientras los bloqueadores.

\- no, antes de bajar y meternos al mar nos comemos las Salchichas y papas así nos toque esperar un rato.

\- tu mandas

\- voy por mas coca cola

\- ok

Laura fue por mas coca cola y aprovechó para de paso buscar los bloqueadores. Saga bajo a ver cómo iba subiendo el agua y se tranquilizó al ver que no había subido mucho, por lo que no estaban realmente en peligro pero por si las dudas, subió dos chalecos salvavidas y los snorkels que encontró en su camino.

Laura encontró los bloqueadores y subió donde estaba Saga y en el camino aprovechó para tomarse las pastillas que momentos antes olvidó.

\- Mira lo que me encontré – dijo Saga mostrándole el los visores.

\- Ahhh genial! - dijo Laura palmoteando - por fin me voy a meter al mar! Aleluya! casi creí que me iría de este paraíso sin meterme.

\- si bueno... - dice Saga un poco ruborizado - hay cosas más ricas que podríamos hacer pero... creo que debería dejarte descansar un poquito después de lo de anoche. Pero no creas que seré tan indulgente en la Riviera.

\- si claro. tu indulgente. Jajá que risa. – dijo en tono burlón - me parece bien porque gracias a ti, había partes de mi cuerpo que me dolían esta mañana, pero el agua hace maravillas.

\- Y que conste que estoy avisando - respondió Saga - pero... si comemos tus papas y salchichas ahora, tienen que pasar dos horas para poder meterte al agua. Elige.

\- nooooooooooo, primero mi agua, yo puedo comer papas y salchicha cuando quiera pero meterme al agua tan rica que se ve….

\- me parece bien. Quítate mi camisa entonces y te dejare para que te pongas el bloqueador

\- Pero… no me vas a ayudar?

\- No si no quieres quedarte aquí arriba toda la tarde.

Laura se le acercó de forma provocativa.

\- Y lo mejor es que dices que me vas a dejar descansar…

\- no si me provocas…

\- pero yo no puedo aplicármelo en las espalda. – dijo Laura haciéndole ojitos – Me ayudas?

\- Jajaja está bien.

\- tú crees que todo esto es para provocarte, verdad?

\- y no?

\- No

Laura empezó a quitarse la camisa muy muy despacio

\- ahora vas a decir que de nuevo te ando provocando?

Saga se le queda viendo a sus manos

\- si lo estás haciendo

\- que no, yo solo estoy quitándome tu camisa!

Saga hizo un gran esfuerzo para cerrar los ojos y darse media vuelta para ver si el yate se había inclinado más. Laura terminó de desnudarse, cogió el bloqueador y comenzó a aplicárselo.

\- amor y tú no piensas aplicarte bloqueador?

\- en cuanto termines

Laura terminó de aplicarse bloqueador por todo el cuerpo excepto en la espalda y se acercó a él.

\- bueno, listo me ayudas con las espalda por favor? – pidió Laura

Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en la cara de Saga pero Ella no pudo verla porque se había dado vuelta.

Saga comenzó a embadurnar sus manos con el líquido proveniente de la botella y comenzó a aplicarlo muy despacio por sus hombros y brazos. Laura agachó la cabeza al sentir el delicado tacto de Saga para poder disfrutarlo. Saga aplico más bloqueador por toda la espalda de Laura hasta llegar a la cintura.

\- Agáchate un poco y detente del barandal para aplicar lo que falta. – dijo Saga empujando su espalda suavemente para quedar ella dándole una visión de su trasero.

\- Pero ahí ya me puse y… Oh dios!

Saga comenzó a masajear su trasero con el bloqueador pasando su pulgar por aquel lugar que hacia estremecer a Laura.

\- Amor… para! No vas a…

Saga no le dio tiempo para decirlo. Se introdujo en ella nuevamente mientras con ambas manos la sujetaba del vientre. Laura ya no pudo ni siquiera pensar en respirar. Sentir a Saga en toda su extensión poseyéndola, hacía que la cabeza le girara.

Minutos más tarde, Saga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la cargo.

\- Ahora sí! aquí tienes tu snorkel - dijo Saga entregándoselo a una Laura que no se podía ni parar.

\- Si… snorkel….

\- Has hecho esto del snorkel antes?

\- Ahhh qué? no nunca…

\- ok. ves este extremo del tubo? va en tu boca. debes morderlo todo el tiempo y respiraras por la boca. El otro extremo deberá ir siempre fuera del agua. por el visor, podrás ver todo lo que hay debajo, pero no puedes bajar sino flotar únicamente ok?

\- Si

Saga la bajo por las escaleras y la soltó cuando ya estaban en el agua. Laura agradeció que el agua estuviera fresca para poder calmar la creciente calentura de su cuerpo por Saga. Parecía que ella nunca podría ni querría decirle que no. Acaso destilaba algún afrodisiaco por los poros de su cuerpo?.

\- No te acerques al frente del yate – le advirtió- hay rocas filosas y con la corriente te puedes lastimar y si te lastimas te saco inmediatamente y no volverás a meterte, de acuerdo?

\- bueno

Laura sonrió y se separó de Saga para disfrutar que otra vez estaba en el mar. Metió todo el cuerpo hasta el cuello, cerró los ojos y después de un momento hundió su cabeza para mojar su cabello y cara y la volvió a sacar, volteando a ver dónde estaba Saga, se puso su snorkel y empieza a nadar y ver el fondo.

Saga la miró enternecido. Laura estaba sonriendo y eso lo hacía muy feliz. No se movió de su lugar junto a las escaleras para estar cuidando tanto al barco como a Laura.

Pasó lo que a Laura le parecieron pocos segundos, pero en realidad fue casi una hora Laura empieza a nadar y mirar todo disfrutándolo como niña chiquita. Vio peces de diferentes colores, diferentes animales acuáticos, estrellas de mar, corales y cuanta cosa había para ver en el mar siguiendo las instrucciones de Saga de no alejarse mucho.

Laura comenzó a intentar bucear hasta un metro para sacar las conchitas de la arena y hubo algunas que no pudo alcanzar pero que se veían particularmente bonitas así que para ahorrar problemas se quitó el snorkel y llamó a Saga.

\- amor?

\- si?

\- ven

Saga llegó nadando rápidamente hasta donde estaba Laura

\- Quiero ir por unas de esas conchas que están allá. – dijo señalando un punto mucho más hondo de un metro.

\- Te sientes lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo? o prefieres que yo vaya?

\- Me acompañarías?

\- Me parece bien, pero si algo pasa me aprietas dos veces la mano

\- si

Saga esperó a que Laura tomara aire, se pusiera su visor y se hundió jalándola con él. Iban a una velocidad envidiable. Llegaron hasta donde estaban las en el fondo y Saga le ofreció su visor que no usaba para que las colocara ahí. Laura levantó su pulgar y comenzó a coger las que más le gustaban reteniendo lo más que pudo el aire, pero cuando ya tuvo seis o siete, sintió que le empezaba a faltar el aire, así que apretó dos veces la mano de Saga quien de inmediato le dio un beso para pasarle un poco de aire y se lanzó como flecha hacia arriba. En segundos llegaron a la superficie y la jaló un poco más hacia arriba para poder cargarla de la cintura y dejar que ella respirara tranquila mientras le acariciaba su cara.

\- Estas bien? – preguntó Saga en espera de algún ataque de pánico pero esto nunca sucedió.

Laura cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y los volvió a abrir mientras sonreía y mostraba su botín.

\- Gracias - se cuelga de su cuello y le da un beso

Saga responde al beso.

\- y eso por qué fue?

\- Porque quiero, puedo y porque no me volvió a dar un ataque de pánico y porque me dejaste meter al agua - le da otro beso - y por cuidarme

\- Ahhh, ten por seguro que yo siempre te cuidare... mientras tú te dejes

\- si no me dejo también lo harás?

\- pues sí, solo que no te gustara la forma en la que lo haga.

\- Como le haces para que olvide todos mis miedos y reservas contigo? – preguntó Laura sonriendo.

\- Tal vez porque te distraes y dejas de pensar en eso

\- te cuento una cosa? yo estaba muy nerviosa por…. lo de anoche

Saga la miró con curiosidad.

\- explícate

\- pues… empezando con que era mi primera vez y no tenía ni idea que hacer, segundo, yo he trabajado con víctimas de violación e intentos de violación y realmente quedan muy mal… no dejan que ningún hombre se les acerque o las toquen y tienen que tener un tratamiento muy largo después de eso, así que yo estaba aterrada que esos recuerdos me volvieran a aparecer y volvieran a dañar todo y tú ya no me quisieras después.

Saga se puso muy serio y escondió su cara en el cuello de ella.

\- La verdad es que... no lo pensé. Perdón.

\- Perdón de qué?

\- No tomé en cuenta todo lo que estás diciendo. Y tienes razón en todo, yo mismo he tenido que tratar a algunas de esas víctimas, pero... es que no te veo así de débil, o al menos ya no

\- y por eso te lo dije esta mañana – dijo Laura enternecida - gracias por hacerlo especial, mágico e inolvidable. Si no confiara en ti y no me sintiera segura en tus brazos, tú crees que estaría desnuda

\- sí. Porque eres una loca descocada y provocadora, así que sí. estarías desnuda o con uno de tus ligueritos que... Uhhh eso me recuerda... por qué te pusiste liguero si te dije que no lo hicieras?

Laura sonrió de manera provocativa

\- tu porque crees Einstein?

\- Ves cómo eres una loca y provocadora? Y luego te quejas de mis hermosas marcas de amor. – bromeo Saga - y ahora para que aprendas, andarás con esas marcas de aquí a que nos vayamos.

Laura le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

\- y mis bikinis, minifaldas, tops qué? Tus lindas marcas de amor en ciertos lugares no van a quedar muy bien con esas prendas.

\- tssss que laaaaastima. – dijo Saga con una sonrisa - Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de ponerte liguero. Seguimos nadando o quieres regresar al bote

\- Pues por mí me quedaba aquí todo el día y toda la noche, pero en serio tengo hambre. – dijo con sus estomago haciendo un ruidito que hizo reír a Saga.

\- Jajaja te voy a decir Milita

\- milita porque?

\- milo siempre tiene hambre

\- oye mi culpa no es!

\- Jajaja lo sé. Súbete a mi espalda y te llevo nadando, Quieres?

\- sí

Laura dio la vuelta, se subió a su espalda y enrosca sus brazos en su cuello. Saga comenzó a brasear hacia el barco sin ningún problema pareciendo, por su velocidad y arranque que no llevara a nadie. Ella cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza en su espalda disfrutando del calor de los músculos de Saga. Llegaron a la escalera de babor y saga subió sin problemas aun con Laura colgando de su cuello con un brazo y el visor con las conchitas en la otra. Se soltó ya estando arriba.

\- voy por unas toallas – dijo Saga moviéndose a estribor para bajar al camarote siendo seguido de Laura quien se siguió de largo asintiendo y abrazándose a sí misma para coger calor porque el poco viento que comenzó a hacer, estaba algo frio.

Saga no tardó mucho en regresar y abrazó a Laura con la toalla. Él puso una toalla sobre la proa y se recostó poniéndose una más pequeña sobre la bubu y otra sobre su cara con la intención de secarse al aire.

Laura se enroscó con la toalla y se acurrucó junto a él y empezó a cerrar los ojos.

\- Creí que calentarías la comida - dijo adormilado

\- Aquí estoy muy cómoda – dijo pegándose más a su cuerpo.

\- Está bien, aquí quédate - dijo abriendo los brazos para que se acomodara a gusto.

Laura ni corta ni perezosa subió su pierna sobre él y puso su cabeza en su pecho perdiéndose en su sueño casi de inmediato.

Saga despertó quince minutos después al sentir la presencia de al menos cuatro personas entrando por babor, abrió los ojos y solo alcanzó a tapar con una toalla más grande a Laura.

El Capitán Ron iba a decir algo, pero Saga le hizo una señal de silencio que él supo comprender muy bien, sobre todo al ver a Laura sobre el completamente desmadejada.

Tapándose los ojos para evitar malos entendidos, se acercó a Saga para indicarle que tenía que maniobrar para mover el barco fuera de las piedras para poder remolcarlo y evitar más daño. Saga asintió y abrazó a Laura para que no se despertara.

El Capitán no tardó más de diez minutos en sacarlo de reversa y salió del bote para ayudar a sus compañeros a enganchar la embarcación y remolcarla, pero regresaría para monitorear el bote más tarde.

Saga aprovechó esos minutos para desprender cuidadosamente la toalla enroscada del cuerpo de Laura haciendo que ambos cuerpos tuvieran contacto directo entre ellos pero manteniéndola cubierta. Sonrió al pensar en la travesura que se le estaba ocurriendo y cuidadosamente subió todo el cuerpo de Laura sobre él. Laura murmuró algo, pero no se despertó.

Para cuando el Capitán Ron regresó a pilotear la nave, no se le hizo extraño que la pareja siguiera así. Lo único que le chocaba un poco es que los tenia de frente detrás del timón, pero tampoco era algo que no pudiera manejar y afortunadamente traía su celular para distraerse.

Saga dejó que yate cobrara velocidad y las olas los mecieran suavemente. Pasarían unos quince minutos antes que el oleaje fuera un poco más fuerte y lograra que gracias al bloqueador, sus cuerpos resbalaran frotándose entre ellos. Saga sonrió cuando le dio un beso en la cabeza a Laura y ella sonrió aun sin despertar o abrir los ojos. Aprovechando que el barco dio un fuerte salto, Saga abrió las piernas de Laura de un modo casi imperceptible. Bubu salió a jugar y el roce constante contra el cuerpo de Laura lo hizo crecer. Laura gimió inconscientemente lo que le dio luz verde a hacer travesuras. Movió su cabeza y no vio a nadie en el timón, por lo que agarrando a Laura por el trasero y con ayuda del resbaladizo bloqueador, con cada Ola la iba subiendo varios centímetros hacia el hasta que la tuvo en la posición que andaba buscando. Bubu encontró un camino fácil a su placer aprovechando otra ola para introducirse de una sola vez.

Laura despertó de sopetón al sentirlo dentro e intentó levantarse, pero Saga la sujetó con firmeza.

\- Vamos a medio camino dulzura. Si el capitán que está justo frente a ti, ve que abres los ojos o te mueves, descubrirá que estas completamente desnuda y gozándome frente a sus ojos – le susurro en su oído

Laura se ruborizó y cerró los ojos.

\- Eres un maldito pervertido - le susurro en respuesta, pero una ola movió la embarcación haciendo que el vaivén fuera más fuerte y Laura no pudo evitar gemir.

\- Tú también. – volvió a susurrar Saga sonriendo – Acaso no crees que estoy sintiendo como tu respiración está creciendo con solo saberte observada? Tu cuerpo te está traicionando y estas completamente mojada. Así que dejemos que las olas marquen nuestro placer de aquí hasta que lleguemos. Si te mueves… si hablas… si gimes… él se dará cuenta.

Laura comenzó a temblar al oír estas palabras. Maldición! Si se movía, malo. Si no lo hacía, iba a morir de coraje.

\- Cierra los ojos y disfruta! – dijo Saga poniendo una mano firmemente por sobre la toalla en su cintura para que no se volara y la otra debajo de su nuca.

Laura se perdió en el vaivén de las olas. Cuantas veces tuvo que morder a Saga para no gritar cuando alcanzaba la cúspide? Nadie las contó pero una hora después, Saga depositaba a Laura ya con su vestido puesto en su cama mientras iba a la cocina a hacer la cena aun con la sonrisa en su cara. Recompensaría su amor y su disposición con una rica cena en la cama a la luz de las venas. Ahora sí, el también tenía hambre.


	12. Chapter 12

19 de Junio 9 am

Cabaña de Kanon

San Salvador, Bahamas

Saga y Laura estaban plácidamente dormidos. La noche anterior Laura, quien no había probado bocado en todo el día, se sorprendió al ver que Saga le había preparado unos ricos sándwiches de ensalada rusa para cenar. Después de comer y bromear en la cama hasta altas horas de la madrugada, habían finalmente caído rendidos.

Justo ahora, que Laura estaba en el séptimo cielo acurrucada junto a su amor, un zumbido insistente se escuchó por toda la habitación, despertándola. Se medio levanto, observando con cuidado para identificar de donde venía ese ruido y se dio cuenta que era el teléfono de Saga, que estaba en la mesita de noche de su lado, pero su sueño esta tan pesado que ni siquiera había parpadeado.

A regañadientes, puso sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura de Saga para brincarlo y alcanzar el celular. Vio que era Kanon, le dio a Saga un beso y lo sacudió un poco.

\- Amor tu hermano está llamando. Contesta para que pueda dormir un ratito más – dijo tratando de bajarse de su cintura para seguir durmiendo pero Saga la detuvo con una mano para que no se bajara mientras con la otra mano le tomaba el celular para contestar aun somnoliento.

\- Parakalos

\- por qué diablos no me has llamado?

\- Que? Quien? Donde?

\- Lo que te encargue! Despierta hombre!

\- Uhhh Kanon… era la una de la mañana no jodas!

\- precisamente por eso!. Esa era la hora perfecta para saber si estaba ahí o no! carajo! Siempre tienes que complicar todo?

\- a ver... bájale dos rayitas... para que quieres saber si tu ex mayate está o no esta en la isla? Llámale por teléfono y ya!

\- No puedo. Necesitamos confirmar si él tiene a Zita.

\- Quien es Zita?

\- La esposa de Shura. La pelirroja que llevó a la boda de Milo. La recuerdas?

\- La que de quién? cuando? a qué hora?

\- Antes de la boda de Shaina, Shura se casó.

\- Y no me invito? Que ojete…

\- Mira mejor no me hagas hablar que luego te pones depre.

\- Y Dices que crees que Julián la tiene?

\- Tenemos razones para creer que así es. No la va a tener en la isla. Si él la tiene, el no estará en la isla. Si no la tiene, él se habrá regresado directo de la boda para allá.

\- Está bien. En este momento salgo para allá y te llamo con el resultado de la investigación.

\- Gracias. Urge. No se te olvide ok?

\- ok bye.

Saga miró a Laura quien se había quedado dormida sentada sobre el con su cabeza en su pecho.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza para intentar despertarla suavemente.

\- Preciosa... necesito salir un momento. Quieres quedarte a descansar?

\- a dónde vas? que horas es? – pregunto Laura sin abrir los ojos

Saga revisó su teléfono.

\- mmm... pasan de las 9 de la mañana. Quieres ir a desayunar al hotel o a la lonchería? Necesito de todos modos ir al hotel para un encargo de Kanon.

\- Bueno… - dijo Laura incorporándose - está bien vamos a desayunar. Soñé o escuche que alguien se casó?

Saga hizo una mueca.

\- Mi amigo Shura

\- Seguro que no anda haciendo apuestas para ver quién es el último en ir al altar? – pregunto Laura

\- Jajaja como crees - contesto dándole un beso - como te sientes? Dormiste bien?

\- Ustedes apuestan por todo. estoy segura – dijo Laura mientras lanzaba un gran bostezo - si dormí bien y tú?

\- muy muy muuuuuy bien - dijo Saga con una sonrisa pícara.

Laura abrió grandes los ojos para mirarlo. Comenzaba a reconocer esa sonrisa.

\- Ay no! que hiciste anoche o mejor que me hiciste anoche? Habla!

\- Jajaja solo te mire dormir... qué clase de pervertido crees que soy? – Dijo Saga riendo

Laura lo miró con incredulidad.

\- amor a ti te pasan millones de ideas por tu cabeza, estoy segura que ninguna es inocente y que las piensas cumplir todas, por lo mismo no se me olvida la que me jugaste ayer.

Saga puso ojitos inocentes esta vez.

\- cual de todas?

\- la última!

\- Jajajaja no te gusta el contacto con la naturaleza?

\- Si. Pero… vaya contacto con la naturaleza que tuvimos – dijo sonrojada

Saga puso cara soñadora.

\- de-li-cio-so. lo repetiremos muy pronto?

Laura se puso aún más roja y desistió de contestar.

\- a ti te gusta aprovecharte de esas situaciones.

\- Jajajaja comienzas a conocerme eh? - vio de nuevo su celular - te doy la oportunidad de meterte a bañar antes de que no salgamos en todo el día.

\- Tú eres el que le tiene que hacer el encargo a Kanon no yo. – dijo abrazándolo - Mejor dame un beso a ver si me despierto de una vez por todas.

Saga la complació con un beso apasionado e intentó meter mano, pero Laura lo detuvo antes de que de verdad no salieran de la cama en todo el día. El solo suspiró derrotado.

\- Está bien. Solo porque de verdad me van a regañar si no lo hago.

Laura se levantó de la cama.

\- Deja de quejarte! tú vas a encontrar la manera de hacer lo que quieras y en donde sea, entonces más bien piensa en cosas lindas.

\- mmm... mejor vete a arreglar antes que de verdad comience a pensar en todas esas "cosas lindas" y no puedas sentarte en varios días – dijo mientras le daba una nalgada

\- una de esas cosas lindas que puedes pensar por ejemplo es el bailecito del privado – dijo Laura sacándole la lengua y corriendo hacia la ducha.

\- entonces ven a hacerme otro! No huyas cobarde!

Aun riendo de las cositas lindas en las que se puso a pensar, Saga tomó su ropa y se metió a bañar en el cuarto de baño de afuera, saliendo vestido con unos jeans azules y una camisa de manta blanca abierta. Minutos más tarde del otro baño, salió Laura vistiendo un top y unos leggins deportivos en color rojo con una tanga negra de mariposa y peinada con una media cola alta dejando que su cabello obscuro cayera sobre sus hombros hasta cubrir su pecho.

\- Bueno ya estoy lista. Nos Vamos?

Saga volteo a verla y casi se le desencajo la mandíbula. Laura, SU Laura se veía tan apetecible con ese inocente conjunto que de solo imaginarse estar con esa bola de huéspedes lujuriosos viéndola…

\- No vas a salir conmigo con eso... verdad? Dime que no.

Laura dio una vuelta modelandole.

\- y porque no? No te gusta? – Dijo dándose vuelta intentando ver cual era el problema provocando que su trasero en forma de durazno se le marcara aun mas.

\- porque… porque... no dejas nada a la imaginación! – Reclamó Saga

Laura se miró al espejo de arriba abajo.

\- pero si yo no le veo nada de malo! No tengo escote, solo muestro el ombligo. Es más creo que me queda muy bien, tu que dices?

\- Digo que no quiero que todos te vean así! No voy a poder estar en paz! – Dijo Saga con la mano en la barbilla viéndola como hipnotizado.

Laura le lanzo una sonrisa inocente y le cogió la mano mientras lo llevaba hacia la puerta.

\- Amor, es solo ropa deportiva. Ni que me hubiera puesto minifalda o algo así. Me puse lo más sencillo que encontré para que después no andes diciendo que yo solo quiero provocarte.

Saga quiso seguir discutiendo pero Kanon estaba mandándole mensajes de ya? ya casi? necesito esa info ya! cada 5 segundos. Casi enojado, saco las llaves y salió de ahí.

\- bueno a donde vamos primero… al hotel?

\- dónde quieres desayunar?

\- donde tú quieras por mí no hay problema

Saga suspira resignado.

\- Vamos al hotel.

Todo el camino lo hicieron abrazados y felices. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, ambos se alegraron de que hubiera buffet. Saga se sirvió como si no hubiera comido en un mes en un solo plato mientras Laura solo cogió unos hot cakes con una porción de fruta y un jugo de naranja. Al ver la charola de Saga, sonrió.

\- Que? – reclamó Saga – Hice algo malo?

\- Nada mi amor. Solo intento descifrar como es posible que tengas esas abdominales tan perfectas comiendo como un chanchito.

Ahora fue el turno de Saga para sacarle la lengua.

\- Hay mucha gente. Tendremos que sentarnos en la terraza – dijo

\- Ay no! Con vista al mar? Por qué me condenas a tan grande sacrificio – contesto Laura caminando delante de él.

Saga pudo escuchar los buz de los brazaletes de lujuria así como chiflidos, intentos de abordarla y palabras obscenas. Mas de uno salieron volando al piso con solo el paso de Saga, mas Laura, varios pasos mas adelante, no pareció darse cuenta. Llegaron a la terraza y Laura eligió la mesa con mejor vista. Se sentó y esperó a que Saga hiciera lo mismo para comenzar. El mesero tuvo que hacer malabares entre los lujuriosos para pasar a servirle café a Saga, este aprovechó para preguntarle al mesero si estaba Julián en el hotel, pero este respondió que no lo había visto en varios días.

\- amor para que quieres saber si está aquí Julián o no? – pregunto Laura curiosa cuando el mesero ya se había retirado.

\- Kanon necesita saberlo – respondió Saga preparando su café.

\- Ahh… y si estás seguro de lo que te dijo el mesero? porque quien quita que si este y nadie lo haya visto?

\- No. de hecho preguntare a varias personas para estar seguro – contestó Saga bajando la mirada y comiendo de su plato

Laura empezó a comer su porción de fruta mientras disfrutaba ver comer a Saga, el cual se nota que lo está disfrutando y mucho.

\- Lástima que tú no puedas ir directamente a recepción y preguntar por el, luego te metes en problemas si descubren que no eres Kanon – dijo Laura.

Saga le sonrió.

\- En realidad si puedo ir y preguntar pero no te gustaría como lo haría y no quiero enfadarte.

Laura dejo los cubiertos en la mesa.

\- Que? dándoles sonrisitas y haciéndoles ojitos a las viejas resbalosas?

\- o un poco más que eso – aclaró Saga

\- Explícate – dijo Laura en tono firme

\- Uhhh... no, mejor no. Quiero vivir muchos años más – Bromeo Saga.

\- juradito que no te voy hacer nada, pero quiero que me digas. – dijo tomándole la mano.

Saga no podía negárselo.

\- bueno... unos ojitos por aquí, besos por acá... manoseadas por allá… un poquito más lejos si se dejan…

Laura le retiró la mano para seguir comiendo.

\- Tienes toda la razón no me gustaría para nada, así que vas a tener que encontrar otra forma de averiguarlo y cerciorarte porque no vas a ir tu solo a la recepción.

\- Jajajaja te dije – dijo tomando su mano y besándola con suavidad - al menos tenemos una hermosa vista desde aquí y hay que disfrutarla.

Laura volteo a ver el azul turquesa del mar caribe que reflejaba los rayos del sol.

\- si, la vista es maravillosa – exclamó - dan ganas de quedarse todo el tiempo viéndola

\- o... haciendo otras cosas mientras la ves, Jajaja

\- oh si ¡! eso también… - dijo Laura por default - espera que dijiste? estaba distraída

\- Jajaja te cache Jajaja ya te lo cumpliré en la Riviera lo que me recuerda... hay que pasar al correo a ver si ya llegaron tus papeles… y averiguar cuando sale el siguiente vuelo… comprar boletos etc. quieres ver que postres hay?

\- si vamos!

Se levantaron, pero ahora la mirada de Saga a todos los comensales era de advertencia algo así como la ves y te mueres, por lo que todos bajaron la mirada a sus respectivos platos. Laura fue directamente hacia los postres y se agachó un poco para ver qué tipo de postres había en la parte de abajo del refrigerador, dejando ver la aplicación de mariposa multicolor de la tanga provocando que varios Buz de los brazaletes comenzaron a sonar de nuevo, así que rápidamente se puso detrás de ella para que nadie más la viera.

\- Disculpe de que son los postres? – preguntó Laura volteando a ver a Saga quien le dio una sonrisa y volteó a ver los postres de nuevo.

\- Hay arroz con leche, natilla de chocolate, gateau, flan napolitano y gelatina light de mosaico señorita – respondió el empleado de cocina.

\- Deme una natilla de chocolate por favor y para ti amor?

\- Gelatina

\- Y una gelatina por favor

Laura cogió los postres que el empleado le acercaba, se enderezó y volvió a caminar hacia la terraza, donde esta vez, si escucha que caen varias sillas detrás de ellos, pero al tratar de mirar el chisme, Saga intervino abrazándola de los hombros liderándola hacia su mesa. Laura miró a Saga con cara interrogante pero no preguntó en voz alta.

\- Por cierto... creo que debemos pasar al muelle a ver si el barco está bien – dijo Saga

\- oh dios mío sí! yo solo espero que no sea nada grave y que se pueda arreglar rápido

\- yo también o bubu sufrirá

\- ay no! y porque bubu?

\- Porque Kanon me lo hará cachitos

\- bubu no se merece eso pero… si bubu sufre… tocará darle muchos besitos para que se mejore – dijo sonriendo.

Saga se ruborizo ante la inesperada respuesta de Laura.

\- Que conste - dijo antes de comenzar a comer su gelatina

\- Jajaja brincos dieras - dijo Laura pícaramente dándole un beso en la mejilla - ya regreso voy al tocador.

Saga intento detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde y solo se estampo la palma de la mano en su cara. Laura entró al tocador, se lavó las manos, se arregló el cabello, se miró al espejo y salió del tocador. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que el 75% de los comensales ya se habían ido, tan rápido que pareciera que habían sufrido un terremoto. Saga seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo dejo, así que no le dio importancia. Volvió a sentarse y comenzó a comer su natilla.

\- Por cierto... que tanto compraras en París? No te vas a poner a comer muchos chocolates con Camus verdad? no quiero que te enfermes

\- ropa amor, vestidos, zapatos, pantalones, blusas, etc, parís es una de las capitales de la moda. yo comer muchos chocolates como se te ocurre?

\- si verdad? y como sé que Camus te va a querer consentir, no te dirá que no.

\- como sabes que Camus me va querer consentir?

\- porque es un mustio y si no fueran tan iguales hasta hubiera intentado algo contigo.

\- que exagerado, Camus prefiere decirme que no a que tú lo mates.

\- Jajaja que no qué?, no lo matee antes porque habría de hacerlo ahora? y me dicen a mi exagerado – dijo Saga comiendo su gelatina.

\- Yo estoy segura que el prefiere decirme que no, antes de que me pase algo. Pero no me contestaste. Porque Camus va querer consentirme?

\- Porque es una hielera con patas que se derrite por ti y más le vale que te entregue sana y salva o me las paga y por cierto ya que estés allá te encargo que me compres unas camisas.

\- yo no creo que vaya a pasar nada no te preocupes, yo siempre me porto muy bien, aparte de camisas quieres algo mas?

\- mmm... no. me gustan las de corte de Monsieur Hérault. Camus sabe dónde comprarlas.

\- vale yo le digo a Camus que me lleve y te las compro y… - Laura puso una expresión como si acabara de recordar algo - oh dios! yo no sé si reírme o llorar Jajaja

\- Por?

\- Porque… ya me imagino la cara de Camus cuando le diga que me acompañe a comprar los babydoll… yo no sé hablar francés.

Saga comenzó a atragantarse con la gelatina, Laura se levantó y le dio un vaso de agua y algunos golpes en la espalda

\- Estas bien?

\- No me sueltes eso de sopetón que me vas a matar! – Reclamó Saga

\- Pero si yo no te dije nada malo!

\- No dije que fuera malo.

\- Entonces?

\- Pero pues Jajajaja viéndolo bien seria todo un logro que Camus te lleve. A ver si aprende algunas cosas

\- oye no seas así con el osito polar… un logro porque?

\- Aparte de Fler no le conocemos a nadie

\- eso que tiene que ver?

\- no sabemos mucho de cómo se comporta con las mujeres, será educativo que nos vengas con el chisme

\- Amor en serio ustedes no saben cómo se comporta Camus con las mujeres?

\- No

\- Uhhh que raro, ni con Shaina?

Saga suspira.

\- Ellos tienen una relación extraña

\- amor hablando de cosas extrañas que paso con la mas de la mitad de la gente que estaba aquí? Los corrieron? No creo haberme tardado tanto en el baño o si?

\- mmm... no tengo la menor idea. – respondió Saga viendo hacia el mar

Laura entrecerró sus ojos desconfiada.

\- mírame a los ojos y repite que no sabes.

Saga la miro a los ojos y le tomo sus mejillas.

\- No se

\- Creo que Si sabes. tú ojitos lo dicen, esos ojitos que me fascinan y…

Saga no dejo de mirarla pero le sonrió con dulzura.

\- …me hipnotizan, y lo único que quiero hacer en este momento es sentarme en tus piernas y besarte

\- y que te lo impide? - preguntó

\- que tú pareces muy concentrado en tu gelatina…

Saga hizo a un lado el postre y la invito a hacerlo. Ni tarda ni perezosa, Laura se levantó y se sentó en sus piernas poniendo sus brazos en su cuello y comenzando a besarlo muy lentamente. bajo una mano y se puso a jugar con el cuello de la camisa. Saga la sostenía de la cintura con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su muslo. Estaba encantado de que ella tomara la iniciativa. Laura bajo la mano al primer botón de la camisa y lo desprendió y baja de nuevo para jugar con el segundo. Saga aprovechó este momento meter su mano bajo el leggin y jugar con la mariposa de su tanga. Laura desprendió el siguiente botón y metió su mano en su pecho y deja de besarlo en los labios para pasar a su cuello y besarlo ahí.

\- amor? – dijo Saga bastante excitado

\- si? – dijo Laura sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

\- O encuentras una manera de seguir esto en otro lado o paramos ya antes de que esto suba más de volumen y demos otro espectáculo. – dijo Saga sonriendo.

\- Pues yo no veo por qué habríamos de darlo. Solo es un beso – dijo Laura parando

\- mmm... de pura casualidad ves por algún lado detrás de mí a un peli plateado guapo?, cabello corto, sonrisa encantadora? – preguntó Saga.

\- No, detrás tuyo no, pero en la puerta del restaurante alcanzo a ver un grupito y…

Saga volteó y vio que efectivamente Zeus estaba a punto de entrar. Se levantó y tomó la mano de Laura.

\- Si no quieres que literalmente me parta un rayo, vámonos. Salgamos por las escaleras de emergencia.

Saga la condujo por ahí y fueron a dar al bar en el piso de abajo.

\- porque exactamente te partiría un rayo?

\- mmm... recuerdas la... pequeña discusión con Zeus en la boutique? – dijo Saga volteando a ver si no los seguían.

\- si, donde te hicieron un tratamiento capilar, que con eso?

\- bueno... me reclamo entre otras cosas el hacerme pasar por Kanon así que... mejor nos vamos y llevo la fiesta en paz – dijo Saga abrazándola

\- me parece buena idea – contesto Laura recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

\- Vamos al bar a hacer algunas averiguaciones?

\- vamos pues, tengo mucha sed

Saga se la llevó al bar donde solo verlo le sirvió un vodka con arándano y le hicieron una señal con la cabeza a Laura preguntando que quería.

\- Mmm que tiene de tomar?

\- con alcohol o sin alcohol - dijo el chico fisgoneándole el trasero

\- sin alcohol

\- piña colada, Shirley temple, mojito virgen, mangonada, café helado, limonadas, naranjadas...- contestó.

\- Shirley temple por favor

El bar tender levantó los hombros con actitud y se lo entregó. Saga aprovechó para preguntar:

\- Sabrás de casualidad donde esta Julián?

\- Lo siento Sr. No lo he visto en varios días

\- Gracias

Ambos caminaron lejos de la barra.

\- que fastidio! porque siempre tiene que asumir que todo es con alcohol? – pregunto Laura

\- porque nadie en este hotel es una blanca palomita como tú - dijo besándole la nariz - vamos debajo de esa sombrilla.

Laura lo siguió, ambos se sentaron y Saga se puso a pensar.

\- en qué piensas amor?

\- en lo que me pidió Kanon. – respondió - desde el 14... ha llovido varias veces verdad?

\- Sí, de hecho varias veces. Porque te pidió eso Kanon?

\- Pues... creen que la esposa de Shura esta con el – respondió Saga con el ceño fruncido.

\- y eso es un problema? – preguntó Laura.

\- mmm... cuando creen que no fue por su voluntad... si

Laura se sobó la sien con la mano

\- otro secuestro?

\- mmm... algo así pero no hay pruebas. solo suposiciones.

\- y ya la intentaron localizar por su celular, o por el último lugar que estuvo? – pregunto Laura

\- sí. están en eso. Por alguna razón sospechan de Julián y fue después del 14 pues él estuvo en el compromiso de Shaina, pero deja de estar haciendo conjeturas. No estás en el trabajo – Reclamó Saga.

Laura hizo una mueca

\- no me hables del trabajo que me da dolor de cabeza solo pensar en eso.

\- Por qué?

\- por todo! el examen físico, psicológico, explicar las cicatrices, hablar con el capitán Kira, que va querer pruebas, porque si no va querer que vuelva a esa puta misión y yo no puedo y también tengo que hablar con Nat

Saga guardó unos segundos de silencio.

\- por qué no quieres decirle la verdad a tu jefe?

Laura se quedó callada y cerró los ojos negándose a contestarle. Saga lo notó pero no

\- Tranquila preciosa. tu siempre me has dicho que sabes cómo volarte el examen psicológico

\- si, se cómo volármelo pero van a empezar con sus preguntas estúpidas que solo me traerán recuerdos y si van a querer que regrese con Nat a hacer esas misiones y ya no puedo – le sale una lagrima - de verdad que ya no puedo y tampoco quiero!

\- Siempre puedes hacer alguna otra cosa o quedarte en casa esperándome – dijo Saga tomándole la mano – Te apoyare en lo que decidas.

Laura lo miró apenada.

\- Es que no sé qué hacer. A mí me encantaría poder seguir resolviendo casos pero ya ni siquiera ser como regresar al precinto amor, ni siquiera sé que le voy a decir a mi mejor amiga a la que lastimaron por mi culpa!

\- mmm... sigo sin entender.

\- amor yo sé que estoy a salvo a tu lado, pero si la declaración de Hernando salió en el periódico, eso quiere decir que la tienen las autoridades y entre todas las sartas de estupideces que dijo… no crees que nombro a su sobrina? y si es así, muchos van a querer saber si estoy viva o muerta y entre esos están sus hijos - Saga suspiró y Laura lo miró - y ni hablar del resto de socios de Henry.

\- ok. ok. déjame pensar – pidió Saga.

\- yo nunca pedí nada de eso! yo nunca quise nada de eso! si Hernando quería la plata porque sencillamente no la cogió y me dejaba a mi fuera?, porque me tenía que meter en todo eso? - dijo poniéndose casi histérica.

Saga le besó la mano.

\- tranquila. tú dijiste que solo habían dos personas que podían tocar ese dinero. Tal vez él lo sabía también.

\- pues no creo que él le pueda hacer mucho a esas personas – susurro Laura

\- por qué? quienes son ellas? – pregunto curioso

\- Pues la primera que podía tocar ese dinero era Nat pero… Después cuando conocí a Camus pues el quedo como la segunda persona quedando ellos dos como los beneficiaros por no tener familia, pero… luego del privado cambie a Nat por ti, poniendo una cláusula que tú y Camus tenían que darle a ella una parte y protegerla de Hernando

Saga se puso muy serio y tomo de su bebida.

\- Eso no fue nada inteligente de tu parte. pero gracias por la confianza. – dijo - Pensando un poco en lo que tú consideras tu problema... Hernando si no mal recuerdo, declaró que estabas muerta a los 14 por lo que oficialmente todos lo tacharan de loco si dice que sigues viva. Debe haber un certificado de defunción y entonces lo acusarían por falsificación de documentos oficiales así que en realidad ese no es un problema. En cuanto a tus primos pues pidiendo algunos favores podemos saber si están vivos o muertos y según Kanon y sus "prefiero-no-saber-quienes-son", nadie nos está persiguiendo, ni siquiera los jefes o compañeros de Henry. Para Nat... pues puedes decirle que al final fue uno de los clientes a quienes rechazaste en el table resulto ser alguien muy obsesivo y nosotros dos en nuestra desesperación o algo así creímos que era el Henry de la interpol.

Laura puso cara de extrañeza.

\- dime porque no fue nada inteligente de mi parte? Y Como así que resulto ser Henry?

Saga evadió la primera pregunta.

\- olvídalo eso no funcionara si lo que queremos es no relacionarte con el... igual solo fue uno de tus clientes y en la histeria de Camus, leyó mal la tarjeta que dejaste, Jajaja él tiene más cara de estúpido que yo

\- jajajajajjaja, bueno digamos que a Nat se le puede desviar fácil del tema – dijo Laura finalmente

Saga le guiñó un ojo... - te amo

\- Que más me falto de pensar

\- El capitán Kira y el examen físico o médico. Como hare para evadirlos?

\- Recuérdame que explicación le diste al capitán?

\- Hasta ahora ninguna, solo le pregunte el número de caso que tenía Spiros, porque a mí no se me quita de la cabeza que por culpa de él y mía iban a dar contigo y ...

\- Ya... no te alteres – dijo Saga tomándole la cara con ternura al ver que se le estaba saliendo de control la conversación - de... Spiros... Yo me encargo. De tu jefe si no quieres decirle la verdad dile que estabas enferma. Iremos a Francia así que hay muchos lugares donde te pudiste haber lastimado y por eso tienes las cicatrices y de aquí a que regreses ya serán casi imperceptibles.

\- y como termine en Francia sin papeles?

\- Jajajaja cariño... Francia sigue siendo miembro de la CEE. No te pide pasaporte para entrar siendo residente de Grecia, solo con tu identificación y obviamente debes de tener más de una identidad por tu trabajo. y ese documento no es verificable para países de la misma comunidad, sobre todo si lo hiciste vía terrestre.

Laura intentaba encontrarle algún fallo a su lógica.

\- y que enfermedad es que me dio que duro como un mes y medio que fuera contagiosa como para no venir a trabajar?

\- Déjame pensar – dijo Saga cerrando los ojos - paperas? No... ya lo tengo! hepatitis tipo A, es contagioso, te puede dar por alimentos y tardas casi dos meses en poder salir de la casa, para algunos es vergonzoso porque no saben la diferencia con el tipo B o C. No hay secuelas que puedan ser algún impedimento a tu trabajo a largo plazo tampoco.

Laura se sorprendió ante la agilidad mental de Saga pero aun así necesitaba cuadrar su coartada.

\- bueno supongamos me curé de esa enfermedad, entonces para que le pedí mis papeles y porque me salí de la misión sin avisar? – dijo pensando - aunque por lo de la misión le puedo decir que a mi novio le llegaron con el chisme que estaba ahí, se emputó, me secuestro y me llevo de viaje y que Nat al ser tan buena amiga le hizo el paro a mi novio y por eso dijo que tenía varicela…

\- y si ya tienes toda tu telenovela para que me preguntas jajá aunque no estabas tan equivocada. Estaba emputado y te iba a secuestrar pero a mi casa.

Laura le sonrió feliz.

\- porque tiene que ser creíble, porque me gusta como piensas y me ayudas a pensar. Crees que funcione esto que te digo?

\- bueno... eso es algo que solo tú sabes. pero ya te dije que no tienes que regresar

\- porque no quieres que regrese?

\- porque todo lo que me estás diciendo me indica que no estarás lista para trabajar

\- amor tu no pretendes que esto lo supere de un día para otro cierto?, o que se me olvide todo lo que ese bastardo me hizo.

\- No. no pretendo eso y sé que te vas a quebrar en cuanto te toque ver algo que te resulte familiar y te dará de nuevo para abajo...

\- entonces? – pregunto Laura

\- entonces tienes tiempo para pensarlo

\- eso si

\- otra bebida?

Laura miró hacia su vaso vacío.

\- sí, amor me gustaría dejar una cosa muy clara – respondió Laura.

\- Dime

\- no intentes, ni trates de hacerme cambiar de opinión con respecto a que tú seas beneficiario de lo del ingenio.

Saga movió su cabeza dubitativamente.

\- no te prometo nada. Tiendo a ser tan... cabrón como Hernando o Henry cuando de poder se trata. – dijo finalmente.

\- bueno, no me importa. No pienso cambiar de opinión.

\- Hablando de Hernando…tenemos aún ese cabo suelto. Vas a querer ir a matarlo o no?

Laura lo miro a los ojos.

\- con respecto a eso, yo quiero que me acompañes a verlo y hablar con el, pero no ahorita

\- de acuerdo, pero estas segura de que podrás hacerlo sin... mmm... cortarle las bolas y ponérselo de sombrero?

Laura comenzó a reír.

\- Pues ganas no me faltarían, pero eso solo sería darle gusto, lo que me preocupa es que tú lo quieras hacer luego de todo lo que te conté

\- Y para que quieres verlo de todos modos? no es echarle sal a la herida?

\- porque necesito enfrentarlo, demostrarle que a pesar de todo lo que él me hizo pude salir adelante y ser feliz.

Saga sonrió enternecido mientras le quitaba un mechón de cabello de su cara.

\- y... de verdad eres feliz? – preguntó.

\- contigo a mi lado sí, porque lo preguntas?

\- no se... a veces necesito reafirmarlo para ver si voy por buen camino.

\- lo que yo quiero saber es si yo te hago feliz a ti después de todo por lo que te hice pasar – pregunto ruborizada.

\- Soy feliz solo con saber que me amas tanto como yo a ti.

\- y aun tienes dudas?

\- mmm... no. y tú?

\- Ninguna, yo estaba dispuesta a dejar que me hicieran a mí lo que sea con tal de salvar tu vida. Viviré el resto de mi vida con el temor que te hagan algo a ti por mi culpa.

Saga le extendió los brazos para que ella se acercara a su asiento y ella obedeció sentándose en tus piernas

\- Vamos a dejar algo bien claro de una vez – dijo Saga con voz firme

Laura se acurruca en sus brazos y lo miraba paciente.

\- Hades ya me escupió del inframundo demasiadas veces. Ya te he demostrado que no soy un humano común. No puedo caer en manos de simples peleles. Quiero que dejes de preocuparte por eso. Ya no hay nadie que quiera hacerme daño por tu culpa.

\- si, ya me lo demostraste, pero creerte muerto es algo que de verdad todavía no se me olvida, yo no quiero perderte por nada del mundo.

Saga la estrecho contra su pecho.

\- Deja de echarme la sal. entre más lo pienses, más la posibilidad, ok?

\- Deja de andar diciendo que más posibilidad y etc., no me gusta oír eso, de por si testaruda y tú en vez de ayudarme a dejar de pensar me metes más escenarios a mi cabeza y no es justo!

Saga suspiro derrotado.

\- Está bien. yo no toco el tema y tú tampoco…

Laura se levantó de sus piernas.

\- ash amor! en serio que tu no captaste la idea de ayudarme a dejar de pensar pero bueno ni modo entonces yo misma lo hago!

Lo cogió de la cara y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente. Cuando se separaron minutos después y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Saga le dijo:.

\- No sé si alguna vez lo escuchaste en algún lado pero los hombres somos más simples. En lugar de decirme algo solo agárrame a besos si?, eso incluye cuando quieras evitar que haga alguna tontería

\- Eso incluye cualquier lado, y cualquier situación? – pregunto Laura con ojos brillantes.

\- Si. Alguna otra petición Mi señora?

\- Por el momento no se me ocurre ninguna – respondió Laura - ahhh si, ya me acorde, que cuando te da por pensar bobadas, no me hables en tono seco, porque ese tono me hace sentir como que hice o dije algo malo

\- Yo?, cuando?

\- ayer cuando estábamos hablando de los futuros mini Saga, el día de la boutique por los dulces, cuando te toco quitarme el pantalón para hacerme la curación y ya las otras no me acuerdo.

\- que rencorosa –bromeo Saga

\- no mi vida no es rencor, solo que cuando me hablas así me haces sentir como que hice algo mal y si no me dices que es pues me siento mal y tu voz es muy linda para que hables en ese tono

\- ahhh ya tan rápido intentamos los chantajes? está bien cuidare mi tono y mejor no diré nada antes de sacarlo. está bien?

\- sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no me digas las cosas tienes que decírmelas.

Saga se rascó cabeza. Que complicada era una relación de pareja estable. Quien lo hubiera dicho.

\- Y solo para aclarar – dijo Laura - tengo formas más lindas de conseguir lo que quiero sin chantajearte o también puedo usar otra forma de chantaje.

\- No lo dudo - dijo Saga viéndola a los ojos y tragando saliva al ver la cara lasciva que puso Laura.

Laura metió su mano por debajo de su camisa para acariciar sus abdominales y Saga la siguió mirando fijamente.

\- Recuerda que tú eres a la que no le gusta el público – dijo entre dientes

\- Y acaso estoy haciendo algo malo? - dijo con voz provocativa mientras comenzó a subir y bajar su mano por su torso.

\- Estas Provocando situaciones de las que después te quieres salir y ya no te voy a dejar – advirtió Saga.

\- Juro que no sé de qué me hablas – dijo Laura sonriendo.

Saga la sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Volteo a todos lados y vio que no había mucha gente.

\- De acuerdo... juguemos tu juego dulzura.

Laura le echo las manos al cuello para besarlo y contrario a lo que ella hubiera esperado, el beso de Saga fue suave y tierno. Ella intentaba subir la intensidad y el lo bajaba. Laura metió sus manos por su cuello por debajo de su camisa para sentir la piel de su espalda mientras Saga la tenía bien agarrada de la cintura.

Laura iba a cortar el beso para decirle que fueran a otro lado, pero fue justo en ese momento que Saga decidió volver su beso más posesivo. Laura olvido su plan y se rindió al beso. Saga bajo su mano a su trasero para masajearlo mientras su mano subió a su pecho. Por sobre su top, Saga comenzó a jugar con su pezón, mientras que la mano que estaba en su trasero se metió por debajo de los leggins y traviesamente comenzó a jalar su tanga hacia arriba, haciendo que el puente comenzara a metérsele por entre sus labios inferiores a Laura.

Saga parecía tener una extraña habilidad para ese movimiento, y Laura se encontró suspirando suavemente mientras su respiración se hacía más rápida y Saga seguía jugando con su pecho izquierdo.

Saga sonrió y prendió su cosmo lo suficiente para volver a crear una especie de vector con el cual se metió por debajo de los leggins de Laura, hizo a un lado la tanga de Laura y dos dedos de energía comenzaron a jugar con ella. Laura abrió los ojos al sentirlo pero Saga puso su cara más inocente mientras sonreía ante su travesura. Cambio de manos para hacer lo mismo en su trasero y su pecho mientras escuchaba a Laura gemir en sus brazos.

Muy pronto supo que Laura no soportaría más tiempo, soltó sus dos manos para apretarla más contra él y el grito de culminación de Laura fue ahogado en su totalidad por los besos de Saga.

\- Ahora si dulzura, vámonos de aquí – dijo Saga mientras se levantaba del asiento con una desmadejada Laura en brazos, bajo los aplausos de algunos lujuriosos que habían visto y comprendido la escenita.

Saga fue sonriendo todo el camino hacia la salida, aunque Laura reacciono solo cuando ya iban a la mitad del Lobby. Ahí Saga tomó un folleto que estaba en una mesa y se lo guardo en el bolsillo.

\- juro por Dios que en este momento no se si quiero matarte o ir a esconderme! – susurró Laura abriendo los ojos para mirarlo.

\- Jajaja siempre puedes decir que no y lo sabes. – dijo Saga sonriendo - Peeeeeero no puedes porque también quieres jijijj

Laura se tomó la libertad de darle un golpe en el hombro.

\- Contigo nunca puedo decir que no y por eso te aprovechas, verdad? – reclamo Laura sin mucha convicción.

\- ohhhh sí, pero que conste que también provocaste - dijo saliendo del hotel - y ahora qué?

\- yo que culpa tengo de que todo lo que hago te dé a ti ideas y despierte a bubu?

\- Jajajaja no. error. eres una provocadora y luego no te aguantas

\- Pero a ti te encanta que te provoque… - se defendió Laura

\- claro. tal para cual. recuerdas?, - Salieron a la carretera y caminaron hacia el pueblo -quieres ir a explorar el único disque bar de por aquí que no está en el hotel? – pregunto Saga.

\- claro, porque no? me vas a llevar todo el tiempo alzada? porque si es así me pongo cómoda – dijo Laura

\- mmm... quieres que te baje?

\- yo no para nada, lo digo por ti

\- mmm... pues definitivamente estas más pesadita que hace casi un mes pero no quebraras mi espalda

Laura contuvo la respiración y empezó a moverse en los brazos de Saga para zafarse.

\- pues si estoy tan "pesadita" bájame ya! – contesto Laura enojada

\- Jajaja no quiero…. bueno si – dijo bajándola - porque ya llegamos Jajaja

\- vuélveme a decir gorda y ya verás! – dijo volviéndolo a golpear en el brazo - por cierto amor, que te guardaste en el bolsillo?

\- ahhh estas al pendiente de todo? Entonces no hice muy buen trabajo. Al rato lo compenso - dijo Saga sacando el folleto de su bolsillo - Se me hizo interesante que le den la bienvenida oficial al verano con una gran fogata. – dijo mientras le extendía el folleto - algo cultural supongo y extraño pues lo van a hacer hoy por la noche y no el viernes 21 como deberían.

La cara de Laura se iluminó y se le pusieron los ojos como estrellitas. Junto ambas manos como si estuviera rogando.

\- y podemos ir?

\- pues... iba a preguntarte que si querías hacerlo.

\- sí, yo quiero vamos! – dijo emocionada

\- Jajaja bueno, pero es en la noche... -le agarró de la mano- mientras tomemos una soda por acá - dijo entrando al Nigga.

\- si con este calor cualquier cosa fría es refrescante – accedió Laura.

Apenas eran cerca de la una por lo que el lugar estaba muy tranquilo y solo había uno o dos comensales regulares.

\- Que bien no hay casi gente. – exclamo Laura con curiosidad - amor me haces el favor y pides por mí? estoy cansada que me hagan caras cuando pido algo sin alcohol.

\- Jajaja ok. - Saga pidió en la barra una cerveza fría y una michelada cubana y se la entregó

Laura se tomó un sorbo

\- que tiene esto?

\- mmm... clamato, limón, salsa inglesa, pimienta, salsa valentina, hielo y cerveza sin alcohol.

Ahora le dio un trago más largo.

\- pues no sabe mal, es más esta rico!

\- sí que sí. – dijo Saga aliviado de que no estuviera demasiado fuerte para ella - sirve también para que no te deshidrates o en nuestro caso, para la cruda jijijj.

\- Pues eso es muy buena idea, no quiero tener una aguja en mi cuerpo en un muy buen rato por la deshidratación – acordó Laura

\- bueno... aprendiste algo nuevo

\- y muy interesante

Laura empezó a observar el bar y a moverse al son de la música que está sonando, pero su mirada se fijó en la única y súper popular mesa de billar que había en todo el lugar.

\- Amor, tu sabes jugar billar? – Preguntó Laura

Comenzaron a entrar algunos clientes regulares que los miraron extrañados, por lo que Saga se acercó a Laura para evitar malos entendidos.

\- Obviamente se jugar y tú? - contestó

\- Pues dime de cual sabes jugar y te digo si se o no sé. – dijo Laura acariciando la mesa

\- mmm... no sabía que había varios estilos – dijo Saga - tampoco soy un vago sabes?

\- Jajajaja yo sé que no eres un vago amor – explicó sonriendo - pero está el pool o americano y el tres bandas o carambola

Saga se tomó la barbilla.

\- En el que metes la bolita negra al final jajá – respondió Saga.

Laura no pudo evitar reír ante la evidente falta de experiencia de su novio.

\- Jajajaja el pool es en el que tienes que meter todas la bolitas con los numeritos y vas acumulando puntos, y dejas para el ultimo el 8 que es las bolita negra

Saga la abrazo.

\- no sabía de los puntos. He vivido engañado toda mi vida.

\- Jajaja pues es una forma de jugarlo, tú lo haces sin puntos y solo metiendo el 8 al final?

\- Si

\- bueno entonces juguemos así yo quiero las lisas – dijo Laura escogiendo un taco y poniendo las bolas en su lugar.

\- Sé que no se mucho de tus "reglas" pero que no la primera que metas es la que te toca? – preguntó extrañado.

Laura pestañeó y comenzó a reír.

\- Jajaja sí. Tienes razón.

\- Yo creo que quieres hacer trampa - dijo Saga entrecerrando los ojos.

\- no, Jajaja eso pasa cuando estudias con gente que solo se inventaba nuevas formas de jugar para ganarle a los profesores, más bien recuérdame como es que debo agarrar el taco.

Saga le enseñó la posición de los dedos y del brazo con el taco, Laura tomó el taco, se inclinó hacia delante en la mesa y puso los dedos y brazo como Saga le mostro momentos antes.

\- así?

\- sí. se supone que sí. - dijo Saga distraído por la cantidad de personas aun en uniforme del hotel que comenzaban a entrar para tomar una cerveza

\- Entonces jugamos? pero yo no me acuerdo muy bien cómo se juega así que no me des muy duro.

\- Jajaja no recuerdo que hayas dicho lo mismo cuando... olvídalo jijijj, sí. está bien. Rompe – dijo Saga escogiendo su taco.

Laura entrecerró los ojos al adivinar lo que intentaba decir por lo que mejor se puso en posición en la mesa, se acomodó y le dio con el taco a la bola blanca metiendo una de las bolas lisas.

\- tu turno?

Saga hizo un tiro y falló, Laura hizo el segundo tiro y metió la segunda bola, buscó la bola blanca para hacer el tercero pero la bola quedo cerca de Saga así que fue hasta allá se inclinó, la golpeó y falló. Saga bajo la mirada y vio que al inclinarse rozó a bubu así que solo suspiró volvió a pegar y a fallar lo que hizo sonreír a Laura quien vuelve a darle pero falla también. Saga sonrió ahora y metió dos y falló la tercera. Casualmente Siempre que Saga fallaba la bola terminaba cerca de él y esta vez quedo justo en frente así que a Laura no le quedó de otra que ponerse de espaldas a el e inclinarse y darle a la bola. Saga acaricio suavemente su trasero para felicitarla por el buen tiro. Laura se estremeció y se quitó rápidamente para volverle a darle pero falló, suspira profundamente y se tomó un buen trago de la michelada mientras veía a Saga sonreír quien se acabó su cerveza. Pidió otra mientras metía dos bolas y falló la tercera volviendo la bola sospechosamente. Laura miró primero a la bola blanca y luego a Saga a ver si hay forma de mantenerse alejada pero no la hay así que solo suspira, se prepara para tirar y se inclina como antes.

Esta vez su trasero toco algo muy duro y su cara se volvió roja por pensar en lo que era.

\- Puedes sentir algo duro atrás de ti? – le susurró Saga al oído

Milagrosamente Laura metió una bola.

\- no, no siento nada – dijo pasando saliva con muchos trabajos.

\- qué bueno. creí que mi taco te estaba estorbando. - dijo mostrándole su taco cuando Laura volteo para enfrentarlo.

Efectivamente su taco lo tenía parado frente a él y en la posición en la que ella tiraba se le había encajado en su trasero. Riendo por ver lo roja que Laura se había puesto, Saga se movió de lugar para permitirle el tiro, Laura le volvió a dar y falló. Saga metió tres últimas tres bolas y falló la negra. Laura metió dos más y para su mala suerte falló la tercera. Saga fácilmente metió la negra y terminó el juego.

Laura ofuscada por perder fue a sentarse en la barra a terminar su bebida.

\- qué? lo hacemos más interesante? – sugirió Saga

\- que sugieres?

\- Una apuesta muy sencilla. Si yo gano 2 de 3... me vas a modelar todos los conjuntos que tenemos para tomarte fotos y llevarlas en mi celular y verlas todos los días en el trabajo.

\- Y cuanto conjuntos tenemos? – preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- 29

\- y si yo gano qué?

Saga pidió otra michelada y otra cerveza para el. La tercera de la tarde. Se le ilumino la cara a Laura. Saga era bueno pero no tanto.

\- ahhh ya sé si yo gano, de todos modos te los voy a modelar pero...

\- pero? – pregunto ansioso.

\- no vas poder tomar fotos, ni vas a poder tocarme un cabello y eso incluye tu cosmo. – dijo Laura retadoramente.

\- que queeee? ah no. así no vale ¡!- reclamó Saga haciendo puchero.

\- pero si ya vimos que tú sabes jugar más que yo, de que te preocupas?

\- solo precaución. cambia la apuesta

\- no, eso y si quedamos 2 - 2 que propones?

\- muerte súbita

\- seguro?

\- si

\- sellamos la apuesta con un beso?

\- Claro! - Saga la cargo de la barra a la mesa de billar y la beso por un buen rato.

Cuando Laura se separó de él, se bajó de la mesa y le pidió que comenzara.

Saga colocó las bolas y rompió. Metió dos rayadas y dos más antes de perder turno con la blanca. Miró a Laura y comenzó a preocuparse. Su cara había cambiado de una inocente chica a una profesional del billar analizando la mesa, poniéndole tiza al taco y en una posición bastante diferente a la que él le mostró. Le dio a la blanca, metió seis lisas antes de fallar y Saga entrecerró los ojos. Por qué tenía la impresión de que acababa de ser engañado?,

Laura esperó hasta que Saga tuvo el tiro listo para decirle al oído.

\- amor no tenemos 29 tenemos 31 porque yo tengo tres conjuntos rojos escondidos.

Desde luego, Saga fallo el tiro y volteo a verla.

\- estás haciendo trampa!

\- no, porque es que esos los tenía guardados y hasta ahorita me acorde – dijo pasando a su lado mientras le tira un beso

Laura hizo su jugada, metió la última bola que le quedaba y luego la negra.

\- Gane! 1 – 0 – se vanaglorió

\- Uhhh no. vamos 1-1 señorita. – reclamó Saga

\- Ah! ese también cuenta?

Saga se cruzó de brazos

\- desde luego! – respondió Saga

\- quedamos que eran 2 de 3? o quieres cambiar a 3 de 5? – pregunto Laura

\- 3 de 5 y Te toca romper. – señaló el peli azul.

Laura se puso en posición, rompió y metió tres bolas lisas y falló. Saga se puso en posición y viendo a los ojos a Laura y sin ver realmente hacia donde, tiró y metió tres rayadas, algunos comensales comenzaron a interesarse en el juego y se acercaron a la mesa a ver. Saga puso tiza, analizó la jugada y volvió a meter tres. Laura se acercó a Saga le dio un beso, le deseó buena suerte y se alejó para que dejarlo tirar bebiendo de su michelada. Aun sonriendo por esto, Saga se concentró y tiró la última rayada y luego la ocho. Todos a su alrededor aplaudieron por su buena puntería, así que Laura dejó la michelada sobre la barra, se acercó a Saga y le dio un beso que los dejó sin aliento. Los chiflidos burlones comenzaron a resonar por todo el lugar

\- bien hecho – dijo Laura apartándose un poco.

\- Si... gracias... segura que quieres seguir? – Dijo Saga con ojos brillantes – Vamos dos a uno

\- y porque no querría? – pregunto Laura extrañada.

\- No se... rompe...!

Laura lo miró decidida y se soltó la media cola de caballo para hacerse una completa, se puso en posición, rompió y metió 4 bolas lisas. Saga tiene una cara seria. Se le fue la sonrisa. Laura volteó a ver a Saga como queriéndole preguntar si continuaba o no y Saga asiente. En realidad estaba viendo a los jóvenes mirones que se habían colocado detrás de Laura quienes estaban haciendo comentarios entre ellos sobre sobre su tanga y su trasero. Laura se acercó a la bola blanca, metió 3 quedando solo la negra, se toma toda la michelada que le queda de un solo trago, le puso tiza al taco, se inclinó y metió la bola negra.

\- eres demasiado buena! – reclamó Saga

\- Gracias pero tenemos un pequeño problema con nuestra apuesta amor. el que rompa va a ganar siempre.- aclaro Laura

\- Y entonces que sugieres?

\- no se

Laura pidió otra michelada mientras Saga lo pensaba bien. Cuando regresó a la mesa Saga dijo.

\- Muerte súbita en tiros de fantasía y el primero que no meta la bola negra pierde.

Laura se quedó pensando.

\- tiros de fantasía eso si no sé cómo es

\- tiros que no haces en una posición normal o poniéndole obstáculos a la bola – contesto Saga.

\- está bien, pero dame un ejemplo.

Saga puso la bola blanca, la bola negra y la 3 en medio de ellas. El tiró logrando saltar la 3 pegándole en la 8 y enviando a la butaca izquierda.

\- algo así

Laura se cruzó de brazos y se le quedo viendo a la mesa.

\- siempre tenemos que pegarle a la negra cierto?

\- Si y sin golpear las demás bolas – aclaró Saga.

Laura seguía pensando y Saga aprovechó para darse la vuelta mientras preparaba su tiro y tomó un taco viejo sin punta, visiblemente descontinuado y regresó a su lugar. Viendo a los ojos a los jóvenes fisgones comienza a golpearlo en su mano como si fuera un bate ya que después de todo este tiempo no habían dejado de mirarle el trasero a Laura.

Esta puso 5 bolas en línea al lado de la negra cerrando el espacio para meterla en la butaca, hizo su tiro en el cual la bola blanca golpea la pared de la mesa y se va derecho a golpear la bola negra y meterla.

Saga sonrió.

\- Lo que supuse. Eres una tramposa – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- tramposa porque?

\- fingiste no ser tan buena – dijo mientras tomaba el taco bueno.

Laura cogió la bola blanca y la negra poniendo una en cada lado de la mesa y se sentó en el borde de la mesa de billar para esperar el movimiento de Saga quien fue hacia ella mientras ponía el viejo taco de forma inclinada sobre la mesa.

\- No, mi amor yo nunca fingí nada. Tú me distraías y por eso no tiraba bien y lo mismo paso contigo, los primeros los fallaste a propósito.

Saga sonrió y parecía que le había surgido una idea.

\- no te muevas - dijo viendo a los metiches del fondo. Puso la blanca de un lado la negra del otro apuntando a una lateral. A punta de besos hizo que Laura se recostara y quedara debajo de él. Apunto y le pego a la blanca que brinco el taco pego en la banda choco con el taco y guiándose con este cayo en la butaca de en medio. No dejo de besarla sobre la mesa y se escucharon varias botellas caer de los jóvenes asombrados por ese tiro.

Laura aun debajo de él, paró de besarlo y le dijo:

\- como pretendes que yo supere ese tiro tuyo? ya se me fueron las pocas ideas que tenía a menos que tú lo pongas y yo lo intente – dijo antes de continuar besándolo

Saga comenzó a pasar su mano suavemente desde su cara hasta sus piernas. Los fisgones ya habían comenzado a tener que arreglarse los pantalones del tiro para entonces.

\- ríndete - dijo Saga sin dejar de besarla

Laura enroscó las piernas en su cintura

\- Nunca! dime como tiro y lo hago - dijo Laura parando el beso

Saga la cargo aun con las piernas alrededor de él y puso sin obstáculos la bola blanca y la bola negra. Se puso de espaldas a la mesa y le dio su taco.

\- Ahora tira - dijo separándose lo suficiente para no estorbarle mientras la sostenía de la cintura con un solo brazo.

Era un tiro fácil y Laura lo sabia, por lo que se acomodó como pudo y junto cuando iba a tirar, Saga metió las Manos por debajo de sus leggins tocando su trasero directamente.

\- (hijo de su re soberana …) – pensó Laura deteniendo su tiro. No podía concentrarse con las manos ahí.

\- Tira – ordenó Saga.

El comienza a acariciarle el trasero posesivamente y obviamente, aunque hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Laura perdió el tiro y Saga le mordió el cuello con suavidad.

\- Ni loco te dejo ganar - dijo sacando sus manos

\- Eso lo tenía claro, tu no ibas a perder esa apuesta costara lo que te costara – dijo Laura

\- Me parece bien que sepas que yo siempre gano, otra michelada?

\- si, por favor.

Saga pidió la michelada y mientras Laura veía su preparación, Saga aprovechó para ir al Servicio. Sobre la barra, Laura puso su cara en sus dos manos suspirando y los jóvenes comenzaron a abordarla aprovechando que "Kanon" no los veía.

\- chicos en serio déjenme en paz, no se busquen problemas gratis – decía Laura manteniéndolos a raya pero los chicos son bastantes insistentes. - carajo, déjenme en paz! No me interesa!

Saga salió en ese momento del servicio y los vio en acción. Poniendo su mejor sonrisa malvada tomó el taco viejo movimiento que hizo que Laura volteara y viera la furia contenida en sus ojos.

\- maldita sea! – Exclamó bajándose del banquillo para caminar hacia él.

Con una sonrisa y sin que Laura pudiera detenerlo, Saga rompió el taco en dos con una sola mano y cada pedazo en otros dos mientras intentaba controlarse. Finalmente y sin previo aviso, envío con fuerza cada pedazo de taco a la nariz de los jóvenes, haciendo que cayeran al piso retorciéndose de dolor e intentaran gatear al servicio mientras sangraban. En realidad todo fue tan rápido que ninguno supo lo que les había pasado.

Al escuchar los gritos de los jóvenes, Laura corrió hacia Saga quien la recibió con un beso posesivo y algo de manoseo para marcar su territorio. El cantinero, quien no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, le dio la bebida a Laura.

\- No puedo dejarte sola ni 5 minutos? En su defensa, Te ves demasiado cogible hoy... y eso es algo que ningún varón resiste. En cuanto te termines tu bebida entraremos a bailar y te demostrare que con eso no se juega. - Dijo con ojos flameantes

\- es en serio lo que me estás diciendo?

\- Oh sí! termina tu bebida – Dijo mientras se terminaba de un trago su cerveza.

\- No fue mi culpa!

\- Yo sé que no es tu culpa. Es mía por dejarte sola sin ponerles un alto a ellos primero, porque llevan horas viéndote y esperando su momento. Son unos mocositos que no acostumbran a ver chicas tan buenas por aquí y solo por eso siguen vivos. Nadie molesta a mi mujer estando yo cerca. Nadie.!

Comenzó un ritmo muy pegajoso y Saga jaló a Laura hacia el cuarto obscuro/ sala de baile.

\- Quieres bailar entonces?

Laura asintió mientras terminaba su michelada de un jalón.

\- Si! A ver si es cierto que eres tan bueno bailando como recuerdo en el Enzo!

Saga la metió al cuarto obscuro. Era tan temprano que no había DJ sino música pregrabada en la lap. Música tropical, salsa, merengue, reggaetón… música que los de la isla no bailaban y mucho menos tan temprano.

\- Por qué no hay luces aquí? No tendría que haber algún interruptor o algo? – pregunto Laura

Saga comenzó a reír.

\- No preciosa. Es un cuarto obscuro. – dijo - Tiene que estar así. Es para… mmm… que haya un poco más de privacidad al bailar. Estamos en el caribe así que lo más seguro es que solo sepan bailar reggae y como la mayoría de ellos son de piel muy obscura, desaparecerán aquí.

\- Ahhh….

La canción de Mambo no. 5 de Lou Vega comenzó a tocar y ambos comenzaron a bailar. Casi no podían verse el uno al otro por estar en la obscuridad, pero sabían ambos exactamente donde estaban. El escándalo de la música no les permitía tampoco hablar, por lo que se dedicaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción siempre tocándose para no perderse en medio de la obscuridad.

Como si la computadora atinara que a Laura le gustaba bailar todos los géneros, saltó a la canción Spanish Girl donde Laura comenzó a bailar cadenciosamente y puso la mano de Saga en su cintura para que ambos llevaran el mismo ritmo.

El ritmo volvió a cambiar en Mueve las caderas de Oro Solido y entonces Saga también le tomo la mano sin separar la otra de su cintura. Ambos llevaban muy bien el ritmo y Laura estaba disfrutando como nunca. El no poder ver a Saga pero poder sentirlo y saber exactamente como se movía, el estar perfectamente sincronizados… para ella significaba más de lo que el suponía. Para ella significaba la reafirmación de su complemento más allá del nivel de atracción física o sexual.

Tu sonrisa de Elvis Crespo, La negra tiene tumbao de Celia Cruz y Muévelo muévelo de General los hicieron moverse como pocas veces. Desgraciadamente para Laura, después de esas canciones vino La Bomba, lo que provoco al mover sus caderas tan sensualmente que bubu quisiera jugar y comenzara a refregarse contra su trasero. Saga la tenía firmemente agarrada desde su vientre y al casi no tener nada de ropa, el asunto comenzó a calentarse de nuevo. Laura comenzó a dar gracias por la obscuridad y que nadie viera a que nivel de calentura estaban llegando ambos con solo bailar.

Y de solo escuchar los acordes iniciales de la siguiente canción, sabía que estaba completamente perdida: Llorando se fue (Lambada) de Kaoma. Saga la volteo y con una mano la tomo de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y con la otra mano, tomo la de Laura en alto en la típica posición de baile de la Lambada y comenzó a mover su cadera contra la de ella al ritmo de la música. La respiración de Laura comenzó a volverse irregular. Decir que estaba excitada era poco. Ella lo necesitaba en ese momento sin importarle si había público o no!

Se las ingenió para acercar su cara lo suficiente para intentar pedírselo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin sentirse como una descarada calenturienta.

\- Saga?

\- Si?

\- Es que… yo…

\- Dime…

\- Yo quiero…

\- Aja?

\- Ay Dios!

Saga sonrió. Así que ella estaba tan caliente como el? Perfecto. Era lo único que el necesitaba.

\- Tengo tu permiso para hacer lo que yo quiera en este lugar al ritmo de esa música?

\- Si, Si! Pero hazlo ya! Ahora!

Sin perder el tiempo, y a velocidad casi increíble, Saga bajo la mano al tiro de sus leggins y lo rompió de las costuras, no mucho, solo lo suficiente. A Laura no le importó en lo mas mínimo. Saga solo necesito rozar su sexo para darse cuenta que no necesitaba ningún juego previo. Sin dejar de moverse sacó a bubu y puso la mano de Laura ahí. Ella jadeo de solo cerrar su mano imaginando lo que estaba por venir. Saga la cargo lo suficientemente alto para poder hundirse en ella y la mantuvo así, aunque Laura tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para poder seguir bailando solo unos segundos, pues con su brazo en la cintura, Saga terminó cargándola y ella anclando una de sus piernas detrás de su cintura. La otra la dejo abajo para intentar balancearse al mismo ritmo de Lambada que Saga no había dejado de bailar.

Para fortuna de ambos, la canción termino siendo un mix de Lambada, poniendo un total de 3 canciones y casi 10 minutos de sexo extremo en lo cual Laura disfruto todos y cada uno de ellos. Al terminar la canción ambos se habían corrido al menos dos veces y estaban satisfechos y exhaustos. No querían separarse pero recordaron que estaban en un lugar público por lo que se separaron y salieron de ahí casi corriendo para poder seguirla en la cabaña hasta que ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos un par de horas después.

7 pm.

Ambos se habían despertado abrazados y Laura recordó la fogata a la que habían quedado de asistir. Despertó a Saga y ambos se metieron a bañar.

\- amor vamos a la playa cierto? – pregunto Laura desde la recamara

\- supongo – contesto Saga mirando de nuevo el folleto

\- pues necesito saber para ver que me voy a poner!

\- espera estoy leyendo... sí. - dijo Finalmente - Es cerca de donde fue ese otro festival al que fuimos aparentemente.

\- Perfecto! entonces espérame que ya salgo

Saga se colocó una camisa de manta blanca sin playera y un pantalón envolvente del mismo material en color beige. Se cambió de zapatos al saber que irían a la playa así que solo usaba unas sandalias de cuero. Laura se puso un bikini color fucsia y encima un Vestido de Shiffón con Apliques Bordados de color negro y sandalias para playa, se cepilló y deja el cabello suelto y sale modelándole a Saga.

\- listo ya podemos irnos – declaró.

A la luz de las lámparas de la recamara, Saga la vio con ese vestido transparente y las piernas desnudas y se golpeó la frente con la palma. Laura roló los ojos hacia el cielo

\- ahora que vas a decir?

Saga la tomo por la cintura.

\- voy a decir que te ves preciosa y que lo único que te salva es que estamos en playa, eres turista y estará obscuro sino…

\- sino que?

\- Te quedarías aquí en la cama conmigo dulzura - dijo dándole un beso - si te pones eso en Grecia aunque sea estando en casa... no te prometo quedarme quieto nunca.

\- Mentira porque póngame lo que me ponga, siempre sacas excusas – dijo con los brazos cruzados.

\- Jajaja y eso es tan malo? - dijo con ojos inocentes y su encantadora sonrisa mientras acariciaba su trasero.

\- no es malo. pero tú eres el que hace caras cuando me ve vestida así, y no me mires así, ni me hagas esa sonrisa porque entonces me dan ganas de no salir

Saga la acercó más hacia él.

\- Pues... tú dices salta y yo brinco desde el ropero.

Laura se separó de sus brazos y a pasar saliva. Con Saga no tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad para decir que no a lo que el quisiera.

\- y si no lo digo también lo haces.

Saga se rio y se alejó.

\- No es cierto. Solo si me provocas o me lo pides... te lo doy

\- y sino también.

Saga decidió parar la discusión.

\- Ya que hay muchas quejas de tu parte, prometo que no te vuelvo a tocar hasta que me lo pidas. - dijo dándole el brazo - Nos vamos?

\- Conste - a Laura le brillan los ojos al planear futuras travesuras – Hasta que yo lo pida.

\- Si.

Ambos salieron y caminaron despacio en la obscuridad hacia el lugar donde se veían muchos carros estacionados. Como Saga había dicho, era casi el mismo lugar donde había sido el festival días antes. Todo el pueblo estaba ahí y una gran fogata como de 5 metros de alto con gente alrededor tocando tambores y bailando estilo africano.

\- aquí hay festivales muy bonitos verdad? – dijo Laura al ver familias enteras reunidas ahí haciendo barbacoas o simplemente conviviendo - esta fogata porque es?

\- Celebran el inicio del verano. Dice aquí que como la mayoría trabaja en el sector turismo, no disfrutarían igual en viernes que es cuando están más ocupados por eso lo hicieron en miércoles.

\- ahhh así que lo hacen cuando lo puedan disfrutar todos – aclaró Laura.

\- así es. Esta isla fue colonizada por los ingleses en el siglo XVII pero, se cree que de hecho esta es la isla en la que desembarco Cristóbal Colon el 12 de octubre de 1492.

\- eso si no lo sabía, que interesante – Dijo mirándolo

\- Si... pero es solo una leyenda, van como 3 veces que cambian la historia y la isla, aunque es seguro que fue en Bahamas. Desgraciadamente, Bahamas es un archipiélago con más de 700 islas y solo 24 habitadas, así que lo más probable es que cambien otras 21 veces de opinión no crees?

Laura se acercó a la gran fogata y sacó sus manos para coger un poco de calor pues con el pelo mojado aun por el baño y la brisa y un poco de viento que estaba corriendo, las traía heladas. Como el humo es tan fuerte, inmediatamente reconoció la sensación de calor pero Saga estaba un paso detrás muy atento. Sabía que podía tener alguna crisis como la última vez en cualquier momento.

\- y tu como es que sabes la leyenda? – pregunto Laura tranquila.

\- Me gusta leer. Kanon tiene buenos libros en el librero y tú me diste mucho tiempo para hacerlo mientras convalecías, para mantenerme ocupado mientras dormías.

Laura sacó las manos del calor y las abrazó contra su pecho cerrando los ojos.

\- lo siento. creo que me demore mucho en recuperarme.

\- No, de hecho, lo hiciste sorprendentemente rápido y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Laura al sentir a Saga detrás de ella no pudo evitarlo y se recostó contra el para sentirse a salvo. Saga cerró sus brazos abrazándola y Laura esperó pacientemente a que la sensación de calor en sus manos desapareciera.

\- Fueron días difíciles lo lamento, pero tú te encargaste de que pudiera salir de esa. – declaro Laura

\- Pero influyo mucho el hecho de que quisieras vivir para mí – dijo Saga con ternura

\- yo siempre voy a querer vivir para ti

\- te lo recordare cada que te pongas triste

\- por cierto te dolió mucho el golpe que te di ese día? – preguntó curiosa.

\- Ja! ni me lo recuerdes. casi me los pones de hemorroides! – bromeo Saga.

Laura suspiro, abrió los ojos y se acurrucó más en sus brazos.

\- que exagerado!

\- Si bueno... para alguien que estaba recuperándose fue bastante fuerte. Recuérdame no provocarte de nuevo.

\- pues me asustaste! y luego te caí encima para llenarte de besos así que tan malo no fue o si?

\- Y nunca me queje de eso verdad? si por mi fuera así te hubiera tenido así el resto de mi vida, pero había dos metiches que me obligaron a dejarte. – dijo haciendo una mueca

\- Es cierto. que paso ahí?

\- Camus y Marín dijeron que era bueno que hubieras reaccionado pero se preocupaban de que pudieras volver a abrirte las heridas y fuera cuento de nunca acabar – contesto Saga.

\- ash que aguafiestas! pero si yo estaba lo mas de cómoda así! – dijo Laura

\- Ellos tenían razón. Pero desde ese momento, siempre estuve pendiente junto a ti. Por eso le pedí a Camus que se fuera y me dejara solo contigo.

\- Camus dijo que tú estabas joda que joda para quedarte solo conmigo, que porque no te gusta compartir o algo así… es cierto?

\- Jajaja cierto. No me gusta. Es lo malo de crecer con un hermano Gemelo.

\- Pues a mí tampoco me gusta compartir así que te estoy avisando. – dijo Laura.

\- en serio? vas a celarme? Que sexy!

\- tú lo haces conmigo, aunque tengo que reconocer que me gusta porque me hace sentir protegida, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza eh

\- Yo no te he celado hasta ahora dulzura... Cuando lo haga, te aseguro que te enteraras. Pequeñas escenitas con mi hermano y Camus no cuentan como celos.

Laura se separó para verlo a los ojos. Si aún no le había hecho escenitas… entonces que tan malas eran?

\- a ver explícame eso? pues que harás o qué?

\- Digamos que... no me gustaría saberlo ni yo. Conociéndome, no será nada agradable.

\- Conclusión no será nada agradable para ninguno

\- Si pero... no tengo motivos para celarte aun... aunque si me lo permites y no por celos, ya tengo pensada la manera de deshacernos de tus cuatro problemas masculinos al regreso a casa jijijj y no, no te voy a decir y si, si lo voy a disfrutar – dijo Saga en tono confidencial.

\- con Eduardo puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero los otros tres son los hermanos de Nat, y si quiero que me dejen en paz pero que nada malo les pase - hace puchero - me dejas llena de curiosidad. No me puedes decir nada nada?

\- No, pero no te preocupes. Yo no les tocare ni un pelo jijijj pero de que te dejaran en paz, les dará hasta miedo darte los buenos días. – declaro Saga muy serio.- te aseguro que lo sabrás todo pero a su debido tiempo. ok? - agregó besándola

\- Está bien. Confió en ti.

Saga le dio otro beso más profundo y cuando se separa Laura suspiró encantada.

\- amor busquemos donde sentarnos, te parece bien?

\- te sigo – contesto Saga

Laura escogió un lugar un poco alejado, donde casi no se escuchaba la bulla del pueblo pero si se alcanzaba a ver la fogata, cerca del mar y desde donde se podían ver las estrellas. Laura esperó a que Saga se sentara para ella hacerlo entre sus piernas. Saga la abrazó con ambos brazos y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Laura se recostó contra él y puso sus manos debajo de sus brazos

\- yo quiero hacerte unas preguntas, pero no quiero que te enojes conmigo, Ni quiero que te alejes de mi por preguntar esto – dijo Laura con voz suave

\- eso no va a pasar. Pregunta por favor. Necesito que me tengas confianza absoluta.

\- pero yo no quiero que te pongas tenso ni arruinar el día y la noche – afirmó Laura

\- Te prometo no hacerlo.

Laura hizo varias respiraciones profundas antes de preguntar:

\- porque cuando yo te conté lo que me hizo Henry tu lado malo quería salir? y porque tú nunca me preguntaste nada sobre eso?

\- de qué cosa nunca te pregunte nada? De todo lo que te paso?

\- Si

Ahora fue el turno de Saga de respirar profundamente. Se lo había prometido.

\- Digamos que Henry ya me había dado... un resumen de lo que te había hecho. Se jacto de eso y mucho más creyendo que podría matarme. Hernando también. Además... para que forzarte a hablar cuando estabas tan mal? Necesitaba nacerte A ti el abrirte a mí. Y mi lado malo... mmm... Mi lado malo fue el que aniquiló a Henry de la manera más sádica posible y hubiera seguido mucho tiempo más, pero despertaste y Camus me mandó llamar. Posiblemente mi... lado malvado no quedo satisfecho con mi venganza y... al rememorarlo de tus labios fue demasiado para él.

\- y porque fue demasiado para él, no lo entiendo? – insistió Laura.

\- porque el Saga malvado y el Saga bueno tienen algo en común: ambos te aman demasiado y no soportan escuchar que sufriste a manos de un hijo de puta.

\- pues yo te amo a ti en el Saga que estés, aunque tú nunca quieras mostrarme el otro – dijo mirándolo con adoración.

\- No. el otro no es fácil de controlar. Prefiero que no este.

\- Pero si tú dices que el Saga malvado también me ama, entonces por ese día tenías miedo de que algo me pasara – preguntó curiosa.

\- No me enorgullezco de ese lado mío. Aunque es frio y calculador, también es un poco... incontrolable. Posiblemente te hubiera tomado ahí mismo sin importarle nada más que su propio placer y eso no era lo que yo quería para ti – afirmó Saga.

\- ahhh así que a eso te referías con hacerme daño y a eso era lo que le tenías tanto miedo de que el saliera y lo hiciera? – preguntó asombrada

Saga escondió su cara apenada en el cabello de ella.

\- Si – contestó.

Laura volteó su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo para darle besos.

\- no amor no te pongas así, mira que todo salió maravilloso y mi corazón me dice que tú nunca me harás daño y yo le creo, tú en el estado en que estés nunca me lastimaras.

\- Si bueno... te lo preguntaré en unos meses más. rezo todos los días por eso

Laura se volteó completamente para quedar de frente a Saga y lo tomó de ambos lados de su cara.

\- yo sé que sí, y la que decide eso soy yo no tu.

Saga la besó con ternura. Algunos chicos pasaron regalando banderillas dulces y saladas para ir a quemarlas al fuego como era la tradición. Las dulces eran de malvaviscos y las saladas eran salchichas. Saga se emocionó mucho e intentó levantarse de inmediato pero Laura se lo impidió.

\- Dos cosas antes de ir a quemarlas si?

\- Claro

Laura empezó a acaricias su cabello con amor.

\- porque tu cabello y tu ojitos cambiaron de color ese día?

\- Pues... mi yo malo tiene su propia personalidad sus propias características físicas y sus propios sentimientos. Hasta hoy, en lo único que habíamos coincidido, es en nuestro amor por ti. No puedo decir que soy bipolar. Ese es Kanon (no se lo digas o se enoja jijijj), Mas bien sufro de algún desdoblamiento de personalidad que aún no he podido comprobar.

\- ah, y las dos personalidades saben que pasa y que hace la otra?

\- Si.

\- aunque ese día solo pude ver tu ojos un momento me demuestran lo mismo que me muestran ahorita y es amor

Saga bajo la mirada ruborizado.

\- En estos últimos años, la he dominado muy bien, pero... tu caso, sobrepaso mi realidad de nuevo y por eso el salió.

\- lo lamento yo no quería que se saliera por mi culpa – dijo Laura apenada.

\- Si bueno... no fue tu culpa sino de Henry, verdad? Y pues... - suspiro - de verdad espero que Minos se haya apiadado de mí y lo castigue como debe.

\- amor si por algún motivo se vuelve a salir, por favor no me lo escondas, mejor dime que pasa si? me duele que no me lo digas.

\- te prometo intentar advertirte antes de que eso suceda

\- si, por favor. ese día estaba muy asustada.

\- yo estaba más asustado. No quería que saliera ni te hiciera daño. Peor aún que no quisiera ser controlado

\- y como pudiste hacerlo?

Saga sonrió

\- Convenciéndolo de que era más fácil que te tuviéramos por toda la eternidad si él se mantenía al margen. Si el salía, posiblemente te tuviera una noche pero te perdería para siempre

\- así que los dos me quieren por toda la eternidad y por eso lo pudiste convencer?

Saga puso atención en cómo se escuchaba su declaración de boca de Laura y volvió a esconder su cara en su cuello. Laura empujó a Saga suavemente para que quedara acostado sobre la arena y ella se le sube encima de él besándolo con mucho amor.

\- Respóndeme por favor.

Saga la miro a los ojos.

\- Si

Laura sonrió satisfecha

\- y porque te escondes entonces?

\- Porque... me da pena. Suena algo... loco y posesivo incluso a mis oídos

\- pues a mí me parece lo más dulce, tierno y romántico del mundo y me dan ganas de ponerme a llorar de pura felicidad – dijo Laura

\- no! no llores porque van a creer que te estoy maltratando – dijo Saga volteando a ambos lados.

\- tú tienes un serio problema con mis lágrimas así que hazme olvidar que quiero llorar

Saga le tomó su carita y comenzó a besarla primero con ternura y luego más posesivamente, Laura puso sus manos en su pecho y se separó de él.

\- ves? ahí tienes tu santo remedio para que no llore, y ya que estamos aquí y de tan buen humor, puedes concederme un deseo? – dijo Laura

\- mmm... los que tú quieras – dijo Saga feliz de que no hubiera llorado.

\- Quiero que te metas al mar conmigo en este momento.

\- pero... es de noche!

\- y?

\- y pueden picarme algunos bichos!

\- por favor – dijo haciéndole ojitos - lo podemos hacer aquí o frente a la cabaña, tu decide pero quiero meterme al mar contigo ahorita - le empieza a dar besos

\- alguna fantasía tuya?-pregunto Saga.

Laura negó con la cabeza.

\- Solo quiero compartir esa experiencia contigo.

\- ok. tu ganas.- dijo mientras le regalaba su salchicha a un niño que no tenia y se quitaba su camisa, la doblaba cuidadosamente, se quitaba las sandalias y ponía su camisa sobre ellas, hizo lo mismo con su pantalón y solo quedo en un speedo rojo

Laura se quitó las sandalias, el vestido lo dobló y lo puso al lado de la ropa de Saga.

Saga se quedó estático ante la visión del trasero de Laura en ese bikini. Laura hizo unos pequeños estiramientos y cuando terminó, volteó a ver a Saga

\- vamos?

\- si

Laura cogió la mano de Saga y empezó a caminar para meterse al mar. Ya adentro, nado unos diez metros, desde donde ya no se alcanzaba a ver a la gente y se puso a flotar. Saga se mantuvo a una prudente distancia vigilándola. Laura hizo que Saga se acercara más para pegarse a él y abrazarlo.

\- me encantaría ponerme a jugar contigo en el mar, pero creo que todavía no estoy preparada para eso,

Saga respiró aliviado.

\- Dulzura... vivimos en una ciudad con playas hermosas... tenemos mucho tiempo para hacerlo

\- pero aun así es muy rico estar en tus brazos y en el mar – declaró Laura.

\- menos mal. Alguna vez te has dormido mientras flotas? – preguntó Saga.

\- no, porque?

\- se siente mucha paz

\- me gustaría intentarlo, pero me da un poco de miedo – dijo Laura bajando la cabeza

\- bueno intentemos algo. Flota y relájate. Cierras los ojos y olvídate de todo. Yo te cuido.

\- pero no me vas a dejar sola? - pregunto angustiada.

\- nunca. me sentirás en tu espalda todo el tiempo – dijo Sonriendo para tranquilizarla.

\- está bien

Laura se puso a flotar y cerró los ojos. Saga cumplió su parte y no la soltó en ningún momento. Al sentirlo cerca a ella y sentirse segura, a Laura le empezó a dar pesadez y sueño. Saga le acarició el cabello y Laura trató de luchar contra el sueño pero a cada momento fue más difícil, hasta que finalmente cayó dormida. Saga le acaricia la cara tiernamente y la dejó dormir unos diez minutos más antes de cargarla en brazos hasta la cabaña. Así de relajada como la veía, no despertaría hasta la siguiente mañana.


	13. Chapter 13

20 de junio, 8 am

Cabaña de Kanon

San Salvador, Bahamas

Laura despertó con un rico olor a waffles con fresas y jarabe de chocolate. Medio abrió los ojos y se desperezó lo suficiente para poder levantarse y seguir el rastro del olor a la comida. Abrió los ojos completamente cuando llegó a la cocina y vio a Saga bailando tipo Tom Cruise en Risky Business, canción que tocaba en su celular. Laura disfrutó del espectáculo sin hacer ningún ruido para no interrumpirlo.

\- Que lastima que no tengo mi celular, porque hubiera sido un hermoso video para la posteridad – dijo una vez que se terminó la canción.

Saga volteó un poco avergonzado.

\- Buenos días! Creí que seguías dormida!

Laura se acercó poniéndole los brazos al cuello y comienza a besarlo. Saga puso sus manos en la cintura para atraerla hacia él.

\- Dormiste bien? anoche caíste rendida en el mar. te relajaste de mas

\- eso fue porque estaba contigo y me relaje tanto que ni me di cuenta a qué hora me pusiste la pijama

\- no me sorprende. relajarse en el agua es uno de mis secretos para no salirme de mis casillas a menudo. por eso en mi casa tengo un jacuzzi

\- yo creo que ese jacuzzi nos va ser de mucha ayuda, deberíamos buscar la forma de meternos en uno, a mi lo que me sorprende es que me hayas puesto pijama, aunque como siempre omitiste la ropa interior

\- la fuerza de la costumbre - sonrío Saga recibiendo un ligero golpe de Laura en el brazo.

\- si como no, sino me la has desaparecido toda es porque te gusta desaparecerlas o quitarlas

\- que exagerada. además... todo fue en aras de tu comodidad.

\- no es exagerada mi vida, es la verdad pero si a ti te gusta, no importa pero a ver explícame eso de mi comodidad?

Saga sonrió y la sentó en uno de los bancos altos de la barra de la cocina.

\- muchas de las pacientes a las que di consulta durante la escuela, venían con dolor debido a que dormían con ropa interior, sobre todo las que usaban varillas así que yo recomiendo que se los quiten antes de dormir. – contestó – aunque claro hay excepciones.

Laura lo miró con desconfianza.

\- Cuáles son esas excepciones?

Saga miró a ambos lados como si quisiera hacerle una confidencia.

\- La excepción son las señoras que los tienen de calcetín con canica y se los pueden pellizcar y lastimar más si no duermen con algún soporte.

Laura no pudo dejar de reír ante esto.

\- Jajajajaaja bueno ese pretexto funciona para los sostenes pero y para los pantis cuál es?

Saga le acaricio la mejilla con ternura. Le gustaba mucho oírla reír.

\- Simple fácil acceso para mis co… jugueteos nocturnos.

La cara de Laura se volvió rojo granate y prefirió cambiar el tema.

\- Amor, cual es el plan para hoy?

\- Tenemos que ver si ya llegaron tus papeles, comprar los boletos para irnos, checar que el orgullo marino este siendo reparado, etc.

\- y eso lo haremos antes o después de limpiar la cabaña, lavar la ropa y pagarte tu apuesta? – dijo viéndolo a los ojos

\- creo que deberá ser antes preciosa, pues de todo lo que hagamos fuera, sabremos que haremos los siguientes días.

\- bueno tú mandas. – dijo Laura bajándose del banquillo – Que cosa es la que huele tan bien?

\- Adelanté haciendo el desayuno para salir temprano. – contestó Saga – Pero que apuesta quieres pagarme?

\- no te acuerdas? la que ganaste ayer en el billar?

Saga la miró

\- hago muchas apuestas y siempre las gano. No puedo recordar todas.

\- Bueno ve sirviendo el desayuno y si me esperas un momento, te doy una idea de que apuesta fue la que ganaste, te parece? – dijo Laura con aire travieso.

\- De acuerdo.

Laura le dio un beso antes de ir a la habitación para cambiarse. Se colocó el primer babydoll que encontró con unas zapatillas no tan altas, se cepilló un poco el cabello enredado mañanero y suspiró antes de salir. Estaba muy nerviosa. Era la primera vez que se ponía algo así para Saga y conociéndolo…

Saga sabía perfectamente cuál era la apuesta de la que ella hablaba, pero también recordó que dijo que no la tocaría a menos que ella lo pidiera por lo que cuando ella salió, ya estaba listo con la cámara abierta en el celular para tomarle las fotos. Estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo cuando salió Laura con ese babydoll negro. Le tomó cerca de diez fotos antes de decir:

\- El que sigue!

A Laura se le subió un poco el color al rostro pero también había un dejo de decepción en su mirada.

\- Mejor lo dejamos para la Riviera. – comentó bajando la vista hacia el ribete de la batita

\- Tienes una apuesta que cumplir. así que ponte todos.

Laura, al no ver una reacción más favorable por parte de Saga se dio la media vuelta hacia la cocina.

\- Si pero tú nunca especificaste cuando – respondió - Primero déjame desayunar

Laura se acercó a la mesa donde le habían servido ya su desayuno, partió uno de los waffles y se lo comió. Saga le sirvió un vaso con leche chocolatada y volvió a sentarse, mas no pudo quitar la mirada de las dos orbes que sobresalían por sobre los waffles.

\- Ya ves cómo eres muy lindo? Por eso te amo. – dijo Laura subiendo la mirada hacia Saga y sonriendo con satisfacción – amor, llevas mucho tiempo con el pedazo de waffles en el tenedor mirando no sé qué – dijo buscando algo manipulando sus pechos como si buscara algo – Acaso se me cayó algo? Me ensucie?

Saga trago saliva y desvió la mirada.

\- No… no es nada – dijo intentando que su mente no estuviera pensando en mil y un cosas que quisiera hacerle con esa prenda puesta.

Laura se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas de frente a él y comenzó a darle de sus waffles. Saga la tomó de la cintura para que no se cayera.

\- Creo que así no te dará torticolis por intentar ver lo que hay – dijo Laura satisfecha con sentir que cierta parte de la anatomía masculina de Saga quería salir a jugar – Mejor abre la boquita tan sexy que tienes para que pruebes los deliciosos waffles que me hiciste.

Saga hipnotizado abrió la boca y degustó el bocado.

\- Creo que ya me puedo casar. Me salieron buenos.- dijo Saga casi devorando todo lo de su plato que le daba Laura en la boca. Un bocado ella y un bocado el.

Cuando terminaron, Saga la mandó a cambiarse.

\- cámbiate con algo cómodo para caminar anda! – dijo dándole una palmada en el trasero

\- Cómodo… cómodo… ahhh! ya sé que me voy a colocar – dijo Laura - Ya que al parecer tienes mejor memoria que yo, recuerda que tenemos que comprar jabón de ropa y cosas de aseo.

Saga la miró extrañado

\- Para qué?

Laura se puso en jarras.

\- Como que para qué? No pretendes que le dejemos a tu hermano la cabaña hecha un chiquero, o si?

\- Pues la verdad... no se me había ocurrido. – contestó Saga sinceramente.

\- Pues a mi si y planeo que me ayudes – dijo desapareciendo en la habitación y gritando dijo – y como premio, te tallaré la espalda como tanto quieres

Los ojos de Saga brillaron.

\- Que conste!. Yo también voy a cambiarme. – dijo casi corriendo a la habitación.

Estuvo varios minutos hurgando en los cajones:

\- jajá oficialmente no tengo ropa limpia – exclamó Saga

\- No lo dudo. También tenemos que hacer la lavandería.

Saga se rio nervioso

\- Esa risa porque? – pregunto Laura

\- es que... mmm... nunca he usado la lavadora, creo que en mi depa todavía tiene el moño

Laura lo miró sorprendida.

\- y entonces como haces para tener ropa limpia?

Saga junto sus índices y se puso a jugar con ellos.

\- Siempre hay alguien que se ofrece a lavármela – dijo tímidamente.

Laura hizo una mueca mientras también buscaba en sus cajones.

\- porque no me sorprende que todas las viejas quieran meter las manos en tu ropa? Pero usar una lavadora no es tan difícil. Mientras esté en un idioma que entendamos…

Saga se puso a pensar.

\- Ni siquiera he visto una lavadora en esta casa.

\- Cuando regresemos la buscamos, no creo que tu hermano tenga una lavadora en idioma raro o sí?

\- yo no apostaría a que no – aclaró Saga

Laura se colocó rápidamente un short tipo safari y una blusa de botones color rosa.

\- Como me veo? – dijo dando una coqueta vuelta

\- Hermosa como siempre – dijo Saga dándole un beso.

\- Gracias… Por cierto… crees que podamos comprar un celular para mí? – pregunto Laura

\- Pues de que podemos, podemos pero preferiría que te esperaras a llegar a Paris.

\- Porque?

\- A menos que tengas alguna urgencia por llamar a alguien, para lo cual usas el mío, las telecomunicaciones en islas tan remotas como estas son carísima y de mala calidad. – explicó Saga – además de que los teléfonos americanos no son compatibles con los europeos y solo sería tirar el dinero.

Laura lo abrazó.

\- Eres muy inteligente – dijo – Y si, tienes razón. Necesito poder asegurarlo porque no me duran mucho que digamos.

\- déjame adivinar. Tienes manitas de licuadora? – pregunto Saga sonriente

\- Pues en las carreras que me toca pegar, siempre termina cayéndose, o por alguna razón siempre lo pierdo, y luego ya que me compre otro lo encuentro. yo le echo la culpa a los bolsillos tan pequeños de la falda del uniforme.

A Saga se le hizo agua la boca de recordar la falda con la que la conoció. La tomó de la mano y salieron de la casa.

\- Tanto así?

\- Claro! Haz memoria. El día de tu interrogatorio, de donde saque el celular sino tenia bolsillos en ningún lado?

Saga lo pensó un momento y al percatarse de que solo había una respuesta abrió mucho los ojos

\- y la respuesta es? - dijo Laura sonriendo

\- En el... liguero?

\- Ding ding ding! Y tenemos un ganador!

\- en serio? – Preguntó Saga con la boca abierta

\- Ese día delante tuyo saque el celular del liguero, y cuando me di cuenta que no tenía señal lo volví a poner ahí mismo – recalcó Laura.

Saga pasó saliva con mucho trabajo.

\- ese día... ni siquiera me entere que traías liguero – murmuró entre dientes

\- pues quien sabe que andabas viendo, porque en el video si se ve, justo cuando tú me atrapaste antes de caer de rodillas.

\- creo que necesito copia de ese video – Dijo Saga muy serio

Laura se colgó de su brazo para verlo a los ojos.

\- lástima que no lo pudiste ver. Era nuevo y un regalo de nat, y ya te puedes imaginar como son los regalos de Nat…

Saga se tropezó con una piedra de la emoción, pero se alcanzó a agarrar para no caer

\- estas bien amor? – pregunto Laura entre risas

\- si... solo me desconcentre un poquito

\- Cuando estuviste en mi apto en el closet viste una caja como de zapatos pero más grande de lo normal?

\- Uhhh posiblemente…

\- la abriste?

\- No. Camus me interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Laura dio un suspiro de alivio

\- que tenía esa caja? – preguntó curioso

\- cosas – dijo Laura misteriosamente

\- y por qué no querías que lo viera?

\- porque seguro hubieras salido con la caja entera

\- mmm... nop. a menos que las guardes después de usarlas – aseguró Saga.

Laura sacudió la cabeza incrédula y le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

\- eres un pervertido! juro que no se para que las quieres en ese estado. Lástima que no pueda botar esa caja porque si hay cosas bien bonitas

\- necesitarías ser hombre para entenderlo pero ahora que regresemos las usaras para mí. – Afirmó Saga

\- pero ni siquiera sabes que hay ahí! son regalos de Nat, que decía: oh si, ese conjunto te servirá para tu novio. yo me compre uno igual pero el tuyo es más revelador para que te sueltes bla bla bla

Saga no pudo evitar sonreír mientras imaginaba el tipo de cosas que podrían haber ahí.

\- algunas de esas cosas ni tapan y la loca quería que me lo pusiera con uniforme. – agregó Laura- Así que si creíste que me iba a poner algo de ahí estás loco.

\- ahhh es que... aun no entiendes del todo mi poder de convencimiento – dijo Saga sonriendo.

Laura pasó saliva con dificultad.

\- cual poder de convencimiento? – dijo en voz alta arrepintiéndose al ver sus ojo - (eso Laura has preguntas estúpidas y luego te dejan sin armas).

Saga comenzó a dar varios pasos muy decidido hacia ella viéndola directamente a los ojos, lo que provocó que ella comenzara a retroceder topándose de espaldas a una palmera. Saga sin dejar de verla apoyo su mano derecha sobre la palmera y comienza a besarle en el cuello mientras con un dedo de la mano izquierda hacia un camino desde su cuello hasta el ombligo suave y despacio

\- (ok Laura piensa has algo)

Involuntariamente Laura cerro los ojos y suspiró. Saga comenzó a acariciar su pierna de la rodilla hacia el muslo, haciendo que Laura suba su pierna a la altura de su cadera mientras la besaba posesivamente y se refregaba contra ella. Laura se rindió a su beso agarrándose de su playera para no caer. Sonriendo, el acaricio su pierna sugestivamente incluso por debajo del short.

\- verdad que modelaras toda la ropita mega escandalosa que tienes en tu casa o cualquier otro lugar? - le preguntó susurrándole al oído

\- mmm aja – acierta a contestar Laura.

\- Di: si mi amor lo hare - Saga subió de intensidad su beso y sus caricias

\- Sí mi amor… que? – decía Laura entre jadeos

\- si mi amor me pondré lo que tú quieras – repitió Saga

\- si, si eso… lo que tú quieras…

Saga no estaba satisfecho. Comenzó a meter su mano por dentro de la blusa de Laura para acariciar su espalda de una manera muy erótica.

\- Dilo tal cual

\- que digo?

\- si mi amor me pondré lo que tú quieras – repitió Saga un poco encendido también para ese punto.

\- si mi amor me pondré … si mi amor... me pondré…

Saga se detuvo abruptamente. Lo estaba volviendo a hacer. Donde había quedado su autocontrol?

\- Creo que nos salimos de los planes – dijo volteándose para respirar y controlarse - Primero iremos al correo. Y ya de ahí veremos que sale

\- Dame un minuto y te alcanzo – contestó Laura sentándose contra la palmera aun con la respiración agitada y cerrando los ojos. Después cambio de opinión – Amor ven por favor.

Saga se apresuró a llegar a su lado

\- agáchate

Saga obedeció, momento en que Laura lo acarro de la nuca acercándolo hasta quedar nariz con nariz.

\- si mi amor me pondré lo que tú quieras pero antes tendrás que darme incentivo. - dijo volviéndolo a besar

Saga le sonrió al finalmente separarse de ella.

\- tendrás que ganártelos – dijo cargándola en sus brazos.

Laura puso sus brazos en su cuello y disfrutó la caminata. No tardaron en llegar al correo para preguntar si había algún paquete a nombre de Kanon, entregándoles dos sobres, uno con atención a Laura.

Saga le entregó el sobre que era para ella y cuando Laura lo abrió, descubrió su pasaporte, sus identificaciones, tarjetas de crédito y débito y un chip nuevo para celular con su mismo número.

\- Ay Nat! Te adoro cuando eres así de linda. – abrió su pasaporte y vio una hoja de papel doblada con una nota de Nat. La leyó en silencio, y se puso roja como tomate.

\- Que sucede? Alguna Mala noticia?

Laura miró a Saga y la nota sucesivamente poniéndose aún más roja antes de romperla en mil pedacitos en caso que Saga pudiera leerla. Saga subió una ceja a modo de interrogación mas no dijo nada.

\- Si todo está en orden, debemos ir a comprar los boletos. – dijo Saga

\- Si! Pero guárdame todo esto por favor – dijo entregándole el sobre – capaz que los pierdo.

Ambos salieron de la oficina de correos.

\- Está muy lejos el aeropuerto? – preguntó Laura antes de que Saga se detuviera en otra puerta.

\- No. Aquí es. – contestó sonriendo dejándola pasar primero.

Laura miró hacia todos lados, pero lo único que vio fue un cuarto de 3x3 con un mostrados y algunas sillas.

\- pero porque no escucho ningún avión ni nada? – preguntó curiosa

\- La isla es muy pequeña. – comentó Saga – Solo hay espacio para una sola pista y esta habitación funge como recepción, aduana y sala de espera.

Pidieron información, y compraron los boletos. Salieron con ellos en la mano.

\- Lo ves?. justo a tiempo. los dos últimos lugares para Nassau mañana

\- a qué hora?

\- 8 am

\- ah bueno. no es tan temprano y se puede dormir en el vuelo

\- jajá supongo que puedes, pero no le calculo más de 45 minutos de vuelo a Nassau, de ahí le calculo unas 14 a 16 horas a parís, siempre y cuando tomemos un vuelo directo. – dijo Saga – Ciertamente estamos muy lejos de casa.

\- Cuando compraras los boletos a Paris? Que sean dos asientos cerca de la cola y en la ventanilla – pidió Laura – Odio compartir vuelo con alguna vieja parlanchina o uno que ronca y no dejan dormir.

\- si no mal recuerdo los aviones que llegan a Nassau, y por lógica también salen de ahí hacia parís, es un Boeing 747. Los asientos van 3-4-3, por lo que intentare aplicar un truco que alguna vez me enseno Shaina para comprar los tres asientos a precio de 2.

Laura abrió los ojos con asombro.

\- Eso se puede?

\- Pues… en teoría, cuando compras los boletos por internet, hay escondida una opción que te permite comprar el asiento de en medio para mayor comodidad cuando compras dos boletos. De ese modo no tendremos a nadie que pueda molestar a mi niña hermosa. – dijo besándole la cabeza – Solo cuesta como 5 dólares y te lo asignan si el vuelo no va lleno.

\- Si! Si! Intentémoslo! – sugirió Emocionada.

\- Cuando lleguemos a la casa los compramos. Mientras, vamos a los muelles a ver el Orgullo Marino y ya de regreso a Casa, pasamos a la boutique a comprar lo que me pediste.

Laura asintió y Saga la abrazo, llevándosela en dirección a los muelles.

\- si quieres puedes esperarme en la lonchería.

\- es buena idea, y por cierto amor, necesitamos comprar unas maletas para empacar todo, porque yo asumo que tu si tienes pero yo no.

\- jajajaja, si por maleta te refieres a una bolsa de lona – contestó Saga - no me dejaron empacar casi nada, pero sí. Compraremos algunas maletas para ti

\- es que si creo que me excedí un poquito comprando ropa y ni hablar de la que voy a comprar en París. Tendré que deshacerme de mucha de la ropa que tengo actualmente. – mencionó Laura – Pero quien dices que no te dejo empacar?

\- Kanon fue el que empaco mis cosas y dijo que el tenia ropa nueva aquí y en el yate y no tenía por qué cargar mucho. Solo lo necesario.

\- y porque empaco tus cosas Kanon? – preguntó extrañada.

Saga bajo un poco el ritmo de su caminata al recordarlo y sus puños comenzaron a cerrarse.

\- Digamos que no estaba yo en condiciones de hacerlo – dijo suavemente

\- que tenías? – preguntó preocupado - estabas enfermo? te viniste enfermo, verdad? Habla!

\- No. Fue solo que… mi cerebro no pudo procesar por un momento y él tuvo que tomar las riendas.

Laura se paró en seco y lo miró de arriba hacia abajo para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Saga no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

\- Amor ya me estas asustando explícate!

\- Es que... nos acabábamos de enterar de... quien era Henry y yo estaba muy asustado de lo que pudiera hacerte antes de que yo te encontrara… - confesó finalmente.

\- Ahhhh, leíste el informe de lo que el hacía – dijo Laura en voz baja

\- si.

\- Creo eso no ayudaba nada a tus nervios, verdad?

\- en absoluto. Y como siempre, Kanon tuvo que hacerse cargo porque Camus estaba igual de inútil que yo, y recuérdame reponerle su ropa nueva a Kanon antes de irme. – dijo abrazándola

\- Claro que sí. Kanon se ha portado muy bien. Amor yo entiendo que tú te hayas puesto inútil como dices, pero Camus porque? Hasta donde él me dijo él es bueno manejando situaciones.

\- Si bueno... no creo que hasta hoy, el haya tenido que preocuparse de nadie tanto como de ti. No tiene muchas personas a las cuales querer.

\- Pues eso ya como que se está convirtiendo en una costumbre de los acuario – Laura sacudió la cabeza – Ok, no iba a decir una estupidez

Saga se dio cuenta que ya llegaron a los muelles y cambia de tema

\- Iré a los astilleros. Por qué no vas y pides algo para tomar en la lonchería mientras regreso?

\- como mande mi capitán – dijo Laura dándole un saludo militar viéndolo agarrar camino.

Laura subió las escaleras hacia la lonchería, y vio que la tía Lucy estaba atendiendo a sus clientes pero le hace señas para que se sentara.

\- Buenos días! – dijo cuando llegó a los bancos frente a la barra.

\- Hola niña! Como estas? - dijo saludándola con un beso y un abrazo

\- yo muy bien gracias y usted?

\- muy bien gracias. Te gusto la comida de la última vez? – dijo la Tía Lucy sin soltarle las manos

\- me encanto! muchísimas gracias! – Laura la abrazó y se quedó así un rato abrazándola por sobre la barra para sorpresa de la Tía Lucy. - mmm lo siento, pero es que usted tiene un aire tan maternal que no lo puedo evitar.

La tía Lucy se ruborizó un poco al separarse de Laura y le da unos tiernos golpecitos con su mano.

\- Qué bueno que te gusto. hacía mucho que no la preparaba. Desde antes de que mi querido Rommel falleciera.

\- pues le quedo exquisita y la disfrute como nunca – exclamó Laura feliz.

\- me alegro. Quieres un poco de té helado? ya se me termino el maracuyá pero me llega más la semana que entra.

\- si gracias - dijo bajándose del banquillo y pasando adentro - me encantaría disfrutar más jugo de maracuyá pero yo me voy mañana.

\- Ah que caray! y para cuándo regresas? – preguntó mientras le servía un vaso.

\- no sabría decirle, aunque si me encantaría regresar

\- Bueno... siempre serás bienvenida aquí mientras yo viva - le sirve algunos Nuggets de cangrejo con salsa marinara para usar como dip en una canasta y se la da.

\- Gracias, usted tiene un muy buen sazón! – dijo mientras se los comía.

\- Gracias. Mis sobrinos lo heredaron también, aunque Vlad es más de cocinar que mi Tanis

\- lo importante es que no se mueran de hambre. Sabe? me encanta oír como habla y se refiere a sus sobrinos – dijo Laura comiéndose los Nuggets.- ojala pudiera quedarme en esta isla y no regresar.

\- es cuestión de que le diga eso al señor Kanon. le haría bien a la isla que él se quedara aquí. – dijo La tía Lucy mientras preparaba lo que sus clientes habían pedido.

\- sí, pero su familia, sus amigos, su trabajo y toda su vida está en Grecia. ya hizo mucho al venir por mí y yo en algún momento tendré que enfrentar mi realidad aunque no me guste – decía más para ella misma que para la señora.

\- todos debemos enfrentar nuestra realidad tarde o temprano y todos tenemos nuestra historia. depende solo de nosotros el ser felices en esta vida. – dijo la Tía Lucy sirviendo y llevándole su comida a dos de los clientes y regresando rápidamente.

\- si lo sé. yo encontré la felicidad al lado de él y no cambiaría nada de lo que he vivido ni viviré con él, él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida pero…

Laura voltea a ver a la Tía Lucy y su sonrisa tranquila y comienza a quebrarse, poniendo su cara entre sus manos.

\- Necesito a mi mami!

La tía Lucy la abraza por detrás de los hombros.

\- y donde está tu mami?

Laura se volteó y sin poder evitarlo abrazó a la tía Lucy

\- en el cielo!

La Tía Lucy comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza con una mano.

\- Ahh entonces... eso quiere decir que siempre está contigo. Lo único que necesitas hacer es llamarla y ella vendrá a ayudarte. Y cuando necesites hablar con ella, hazlo y veras como te escucha y te manda la respuesta de un modo que tu sabrás que fue ella.

Laura comenzó a sollozar.

\- pero necesito que me abrace y me consienta como cuando estaba chiquita y que me diga que todo va a estar bien!

\- pero ese tiempo ya paso. ya no eres una niña chiquita, y ya tienes quien te consienta y proteja. No tienes más familia? Hermanas mayores? tías? – pregunto la tía Lucy con suavidad.

Los sollozos de Laura se convirtieron en verdaderas lagrimas con esa pregunta.

\- yo tengo familia solo lo tengo a él y dos amigos que amo como hermanos nada más. Todos los demás están muerto.

La tía Lucy sonrío tristemente y la abrazó más fuerte.

\- Yo se lo que se siente. Yo solo tengo a mis dos sobrinos a los que quiero como mis propios hijos y ellos solo me tienen a mí. Pero puedes tener una tía postiza si quieres, aunque dices que estaríamos muy lejos. No creo que a mis niños les moleste compartirme.

Laura volteó a mirarla quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

\- Si! yo quiero! no me importa que estemos lejos!

\- bueno... pues ya está! - dijo pasándole un pañuelo- Te daré el teléfono de mi casa y el de aquí y cuando necesites platicar me llamas. No tengo celular porque no sé cómo se usan esos aparatos. Pero ya no llores porque si no Kanon te va a ver con los ojos hinchados y a los hombres no les gusta vernos llorar. Son bastante inútiles ante las lágrimas de una mujer

Laura sonrió por primera vez.

\- tenga o no los ojos hinchados él se dará cuenta, pero tiene razón las lágrimas y ellos no funcionan

\- así es. toma. - dijo extendiéndole dos rodajas de pepino - póntelas por unos minutos antes de salir - Laura se limpió las lágrimas y cogió las rodajas de pepino - y ahora... lo mejor para esas lagrimas pre hormonales que traes ... - Dijo mientras iba al horno y sacaba un postre - Pastel de lava de chocolate con… - sacó un frasco del refri - crema batida!

A Laura se le iluminaron inmediatamente los ojos y se le hizo agua la boca

\- yo quiero! Dame Dame!

\- todo tuyo. Disfrútalo

Laura comenzó a comerse su postre disfrutando y saboreando cada bocado como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa del mundo y la tía Lucy salió para atender a otras personas, entreteniéndose unos minutos. Saga entró y vio a Laura dentro de la cocina dirigiéndose hacia allá.

\- Me das?

\- Dame un beso y te doy – respondió chupando la cuchara.

\- chantajista! – exclamó Saga dándole un beso de piquito y le quitaba el plato para comerse un pedacito - demasiado dulce guacala!

Laura le volvió a quitar el plato.

\- que demasiado dulce ni que nada. está perfecto y es chocolate.

\- no – dijo Saga haciendo caras

\- que si quieres más? Bueno. Abre la boca.

\- no – exclamó cerrando la boca como niño chiquito

\- Jajajajaaja - Laura no pudo evitar jalarle las mejillas - eres adorable

Laura se comió el ultimo pedazo y se metió la cuchara a la boca para quitarle el chocolate

\- ya terminaste aquí entonces? – preguntó Saga viendo la hora.

\- Si, me despido de la tía Lucy y nos vamos. a ti como te fue? – dijo levantándose y llevando el plato al fregadero.

\- del carajo. Prepárate para verme con al menos un ojo morado. – respondió Saga con cara de condenado a muerte.

\- tan mal esta? pero preferible que te deje un ojo morado a que te deje sin bubu – declaro Laura

\- ja! eso lo dices tú porque no te va a doler!

\- por cada ojo morado o golpe que te y te duela te cojo a besos donde quieras - le golpea la nariz con el dedo

\- Uyyyy haberlo dicho antes. Entonces no evitare que golpeen a bubu.

\- Chistoso, y un ojo morado comparado con lo que paso en el barco pues...

\- jajaja tienes razón. Valió la pena mil por ciento

Laura le sonrió feliz.

\- espero a que la tía Lucy vuelva entrar para que me dé su teléfono y despedirme y nos vamos

La tía Lucy vio que ya se iban, regresó rápidamente a despedirse y le anotó sus números en una servilleta.

\- adiós y muchas gracias por todo

\- llámame pronto.- dijo la tía Lucy dándole un abrazo.

\- claro que si no lo dude y gracias por lo de ahorita!

La tía entrecerró los ojos y Le hizo un gesto con el dedo a Saga de más te vale que me la cuides antes de seguir atendiendo a sus clientes.

\- nos vamos? Ella me da miedo.

\- sí. Andando

Saga salió cogido de la mano de Laura.

\- adentro estaba más fresco – declaro Laura - por mucho que ame el mar esta ropa me está cocinando

\- si. esta humedad es infernal. Menos mal que ya nos vamos – coincidió Saga - ahora imagínate en julio o agosto, esto debe ser pesadísimo. No sé cómo puede Kanon no tener aire acondicionado en su cabaña

\- pues porque se la pasara en el mar, o ya estará acostumbrado. De haber sabido que hacia tanto calor, me hubiera venido en traje de baño. Al menos agarraría un buen bronceado. Y Hablando de traje de baño, que hiciste el que me quitaste anoche?

\- está en la terraza secándose. Por qué? – contestó Saga

\- porque no lo vi

\- a qué hora saliste a la terraza?

\- yo no salí a la terraza pero como no estaba con la ropa sucia por eso preguntaba.

\- no puedes mezclar ropa sucia mojada con ropa sucia seca por la proliferación de moho con este nivel de humedad, así que anoche lo saque para que se secara.

\- ok ya entendí, esa sería una buena clase para que dieran en el precinto – Laura bajo la cabeza y empezó a mirar el camino por donde iban - amor te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- adelante

Laura siguió mirando el camino, se ruborizó toda y con la mano libre empezó a jugar con el borde de la blusa

\- Mmm tu... has tenido relaciones con tu cosmo encendido?

Saga de la sorpresa chocó con un poste. Laura volteó a verlo.

\- estas bien?

Saga se sobaba su cabeza, que había rebotado en el poste.

\- Qué clase de preguntas son esas?

\- que tiene de malo mi pregunta? – dijo parpadeando sorprendida - yo sé que tú has estado con muchas mujeres y a mí me encanta y me fascina tu cosmo y tú has usado tu cosmo conmigo pues por eso pregunto

Ahora fue el turno de sonrojarse.

\- Si bueno... tampoco es como que le mostremos nuestro cosmos a cualquiera y que cualquiera pueda sentirlo

\- Si, ya me explicaste porque, pero eso es un sí o un no?

\- eso es un ni siquiera había pensado en que eso se pudiera!

\- ahhhh – Laura se quedó pensativa

\- Tendré que preguntarle a Kanon

\- y porque a Kanon?

\- porque no me gusta que los demás sepan que no se de estas cosas si se supone que yo lo debo saber todo jijijj

\- y si tu hermano tampoco sabe?

\- lo averigua y me lo dice.

\- ósea que si tu hermano no sabe se pone a averiguarlo?

\- si es algo que le o me interese sí.

\- y porque habría de interesarle eso a él?

\- porque si yo puedo, él dice que puede hacerlo mejor. Rivalidad de hermanos – aclaró Saga

\- y tu como sabrás si puedes si el que va averiguarlo es el?

\- jajaja dependiendo de su respuesta o no ya lo sabrás. porque si puedo hacerlo sin hacerte daño, vas a experimentarlo de primera mano. Y que conste que todo lo haría solo y exclusivamente por satisfacer tu curiosidad – dijo saga guiñándole el ojo

\- no sé si dar gracias que lo sepas o no lo sepas, yo solo espero que tengas la respuesta rápido porque me muero de curiosidad – dijo Laura sacándole la lengua.

Saga sacó una sonrisa diabólica. Entraron al hotel y la boutique.

\- Si ves a una rubia loca de trenzas me avisas para agarrarla y darle una buena azotaina. – dijo Saga

\- Jajajaja te dejo traumado? – se burló Laura.

\- nadie se mete con mi pelo y queda viva – dijo en tono fiero

Laura se quedó callada mientras por su cabeza salía una imagen de Saga convertida en niña, peinándose frente al espejo 100 veces de cada lado y buscando mil tratamientos para su cabeza y no puedo evitar ponerse a reír

\- que pasa? ahora tú también te burlas de mí?

Laura tuvo que intentar ponerse seria.

\- definitivamente si tienes razón en cuidarte tu cabello porque es muy suavecito, amor tú conoces los remedios naturales para el cabello? porque son buenísimos – dijo volviendo a reír sin poder evitarlo.

Saga puso su cara de póker cruzándose de brazos frente a ella. Laura volvió a tranquilizarse, lo tomo de la cara y comenzó a darle besos.

\- pobre mi bebe hermoso.

\- si. yo bb moxo

\- si – dijo dándole más besos – Yo te voy a ayudar a cuidarte tu hermoso cabello.

Saga la tomó de la cintura para acercarla más, Laura puso sus brazos en su cuello y lo empezó a besar en los labios. Saga comenzó a subir el tono de sus besos y comenzó a avanzar para intentar acorralarla pero al darse cuenta, Laura paró el beso.

\- ah no. Tuviste tu oportunidad con la palmera y la desaprovechaste, ahora te aguantas a que terminemos las compras.

Con cara de desolación, Saga la miró sin decir nada y tomo un carrito/

\- y entonces que querías comprar aquí

\- las maletas, la ropa que le vas a reponer a tu hermano, y productos de aseo, como jabón de ropa, limpiador de pisos, suavizante para la ropa, etc.

\- no había nada de eso?

\- productos de aseo no, solo el lava loza

\- y los más importante el body wash

\- Uhhh lo que tú digas – dijo Saga

Laura se dirigió a la sección de ropa para que Saga escogiera la ropa que le iba a reponer a Kanon y Saga se tomó su tiempo en escoger los paquetes de ropa interior. Finalmente metió tres y pasó a las camisas donde se tomó más tiempo que Shaka en meditar a medio día. Mientras tanto Laura fue a la sección más apartada a curiosear la ropa interior de fantasía que estaban estampadas con algunos dibujos animados. Saga terminó esa sección y como todo varón que se precie de serlo, fue a mirar los electrónicos. Laura tomó unos calzoncillos estampado de Bob esponja y unos de bugs bunny y corrió hacia Saga.

\- amor cual te gusta más? – Laura tiene una sonrisa

\- mmm... depende. Si es para el capitán Kira bugs bunny y si es para ti. Bob esponja

\- Jajaja estás loco! Yo no le compraría eso a mi jefe!

\- Entonces? Ni loco me pongo eso. Pero si quieres te los puedes poner tu.

\- Aguafiestas! – dijo Laura mientras aventaba los calzoncillos en el carrito - Para algo me servirán porque dudo encontrar este modelo en estas tallas.

\- Ya se! Para el cumple de dm! – dijo Saga como teniendo una buena idea. Pero entonces deberíamos llevar a don cangrejo

\- Los buscare! – exclamó Laura corriendo hacia la sección donde los encontró, comprando otros que le gustaron.

Saga comenzó a reír imaginándose la cara de dm cuando se los diera.

\- Vamos a buscar las maletas. – dijo caminando hacia donde se encontraban. - que tal este set? - le muestra unas maletas negras

\- Perfectas – dijo Laura

\- ok. al carrito – dijo Saga subiendo las cuatro maletas – y ahora el jabón para lavar la ropa. Debe ser hipo alergénico sin aroma, con suavizante, y ecológico. Si hay Botella del osito mejor. ahhh y si no, el detergente debe ser liquido o en sachet, no en polvo. Para artículos de limpieza... nada con aroma a pino o flores y estrictamente prohibido el cloro.

Laura lo miró como si estuviera bromeando, pero al ver que hablaba en serio, solo suspiró y aunque le tomó algún tiempo encontrar jabón para ropa con esas características, finalmente lo hizo y lo puso en el carrito.

\- Y sino es aroma a pinos y flores que olor quieres?

\- mmm... ni idea pero Kanon siempre compra la botella de líquido color azul. Es su casa, sus reglas.

Laura cogió la botella de líquido azul

\- pues aquí dice que es brisa marina

\- suena a algo que el usaría.

Laura metió la botella al carrito e hizo una mueca de dolor. Metió una mano debajo del cuello de la blusa para arreglar la tira del sostén donde está la cicatriz

\- que pasa? – preguntó Saga

\- ah es que me está molestando y me está doliendo, pero no te preocupes que no es nada serio y antes de que digas algo, no puedes hacer nada aquí.

\- no puedo hacer nada aquí de que - se cruza de brazos

\- de lo que me está doliendo y molestando, deja de hacer esa cara que no es nada serio

\- cual cara? - camina con el carrito - que más falta?

\- Por Zeus y todos los dioses! Denme paciencia con este hombre! – exclamó Laura haciendo un gesto de exasperación.

\- se lo puedes pedir personalmente - dijo Saga señalando discretamente al frente - ahí viene

\- quién viene? – pregunto Laura sin entender

\- Zeus

\- Que? y viene justo para acá?

\- Si

\- tenemos vía de escape? – preguntó Nerviosa

\- no ya nos vio y ahora te aguantas. – dijo

Saga la toma de la mano con firmeza para que no salga corriendo mientras Zeus se acerca en un uniforme militar Ingles del siglo XIX confiriéndole un aire de

\- Otra vez por acá? - le pregunta a Saga

\- Señor - dijo Saga inclinando la cabeza con respeto - Usted tiene la culpa por tener la tienda más surtida de la isla.

\- Me complace contar con tu aprobación – dijo Zeus en tono sarcástico - Donde está tu hermano?

\- Llegará en unos días – afirmó Saga

\- ojala cuando no esté aquí mi Hermano o no podre cobrarle sus facturas, y odio tener que irme dejando cuentas por cobrar a fin de mes.

\- No se preocupe. El siempre cumple con sus compromisos adquiridos.

Zeus volteó hacia Laura con curiosidad.

\- Me permite presentarle a mi prometida, Laura? Amor... te presento a Zeus... rey de los dioses. Tal vez puedes hacerle tu petición aquí mismo.

Laura puso su sonrisa más dulce y su cara más inocente

\- Mucho gusto Señor.

Zeus la miró penetrantemente antes de ladear la cabeza a modo de saludo.

\- Creí que dijiste que querías casarte fuera del régimen olímpico Saga, pero supongo que cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo.

Saga no contestó porque estaba pensando en lo que Zeus acababa de decir.

\- en fin... hoy ando de buenas. que petición quieres hacer niña?

Laura bajo la cabeza con respeto aunque por dentro quiera darle una patada a Saga por ponerlo en esa situación.

\- señor Zeus yo he oído de su gran poder y de todo lo que usted pueda hacer, pero me da pena hacer esta petición y me da mucho miedo que me pueda decir que no

Zeus apenas podía contener la risa ante la aparente formalidad de Laura pero siguió en su pose seria.

\- Me reservo el derecho de aceptar o no

\- Pero es que estoy segura que usted con su gran poder no tendría ningún problema en cumplírmela – repitió Laura

\- Posiblemente. – dijo volteando a ver a Saga - Aunque no agrando miembros masculinos.

Laura estuvo a punto de soltar la carcajada pero se contuvo. Saga volteó la cabeza hacia el lado contrario indignado.

\- Si lo que quieres en un bebe eso se lo debes pedir a mi esposa Hera

\- no tampoco!- dijo Laura completamente ruborizada

Laura levantó la cabeza y miró a Zeus directamente a los ojos para que el viera que no tiene dudas, que le está hablando con la verdad, desde el corazón y que eso es lo que más quiere.

\- yo amo a saga más que mi vida, y no puedo vivir sin el así que lo que quiero es que… si él se llega a morir, morirme con él o morirme antes que el para no tener que sufrir su perdida.

Tanto Saga cono Zeus se quedaron sorprendidos ante la petición de Laura pero Zeus completamente incrédulo.

\- Te lo iba a conceder si me pedias paciencia como acababas de decir, pero veamos… - Dijo antes de Lanzar un chiflido y Laura pudo ver llegar uno de sus ángeles a quien le dio una orden en voz baja y este le trajo de inmediato el libro blanco de Laura.

Saga abre mucho los ojos al comprender lo que pasaba. Él nunca había visto ese tipo de libros a los que solo los dioses tenían permitido acceder. A Zeus solo le tomó un instante leer las ultimas hojas y volteó a verla muy serio. Estampó su anillo en el libro y tanto el libro como el ángel desaparecieron ante los ojos de Laura

\- No es a mí a quien tienes que hacerle esa petición niña, pero se intentara.

\- Gracias señor, muchas gracias, - dijo Laura emocionada – Pero si no es a usted entonces a quien se la hago?

Zeus dio dos pasos para irse y volteó hacia ella.

\- Creo que tú ya lo sabes. -después se volteó hacia Saga - Recuérdame enviarte una tonelada de paciencia de regalo de navidad. La vas a necesitar. – dijo mientras se siguió de largo

Ambos esperaron a que desapareciera de su vista para hacer algún comentario.

\- esto estuvo raro

\- si... demasiado

\- Entendiste algo de lo que dijo? – pregunto Laura

\- Si, que a mí me van a dar mucha paciencia y a ti no nana nana

\- Jajaja, pues yo no le pedí paciencia lero lero

\- yo tampoco pero eso quiere decir que yo la necesito más nanananana – se burló Saga

\- me pregunto porque?

\- si verdad?

\- te amo

\- yo también te amo – dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza

Laura volvió a tomarse el hombro

\- no creo que me pueda aguantar hasta la cabaña – gimió de dolor

Saga la cargo hasta los probadores más cercanos dejando el carrito afuera, entraron, cerraron la puerta y Laura se quitó la blusa..

\- Ayúdame por favor – suplicó Laura mostrándole el hombro que había sido apuñalado con la cicatriz totalmente roja e irritada por la tira del sostén que la está lastimando.

Saga la revisó y le puso una mano acariciándole la cara y con la otra aplicó su healing. Laura cerró los ojos para disfrutar el alivio que Saga le estaba proveyendo.

\- Juro que trate de aguantarlo pero me estaba matando. Perdón.

Saga no dijo nada pero tomó el sostén que traía y lo hizo trizas.

\- porque lo rompiste?

\- ah te lo ibas a poner? – preguntó Saga depositándolo en la basura.

\- pues si o no?

\- No

Saga le pasó su blusa y Laura se la colocó.

\- gracias

Saga salió primero del vestidor y Laura salió detrás de el

\- nos falta algo más?

\- el body wash y listo

\- ok. te sigo

Laura llegó a la sección de productos de baño y escogió uno con olor a fresa

\- Amor quieres alguno o solo el de fresa?

\- no. ese de fresa está bien. - (si me obliga a usar esa cosa habré caído en la categoría de rosita fresita) - pensó

\- bueno entonces olerás a fresas. si no se nos olvida nada eso es todo

\- perfecto. a cajas entonces.

Salieron de ahí y para su conveniencia, usaron las maletas para cargar las compras y empiezan a caminar muy tranquilos hacia la cabaña.

\- por donde sugieres que empecemos? – preguntó Saga

\- primero poner a lavar la ropa, porque toca separar la de color de la blanca y si esta nueva puede soltar tinta y manchar la blanca.

\- ok

Llegaron a la cabaña minutos después y Saga acercó los dos tambos y dos costales de ropa sucia y se sentó en el suelo para separarla. Laura lo miró hacerlo y se agachó.

\- amor la ropa que sea muy pequeña también ponla aparte porque no sabemos qué tipo de lavadora sea y lo que menos necesitamos es que se trabe, yo voy a cambiarme por algo más cómodo.

Saga se quedó viendo la ropa y se rascó la cabeza pensativo.

\- Más pequeña de que y comparado con qué? – se preguntó.

Laura entró a la habitación y se cambió por un top sin tirantes y unos micro short que él le compró la vez pasada, y salió con la ropa que se quitó en la mano.

Saga seguía frente a varios montones de ropa sin saber qué hacer.

\- Ya separé la ropa blanca de la de color pero... no entendí tus últimas instrucciones.

Laura sacó una tanga de ella y un bóxer de el del montón de ropa

\- este - dijo mostrándole el bóxer de el - no se enredaría en ningún lado. pero esta – dijo mostrándole la de ella - depende del material y de lo pequeña que sea se puede enredar y dañar la lavadora sino se sabe de qué tipo es, por eso antes de dañarla es mejor verificar porque dudo que sepas desarmar una lavadora para sacar una prenda atrapada o sí?

Saga negó con la cabeza.

\- ya entendí. prendas delicadas de un lado

\- exacto.

Laura miró la ropa que Saga separó y le llamó la atención una camisa manchada de sangre y al sacarla, encontró que había más de una.

\- hace cuantos días no se lava la ropa?

\- Pues... es de cuando llegamos supongo – contestó Saga

\- supones? pues cual de ustedes se lastimo así de feo? Porque es una mancha muy fea y está en varios lados.- preguntó Laura viendo las manchas.

\- Ninguno de nosotros estuvo lastimado. Esa sangre fue seguramente por transferencia. De cuando te trajimos al yate, te hacíamos curaciones o cuando te arrancaste el suero con Marin etc. – aclaró Saga

\- ahhh, la verdad es que de eso no me acuerdo muy bien, terminaste?

\- Si. Que tal lo hice. – Dijo Saga levantándose orgulloso de mostrarle 3 montones de ropa separados como ella le dijo.

Laura le lanzó una sonrisa muy dulce con su aprobación.

\- Que bien lo hiciste amor. Ahora solo falta que aprendas a usar una lavadora, la cual no se ni siquiera donde está.

Saga volteó para todos lados pensando en eso y finalmente se levantó y abrió una puerta junto al closet de los cachivaches frente a la cocina.

\- voila! Aquí tienes la lavadora

Laura se acercó para mirar los ciclos de lavado, tipo de agua, etc., pero se tuvo que inclinar demasiado para tratar de entender que lo que decía.

\- qué idioma es ese?

Saga estaba entretenido viéndole el trasero por lo que no escucho la pregunta

\- amor?

\- uh?, me hablas? – dijo Saga sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Si, que si sabes que dice ahí?

Saga se acercó. Laura se voltea para verlo por encima del hombro

\- no. es criollo, yo no hablo criollo. Ese es el favorito de Kanon

\- bueno ni modo. Pásame el jabón y el suavizante por favor. Investigaremos a mi modo.

\- ok. - dijo Saga trayendo la bolsa con las botellas.

Laura acomodo primero la ropa de color en la lavadora tallando un poco las manchas de sangre primero y encuentro por inercia el botón para llenar la lavadora de agua

\- segura que sabes cómo usarla? – pregunto Saga

\- no, pero tú tienes ropa para mañana? O quieres echar esa que traes?

\- deja veo – dijo Saga yendo a la recamara y encontrando unos jeans y la última camisa limpia. - sí. si tengo – gritó desde allá

\- bueno ya que estas allá mira a ver si hay alguna blusa que me pueda colocar para mañana

Regresa y encuentra una blusa de gasa de manga larga azul rey con un tank top cosido

\- Sip!

\- entonces la pregunta del millón intentamos prenderla o no?, porque lo delicado lo podemos lavar a mano.

\- que es lo que acabas de meter? Ropa blanca o de color

\- la de color

\- Pues no podemos perder mucho. Intenta prenderla.

Laura haciendo lógica observó el botón más grande, lo presionó y prendió la lavadora. Comenzó a echarle el jabón y para su sorpresa, Saga comenzó a quitarse la ropa, aventando en la lavadora la ropa de color y quedando en pelotas. A Laura se le fue mucho jabón de más al distraerse viendo a Saga desnudo. Reaccionó y paró la lavadora.

\- no la avientes así! toca acomodarla. – dijo Laura dejando la botella en el borde.

Metió las manos dentro de la lavadora que ya está haciendo espuma para arreglar la ropa que Saga acababa de aventar.

\- Uyyyy que gruñona - dijo pasando hacia la cocina dándole una nalgada

Laura brincó con la nalgada y la botella del jabón cayó dentro de la lavadora regando más de la mitad de la botella.

\- oh oh

Laura sacó rápidamente la botella, prendió la lavadora y fue a la cocina.

\- Ya que nos tenemos que acabar la mayoría de los perecederos y ya que hace mucho calor… que tal nos caería un smoothie de berries? – dijo Saga desde la cocina.

\- perfecto

Laura se acercó a Saga y con la espuma que tiene en las manos le hizo una carita feliz en el pecho.

\- a mira qué bonito te ves.

\- lo hubieras hecho más abajo y hasta nariz tendría! – Bromeo Saga

\- eso es para la ducha corazón – aclaró Laura - primero quieres tomarte el smoothie o mover todo para limpiar el piso?

\- pues el smoothie porque tengo sed desde luego

Laura se sentó en la barra de la cocina

\- bueno

Saga metió media bolsa de moras congeladas, el restante del helado de limón y hielo a la licuadora y comenzó a prepararlo.

\- sería mala idea si le quito la tapa a la licuadora?

\- si quieres romperte algo hazlo

\- romperme algo porque?

\- con las aspas, los hielos pueden brincar y con la fuerza mínimo te llevas un buen golpe

Laura se cruzó de brazos e hizo cara de niña berrinchuda.

\- eres muy anti chévere. esa no era la idea, La idea era que quedaras todo salpicado no todo eso que dijiste.

\- En serio? Lo siento. No puedo evitar mi faceta de médico de vez en cuando.- dijo sirviendo los smoothies en dos vasos algo lejos de Laura - y para que querías hacer eso? – dijo enjuagando la licuadora.

Laura puso un dedo en el chorro de agua haciendo que el agua salpicara a Saga en la cara y en el pecho. Se bajó inmediatamente de la barra y se fue al otro lado de la mesa sonriendo.

\- No sé.

Saga no pareció inmutarse con el agua y comenzó a beber su bebida extendiéndole el suyo a Laura, aunque aún le quedaba un poco lejos a Laura para tomarlo.

\- ah no quieres? bueno - dijo Saga comenzando a tomárselo también

Laura se despabiló luego de estar viendo el agua caer en el pecho desnudo de Saga y se acercó por su smoothie, Momento que Saga aprovechó para verterle toda la licuadora llena de agua sobre su cabeza.

\- Ya estamos a mano – dijo Saga

Laura sonriendo, tomó a Saga de la nuca y le da un beso apasionado para que se distrajera mientras que con la otra mano cogió uno de los vasos que esta con jabón, le echo un poco de hielo que sobró de la bolsa que el utilizó y se separó lo suficiente para echárselo a la entrepierna haciendo que brincara por el frio.

Saga agarró la manguera del lavadero y comenzó a mojarla a presión. Laura se dio cuenta que Saga notó que se le transparento el top y el short que traía, así que aprovechó eso para coger el jabón liquido del lava loza y caminar muy sensualmente hacia él y cuando lo ve lo suficientemente distraído, aprovechó para verterle todo el jabón en el cabello.

\- nooooo mi cabello nooooooo – gritó antes de corretearla por toda la casa.

Laura aprovechó cuanta oportunidad tuvo para seguirlo mojando con lo que encontraba en el camino y Saga también tomó varias botellas de coca y comenzó a agitarlas.

\- eso no es bueno – dijo Laura – La coca no se debe desperdiciar de esa manera.

Saga sonrió cuando se las aventó encima y para vengarse más, el resto lo tiró al drenaje. Laura terminó toda pegajosa por el jarabe de la soda, pero se las ingenió para conseguir echarle encima toda una botella de jugo de uva y una botella de miel a su cabello.

\- Lo tendrás aún más suavecito amor – se burló Laura.

Saga respiró profundamente antes de ir hacia el refrigerador y comenzar a comerse la última reserva de chocolate de Laura mientras que con la otra mano y sin que Laura se diera cuenta, abrió una lata muy específica. Laura vio con avaricia los chocolates desaparecer en la boca de Saga a modo de venganza y no pudo más.

\- si me acerco me das chocolate? – preguntó ansiosa

\- pues ya solo quedan 2. – dijo desenvolviendo el chocolate.

\- dime que me vas a dar chocolate – suplicó Laura.

\- desde luego – dijo Saga mientras se ponía el chocolate entre los dientes.- ven por el.

Laura lo miró por un segundo antes de decidirse.

\- (Laura vas directico para una trampa) – pensó mientras se acercaba

Saga sacó el celular de donde lo había tenido resguardado todo ese tiempo y lo preparó.

Antes de que llegara, el la tomó por la cintura acercándola a él y acercándole sus labios con el chocolate. Laura sonrió y se lo quitó con la boca, momento que Saga aprovechó para besarla más y románticamente inclinarla hacia atrás. Laura creía que había sido el final de su guerra de comida, pero Saga rápidamente vacío toda la leche condensada sobre Laura desde el cabello hasta su vientre y muslos, pasando por sus pechos y cuello.

Una vez que terminó de vaciarle la lata, tomó su celular y le tomó muchas fotografías con el líquido blanquecino por todo el cuerpo. Laura no evitó las fotografías, pero mirándolo a los ojos se ancló a Saga con una mano en su cuello para evitar caerse, y muy sensualmente se quitó la leche de varias partes de su cuerpo para después metérselo a la boca. Eso fue más de lo que él podía soportar y bubu salió a jugar, encajándose duro como roca en el trasero.

Laura sonrió con su travesura.

\- ya decía yo que porque no se había despertado en todo el día

Volvió a pasar el dedo por sus pechos para quitar la leche condensada

\- deja de hacer eso! – exigió Saga

\- hacer que? – sigue quitando y comiendo leche condensada

\- Eso!. Luego dices que no provocas y chillas ante las consecuencias – se quejó.

Laura lo ignoró y siguió comiendo la leche concentrada que quitaba sensualmente de su cuerpo.

\- pues si no me gustaran las consecuencias no te provocaría cierto?

\- Luego estas reclamando que yo no me controlo y no sé qué. – siguió Saga quejándose.

\- jajaja yo no te estaba reclamando nada, a mí encantas tal cual eres y si no te controlas mejor, eso lo dije porque quiero descontrolarte aún más.

Un poco de miel escurrió por la espalda se Saga. Este creyendo que era un bicho soltó a Laura y el mismo cayo de sentón.

\- que te paso? – preguntó Laura sobándose

Laura se acercó para ver lo que le había pasado, pero como el piso esta tan resbaloso de todo lo que se había derramado, terminó resbalándose y cerró los ojos esperando de nuevo el impacto, pero Saga la pudo rescatar apenas a milímetros del golpe.

\- como siempre mi salvador - dijo Laura dándole un beso.

Saga la depositó en el suelo.

\- en que estábamos antes de terminar aquí en el piso? ah si yo estaba comiendo leche condensada – dijo Laura.

Saga recordó de repente que estaba desnudo en el piso lleno de microbios e intentó pararse rápidamente pero solo logro caer de nuevo de sentón. Laura trató de no reírse, poniéndose de pie y estiró la mano para ayudar a Saga. Al saberse inestable, el prefirió agarrarse de la barra.

\- quien dijo que iba a limpiar el piso? – preguntó Saga - yo zafo

\- yo lo limpio pero tú me ayudas a...

Laura salió corriendo al ver que del cuarto de la lavadora salió mucha espuma y seguía saliendo, pero en su carrera no alcanzó a frenar y terminó callándose en el piso oyéndose todo un alboroto. Saga gateo hacia ella.

\- estas bien?

\- si, solo que me dio por besar el piso – dijo Laura poniéndose de rodillas.

\- jajajaja pero no te lastimaste? – preguntó preocupado

\- mi trasero y cabeza cuentan?

\- desde luego, a ver la cabeza?

\- si mi cabeza me va salir un buen chichón – dijo Laura

Saga le tomó la cabeza y le pidió que le señalara donde estaba lastimada. Laura se lo mostró y el comenzó a darle suaves besos.

\- si, así ya no me va doler. – dijo Laura sonriendo - también me golpe el hombro

\- pobre hombro. – dijo bajando sus besos hacia donde ella le señalaba

\- si, y como caí de frente también me pegue en el pecho y las piernas

\- dónde?

\- aquí – dijo Laura señalándole justo donde empezaba el top

Saga bajo en una línea de besos hasta donde ella le señalaba y se siguió con el otro lado.

\- Y aquí – dijo Laura suspirando mientras le señalaba entre los pechos y debajo del top.

Saga siguió el caminito que le indicó hasta el ombligo. Mas envalentonada, Laura le señaló justo donde comenzaba el short y luego los muslos.

\- si, que fue un gran porrazo verdad? – dijo Saga

\- si mucho – contestó Laura - caí primero de cara y luego de pompas

\- ahhhh pues entonces... hay que tratar de calmar todos tus dolores - dijo mientras la acariciaba con las manos

\- sí. Me duele mucho en todo lados y si no les das besitos se va poner feo y morado.

Saga la cubrió de besos y de un solo movimiento la volteó para que quedara boca abajo y comenzó a hacer lo mismo desde la cabeza hasta los tobillos aprovechando para masajear los glúteos de vez en cuando.

Laura aprovechó que no podía verla y cerró los ojos agradeciendo que el no pudiera darse cuenta que comenzaba a ponerse tímida.

\- cuando me miras, me tocas, me besas, me pones en las nubes y a suspirar. – dijo – yo… yo te deseo mucho y todo el tiempo, pero para mí todo esto es nuevo. Yo nunca había sentido esto y a veces no se ni como expresarlo, así que no es que chille o me queje de que quieras tocarme, solo que me da un poco de pena. Sé que soy una tonta y que debería saber comportarme mejor, pero… perdóname por favor.

Saga se detuvo y se sentó sobre sus talones. La lavadora seguía encendida y la espuma seguía saliendo pero a ninguno le importó mucho.

\- No preciosa. Yo soy el que debe pedirte perdón. – dijo Saga – He estado tan mimado por las mujeres, que nadie nunca se me ha negado y yo debo entender que habrá veces que tu no quieras y yo debo respetar tus deseos. Por eso, te dije que no te tocaría hasta que tú me lo pidas y creo que en mi primer día lo he cumplido a cabalidad.

Laura se medio incorporó.

\- No! Eso no era lo que trataba de decirte! Yo… yo si quiero pero no sé cómo expresarme sin que pienses mal de mí y… - comenzó a sentirse insegura – Al parecer lo estoy haciendo todo mal porque… me reganas cuando te provoco y te enojas si quiero que pierdas el control conmigo – El tono de su voz se apagó. Era una conversación más hacia ella misma que otra cosa – Seguramente tú ya no me deseas y por eso ya no quieres tocarme y tampoco quieres que te provoque… Lo siento! Mis cicatrices son horribles y seguramente te dan asco! Y mi ropa no ayuda en nada!

Laura comenzó a llorar y a intentar levantarse para salir, pero Saga la abrazó muy fuerte contra él. Ella intentó separarlo, aunque la verdad era que no quería que la soltara. Todo era una confusión en su cabeza.

\- No importa cuanto lo intentes no te voy a soltar – le dijo Saga con ternura

\- pero tengo que ir a cambiarme porque a ti no te gusta verme así toda deforme!

\- Claro que no pero que le voy a hacer. - dijo sin soltarla

Laura siguió llorando.

\- ves como yo tengo razón? tú ya no me deseas y por eso dices que te vas a controlar y es mi culpa.

\- En serio? Y que más?

\- Esas cicatrices son horribles y te avergüenzas de mí.!

\- Uy Sí. Se ven de aquí a Marte.

Laura se abrazó a él imaginando mil y un idioteces pero Saga comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza. Cuando sintió que estaba en un break de pensamiento, le alzó la barbilla y le dio un beso. Laura correspondió el beso de una manera desesperada y se inclinó un poco hacia él, provocando que con el jabón que estaba sobre el piso, Saga volviera a resbalar esta vez, Laura cayendo sobre el.

Ahora fue Saga el que hizo como que lloraba.

\- buaaaaaaaaaaaaa mi traseroooooooooooo, Y mi pelo esta hecho un desastreeeeeeee, Y así ya no me veo guapo y ya no me vas a quereeeeer buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Laura se secó las lágrimas ante la graciosísima y enternecedora reacción de Saga.

\- tú te ves guapo hasta con un trapeador en la cabeza o calvo y yo siempre te voy a amar sin importar como te veas.

Recargó su cabeza en su pecho haciendo sonreír a Saga.

\- Exacto. Aunque tuvieras muchas más cicatrices mil veces más feas, yo te voy a seguir amando y deseando hasta que me muera. Tu cabecita anda haciéndose chaquetas mentales donde no son, pero quiero echarla la culpa a tus hormonas locas y no, no me gusta lo que traes puesto porque porque para mí estarías mejor desnuda, pero pues no puedo obligarte a andar así.

\- Y a ti que te está impidiendo dejarme desnuda? y mi cabeza se hace ideas porque tú te pones a decir que te vas a controlar cuando entiéndelo, no quiero y repito NO quiero que te controles.

\- Pues... vas a tener que ir aprendiendo a pedir las cosas, porque por más que me esfuerce, adivino no soy – dijo Saga

\- te quedo claro que no quiero que te controles o tengo que volver a repetírtelo? si te controlas y… y no me tocas… pones mi cabeza a pensar estupideces y parezco una reverenda tonta.

Saga negó con la cabeza.

\- Me refiero, a que no simplemente tienes que provocarme. Tienes que abrir tu boquita y decirme lo que quieres y cuando lo quieres.

Laura se incorporó y se cruzó de brazos

\- está bien, te prometo abrir mi boquita y decirte las cosas, pero tú también vas a prometer que no te vas a controlar y harás lo que quieras, cuando quieras y como quieras como lo venias haciendo hasta ayer y yo te prometo que si no quiero algo te lo diré de frente. Pero tú tienes que dejar de hacer escandalo cada vez que intento, en mis tontos intentos, de provocarte.

\- eso no es justo. yo solo te pedí una cosa y tú me pides como diez! – exclamó Saga

\- no me importa, promételo

\- está bien... te lo prometo.

Saga la besó hasta que a Laura se le olvidó todo su drama de unos momentos antes. Volteó a ver a su alrededor.

\- Sabes? Somos un desastre lavando ropa

Laura volteó a ver la espuma

\- eso parece. aunque a mí no me molesta en nada verte todo enjabonado y hasta lleno de miel – dijo relamiéndose los bigotes al verlo.

A Saga se le puso una expresión de "y cómo crees que estoy" en su cara mientras Laura comenzaba a jugar con el jabón de su pecho.

\- Ya estas mejor? – pregunto Saga

\- Si. Gracias. – contestó Laura - por cierto la estupidez que dijiste anoche de que no me vas a volver a tocar… era broma verdad?

\- No. – contestó muy serio – De hecho, si te fijas, llevo como 12 horas sin tocarte.

Laura se cruzó de brazos indignada.

\- Pues hazme el favor de dejar de "no tocarme". Esa tontería quedará anulada me oyes? Y no vuelvas a decir una cosa así!

Saga intentó tocarse la cabeza, pero estaba tan asquerosamente lleno de cuanta cosa podía imaginarse que desistió de ello.

\- ahhh yo creí que ya no te acordabas de eso. Ya tenía planeado hasta cómo hacer que vinieras a suplicarme.- dijo

Laura bajo la mirada.

\- Es que… si lo dices me haces sentir muy mal y… después no puedo controlar mi cabeza pensando tonterías.

\- Ah no. Con chantajes no!. eso es trampa y yo así no juego. - Dijo Saga haciéndole pucheros

Se veía tan adorable que Laura no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

\- Pero tienes diez mil juegos más para jugar conmigo así que no te preocupes. Ahora la pregunta del millón: primero el baño o primero limpiamos?

\- esta cosa de mi pelo se quita? – preguntó con tono preocupado

Laura se alejó un poco de el para comenzar a hacerle caras y gestos.

\- Mentiroso mentiroso! Dijiste que nadie podía meterse con tu cabello y salir viva y mírame nananana.

Saga sonrió al ver las expresiones que ponía.

\- Yo no te hare nada, pero el Karma te va a dejar un muy buen morete en tu trasero por andarte metiéndote con mi pelo y ya me reiré de ti cuando eso suceda.

\- ah sí? pues si quieres que te termine tu desfile vas tener que asegurarte que no haya ningún morado en mi trasero – aseguró Laura sacándole la lengua.

\- Pues me los vas a modelar quieras o no porque perdiste la apuesta y porque te tengo que tomar fotos por todos lados y con cada uno de ellos.

\- Ya te dije que si te los voy a modelar – contestó Laura - pero por eso necesito que no haya ningún morado, para que puedas tomar fotos desde todos los ángulos que quieras y no se vea mal.

\- ya veremos... primero a ver si se te hace el moretón. – dijo Saga - Que tal que solo se te hincha… aunque pensándolo bien, creo que eso sería muchísimo mejor.

Laura le dio un golpe de reclamo en su hombro.

\- Al menos, el piso logro que tu no, dejarme sin sentar varios días – dijo sobándose

\- Jajaja Es porque aún no estas lista para eso, pero ya veremos lo que pasa en Niza y después reclamas o no.

Laura lo miró y vio que estaba hablando en serio así que decidió intentar cambiar el tema.

\- Entonces te ayudo con tu cabello o limpiamos primero?

\- Uhhh - Saga vio todo el desastre - Creo que hay que limpiar primero

\- bueno

Laura se levantó de encima de él y se sobó el trasero

\- jijijj te duele?

\- sí, mucho – contestó ella - el porrazo no fue de mentiras

\- eso te pasa por meterte con mi pelo - le saca la lengua – Karma!

Laura cogió espuma y se la embarró en el cabello haciéndole unas lindas orejas de perro, y tomándole una foto a Saga quien puso su mejor cara de póker.

\- te diviertes?

\- si mucho la verdad – contestó ella enviándose esa foto directo a su correo electrónico - es que me distrajiste con el chocolate y la leche condensada y ya que quería hacer un rico pastel en tu cabello…

\- Chistosita - dijo sin cambiar toda su expresión - Por donde comenzamos a limpiar?

\- cambia esa expresión por favor. juro que te ayudo a quitarte todo eso, de tu cabello, de todos lados pero quita esa expresión – suplicó Laura – No la soporto.

\- Eso no es suficiente

Laura se sentó en la lavadora

\- haber entonces dime que quieres para que dejas esa cara? – preguntó Laura curiosa.

Saga sonrió.

\- Pues primero… yo estoy desnudo y tu no. Así que te me quitas esa ropa, la avientas a la lavadora y ambos vamos a hacer la limpieza desnudos.

Laura entrecerró los ojos y empezó a quitarse muy, muy despacio el top. Saga se relamió los bigotes con la escena. Cuando ya se quitó el top, Laura se cubrió los pechos con espuma y comenzó a bajar un poco los bordes del short de la cintura mientras seguía sentada en la lavadora, jugando traviesamente con el botón mientras miraba la reacción de Saga.

Él tomó el celular de la lavadora junto a Laura y puso un poco de música al tiempo que comenzó a grabar. Laura inmediatamente comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música pues sabía que Saga quería que lo hiciera.

\- Más te vale que le pongas una contraseña a ese video – comentó.

\- Si, si… después. – dijo Saga sin dejar de grabar.

Al ver lo interesado que Saga se había puesto en esta acción y recordando sus movimientos aprendidos en el Table, Laura se bajó de la lavadora comenzando a bailar y jugar seductoramente con su short y su cuerpo.

\- Ahhh el bailecito privado que me debías! – Exclamó Saga.

Laura hizo como que no había escuchado mientras bailaba contra la lavadora de frente y espaldas, estirando los bordes del short para irlo bajando despacio y al ritmo de la música, dejando el borde justo al inicio de la entrepierna mientras seguía moviendo la Cadera.

Saga ya estaba sudando por el esfuerzo de filmar sin correr a tomarla de una vez.

\- Me estas matando! – dijo – Ya quiero ver lo que hay debajo.

Laura se puso de espaldas a él, para bajar el short a la mitad de su trasero mientras seguía contoneándose.

\- en serio? quieres ver lo que ahí aquí debajo?

\- Si!

Sonriendo de ver como lo tenía, Laura se bajó el Short hasta debajo de su trasero inclinándose para intentar sacarlo. Grave error.

Saga dejó el celular aun grabando y aprovechó que Laura seguía inclinada para llegar por atrás, y sin ninguna preparación ni miramiento, tomarla de la cadera y ensartarla hasta el fondo. Laura no esperaba que fuera tan sorpresivo el asalto pero ya estaba tan lista para el que lo único que pudo hacer fue tomarse de la lavadora para no sufrir un penoso "descalabra miento por amor".

Saga comenzó a moverse con fuerza y rapidez. No había nada de suave y romántico en su trato. Dejó que ella se enderezara un poco, y prácticamente la aplastó contra la lavadora mientras con una mano la tenía bien agarrada de la cintura y con la otra tomaba uno de sus senos para pellizcárselos suavemente. Laura arqueo su espalda con placer y Saga tomo su cuello con la boca. Drácula se quedaba corto ante los movimientos posesivos y la lengua y dientes jugando contra su arteria carótida.

Saga le subió una pierna sobre la lavadora, prácticamente exponiendo la intimidad de Laura para que el pudiera jugar con su botoncito al mismo tiempo de seguir embistiéndola. Laura se tomó ahora con ambas manos de la tabla de controles provocando que sus pezones rozaran con el bamboleo, contra la fría superficie de la tapa de la lavadora.

Intentaba decir algo pero cada vez que lo hacía Saga apretaba su botoncito haciéndola poner su mente en blanco al mismo tiempo que seguía trabajando en su cuello. Laura comenzó a correrse con fuerza y Saga, sabiendo que estaba a milisegundos de hacer lo mismo, se separó bruscamente para correrse sobre su espalda.

\- No te muevas – dijo Saga a una Laura que apenas y podía pensar y mucho menos mover un musculo – Mucho mejor que la leche condensada no?

Fue hasta donde estaba el celular, detuvo el video y comenzó a tomarle fotos de su espalda, su pose, y cuando vio que Laura cerro los ojos, dejó el celular sobre la lavadora y tomó a Laura en brazos, plantándole un beso y sentándose en el suelo con ella en brazos.

\- Y así es dulzura mía, como se usa una lavadora en mi casa.

Laura solo abrió los ojos sonriéndole sin siquiera tener fuerzas para discutirle nada.

Varios minutos después, Laura abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que la espuma había seguido saliendo mientras ellos descansaban un rato.

\- en qué momento llego toda esta espuma hacia aquí? – preguntó cuándo pudo abrir los ojos.

\- Jajaja ya hace rato. Comienzo a sentirme como angelito entre las nubes - dijo Saga acariciándole la mejilla.

\- en serio? no me di cuenta, pero eres un angelito muy lindo – Laura cogió un poco de espuma y empezó a soplarla con la mano

\- Eso sí. Oye... el jabón no dañara el piso de madera verdad? – dijo Preocupado – Odiaría tener que pagarle las reparaciones al gruñetas de tu cunado.

\- no, si nos ponemos a limpiarlo y le pasamos uno de esos limpiadores de pisos de madera que vi no deberíamos tener ningún problema – contestó Laura - pero como vamos a sacar toda la espuma? Es biodegradable?

\- Si. Así me la pediste comprar. – contestó - un poco de espuma la podemos usar para limpiar, y la otra para lavar la ropa blanca si es que la de color salió bien

\- uhh si no mal recuerdo la lavadora la apagaste con tu cabeza mientras….

Laura se puso tan roja que decidió levantarse del suelo y ayudar a Saga a hacer lo mismo.

\- En definitiva necesitamos un adulto responsable que nos ayude con la ropa, si la prendemos va seguir saliendo espuma, pero la ropa debe estar llena de jabón

\- mmm... a ver... – dijo Saga yendo hasta el closet de los cachivaches – Aquí hay 3 cubetas llenémoslas de espuma y drenemos la lavadora. Después vuelves a empezar el lavado y con el agua debería diluir la espuma lo suficiente no?

\- eso espero – contestó Laura siguiendo su línea de pensamiento

\- luego en la segunda carga en lugar de jabón echaremos la espuma, de las cubetas. Aventemos la espuma por la puerta del frente pues detrás del camino de cemento es pura arena y así no contaminamos el agua.

\- Me parece buena idea, la tercera carga de ropa es mejor lavarla a mano no vaya a ser que la trabemos, al fin y al cabo es ropa interior y no es mucho problema. – dijo Laura.

\- siiii yo la lavo! Pido mano! – dijo Saga levantando ambos brazos como en la escuela.

Laura hizo un gesto de desconfianza.

\- no, mejor yo la lavo y tú la pones a secar. No vaya siendo que se desaparezcan por arte de magia.

Laura hizo lo que habían planeado mientras Saga tarareaba barriendo la espuma de fuera de la casa. Terminó de lavar la primera carga y metió la ropa blanca. Volteó a ver a Saga y tomó el celular, manipulo el video que Saga tomo y lo colocó en una carpeta aparte con contraseña.

\- que estás haciendo que no me ayudas? – dijo Saga viéndola con el celular en la mano.

\- Voy. Solo termino. – dijo llevándole una canasta con ropa mojada a Saga quien tanto se tardó que ya había terminado, solo que tuvo que hacer movedero de muebles – Toma. Te toca colgar la ropa – dijo dándole la pesada canasta.

Saga la miró y se rio.

\- En serio? Acaso viste algún tendedero en alguna parte de la casa?

Laura se puso a pensar.

\- Entonces ponla en la terraza para que se seque. Si no alcanza tendremos que buscar alguna cuerda para improvisar.

\- Oye… y no sería más rápido con la secadora?

Laura miró a Saga con ganas de querer matarlo

\- que? No es más rápido? – dijo abriendo la puerta siguiente junto a la de la lavadora.

\- la blanca debe estar por terminar así que está pendiente para que la metas también en la secadora – dijo Laura dando media vuelta cogiendo un trapeador y el limpiador de pisos

Agarró el celular y buscó en internet la canción de Ellie Goulding "Love me like you do" y se puso a trapear alegremente cantando y bailando mientras dejaba el piso reluciente.

\- que bonitoooooo – Exclamó Saga con ojitos de corazoncito.

\- qué bonito que? – pregunto Laura extrañada

\- qué bonito te quedo el piso – dijo dándole un beso – Ahora sí. Ya no me tortures más y lávame mi hermoso cabello.

Laura se puso muy seria.

\- Momentito. Enjuagaste la ropa interior.

\- Si señora

\- La pusiste en la secadora como te dije que no lo hicieras?

\- No señora.

\- Sacaste la ropa seca de la secadora?

\- Si señora. Esta sobre la cama lista para ser doblada y la ropa interior secándose en la terraza para que no se encogiera como mi señora me lo ordeno.

Laura lo miro con ternura.

\- vamos pues y te lavo tu lindo cabello – le dijo tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo a la ducha de la recamara que es la más grande

\- agua fría o tibia?

\- Fría. Hace demasiado calor – dijo Saga.

Saga entró a la ducha y Laura abrió el agua fría mientras hacía malabares para no mojarse pero Saga al ver esto, la tomó de la cintura y la puso justo debajo de la caída del agua. Laura se pegó a él para tomar un poco de calor.

\- Está muy fría! – gritó ella

\- Mentira. Esta riquísima para este calor – dijo Saga

\- sí, no lo niego, pero uno primero mete un brazo y luego si se mete todo, no así de sorpresa

Laura cogió el bote de shampoo.

\- Achate para lavarte bien el cabello – le ordenó.

Saga tomó una toalla de la repisa, y la puso en el suelo donde se sienta con las piernas cruzadas para facilitarle el trabajo. Laura le aplicó el shampoo y comenzó a hacer espuma y masajearle el cuero cabelludo con mucha delicadeza. Sabía que iba a tardar un rato en quitarle cuantimadre le había caído pero no quería decírselo por temor a que se enojara.

\- Es shampoo de fresa? – preguntó Saga

\- si

\- huele rico

\- vas quedar oliendo todo a fresa. – aseguró Laura.

Laura le llenó todo el cabello de shampoo y siguió masajeando y peinando el cabello para que no quedara nada pegajoso. Saga comenzó a relajarse tanto, que cabeceó más de una vez. Laura siguió con su labor lavando y enjuagando varias veces. Cuando queda satisfecha con el resultado del shampoo dejó que el agua cayera en el cabello, mientras seguía masajeando el cabello para enjuagarlo pero sin dejar de tener la cabeza de Saga bien agarrada. Pronto se escucharon uno o dos ronquidos suaves y Laura después de terminar de enjuagar su cabello, se sentó en el piso acunando la cabeza de Saga contra su pecho mientras seguía masajeando su cabeza y su espalda.

Saga estaba profundamente dormido pero una gota de agua cayó dentro de su nariz y se despertó de sopetón, haciendo que la cabeza de saga golpeara contra el pecho de Laura con fuerza sacándole todo el aire. Al sentir tremendo golpe, Saga se incorporó rápidamente.

\- perdón! perdón! te lastime? Habla! di algo! – dijo asustado

\- espera cojo aire – dijo Laura tratando de reponerse pero al ver la cara de Saga, dijo - Cálmate que no es tu culpa. Ya estoy bien.

El comenzó a respirar más tranquilo.

\- creo que me dormí. Perdón.

\- en serio? No me di cuenta - Laura sobó el área golpeada con mucho cuidado - tu cabello ya está limpio, ahora falta todo lo demás.

Saga encendió su cosmos y le pone su mano donde ella se estaba sobando mientras la besaba suavemente. Laura lo acercó a ella, y pasó su uña por su espalda suavemente. Saga se estremeció.

\- Fue mi imaginación o dijiste algo acerca de limpiarme todito

\- si eso quieres claro – dijo Laura un poco avergonzada - pero vas a quedar oliendo a fresa.

\- pero a ti te gustan las fresas, no?

\- Si. a mí me encantan las fresas!

\- Entonces no veo el problema

Laura sonrió. Como decirle que si de por si quería comérselo todito, ahora oliendo a fresas… Paso saliva antes de decir.

\- empecemos por la espalda – dijo levantándose – De pie por favor!

Saga obedeció, Laura tomó el body wash y le echo un buen chorro en la espalda comenzando a masajearle la espalda, quitando todos los nudos y contracciones musculares que pudiera tener.

\- eres buena en esto - susurro Saga.

Laura sonrió por el cumplido e hizo lo mismo con sus hombros y músculos del brazo. Dejó que el agua retirara cualquier residuo de jabón. Conforme se da cuenta que el jabón se retira, comienza a darle besos pasando su una por la columna, logrando que Saga arquee la espalda. Como hipnotizada, paso a su lindo trasero, los cuales apachurro, lavo y masajeo a su antojo. Saga recargó ambas manos en la pared de la ducha.

\- dulzura... es muy peligroso jugar así en la ducha – dijo en voz baja

\- yo? solo te estoy limpiando como quedamos – dijo Laura en tono inocente - y solo vamos por la parte de atrás.

Laura se agacho e hizo lo mismo con la parte de atrás de cada pierna intercalando con besos los enjuagues.

\- lista la parte de atrás. – dijo Laura – Voltéate por favor.

Algo ruborizado por lo que Laura estaba haciendo, obedeció y Laura repitió todo la operación con su cuerpo.

Saga solo la veía embobado.

\- Has pensado alguna vez en ser fisioterapeuta? – pregunto Saga.

\- no gracias. – contestó Laura sin dejar de lavarlo - no me gusta andar haciéndole masajes a nadie que no conozca, esto lo aprendí para evitar el dolor y perder la movilidad luego de las palizas que me daba Hernando o cuando no me querían atender en hospitales.

\- pues lo haces muy bien

Laura le aplicó cabalmente el jabón en el pecho y abdominales mientras disfrutaba mucho masajearlos y con su uña delinear el contorno del pecho y abdominales.

\- Si cambias de opinión yo sería el primero en contratarte –dijo Saga – Y mis pacientes también.

\- lo pensare.

Laura lo enjuagó mientras le dio algunos besos en el pecho y abdominales y fue bajando y hasta ponerse de rodillas sobre la toalla que Saga había usado anteriormente. Su cara quedó justo frente a Bubu y subió su mirada traviesa para encontrarse con la del sorprendido Saga.

\- Creo que me falta de lavar algo muy muy muy importante. – dijo mientras veía como Saga se ponía nervioso.

\- No, no es necesarios que tu…

\- No me gusta dejar las cosas incompletas, amor. – dijo Laura sin dejar de mirarlo.

Puso suficiente bodywash en su mano para suavemente lavar toda la zona pélvica de Saga. Saga no dejaba de verla mientras Laura sin romper contacto visual lavaba a bubu con cariño. Saga suspiró y cerró los ojos cuando sintió como bubu salía a saludar.

\- Hola Bubu! – dijo Laura jugando con el mientras lo tomaba firmemente con una mano y lo lavaba con la otra – Tanto tiempo sin verte de frente – bromeo.

Saga abrió los ojos y se sostuvo de la pared mientras Laura lo manipulaba a su antojo. Apenas y podía creer que en tan poco tiempo Laura se hubiera visto tan atrevida.

Laura siguió lavando y enjuagando a Saga hasta que este último no pudo soportar más el toque de su mujer y se vino sobre ella.

\- Mmm…. Comienzo a pensar que eso es algún fetiche tuyo – dijo Laura burlándose dándole un enjuague final a bubu – ahora, salte que me voy a bañar. – le dijo a un todavía atarantado Saga.

\- Pero…

\- Tardare mucho menos si yo me baño. Recuerda que tengo muchas prenditas que modelarte aun y se nos ira el tiempo. – dijo dándole un beso – Anda. Se buenito y mientras ve secando tu cabello.

Saga no tuvo otra opción que salir aun confundido por lo que ella acababa de hacer y Laura tuvo la oportunidad de bañarse a conciencia, pues también su cabello era un desastre.

Escuchó como Saga usaba la pistola de calor para su cabello y sonrió. Cuando ella salió envuelta en la toalla, el con mucho cariño la ayudó a secarse el cabello e incluso le hizo rulos en las puntas con el cepillo y le dio un poco de volumen, lo que a ella se le hizo muy curioso.

\- Para que tanta faramalla con mi pelo? – preguntó.

\- Porque así te ve muy bonita y tienes una apuesta que pagarme aun – dijo Saga.

Laura sonrió preguntándose porque estaba tan tranquilo.

\- Saca los 28 conjuntos entonces y déjalos sobre la cama.

\- No, no no. Son 31 recuerdas?

\- Jajá mas bien 30 porque ya use uno en la mañana y tomaste tus fotos. – contestó Laura.

Saga fue sacando todos los que encontró y los deposito con cuidado sobre la cama. Su mano sacó un conjunto azul marino y se le quedó viendo a Laura.

\- Ponte este primero – le pidió.

\- está bien. Pero espérame en la sala.

Saga asintió y fue al sillón preparando su celular y rezando a Athena que tuviera suficiente memoria. Laura cogió el conjunto, se puso un poco de gloss, se vio al espejo y se colocó unas sandalias altas antes de salir. Saga contuvo la respiración cuando la vio caminar por el pasillo.

\- Que conste que tienes que modelarme pues quiero al menos cinco fotos con cada conjunto.

\- al menos? se te va acabar la memoria del celular! – dijo Laura.

\- Para eso existe la nube, dulzura.

Laura reclamó.

\- ni por la madre vas a subir fotos mías a la nube! sabes lo fácil que es hackearla?

\- No, no sé. foto?

Laura puso su cara de niña inocente, sonríe dulcemente y se coge el cabello. clic

\- foto?

Laura se arrodilló en el sofá que esta de frente, cruzó las piernas por detrás y se cogió un mechón de cabello – clic - siguió arrodillada en el sofá solo que ahora le dio la espalda. Saga se para para tomar un mejor Angulo - clic – Laura se puso en cuatro en el sofá levanta el trasero y balancea sus piernas – clic

\- ok, ok el que sigue – dijo Saga emocionado.

Laura fue a la habitación y se cambió por otro babydoll. cuando salió se recostó contra la pared de la sala con las manos en su espalda.

\- (válgame no sé si aguante tanto) – pensó Saga - Clic,

Laura se puso de lado contra la pared, recostó su codo, sacó cadera y trasero – clic, clic - se volteó, levantó la faldita del baby doll dejando ver la tanga y lo miró por encima del hombro.

Saga malabareo el celular de la impresión de la pose tan sexy dejándolo caer y recogiéndolo casi de inmediato.

\- espera no te muevas - clic

Laura puso sus manos en la cintura y sonríe - clic clic

\- me encanta cuando sonríes. Eres preciosa.

\- entonces voy a sonreír mucho más. – contesto Laura encantada.

Laura entró a la habitación y se cambia por otro baby doll pero esta vez de color rojo.

\- (esto va ser divertido) – pensó

Salió con una sonrisa caminado muy despacio

\- (Wow ) - CLICK CLICK CLICK

Laura fue hasta el sofá, se inclinó y apoyo sobre el apoya brazos del sofá - clic clic click clic - se sentó en el borde del apoya brazos del sofá estirando las piernas, inclinó la cabeza y el torso hacia atrás cerrado los ojos y humedeciéndose los labios para la cámara.

\- (diantres) clic clic - fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua para bajarse el calor que Laura le estaba provocando otra vez.

Laura aprovechó que Saga fue a la cocina para cambiarse rápidamente y sentarse en la mesa y apoyar sus manos en la mesa inclinándose hacia atrás. Saga la vio y reclamó:

\- (carajo!) así no se puede!

\- que mi amor?

\- lo estás haciendo a propósito para que no tome las fotos – dijo Saga haciendo puchero

\- no, a propósito seria hacerte esto - se levantó, fue a la cocina, sacó la última paleta de caramelo que quedaba, se volvió a poner en la misma posición solo que con una mano en la espalda, sacó la lengua y se puso a comer la paleta de forma circular - esto sería a propósito

\- clic – Saga tomo una última foto antes de moverse al sofá – Ven acá

Laura dudó un momento pero obedeció. Saga la sentó en sus piernas

\- Dame un beso

Ella le dio un tierno beso, pero él le tomo la cabeza y con todo y paleta le dio un beso muy posesivo. Saga lo cortó cuando sintió que Laura se deshacía en sus brazos.

\- Sabes que poniéndote esas cosas tan sexys juegas con fuego verdad.

Aun jadeando por el beso Laura contesto:

\- A mí me encanta jugar con fuego.

Saga respondió con otro beso y lo paro en seco levantando a Laura de la cintura y dándole una palmada en el trasero la empujo hacia la recamara.

\- El que sigue

La misma escena se repitió durante los siguientes 4 modelos: Saga tomaba sus fotos, la besaba hasta que Laura olvidaba hasta su nombre y luego la mandaba a cambiar. Para el quinto, después de darse cuenta que al sentarse en sus piernas, Laura estaba impaciente cambio su estrategia. Tomó sus fotos y esta vez sentó a Laura a horcajadas de frente a él. Ella intentó buscar sus labios pero él la tomó suavemente del cabello para hacerle la cabeza hacia atrás y que sus senos quedara a la suficiente distancia para besarlos, lamerlos y acariciarlos por sobre la tela de la prenda. Tardaba unos minutos en cada lado y volvía a quitarla abruptamente para que se fuera a cambiar.

Laura no reprochaba nada. Cada vez se cambiaba más rápido y sus ojos y poses eran más atrevidas.

Saga siguió ese jueguito con al menos 4 modelos más. Para el siguiente, uno con liguero, Laura estaba más que lista para seguir jugando, sobre todo al ver que Saga estaba lo suficientemente empalmado para poder jugar. Iba a correr hacia el pero Saga la detuvo.

\- No señorita. Mis fotos primero – dijo Saga haciendo alarde del poder que ejercía sobre ella.

Obedientemente Laura dejo que tomara sus fotos y corrió hacia él.

Saga se levantó del sofá.

\- Pon tus rodillas abiertas en la orilla del sofá y las manos en el respaldo y no te muevas

\- Pero…

\- Sin peros.

Laura hizo lo que le pidió. Saga tomó algunas fotos en esa posición desde varios ángulos que hicieron ruborizar a Laura y entonces comenzó a acariciarla suavemente desde las corvas de sus piernas hasta su espalda, poniendo especial cuidado en su trasero y alrededor de las ligas. Tan pronto le arranco su primer suspiro a Laura, le dio una nalgada y dijo:

\- El que sigue!

\- No! Porque?

\- Porque aún faltan muchos modelos así que si quieres continuar…

\- Ya voy! Ya voy! – dijo corriendo.

Para deleite de Laura, esto continuó durante 4 conjuntos. En el quinto Saga volvió a cambiar de modo de juego.

\- Sabes que esto es una tortura marca diablo verdad?- preguntó Laura.

\- Y todavía faltan dulzura… Debes no aprender a meterte con mi pelo – dijo Saga – Súbete al sofá con las piernas abiertas.

Laura hizo lo que pedía y después de tomar sus respectivas fotos, Saga comenzó a jugar con la zona pélvica de Laura. Hizo a un lado el triángulo de la tanga y soplaba exhalaba, besaba y daba pequeños lengüetazos. Sus manos nunca dejaron la cadera de Laura y justo cuando veía que comenzaba a gotear de excitación, le dio un pequeño golpecito y volvió a decir las terribles palabras: El que sigue.

\- No!

\- Anda!

\- No me puedes dejar así.

\- Me prometiste fotos de los 31 conjuntos y todavía faltan.

\- Argh – exclamo corriendo a cambiarse.

Saga también estaba en su límite, pero no se lo iba a decir. Era una dulce dulce dulce tortura. Así siguió con los siguientes tres.

Tomar las fotos de los últimos conjuntos se le estaban haciendo una tortura.

Con el flash, podía ver reflejada la humedad corriendo entre las piernas de Laura que le decía que si no la tomaba en ese momento, se iba a arrepentir.

Se sentó en el sillón con bubu tan despierto como podía estar y le hizo una señal a Laura para que lo montara. Ella corrió hacia el casi desesperada y con mucho gusto y sin quitarse nada simplemente se ensarto solita sobre bubu montándolo rápidamente. Justo cuando iba a llegar, Saga la separo.

\- El que sigue!

\- No! Ya no!

\- Me faltan 3 conjuntos

\- No! Déjame!

\- 3 conjuntos

Con cada uno de ellos Saga le hizo lo mismo pero en el último Saga la dejo tener su liberación incluso con un grito como nunca y una que otra lagrima de felicidad de y entonces el, satisfecho hizo lo mismo.

\- Seguimos en la cama preciosa? Después de todo… es nuestra despedida de la cabaña.

Sin intención de separarse de ella, Saga hizo maniobras para poder levantarse mientras Laura comenzaba a moverse para continuar el juego todo el tiempo que pudieran. Tenía que ser una despedida Épica.


	14. Chapter 14

Junio 21, 6.45am

Cabaña de Kanon

San Salvador, Bahamas

El insistente repiqueteo del teléfono terminó por despertar a Saga. Adormilado miró la hora y saltó de la cama haciendo que Laura también se despertara.

\- Que? Que pasa? – dijo Laura bostezando

\- Nos quedamos dormidos! Teníamos que estar en el aeropuerto hace 45 minutos para poder pasar por aduana! – dijo mientras comenzaba a vestirse rápidamente.

\- Demonios! – dijo Laura parándose igual de rápido - odio levantarme tan temprano.

Saga terminó de vestirse para correr a sacar la comida del refrigerador.

\- No sabemos cuándo vaya a venir Kanon y se echaran a perder – le dijo a Laura en una de las vueltas - podemos regalarlos a alguien cerca de la aduana. Ya las maletas están en la puerta así que solo saca algunas barras energéticas de la despensa, y vámonos. Chop Chop.

Laura se colocó rápidamente la ropa que había elegido para viajar consistente en una falda de corte A de color negra con blusa campesina blanca y pañoleta roja al cuello y recogiéndose el cabello con una liga, fue a la cocina para coger las barras energéticas que le dijeron y las puso junto a bubu y sus documentos.

\- ya sacaste los perecederos? – pregunto Laura también corriendo.

\- sí. están en esa caja de cartón que encontré en la bodeguita. – dijo Saga

\- pues si no es más y no se nos olvida nada nos podemos ir – aclaro Laura mientras Saga terminaba de correr y se paraba frente a ella.

\- a ver revisión... boletos? - dijo

\- Si

\- pasaportes?

\- Si

\- revisaste que no se quedara nada tuyo?

Laura se pone a hacer memoria

\- no se queda nada de lo que no pueda prescindir amor.

\- perfecto... entonces... a salir y cerrar la puerta! Tenemos 5minutos para llegar – dijo Saga corriendo a cerrar todo, apagar gas, etc.

Saga puso la caja de víveres sobre la segunda maleta sobrepuesta y solo le dio su bolsa de lona y la maleta chiquita a Laura. Se aseguró por una segunda vez que todo esté cerrado y de un brinco saltó al tejado donde puso la llave debajo de la teja amarilla donde la encontró, regresando del mismo modo junto a Laura.

\- Ahora sí, Vámonos.!

Laura lo miraba fascinada mientras veía a Saga apresurarse a caminar con todo su equipaje.

\- amor tu puedes saltar así en todos lados?

\- si por?

\- porque me lo hubieras dicho antes y te hubiera pedido que subiéramos para ver las estrellas, pero ya será en otro lado

\- Jajaja pues... tenemos como 7200 oportunidades dulzura. – Dijo casi corriendo

Laura lucho para seguirle el paso.

\- 7200? Por qué 7200?

\- bueno bueno estaba siendo muy conservador. 14,400

\- Explícamelo que no te entiendo – insistió Laura

\- 40 años. 40x365 días. Todas las oportunidades que tú y yo tendremos para ver las estrellas juntos.

Laura sonrió mientras lo seguía.

\- tu tendrás como unos 73 y yo unos 65 jiji

\- aja, pero no espero poder saltar así a los 73

\- Nunca se sabe si sigues manteniendo es forma todo es posible. Te verás muy guapo con tus arruguitas y tus canas.

Llegaron al aeropuerto, donde Saga le regalo los alimentos a la mujer que hacia el aseo.

Después de la reganada habitual por parte del personal de la aerolínea y tener que dar toda una catedra del por qué el pasaporte de Laura no tenía sello de entrada, enviaron sus maletas a la aduana quedándose únicamente con sus documentos, las barras energéticas y bubu a la mano.

No era una habitación muy grande la sala de espera, si acaso de 9 metros cuadrados y había ya algunos pasajeros que platicaban alegremente entre ellos. Desgraciadamente para Laura, había varias jaulas de patos y gallinas junto a las hieleras llenas de mariscos que llevaban los pasajeros como equipaje de mano.

Laura se paralizó al escuchar las jaulas y los aleteos. Saga supo que debía tranquilizarla y le tomó la mano sentándose en el primer lugar disponible y jalándola hacia él.

\- no los veas – le ordeno Saga

\- que no aleteen y estén junto a mí! – dijo temblando de miedo.

\- no dulzura. Yo te protejo. – dijo tomándola de la cintura y sentándola a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y la obligo a verlo a los ojos – Dedícate a besarme y a pensar en lo mucho que me amas.

Involuntariamente Laura se agarró muy fuerte de su camisa escuchando cada vez más cerca el sonido y comenzando a sentir pánico, pero Saga le tomo su carita tapando sus orejas y la miró a los ojos

\- Respira, ellos no te pueden hacer nada.

Le dio varios besos para distraerla. Pronto ella comenzó a relajarse en sus brazos entregándose a sus besos.

El sonido del avión aterrizando no lo distrajo de su labor. El piloto hizo las maniobras para dar la vuelta y Saga se dedicó a vigilar las jaulas hasta que estas fueron llevadas a la zona de carga presurizada del avión.

La gente comenzó a abordar y fue entonces cuando Saga se separó de ella.

\- es hora de subirnos también.

Laura lo miro agradecida.

\- Gracias, y perdóname es que de verdad no puedo estar cerca de esos bichos. Siempre me han aterrado pero después de lo que paso…

\- Lo sé. disculpa. Olvide tu fobia. Vámonos!

Los únicos asientos vacíos que encontraron, estaban hasta atrás. Laura se sentó de lado de la ventanilla y comenzó a mirar por ella pero sin soltar la mano de Saga. Con su mano libre, Saga aprovechó que el avión estaba cargando combustible, para reservar un cuarto de hotel y comprar los boletos para París.

\- Listo!

\- A qué hora vamos a salir para París? – preguntó interesada.

\- Mañana a las 2.45 de la tarde sale el avión, llegaremos a las 9 de la mañana del día siguiente así que le enviare un mensaje a Camus diciendo que tiene que estar antes. Mi conexión es a las 10 así que solo tengo unos minutos para dejarte en sus manos – dijo abrazándola

\- ah entonces nos quedamos hasta mañana en Nassau? – preguntó Laura

\- Así es. Ya también hice una reservación por una noche.

\- Te portas bien mientras estés en Grecia, eh?

\- Jajaja solo voy por ropa, dinero y ver qué pasa con mi trabajo y me regreso contigo. No tardare mucho más. – la tranquilizó

\- te puedes llevar una de las maletas con mi ropa? Las que está más llena? No quiero cargar mucho.

\- si jefa

\- Solo recuérdame sacar a bubu porque tiene que dormir conmigo siempre. – declaró muy seria.

\- bueno... mejor bubu que alguien más – dijo Saga sonriendo

Laura se separó un poco para verlo mejor.

\- alguien más? como quién? y si no estás tú quien va espantar mis pesadillas

Saga puso una sonrisa maquiavélica.

\- Estaría muy bien que con eso pudieras darle un mal rato a Camus Jajaja

\- y porque quieres darle mal rato a Camus? – preguntó extrañada - pues si no estás tú creo que si tendré unas cuantas.

\- nada más... por mula – contestó Saga

\- pobrecito, esperemos que no te llame a media noche a preguntar como calmarme – advirtió Laura

\- Jajaja le hará bien irse fogueando para cuando se consiga una mujer. – siguió fregando Saga

\- yo no creo que te vayas a reír cuando te llame – dijo ella muy seria – Si yo fuera tú, le daría unos buenos consejos por si me pongo mal.

\- mmm... bueno. Está bien, solo porque tú me lo pides. – dijo haciendo una mueca.

La tripulación comenzó a revisar que todos trajeran su cinturón de seguridad, por lo Saga le ayudo a buscar y enganchar su cinturón que aparentemente estaba algo duro. Por un momento se detuvo a verle las piernas a Laura y esta se dio cuenta que la falda se le había levantado con el movimiento de la búsqueda del cinturón y estaba mostrando de mas, haciendo que la mirada de Saga se clavara en el liguero y el encaje de las medias. Laura, cubierta de rubor, intento bajarse de nuevo la falda, pero de reojo pudo notar que los pantalones de Saga comenzaban a moverse debido a que bubu comenzaba a despertar de repente.

El avión despegó minutos después y les informaron que en aproximadamente 45 minutos estarían aterrizando en El aeropuerto internacional de Nassau.

\- Que propones que hagamos mientras tanto? – dijo Saga en tono juguetón mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano que los mantenía unidos.

Laura recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro. La única y cansada azafata pasó junto a ellos:

\- Llamamos a la azafata por algo de tomar?

\- Es un vuelo corto sin bebidas – Respondió Saga

\- Que mal. Tengo hambre y sed – dijo Laura intentando evitar mirar hacia el pantalón de Saga

\- Para eso eran las barras energéticas. Deja ver si te consigo algo – dijo levantándose mirando a una señora más o menos joven con una hielera de mano que sacaba una bebida para ella.

Saga fue directo hacia allá y después de unos segundos de conversar con ella, la señora sonrió, abrió su hielera y sacó una coca de lata bien fría entregándosela a Saga, quien le besó su mano en agradecimiento y regresó a su asiento junto a Laura dándole la lata no sin antes darle otro vistazo a las piernas ahora cubiertas con la falda.

\- servido señora

\- te amo - dijo Laura dándole un beso mientras se tomaba su coca - gracias

Saga le sonrió y ella pudo notar como empezó a ponerse incomodo como si algo le molestara. El avión ya estaba en vuelo y realizó un movimiento como para pararse e ir al toilette pero al voltear se dio cuenta que había un letrero de fuera de servicio.

\- quieres? está bien fría y deliciosa – dijo Laura.

\- gracias pero tú eres la que tenía sed – contestó Saga sacando un pañuelo para secarse el sudor.

Laura vio algunos movimientos raros y se le hizo extraño.

\- Amor, estas bien? Tienes miedo a volar?

\- Jajaja no dulzura estoy bien. No te preocupes – dijo con una sonrisa .

Cinco minutos más tarde, cuando no terminaba de acomodarse en el asiento y Laura ya había terminado su coca volvió a preguntarle.

\- Que sucede?. Comienzas a preocuparme – dijo Laura.

Saga la miró un poco ruborizado.

\- Lo siento es que…

\- Que?

\- Saber que estas junto a mí, con uno de los ligueros bajo tu falda y en un lugar público, me ha provocado que… mmm… - Saga solo le hizo señales para mostrarle que su tienda de campaña estaba completa en sus apretados jeans y por la posición, le estaba doliendo.

Laura volteo para todos lados. Nadie los veía.

\- El baño esta fuera de servicio. No puedo ir ahí!

Hipnotizada por el tamaño que tenía su erección, su mano fue a ponerla descaradamente sobre ella. Saga se mordió un labio al sentirla, pero su cabeza la inclino hacia atrás.

Laura le susurró al oído.

\- Te duele mucho?

\- Si.

\- Puedes hacer alguna ilusión para que no nos vean?

\- Si pero…

\- Yo te ayudare. Bubu no debe sufrir.

Saga la miro unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar la ilusión de simplemente los dos estar dormidos.

Laura hizo todo muy lento para que el no viera su ansiedad. Solo lo había hecho un par de veces, y esperaba no hacerlo mal esta vez. Trató de bajarle el cierre despacio por temor a lastimarlo. Metió su mano por arriba y decidida tomo a bubu con mucho cuidado, la puso en forma vertical y la sacó. Estaba en un estado impresionante. Su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar. Se acomodó sobre su hombro como si fuera a dormirse y despacio, muy despacio comenzó a acariciársela suavemente moviendo su mano de arriba para abajo y viceversa dejando que la piel corriera entre sus dedos. Se dio cuenta del cambio de ritmo en la respiración de Saga y sonrió.

Después de un instante de manejarlo con su mano, se inclinó un poco más pasando por debajo de su brazo y se lo llevó a su boca. Saga bajó su mano y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas hasta llegar a su trasero por la posición en que se encontraba. Lo hacía en buena forma y la estaba empezando a excitar también.

Laura mientras tanto seguía con su tarea, que la verdad sea dicha, no le disgustaba. Le daba vueltas con su lengua alrededor del glande, se detenía en la corona, en el frenillo y trataba de introducírsela. Le acaricié los testículos con su mano y él empezó a estremecerse.

Saga intentó apartarla presintiendo que no podía aguantarse más pero ella no se quitó y el simplemente estalló. Lo limpio con la lengua y se la volvió a guardar en su lugar.

\- Jijijj creo que bubu no tiene quejas verdad? – dijo Laura

\- Ninguno. Pero van 2 que no me dejas regresarte el favor y te las estoy guardando.

\- Jajaja vieras cuanto miedo tengo – dijo Laura incorporándose y acomodándose la ropa.

Saga le lanzó una mirada de ya veremos y rompió la ilusión justo cuando la azafata llegó para pedirles de nuevo que se abrocharan los cinturones pues ya iban a aterrizar.

Saga no quiso exponer de nuevo a Laura a ver las jaulas con las aves en la banda transportadora del equipaje, así que espero un tiempo prudente para llevarla por el equipaje. Al salir de ahí y como era un vuelo local y no tenían que pasar por la aduana, salieron rápidamente. Un hombre de color con un letrero con su nombre se les acercó y ayudó con el equipaje, ayudando a Laura a subirse al Shuttle.

Comenzaron el viaje hacia el hotel, pero la actitud de Saga cambio drásticamente una vez arriba. Laura estaba emocionada de ver una ciudad nueva con las casas de paredes multicolores y techos blancos, y así se lo hacía saber a Saga quien solo miraba su celular indiferente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Laura, cansada de hablar sola y solo recibir monosílabos, volteo a ver a Saga, quien seguía muy interesado en lo que sucedía en la pantalla.

\- con quien hablas amor? – pregunto suavemente.

\- Yo? con nadie por qué? – contestó sin verla.

\- Me estas ignorando por ver el celular y…

\- Ah ya llegamos! – Dijo Saga guardando finalmente el aparato y mostrándole el hotel.

Laura olvidó el asunto del celular al ver el Hotel Royal Towers Atlantis Paradise Island en todo su esplendor

\- aquí nos vamos a quedar? – preguntó sorprendida

\- sí. solo es una noche pero suena divertido. – dijo Saga ayudándola a bajar del Shuttle – Espero que no te moleste que solo pueda pagar una habitación sencilla. Algún día podre darte la suite presidencia.

\- No seas ridículo – dijo Laura entrando al lobby y quedando muda de la impresión.

El hotel constaba de ocho torres de 25 pisos cada uno y el lobby de mármol con columnas entre churriguerescas y jónicas, tenías por lo menos diez metros de alto. Laura ni en sus más locos sueños había estado en un lugar tan lujoso como este.

\- Vamos a registrarnos primero, dejar maletas y después salimos a explorar, te parece? – pregunto Saga con una sonrisa.

\- Claro que si – dijo abrazándolo.

Se registraron rápidamente y un botones llevo su equipaje a una de las habitaciones con vista al puerto en lugar del Mar. Saga estaba hasta el tope en su tarjeta de crédito y lo sabía, pero no quería de darle un gusto a Laura. Entraron y la habitación, decorada en colores suaves y con una gran cama King Size. Era más tipo estudio que otra cosa pero para Laura eso no tenia importancia.

\- No está mal por lo que pague – Dijo Saga pagando al botones y cerrando la puerta.

\- Esta hermosa! y mira esa vista! – Dijo ella corriendo a ver los barcos pasar.

\- Me hubiera gustado más poder pagar una vista a la playa, pero no pasaremos mucho tiempo en la habitación esta vez – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – Me voy a cambiar porque venir de jeans fue una mala idea y se me está cocinando el trasero.

\- Yo me cambiare también.

\- Carreritas?

\- Me ganas. Tu solo tienes que quitarte todo y… - Laura no pudo terminar al imaginarse a su adonis sin ropa.

Saga pudo leer sus pensamientos con la simple expresión de su cara.

\- Al rato dulzura… al rato me desquito – dijo entrando con su maleta al baño.

Laura se apresuró a cambiarse y ponerse un tankini negro de cuello alto y una salida de baño de gasa blanca con unas sandalias. Se vio al espejo y decidió que era la mejor forma que tenia de esconder las marcas de su cuerpo. Una cosa era que Saga las viera en privado y a solas como en la isla, y otra muy diferente el que todo el mundo pudiera verlas y compadecieran a alguien tan perfecto como Saga de estar con alguien como ella.

Saga no tardó en salir del baño con su speedo y una camisa de manga corta sin mangas.

\- Listo!

Laura no sabía si pedirle que se pusiera algo menos escandaloso o si de plano quería encuerarlo y aventarlo en la cama.

Como Saga le ofreció el brazo, ella solo se abrazó de él y salieron de la habitación. Bajaron los 17 pisos por el elevador panorámico al que Laura casi se pega como Lapa para poder ver el hermoso color del mar caribe.

\- Esto es lo más bonito que he visto! – dijo

\- Mentira. – dijo Saga cruzándose de brazos

\- Jeje si bueno, tu estas más bonito mi vida pero me refiero al paisaje. – corrigió Laura abrazándolo

\- Así está mejor.

Llegaron de nuevo al Lobby, tomaron varios folletos y salieron del lado contrario al que llegaron. Varios túneles y caminos adoquinados los conducían a diferentes actividades que proporcionaba el hotel.

Laura no sabía ni para donde correr. Un día ahí no le iba a alcanzar para mucho.

\- Nunca te pregunte si te gustan los delfines – pregunto Saga

Los ojos de Laura se iluminaron.

\- Los delfines me encantan! uno de mis sueños siempre ha sido ir y ver o acariciar alguno

\- Bueno, pues… Concedido! – la tomo de la mano y se echó a correr hacia la zona de nado con delfines.

Laura cumplió su sueño de disfrutar ver, tocar, acariciar y jugar durante 30 minutos con los delfines. Saga alegó no querer meterse con ella porque no sabía qué clase de bichos podían tener esos animales, así que se quedó en la orilla cerca de la zona. Laura se divirtió mucho, pero de reojo, pudo ver a una chica guapa, alta, morena, de minifalda y pelo negro hasta debajo de la falda acercarse a Saga y quedarse platicando un buen rato incluso dándole la espalda a ella.

\- Seguramente por como esta vestida, es una empleada del hotel – pensó Laura antes de salir donde Saga ya la estaba esperando con una toalla.

Laura le dio un beso

\- Gracias! Gracias! Me cumpliste mi sueño como mi hado padrino

\- Jajaja si Aunque en este ambiente no puedo dejar de pensar que Kanon sería mejor compañía que yo – dijo sonriendo

Laura se separó molesta

\- Pero no estoy con Kanon, no amo a Kanon sino al cabeza hueca de su hermano que parece no entenderlo.

Saga volvió a sonreír.

\- Gracias pero jamás dije lo contrario. Me refería a que él tendría muchas historias fascinantes que contar respecto a las especies que estaremos viendo hoy.

Laura se sonrojo ante su exabrupto.

\- Mejor vamos a los toboganes, quieres?

\- Si! Vamos!

Corrieron hacia el lado del parque acuático donde estaban los toboganes. No dudaron ni un momento en subirse en todos y cada uno de ellos: El Leap of Faith que tenía una caída de 20 metros desde una pirámide maya pasando en medio de un tanque lleno de tiburones; En el Challenger, donde ambos compitieron por ver qué velocidad alcanzaba en descenso y Saga ganó: El Abyss un tobogán que terminaba en un cenote con grandes tanques de peces multicolores alrededor; El Surge, El Drop, El Falls Y el Serpent Slide, donde arriba de una cámara inflable doble se deslizaron juntos divirtiéndose como niños y al final el Jungle Slide, donde individualmente los llevó por segundos acuáticos de diversión mientras atravesaban la jungla.

\- Esto es muy divertido! Hagámoslo de nuevo! – pidió Laura

\- Sera en otra ocasión porque si no, no podremos hacer muchas más cosas. Tienes hambre?

\- Si tengo pero me la aguanto un rato más porque si no, como dices, no nos dará tiempo y yo quiero ver, todo lo que se pueda. – declaro Laura

\- Bueno.

De nuevo corrieron hasta donde estaba otra actividad.

\- Buceo con Snorkel? – pregunto Laura

\- Recuerdas la vez que quisiste recoger conchitas y utilizaste el Snorkel?

\- Si.

\- Algo similar pero más interesante y en un ambiente más controlado. – dijo Saga – Según el folleto, es un programa de 30 minutos de Snorkel en medio de ruinas hundidas y objetos de la ciudad perdida de Atlantis. (Obvio son replicas). Hay tiburones, rayas y peces tropicales de colores brillantes en este entorno subacuático, y es hogar de más de 20.000 arrecifes profundos y peces pelágicos. Estos peces de aguas abiertas incluyen una variedad de medregales, pargos y langostas marinas. La exhibición marina de 2,7 millones de litros es una muestra magnífica de especies raras y brillantes de tiburones y rayas.

Laura estaba con la boca abierta.

\- Quieres decir que… además de ver las ruinas… podre ver y nadar con esos peces y hasta tiburones?

\- Pues si te atreves a entrar sí.

\- Y tu vendrás conmigo?

Saga dio un pequeño vistazo al lugar y al no ver a la persona que buscaba le sonrió y asintió.

\- No quiero que te de un ataque allá solita. Estaré contigo todo el tiempo. – dijo

\- Si!

Entraron y después de una breve introducción y unos minutos para adaptarse al agua, comenzaron a nadar. Laura estuvo muy tranquila siempre agarrada con fuerza de la mano de Saga lo que le infundía la suficiente confianza como para que no tuviera ningún ataque.

Al terminar, Laura estaba más feliz que nunca, no solo por poder disfrutar el agua y ver y tocar animales que nunca en su vida podría tocar de nuevo, sino porque Saga había estado ahí con ella para disfrutarlo y cuidarla.

\- Vamos aunque sea por un coctel de frutas y después al rio lento hasta que se nos baje o no aguantaremos más – dijo Saga

Laura asintió y ambos entraron a la zona de comida. Era parecido a una zona de comida de un centro comercial pero al aire libre. Se aproximaron al stand de los cocteles.

\- mmm que rico la mía la quiero con muchas fresas – dijo Laura

Saga pidió una dulce con lechera para ella y una variada y salada para él.

\- Donde quieres que nos sentemos para comerla? – preguntó Laura

\- ahí- señaló Saga hacia una palapa con dos sillas

\- Llevas las ensaladas y me esperas mientras voy al tocador a lavarme las manos?

\- seguro

Laura le dio un beso y cogió camino hacia el tocador. Saga ya había usado el antibacterial del kiosko, por lo que se puso a degustar su ensalada mientras miraba a su alrededor. Como si la hubiera llamado con la mente, la misma morena llegó hacia el dándole una tabla de madera y ni tardo ni perezoso, Saga se puso a escribir. Ella no podía evitar mirarlo con admiración.

Saga terminó de escribir, dobló la hoja, la metió en un sobre y se lo dio.

Laura se arregló un poco el cabello por el viento y salió del tocador justo cuando la chica recogió el sobre que le daba Saga y lo ponía en su tabla antes de irse.

Laura llegó y se sentó para comer su ensalada. Intentaba no pensar tonterías, pero no pudo dejar de preguntar:

\- quien era la chica amor?

\- una empleada haciendo una encuesta – dijo Saga despreocupado

\- encuesta de qué?

\- del servicio... como estaba la habitación, etc.

\- ahhh ya! – dijo más tranquila - y también preguntan sobre los toboganes, los delfines y todo eso? porque eso fue muy divertido y especial

\- jaja no. Solo el servicio pero me alegra que te haya gustado. – dijo Saga sonriéndole

\- oh si me divertí como nunca en eso toboganes, y ni hablar de los delfines son hermosos

\- mmm... debe haber alguna actividad en Grecia similar. están de moda. habrá que buscarla – dijo Saga tratando de recordar

\- sí, pero antes de eso tú me tienes que hacer mi tour privado

\- tour privado? ah sí! jiji como si fueras turista recién llegada

\- no es mi culpa que siempre los guías digan lo que les conviene o salgan con que este lugar está cerrado y no se puede entrar. – refunfuñó Laura

\- Jajaja con papi Saga ningún lugar está cerrado dulzura. - le da un beso salado.

Laura se lo saboreó

\- que rico! y eso de que nada estará cerrado será bien interesante.

\- Jajajaja come para ir a reposarlo al rio lento – dijo estirándose un poco con flojera.

Laura observa que Saga se comió toda su ensalada pero ella solo se come las fresas de la ensalada y un poco mas

\- no comerás más? – preguntó extrañado

\- la verdad no, no quiero más, tú quieres?

\- no. yo ya me comí mi parte. Vamos a caminar un rato?

\- si

Caminaron por el adoquinado hasta el rio lento donde cada uno agarró una llanta y se aventaron Saga no dejo de agarrarla de llanta a llanta durante varias vueltas, aunque por un momento se quedó dormido y sus dedos se fueron aflojando. Laura volteó a ver a Saga

\- de verdad que le gusta el agua – dijo mirándolo dormir tranquilo y sin poder evitarlo le salpicó un poco de agua para que se despertara poniendo su cara más inocente, pero Saga apenas y cerro la boca para volver a dormir.

\- amor no te duermas! - reclamó

\- bsbsbsbsbsbs – murmuró Saga soltando por completo la llanta con Laura arriba

\- agradece que estoy en otra llanta sino me encargaría de tenerte despierto a punta de besos

\- bsbsbsbs – respondió Saga

Más adelante, había una cascada de agua fría que ya habían sorteado en otras vueltas pero ahora se dirigían directamente hacia allá.

\- amor?

Afortunadamente para ella, la corriente lo llevó directamente a la cascada y del susto por el agua fría, Saga pego un brinco haciendo que cayera con su trasero hundiéndose en la llanta y se atoró. Laura se empezó a reír pero lo cogió de un brazo para intentar ayudarlo a desatorar sus trasero.

\- (vamos a terminar fuera de las llantas seguro jijijj) – pensó Laura mientras jalaba a ver si salía - jijijijiji

Saga hizo fuerza y al desatorarse jaló con fuerza a Laura haciendo que la llanta se volteara y los dos cayera al agua.

\- y por si hay duda el agua nos ama Jajajaja – decía Laura quitándose el cabello de la cara.

\- creo que me dormí – se justificó Saga

\- uy sí! y te perdiste cuando se me desabrochó el traje de baño y mostré de todo a todos. – provocó Laura con una sonrisa.

\- que que quuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeee? Grrrrr salgamos de aquí y vayamos a explorar un poco más.- Dijo molesto por no haber visto eso.

\- pues adelante, ya nos quedamos sin llantas.

Se dejaron llevar por la corriente del rio hasta la salida más próxima, y mientras cogían camino para la próxima parada, Laura se dio cuenta en como las chicas miraban con deseo a Saga y solo se encogió en sí misma y suspiró.

\- a donde vamos ahora? - preguntó

Saga no pareció percatarse de esto pero aun así la tomó orgulloso de la mano.

\- Vamos un ratito a la playa? sería un pecado que no te lleve a ese lado viéndose tan hermoso desde el elevador.

\- si seria. Vamos!

Siguieron las señales hasta llegar a una playa de arena blanca con agua de color azul

\- Dios esto es maravilloso y hermoso! – dijo Laura

\- Sí. Es increíble lo distinto que puede ser el cambio de isla en isla – dijo Saga.

\- Esa agua se ve tan rica…

\- quieres meterte un momento?

\- te vas meter conmigo o voy yo sola?

\- claro que voy contigo. Pero no muy lejos está bien?

\- está bien, yo cuando no hago caso - Laura le guiñó un ojo y sale a correr hacia el mar

\- Loca ven acá eres capaz de alejarte demasiado.- se detuvo un momento cuando vio a la morena para decirle algo al oído pero luego echo a correr de nuevo hacia el agua.

Laura se dio cuenta de ese pequeño intercambio y solo se alejó un poco más dentro del mar y se hundió para pensar debajo del agua. El la alcanzó rápidamente.

\- ahora que me doy cuenta, no hubo forma que se te cayera el bikini y mostraras todo - dijo al llegar – Traes tankini y no tiene broches.

\- te tardaste en darte cuenta – reclamó Laura

\- exagerada – dijo Saga echándole agua en tono juguetón

\- si yo soy exagerada tú también - le sacó la lengua y empezó a echarle agua también y a intentar hundirlo pero era como tratar de hundir una pelota - es más fácil hundir a un flotador que a ti.

\- jaja claro. no estas tratando con cualquiera – dijo Saga.

\- eso lo tengo claro, pero valía la pena hacer el intento

él le dio un gran y tranquilo beso.

\- dame otro pero bajo el agua – pidió Laura en tono soñador.

\- aguantaras la respiración?

\- si, y si no te aviso

\- De acuerdo.

El volvió a besarla y poco a poco la llevo debajo del agua, la saco casi un minuto después. Ambos estaban agotados pero emocionados por el esfuerzo.

\- Esa es una muy buena forma de aguantar la respiración

\- jaja tendremos que ensayar mucho y repetirlo muy seguido.- dijo Saga

\- por mí no hay ningún problema

Nadaron y jugaron un rato más en el agua, pero cuando llegaron a la arena, Laura preguntó:

\- amor tu sabes hacer castillos de arena?

\- mmm... no. tu si?

\- Jajajaja no

\- mmm... qué tal que intentamos hacer uno – sugirió Laura con una sonrisa

\- bueno

Saga comenzó a escavar un agujero como si fuera un perrito y Laura se sentó en la arena y se empezó a reír al verlo hacer eso

\- que? – reclamó Saga

\- Jajajajaaja nada. Ya que no tenemos cubetas alguna idea para conseguir agua y así mojar la arena amor?

Saga se puso a pensar y fue a donde estaban dos niños morenos de unos cinco años jugando y les pidió prestada una de sus cubetas. Los niños le dijeron que si pero después, impresionados por la musculatura de Saga lo siguieron al agujero que ya había hecho y comenzaron a burlarse de él. Los niños empezaron a darles clases de cómo hacer un castillo de Arena desde los cimientos y Saga se puso muy atento poniendo atención y obedeciendo a los niños. Laura se acercó a Saga para ayudarle con el castillo de arena mientras miraba fascinada a los niños, y no pudo evitar susurrarle al oído:

\- que te parece? dos niños de 5 años nos están enseñando como hacer un castillo Jajaja

\- me parece que los niños de estas generaciones son demasiado listos – dijo Saga – Esas técnicas no se me hubieran ocurrido a mí.

\- pero al menos disfrutan cosas como estas, porque con la tecnología de hoy, mucho de esto se ha perdido – dijo Laura.

\- ni me lo recuerdes. Pero todo depende de los padres.

Uno de los niños comenzó a reganarlos por holgazanear y se acabó la conversación adulta. Interesada en una plática más acorde, Laura le preguntó a los niños:

\- ustedes son expertos en castillos de arena cierto?

\- si! hemos hecho muchos – contestó uno de ellos orgullosos

\- entonces díganme, este castillo que estamos haciendo será habitado por princesas, príncipes, guerreros, héroes…?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

\- aquí vive el Rey Pose y el príncipe Kanon

\- con muchas sirenas que se convierten en humanas por la noche

\- porque a los dos les gustan que les cuenten cuentos para dormir

\- y que les den gomitas

Uno de los niños se volvió al otro.

\- Pero que no el príncipe Kanon ya no vive con el Rey Pose?

\- No sé.

\- Mi papa dijo que ya no, que ya tiene otro nombre. – se volvió hacia los adultos – Mi papa es capitán de un barco muy grande y tiene sus fotos en un altar.

\- Y por qué no me habías dicho? – reclamó el otro niño.

\- se me olvido.

Laura mira a Saga quien se quedó callado y siguió haciendo su labor hasta que las mamás de los niños llegaron a reganarlos por estar jugando con desconocidos, pero cuando vieron a Saga quedaron tan fascinadas con él, que ya no les dijeron nada pero si se los llevaron para la merienda.

\- Para ser nuestro primer castillo no está quedando nada mal – dijo Laura

\- Supongo – dijo Saga algo pensativo por lo que habían dicho los niños y Laura lo notó.

\- lo siento no debí preguntarle nada a los niños

\- No te preocupes. bueno... si no le gusta al Rey Pose por lo menos a mí sí me gusto – dijo Saga

\- pero como el rey pose no está aquí, vamos a tomar el castillo y es nuestro sale? – dijo Laura con voz traviesa

\- traes tu banderita? Aunque la parte de abajo del bikini puede servir – dijo intentando ver como quitárselo y recibiendo un manazo de Laura.

\- aja, creo sería una banderita muy grande – dijo Laura tapándose el trasero con las manos.

\- Entonces que sugieres?

\- No sé, pero lo tenemos que reclamar como nuestro.

\- y si llega el rey Saga y su reina y lo destruye? – sugirió Saga.

\- me parece excelente, pero cual crees que sea la mejor forma para destruirlo?

\- así mira

Saga la cargo y dejó caer el trasero de Laura sobre el castillo de arena y luego él se puso a hacerle cosquillas. Laura empezó a retorcerse para evitar que Saga siguiera haciéndolo, se rio y trató de escapar pero Saga comenzó a besarla y Laura correspondió el beso. Las cosas se estaban calentando mucho y se mantuvieron así hasta que los dos niños con la anuencia de sus madres regresaron y al ver las asquerosidades de esos dos, rápidamente le bajaron el speedo a Saga y le echaron una cubeta de arena fría en su trasero.

\- Eso es de parte del Rey Pose por destruir su castillo – gritaron

Sin dejar que Saga se levantara de encima de ella le dice a los niños

\- niños cierran los ojos un momento por favor?

Los niños no la escucharon porque ya habían echado a correr por agua, y Saga intentaba sacudir su speedo para quitar la arena, pero viendo a las mamas de los niños que miraban casi babeando la escena, bajo las manos al trasero de Saga le sacudió la arena, agarró su trasero y le subió el speedo haciéndoles una seña obscena para marcar territorio y le dio un beso ardiente. Cuando se separaron, ni las madres ni los niños estaban a la vista.

\- tenemos que quitarnos la arena del trasero o nos vamos a irritar – dijo Laura con voz suave

\- mejor vamos a la habitación porque te aseguro que mi trasero no es por quien me preocupo – respondió Saga.

\- Y si no es por tu trasero entonces porque? – Lo empujó para que se levantara y este lo hizo.

\- bubu se puede lastimar. – le susurró algo apenado mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Jajajaja sí, eso es muy importante, pero al menos tú lo puedes limpiar fácil. – reclamó Laura

\- pero en tu caso para eso está el bidet

\- y viste algún bidet en el baño de la habitación?

\- Así es.

\- entonces vamos

Saga camino chistoso todo el camino a su habitación

\- seguro parezco niño con pañal sucio – se quejó

\- jajajajajajajaj sí, pero limpiar esas pompitas es agradable – dijo Laura guiñándole un ojo

\- no me hace la menor gracia. – dijo Saga entrando en el elevador, pero Laura esta vez fue la que no contestó.

A la que no le hacía gracia era a ella de ver en el elevador a la misma tipa que había visto cerca de Saga todo el día. Estaba atendiendo a otros clientes pero le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Saga que no pasó desapercibida para ella. Laura cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para no hacerse ideas que no eran y cuando llegaron, Saga pidió mano yendo hacia el baño y metiéndose a bañar de inmediato.

Laura se recostó en la cama mientras Saga se bañaba y no tardo en quedarse dormida hasta que escucho la puerta del baño abriéndose.

\- bueno mi turno – dijo.

Saga asintió mientras se secaba el pelo y Laura se metió a bañar. Para cuando ella salió, Saga parecía un james bond griego.

\- (madre mía se ve muy guapo) – pensó - puedo preguntar para dónde vas vestido así?

\- vamos a ir a cenar a uno de los restaurantes de lujo de allá abajo. – declaró mientras se peinaba

\- ohhhh

\- Hice la reservación mientras te banabas. Tienes tiempo para ponerte más guapa de lo habitual – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- Gracias. Hare lo que pueda. Mientras ponte cómodo porque esto va para largo.

Saga se sentó en la terraza para mensajear y esperó casi una hora a que Laura estuviera lista. Salió del baño en un vestido halter negro y recto de escote cuadrado hasta debajo de las rodillas con abertura en ambas piernas. Se había recogido el cabello en un chongo con algunos casuales y un poco de maquillaje en ojos y labios.

\- Listo

\- Wow que hermosa estas – dijo corriendo a abrazarla

A Laura se le subió un poco el rubor al escuchar a Saga y sonrió tímidamente.

\- gracias

él le ofreció su brazo y salieron. Cuando llegaron aún era temprano y el salón estaba lleno, así que decidieron esperar en un bar cruzando la acerca y la hostess le dio un buzzer para avisarle cuando estuviera lista su mesa.

\- pedimos algo de tomar mientras tanto? – preguntó Laura sentándose en los taburetes de la barra.

\- seguro. Quieres lo mismo que la última vez? – preguntó Saga

\- no tendrán algo más suave?

Saga le pidió un coctel que parecía casi un nesquik de fresa y el un Martini seco.

\- gracias

Laura se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba lleno se mujeres jóvenes en ropa provocativa. Se veía que había un grupo celebrando una despedida de soltera, por lo que el alcohol, las risas y la minúscula ropa no se hizo esperar. Laura las miró unos segundos y comenzó a sentirse anímicamente mal. Eran chicas jóvenes, despreocupadas, hermosas… Ella nunca podría competir con ninguna y menos ahora que tenía muchas cicatrices y…

\- el restaurante tiene muy buen ranking en carne – dijo Saga sonriendo mientras a Laura le entraron unas enormes ganas de rascarse el pecho, pero al ver que Saga la miraba a ella, hizo lo posible por relajarse y sonreír.

\- vamos a poder probar que tan rica esta y con lo que tu amas la carne

\- pero te amo más a ti... - le da un beso- claro que en un futuro probare ambas al mismo tiempo - declaró

\- y yo te amo a ti, pero como planeas probar ambas?

Saga sonrió de forma maquiavélica que hizo que Laura bajara la mirada.

\- cuando haces esa sonrisa ya no sé si debo preguntar o no – susurro tomando de su bebida

\- yo diría que mejor no.

\- porque?

\- porque hay demasiada gente aquí y puedes comenzar lo que sería el escándalo del siglo – dijo sonriendo

\- ahora si me perdí, explícame

Saga se le acercó al oído para susurrarle

\- porque puede antojárseme convertirte en un platón de carnes frías donde te pondría sobre esa mesa de allá, desnuda completamente, con lonjas de carne por todos lados para que cuando coma una, también te coma el...

A Laura se le subió todo el color a la cara y queda totalmente roja como tomate provocando que Saga comenzara a reír. Una de las chicas de la fiesta pasó muy cerca de ella mientras jugaba con otra amiga haciendo que el vino que traía se derramara en la nuca de Laura.

\- ahhh pero que dem…! – gritó Laura levantándose de repente

\- perdona – dijo la chica visiblemente ebria intentando secarla y verdaderamente apenada- mi amiga me empujó. Lo siento de veras.

Laura le lanzó una sonrisa tranquila y suspiró al ver que en verdad había sido un accidente.

\- no te preocupes, menos mal es negro y no se manchara – dijo mientras continuó intentando secarse el cuello y el cabello también - un accidente le sucede a cualquiera

\- Gracias. - las dos volvieron a decir y siguieron de largo al restaurante contoneándose como pudieron en medio de su ebriedad.

Laura volvió a suspirar frustrada. No dejaría que ese pequeño accidente le aguara la noche.

\- ya regreso amor voy al tocador - dijo

\- aquí te espero - respondió Saga volteándose hacia el cantinero.

Las demás chicas de la fiesta incluyendo la novia, comenzaron a casar a los hombres solos para bailares, besarles y divertirse un poco y al ver a Saga, corrieron a acosarlo y tomarse fotos con él de las maneras más atrevidas posibles. El las mantiene a raya muy cortésmente mientras sonreía, pero algunas ya estaban ebrias y no les importaba. Cuando Laura salió del tocador y vio esto, no pudo evitar ponerse triste de nuevo y tocarse el pecho mientras veía la sencillez de su atuendo contra la ropa de marca de ellas.

\- ay Saga! yo sé que tú me amas, pero ya no se si no soy suficiente para ti. Nunca podre verme tan perfectas como ellas.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta que Laura regresó y siguieron la fiesta en otro lado sin inmutarse. Saga le extendió la mano para tomársela y Laura la tomó y le sonrió pero no es la misma sonrisa que tenía en todo el día. Saga siempre seria perseguido por las mujeres por lo apuesto que era. Podría ella dejar de sentir celos y verse menos que las demás alguna vez?

Él le Tomó la barbilla y le acarició la mejilla.

\- que sucede? – le preguntó

\- nada, porque?

\- No sé... te veo diferente. – dijo mientras el timbre en el indicador les dice que su mesa ya está lista - vamos a cenar...!

Laura lo miró

\- si vamos para que pidas tu carne

Saga le ofreció el brazo y el maître les mostró su mesa. Era un salón muy elegante y les dieron una mesa en el centro. Saga pidió una limonada mineral para Laura y un buen vino tinto para el mientras escogían el menú. Sus ojos brillaban al ver los cortes de carne que tenían ahí.

\- New york! si!

\- Jijijiji estas loquito mi amor – dijo Laura viéndolo

\- que vas a pedir?

\- que me recomiendas tú? que no sea tan pesado

\- pescado? langosta? camarones?

\- no, no quiero nada de mar

\- pollo? faisán? pato?

\- Jajajajajjajaja, me estás nombrando animales al azar?

\- No. Jajaja te estoy leyendo el menú

\- Entonces quiero pollo

Saga pidió la orden al camarero y mientras les trajeron la comida pasaron un rato muy agradable platicando de sus actividades del día y sus impresiones. Cuando la comida llegó ambos quedaron encantados.

\- esta deliciosa! – Exclamó Laura.

\- si mucho. – respondió Saga complacido.

Las mismas escandalosas del bar entraron al restaurante y Saga volteo a verlas más molesto que otra cosa, pero una de ellas lo saludó desde lejos al reconocerlo y él se volteó rápidamente hacia Laura, quien observaba la escena desde su lugar con una expresión de desaliento.

\- son muy hermosas, no? – preguntó en voz baja

\- quienes? – respondió extrañado.

\- las chicas que te están saludando.

\- Son unas locas que solo se están divirtiendo aunque hacen mucho ruido.

\- yo no estoy diciendo lo contrario – contesto Laura entre dientes.

\- y entonces? No te estoy entendiendo.

\- nada, deja así no importa – dijo Laura regresando a su comida

Saga dejo los cubiertos.

\- ahora que hice?

\- que hiciste de qué?

\- Eso es lo que quiero saber.

\- pues no sé de qué me hablas

\- que importa si las chicas están guapas o no?

\- era una pregunta, no te enojes – dijo Laura viendo al suelo.

\- ya. Tiempo fuera. terminemos de cenar en paz

\- me parece buena idea.

Terminaron de cenar y cada uno pidió un sorbete de postre. Laura hizo un mohín al ven entrar de nuevo a la chica morena por la puerta principal como si buscara a alguien.

\- amor no sé si son figuraciones mías pero la chica que te hizo la encuesta la he visto varias veces el día de hoy por donde hemos estado, cierto? (por favor no me mientas) - dijo

\- pues anda por todo el hotel, ese es su trabajo – respondió despreocupado

\- si pero… juro que yo le he visto hablar contigo varias veces, y…

\- le he preguntado sobre la recomendación de las actividades y la comida. Si es la Concierge ese es su trabajo. - la chica le sonríe y él le responde la sonrisa con una ligera inclinación de cabeza antes de voltear de nuevo hacia Saga.

\- ahhh ya

Les trajeron el sorbete y Saga se le quedó viendo extrañado al pecho de una rubia despampanante de la mesa de enfrente. Laura estaba que trinaba.

\- necesitas lentes? - dijo

\- algunas veces cuando leo – respondió Saga

Laura se da cuenta como la morena le dio un papel a un mesero y como el mesero llegó directo para la mesa. Saga recibió el mensaje y le da la respuesta al oído.

\- me vas a decir que está pasando? – reclamó Laura enojada

Saga la miró extrañado y deshizo el papel en la vela de la mesa. No le contestó nada pero cuando el mesero volvió con la respuesta de la morena en otro papelito, Laura le arrebato el papelito y le preguntó al mesero con la mirada que usaba en los interrogatorios quien mandaba la nota y el mesero solo dice que la Concierge de turno, ella le ordenó que la señalara y el mesero esta vez lo hizo mostrando a la morena en el fondo.

\- Gracias – dijo con voz helada.

Saga no estuvo nada contento con la intromisión .

\- Dámelo! – Ordenó extendiéndole la mano con la palma boca arriba pero Laura ya estaba al límite de su paciencia por lo que lo hizo bolita sin leerlo y dándole una mirada triste, se levantó, le dio el papel y cuando el intentó detenerla por la muñeca, ella se soltó con fuerza y salió corriendo.

Saga volvió a sentarse y desarrugó el papel para sonreír y pedir la cuenta.

Laura corrió hacia la recepción del lobby triste y molesta, pidió la llave electrónica y subió el elevador hasta el piso 17 con la cabeza apoyada en tablero.

Como se le había ocurrido soñar siquiera que Saga pudiera cumplir su promesa de serle fiel si solo bastaba una mirada suya para que cualquier mujer cayera rendida a sus pies? Como había pensado que a él le bastaría con todo el amor que ella le ofrecía incondicionalmente? Había sido una reverenda idiota, pero sus tarjetas y pasaportes estaban en la habitación. Tomaría el primer vuelo a la Patagonia para olvidarse de todo y…

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y la luz estaba apagada, pero el camino hacia la recamara y la terraza estaba iluminada con piedras fosforescentes que brillaban en la obscuridad. Encendió la luz y camino despacio hacia la cama, que estaba adornada con pétalos de rosas rojas haciendo un corazón entrelazando las letra en la terraza, alguien había sacado a bubu y le había puesto un trajecito tipo smoking con un sombrero de fomi y había un sobre rosa en la mano.

Muy despacio por no comprender exactamente lo que estaba pasando, fue a quitarle ese sobre a Bubu y lo abrió. Dentro, salió una hoja cuidadosamente doblada y escrita a mano con una caligrafía casi perfecta y lo leyó:

Mi dulce niña:

Emplearé cada segundo de mi vida en venerarte. Cada vez que te toque, a ti o a tu alma, se te grabará en esa maravillosa mente que tienes para toda la eternidad.

Tal vez no te lo he dicho pero no hay palabras en el mundo que describan todo lo que siento por ti. Me he pasado horas buscando alguna, sin éxito. Cuando intento transmitírtelo, ninguna me parece adecuada. Y sé lo profundos que son tus sentimientos por mí, lo cual hace que apenas sea capaz de comprender mi realidad.

No necesito jurar nada ante ningún sacerdote para demostrar lo que siento por ti. Además, Dios nunca anticipó lo nuestro cuando creó el amor. No hay ni habrá nunca nada que se pueda comparar.

Si aceptas esta carta como mi promesa oficial de que nunca te dejaré, la enmarcaré y la colgaré sobre nuestra cama cuando regresemos de Niza. Si quieres que diga estas palabras en voz alta, lo haré de rodillas ante ti. Tú eres mi alma, Laura. Eres mi luz. Eres mi razón para vivir. No lo dudes nunca.

Te ruego que seas mía para toda la eternidad. Porque te juro que yo era tuyo.

Nunca dejes de amarme.

Eternamente tuyo,

Saga

Laura leyó la carta una y otra vez hasta que sintió que un torrente de lágrimas empapaba sus mejillas. Las elegantes palabras de Saga la habían golpeado con fuerza y transmitido por completo el amor que el sentía por ella. Cada vez que las leía, su corazón se enternecía más y más y su amor por él se intensificaba hasta tal punto que no pudo más y rompió a llorar.

Saga sabia expresarse muy bien y aunque Laura sabía de antemano lo que sentía por ella, pero en ese momento se sentía tonta y culpable por haber dudado y haberle hecho esa escena de celos.

Saga entró a la habitación muy despacio y vio a Laura en la terraza con su cara melancólica pero No quiso acercarse demasiado.

\- Dulzura?

Laura levantó la vista y lo vio en la puerta, preocupado.

\- He hecho que te pongas triste otra vez? – Volvió a preguntar

Todos sus músculos adoloridos y exhaustos tanto del viaje como del día tan fantástico hicieron que se hundiera en su silla.

\- No... es sólo que... - Levantó el papel y lo meneó en el aire mientras se secaba los ojos -Lo siento muchísimo... Sigo portándome como tonta frente a ti!

Laura se levantó de la silla y obligó a sus piernas a acercase hasta el, temblando ligeramente. Estaba enojada con ella misma por dudar de Saga cuando lo único que estaba haciendo era preparar todo eso para ella.

Cuando llegó a tan solo uno centímetros de distancia, extendió los brazos para recibirla y ella prácticamente se abalanzo contra él. Sus pies abandonaron el suelo y su nariz se enterró inmediatamente en su lugar favorito en el cuello de Saga.

\- No llores - dijo Saga consolándola estrechándola con fuerza - No llores, por favor que no lo soporto. Perdóname por no decirte pero contigo hacer una sorpresa es muy difícil.

\- La… la Concierge…?

\- Ella es la que me estaba ayudando a prepararte esta sorpresa. – dijo suavemente – Hasta se tomó la molestia de hacerle su trajecito a bubu para que se viera más elegante. Por qué sigues dudando que te amo, Laura?

Laura estaba tan emocionada que no era capaz de hablar, de modo que le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Permanecieron entrelazados durante varios minutos; ella, tratando de recuperar la compostura, y él, aguardando pacientemente a que lo haga.

Cuando por fin Laura intentó separarse de su cuerpo, Saga se lo permitió. La cargo y la puso sobre los pétalos de la cama y se acostó a su lado recibiéndola con su preciosa y tierna sonrisa, apartándole el pelo de la cara y sus pulgares recogiendo las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

\- Nunca he dudado de tu amor por mí, Saga

\- Me alegro.

\- Lo siento. No pretendía que te sintieras mal es solo que… a veces siento que no soy suficiente para ti y te aburrirás de mí y yo ya no voy a poder vivir si no estás ahí conmigo y…

La sonrisa de Saga se intensificó y sus ojos brillaron.

\- Menos mal. Estaba preocupado.

\- Por qué?

\- Porque... – Saga bajo la vista y suspiró - Entiende que es mi primera vez, Laura. Un anillo y un certificado firmado por un juez no significan nada para mí pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo si eso es lo que tú quieres…

Su confesión no le sorprendió a Laura. Recordó que Camus le dijo algo de tener mucha paciencia con él. Laura acercó su rostro al suyo.

\- Te amo - le dijo y él sonrió con una sonrisa a medio camino entre la tristeza y la felicidad. Alegre y oscura - Y sé bien lo que sientes por mí.

\- Es imposible que sepas hasta qué punto.

\- No estoy de acuerdo. – susurró Laura mientras colocó la carta entre sus cuerpos.

Saga miró el sobre y calló unos instantes. Después levantó los ojos lentamente hasta los de Laura.

\- Te juro que emplearé cada segundo de mi vida en venerarte.

\- Lo sé.

\- Cada vez que te toque, a ti o a tu alma, se te grabará en esa maravillosa mente que tienes para toda la eternidad.

Laura sonrió de nuevo.

\- Ya lo sé.

Cogió la carta, la tiró al piso y atrapó las manos de Laura.

\- Haces que apenas sea capaz de comprender mi realidad.

Laura se dio cuenta de repente de que Saga está expresando de viva voz sus palabras escritas.

\- Tú eres mi alma, Laura. Eres mi luz. Eres mi razón para vivir. No lo dudes nunca - Su mandíbula se tensó, y aunque se trataba de una versión reducida de su carta, oírlo pronunciar su declaración hizo que a Laura se le quedara clavada con más fuerza - Te ruego que seas mía para toda la eternidad - Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo una cajita pequeña - Porque te juro que yo soy solo tuyo.

Laura bajo la vista hasta la minúscula caja de regalo a pesar de su necesidad de mantener el contacto visual con él. Cuando le cogió la mano y colocó la caja en el centro de su palma, ella apartó los ojos del misterioso objeto de piel y lo miró.

\- Es para mí? – preguntó apenas con un dejo de voz

Saga asintió lentamente y se sentó sobre sus piernas arriba del colchón. Laura lo Imitó.

\- Qué es? Quieres que lo abra?

\- Ábrela.

Cuando Laura cogió la tapa, los dedos le temblaron de la emoción. Miró a Saga y vio que su mirada estaba fija en ella. Estaba tenso y Nervioso y eso hizo que ella también se ponga nerviosa. Levantó la tapa lentamente y Laura se quedó sin aliento. Es un anillo con un solitario de diamante y una media luna con otros diamantes más pequeños al lado izquierdo engarzado en oro lanco.

\- Es un anillo – Dijo Laura con Obviedad. Estaba totalmente descolocada después del berrinche y ataque de celos que había tenido.

Saga le quitó la caja y la dejó a un lado. Cerró la distancia entre ellos y Laura comenzó a verlo ansiosa. No sabía qué le iba a decir, pero seguramente le iba a llegar al alma.

\- Saga, yo...

\- Shht - dijo poniéndole el dedo en los labios mientras sacaba el anillo de la caja y Laura mantenía una lucha interna para poder mantenerse en calma. - Este anillo lo mande hacer en cuanto llegamos al hotel desde el celular. El solitario, era yo antes de que tu estuvieras en mi vida, la luna en cuarto creciente eres tú, iluminando mi vida y todos estos pequeños brillantes son los efervescentes fuegos artificiales que creamos cuando estamos juntos aunque también pueden ser las cabecitas de nuestros futuros Saguitas.

Laura esperaba que sus palabras le afectaran pero no que la dejaran sin habla.

\- Es… perfecto – dijo Laura comenzando a sentir que iba a llorar de la emoción.

\- No – murmuró Saga deslizando lentamente el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo - Ahora si es perfecto.

Beso la parte superior del anillo y se quedó así unos instantes pegando la mejilla contra su palma y cerrando los ojos.

Laura seguía sin poder decir mucho. Estaba soñando? Saga acababa de ponerle un anillo en el dedo de la mano izquierda? Aun así no quería equivocarse y con todo el trabajo de volver a hacer funcionar su cerebro preguntó:

\- Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?

Su sonrisa, acompañada de una pícara arruga en la frente, casi provoca que se desmaye ahí mismo.

\- No, dulzura. No te estoy pidiendo eso. Te estoy pidiendo que seas mía para toda la eternidad.

Laura fue incapaz de contener la emoción que se apoderó de ella. Su rostro, su sinceridad... su abrumador amor... En un vano intento de ocultar sus lágrimas, pegó el rostro contra su pecho y sollozo en silencio mientras él suspiraba en su pelo y le acariciaba la espalda con reconfortantes círculos.

\- Es un anillo de eternidad – dijo Saga antes de agarrarle la cabeza entre sus manos y exigirle en silencio que lo mire para poder continuar - El dedo en el que lo lleves es lo de menos.

Laura sonrió entre sollozos. Ella sabía que esa no era la única razón por la que Saga le ha dado ese anillo. Él era tan celoso y posesivo como ella y era una manera para marcar territorio con los demás.

\- Sabes que me traes loquita, amor. Claro que quiero!

\- Y tú me tienes completamente fascinado, Laura. - Pegó los labios contra los de Laura y completa la perfección del momento con un beso maravilloso de veneración - Tengo algo… que pedirte —dijo contra su boca en mitad de una de las delicadas rotaciones de su suave lengua – Déjame venerarte como si fueras mi diosa.

\- Nunca te lo impediría – confirmó Laura mientras mantenía sus bocas unidas y sus cuerpos próximos.

\- Gracias.

Saga se dirigió al baño rápidamente dejándola ardiendo de deseo

Laura se dedicó a mirar el anillo recordándose a sí misma su magnificencia y lo mucho que significaba. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa llena de amor y satisfacción pero se volvió seria cuando levantó la vista y se encontró a Saga desnudo.

No dijo nada mientras avanzaba hacia ella con los ojos llenos de promesas de placer. Laura estaba a punto de ser venerada y algo en su interior le dijo que esta sesión eclipsará a todas las anteriores. Pudo percibir la necesidad que emanaba de cada poro del cuerpo de Saga quien quería completar sus palabras, su regalo, su promesa y su beso con una confirmación física. Ante la sola expectativa de eso, cada terminación nerviosa, cada gota de sangre y cada musculo de su cuerpo comenzaron a transformarse en fuego.

Saga se apoyó sobre el codo de manera que su cuerpo flanqueaba su costado y la piel de Laura comenzó a deshacerse mientras deslizaba la mano por debajo de la falda del vestido recorriendo la corta distancia que había hasta la parte interna de su muslo.

Laura intento inspirar y expirar hondo y controlar la respiración, pero acabó conteniéndola. La suavidad de sus manos trazando tentadores círculos cerca de su entrepierna era una terrible tortura, y ni siquiera habían empezado todavía.

\- Estás lista para ser venerada, Laura? - dijo rozando con el dedo suavemente por encima de la tanga haciendo que su espalda se arquee y expulsara el aire almacenado de golpe.

\- No me tortures, por favor - le rogó con ojos suplicantes

\- Dime que quieres que te venere. – dijo Saga sacándole la tanga por las piernas lentamente

\- Por favor, Saga.

\- Dilo!

\- Ve… Venérame - exhaló

\- Como desees - dijo lentamente

Saga le quitó el vestido y lo tiró de manera descuidada, pasando la mano por su espalda.

\- Cada vez que te miro a los ojos sucede algo increíble.

\- Dime qué.

\- No puedo. Soy incapaz de describirlo.

\- Como tu vicio?

Saga sonrió. Era una sonrisa tímida que hacía que fuera irresistible y le confiriera un aire infantil, algo poco frecuente en Saga. Pero a pesar de su rareza, no era una cortina de humo. No era fingida ni una fachada. Era real y ante Laura, él era auténtico.

\- Exacto – confirmó descendiendo para capturar sus labios.

Las manos de Laura se desplazaron a sus hombros y acariciaron sus músculos. Ambos murmuraron su felicidad mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaron lentamente, casi sin moverse. Laura ladeó la cabeza para conseguir un contacto mejor y una creciente necesidad empezó a apoderarse de ella.

\- Saborea el momento – dijo Saga contra su boca - Tenemos toda la eternidad.

Laura se obligó a obedecer su orden de mantener la calma. Sabía que él estaba tan ansioso como ella, pero su fuerza de voluntad y su control férreo es superior a esa desesperación.

Le mordisqueó el labio inferior; después, su suave lengua lamió de manera relajada su boca mientras se ponía de rodillas dejándola retorciéndose bajo una mirada cargada de intenciones. Su dureza la atrapó en el limbo cuando le separo las rodillas y se colocó entre ellas. El ritmo pausado con el que llevaba a cabo sus acciones era una tortura. Laura sabía que pedirle que lo acelerara sería inútil, de modo que hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y esperó pacientemente.

\- Saga… - Su nombre escapó de sus labios a modo de ruego al mismo tiempo que elevaba los brazos en silencio para pedirle que descendiera sobre ella.

Pero él negó con la cabeza, y la jaló hacia adelante hasta que por fin Laura pudo sentir la caliente punta rozando su carne.

\- Quiero que mantengas los ojos abiertos dulzura – declaró empujando hacia adelante

La cabeza de Laura comenzó a temblar mientras sentía cómo la penetraba cada vez más. Todos sus músculos se tensaron e involuntariamente cerró los ojos.

\- Laura, por favor, abre los ojos.

Su oscuridad se vio bombardeada por incesantes visiones de Saga venerándola. Era como una presentación de diapositivas, y las eróticas imágenes aceleraban su placer.

\- Maldita sea, Lau!

Ante palabras que nunca había usado con ella, Laura abrió los ojo, sobresaltada, y vio cómo la miraba fascinado, mientras terminaba de penetrarla del todo. Sus brazos seguían enroscados debajo de sus rodillas, y la parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba elevada y perfectamente encajada en él. Su mandíbula estaba rígida; sus ojos brillantes y salvajes; su pelo revuelto; sus labios, carnosos; su... Bubu latió alegre en su interior y todos sus músculos internos se aferraron con fuerza a su alrededor.

\- Tierra llamando a Laura – Dijo Saga en un tono sexual, cargado de pasión y lo acompañó con una sacudida perfecta de bubu dentro de ella.

Laura finalmente reaccionó y las imágenes se desintegraron en su mente, de modo que volvió a concentrarse en su rostro.

\- Mantén los ojos fijos en mí – ordenó Saga

Retrocedió y su miembro salió lentamente. La perezosa fricción hizo que a Laura le resultara muy difícil cumplir su orden. Pero lo consiguió, incluso cuando volvió a penetrarla dolorosamente despacio. Todos y cada uno de sus músculos se activaron y se esforzaron en imitar su ritmo controlado. Empujó con fuerza. Cada embestida la dejó sin aliento e hizo que un leve gemido escapara de sus labios. Los bordes afilados de su pecho se tensaron y se inflamaron y una ligera capa de sudor empezó a cubrir su piel. A pesar de la tortura infligida por sus habilidades de veneración y el rítmico y constante bombeo de sus caderas proporcionándole un placer indescriptible, Laura consiguió elaborar un patrón de respiración regular. Entonces Saga empezó a triturarla con cada arremetida, con el pecho agitado y agarrándola cada vez con más fuerza.

\- Carajo!. Ver cómo te esfuerzas por contenerte me llena de macabra satisfacción. - Dijo Saga cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras todo su cuerpo vibraba.

Los pezones de Laura comenzaron a erizarse y empezó a sentir cierto dolor en los músculos del vientre. Quería gritarle que la llevara al límite, pero también quería evitar lo inevitable y hacer que esto durara eternamente, a pesar de la dulce tortura y del placer enloquecedor.

\- Saga… - Murmura mientras se retuerce y arquea la espalda.

\- Dilo más alto - le ordenó disparando hacia adelante ya menos controlado y con un ligero mechón gris en su flequillo – Vamos! dilo más alto, Laura!

\- Saga! – Gritó ella cuando su última embestida la llevó justo al borde del orgasmo.

Lanzó un gemido grave y ahogado mientras tomaba las riendas de su fuerza y volvía a hacerle el amor a un ritmo controlado.

\- Cada vez que te tomo creo que me ayudará a saciar el deseo que siento por ti. Pero nunca sucede. Cuando acabamos te deseo más todavía. – declaró con una voz más gruesa.

Saga le soltó las piernas, apoyo los antebrazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Laura y la atrapó bajo su musculatura definida. Ella separó más los muslos para darle a su cuerpo el espacio que reclama. El rostro de él, se aproxima al de ella y sus jadeos se volvieron uno. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos meneando las caderas, acercándola poco a poco a ese pináculo de euforia.

Laura hundió las manos en su pelo y tiró de su cabello desordenado mientras los músculos de su sexo lo exprimían.

\- Carajo, sí! Dilo otra vez. – Dijo con los ojos cristalizados y su tono primitivo la envalentonó.

El cuerpo de Laura contrajo los músculos de nuevo cuando la punta alcanzó su parte más profunda.

\- Carajo! – volvió a Exclamar Saga

Laura sintió un tremendo placer al ver cómo bajaba la barbilla y al sentir cómo su cuerpo se estremecía de gusto. Saber que podía hacer que Saga se volviera tan vulnerable durante esos momentos la llenaba de poder. Para su sorpresa, la mitad del cabello de Saga cambio de color. Se estaba abriendo por completo a ella, exponiéndose. Era débil y poderoso al mismo tiempo. Ella elevó las caderas y disfrutó al ver cómo se desmoronaba encima de ella. Su rostro perfecto empezó a tensarse y ella vio el salvaje abandono reflejado en sus penetrantes ojos azules.

\- Me desarmas, Lau. Carajo! me desarmas! - dijo rodando sobre la cama para colocarla sobre el - Termínalo - ordenó con tono severo, lleno de ansia y desesperación- Anda! Termínalo!

Laura hizo una leve mueca de dolor ante el súbito cambio de postura que hace que la penetrara más profundamente todavía. Saga coloco sus fuertes manos en sus muslos y sus dedos se aferraron a su piel. La tenia completamente ensartada, y ella contuvo el aliento mientras intentaba adaptarse a esa posición.

\- Muévete, Lau! – Dijo Saga mientras elevaba las caderas. - Venga!

Su repentino grito la puso en movimiento y ella empezó a rotar las caderas encima de él, centrándose en los estallidos de placer que comenzó a sentir.

Saga gruñó y la ayudó con su movimiento de caderas empujando contra sus muslos. Laura iba a su ritmo, y observó cómo él la observaba mientras hacía que ambos se aproximaran cada vez más al borde de la explosión.

\- No voy a soportar más, Lau.

\- Sí! – gritó ella poniéndose de rodillas y descendiendo sobre él.

Saga lanzó al aire un montón de groserías y aceleró el ritmo, aunque de repente se detuvo y la obligó a colocarse en cuatro. La agarró de las caderas y la penetró mientras lanzaba un gratificante grito.

\- Saga!

\- Sí, ¿me sientes, Lau? Siente todo lo que tengo para darte. – dijo con una voz que no era la habitual.

Unos pocos tirones más de sus cuerpos la hicieron estallar y ella sintió como descendía en caída libre hacia la oscuridad. Su cuerpo se derrumbó sobre la colcha y convulsionó mientras el orgasmo se apoderó de ella.

Sintió que Saga salía y escuchó sus continuas maldiciones mientras bajaba sobre su espalda para deslizarse de nuevo y entrar en ella mientras farfullaba y le mordía el cuello. Laura pudo sentir cómo la leve pulsación de su férreo miembro acariciaba sus paredes y entraba y salía de ella a su antojo. Y entonces finalmente, Saga se transformó de nuevo en un torrente de silenciosas oraciones mientras también alcanzaba la cúspide.

Laura abrió los ojos y lo contempló, jadeando y respirando a duras penas. Miró más allá de la colcha de color crema e intento recuperar el pensamiento cognitivo.

\- No me has hecho daño – le susurro Laura con la garganta dolorida y rasposa.

Ella sabía que eso sería lo primero que le preguntaría cuando hubiera recuperado el aliento y se diera cuenta que Saga malo había salido a jugar. Esa naturaleza que le había estado ocultando, podía ser muy diferente y adictiva, pero aun así siguió venerándola como el Saga bueno quería.

Saga la mordisqueó y le besó un hombro y después el otro, lamió y chupó conforme descendió por su columna. Laura cerró los ojos en el momento en que sus labios descendieron perezosamente hasta su trasero. Le clavó los dientes, con bastante fuerza pero estaba agotada, y ella era incapaz de gritar o siquiera moverse para detenerlo. Una vez satisfecho, Laura sintió cómo se montó y se acomodó sobre su cuerpo y deslizó sus manos por sus brazos hasta hallar las suyas. Entrelazaron sus dedos, y Saga pegó su rostro a el cuello de Laura suspirando de satisfacción.

\- Cierra los ojos – murmuró.

Entonces, de repente, una canción en las bocinas de las albercas inundó el aire de todo el hotel.

\- Reconozco esta canción – susurró Laura y escuchó cómo Saga tarareó la relajante melodía en su oído.

Su cerebro finalmente Laura abrió los ojos y Saga dejó de tararear para sonreír con ojos brillantes y dejar que la música cobrara protagonismo de nuevo.

\- Esta canción no es la que ...

\- Puede que te la tararee de vez en cuando para que recuerdes este día – susurró Saga casi tímidamente - 'Cause you… You mean the world to me… I know I know  
I've found… I've found in you…

\- My endless love - terminó Laura por él mientras su cuerpo se aproximaba al suyo.

Saga siguió tarareando la canción en su oído mientras ella seguía agitada, temblando y palpitando hasta quedarse dormida en sus brazos con el corazón hinchado de felicidad. Mañana comenzarían el viaje de regreso a una nueva vida que duraría una eternidad, pero una eternidad así con el tal vez no sería suficiente.


End file.
